Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf Remastered
by The Kami of Kami
Summary: After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too.
1. The Adventure begins

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:20 - Words: 91,000- Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner King Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairings for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Naruto will be with Isaribi mainly there will be others

Isaribi herself will have a bloodline limit along with her transformation (she will find out about it after she is freed from orochimaru and he will find out about it sometime after and try to get her back but how he finds out and what he does to get her is a surprise)

as for the blood limit it self I was thinking Maelstrom (combo of wind, water, and lightning elements)

WARNING there will be incest and underage sex (you have been warned)

However it won't start till around the wave arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 1-The Adventure begins

"Gohan, Gohan can you hear me, it's your father. You can do it son, think about all the People that cell has taken, make that your energy!"

The son of goku heard his fathers voice, giving him the strength and motivation to keep going.

The pre-teen was locked in a battle that would determine the fate of not only the planet, but the entire universe. His father made what should have been the ultimate sacrifice because of his arrogance, his ego; not finishing off cell when he had the chance causing Goku to attempt to send the Bio-mechanical menace to other world to detonate.

Unfortunately, it was all in vain as the android survived, killed trunks, wounded Vegeta, broke the teens arm, and came back twice as strong. He wasn't going to let this thing live anymore after all that he's done. It was do or die now as the teenager felt the weight of the world resting on his Kamehameha wave.

"Say goodbye!" Cell shouted at the saiyan boy as his kamehameha started to envelope the son of Goku's.

Gohan kept struggling. He could feel his skin start stinging from the heat of the colossal sizes blast that started pushing its way closer to him. 'N-No, this can't be the end' Gohan thought as he realised he could possible be staring his, along with countless other lives, death right in the face.

The Z-warriors were in the air, over looking the blast battle between Gohan and Cell. The men exhausted all of their energy trying to distract the villain, only for them to get blasted away with a wave of energy. "Looks like this is it guys." Yamcha said sadly as he saw Cells kamehameha getting closer to Gohan.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, and his fist were balled, to the point where purple blood seeped through his palms. The Namek was about to witness first hand his student, and first friend be the first to die out of millions of others. And there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it.

Something no one was expecting was a big blue ball of energy to fall from the sky, only to slam and explode into Cell, distracting him.

The Android along with everyone else looked back to see what appeared to be a completely exhausted and now out of energy, Vegeta in his super saiyan from having fired a last minute despite attack.

"VEGETA!", Cell shouted in shock at the saiyan princes attack. He could have sworn he would have been out of commission for the rest of the fight. Maybe he should have made sure he was dead.

From other world Goku watched Cell let his guard down, "now's your chance Gohan, do it!" Goku shouted as Gohan let out a scream, forcing energy into his families signature move that began to swallow up the Bio-mechanical Android.

Cell's eyes widened in horror and pain as he felt the energy wave began to destroy his body, "NOOOOO HOW CAN THIS BEEE, I AM PEEERRRRFFFFEEEECT!" Dr. Gero's supreme creation screamed as he felt his body being completely disintegrated, all the way down to its very core, by a mere child.

When the epic display of power ended, all the remaining Z-fighters looked in absolute awe at the hero out in front of them. "he...He did it...cell's energy has completely vanished." Piccolo said in amazement as he stared at his exhausted student and best friend who was in the air, having been forced up there due to the force of the blast.

"Heh, I can't believe it, the little squirt actually managed to..." Yamcha's sentence was cut short as everyone noticed what seemed to be a swirling vortex up in the atmosphere. It almost looked as if the Gods took a knife and cut a gauge out of the sky. And boy, was it black.

Wha...what is that!" Tien said in horror.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it." Krillin said in just as much worry "but it looks like a black hole of some sort."

Violent winds started to pick up around everyone throwing sand, dirt, and rocks everywhere shield their eyes or risk getting blinded. The hole began sucking in everything it could lift off the ground, mainly boulders, tanks, and aircrafts from the deceased military.

Gohan's cape and weights got picked up and sucked in as well. Vegeta managed to hop off of the cliff he was on and get to lower ground.

Gohan noticed this and tried to get away, but with him being so exhausted and out of energy, he couldn't make it and was getting pulled into the vortex.

N...n...no, someone... h-help!" Gohan tried to call out but his voice was too weak thus no one could hear him, pulling him closer to the pitch black darkness awaiting him.

Due to his super sensitive hearing Piccolo did manage to hear him. So he forced his eyes open and tried to rescue his best friend and student from getting sucked into whatever that thing was in the sky.

"Can't move" Gohan said barely above a whisper "out...of...ener..gy" His vision was filled with complete darkness, While he couldn't tell if he passed out or if the black hole had swallowed him up.

As Gohan's body was completely pulled through, the black hole started to shut, leaving piccolo unable to save his best friend, and a sadness unlike no other washed over him.

"No...Noooooooooo!" Piccolo screamed in utter rage and sadness over what he thought was his friends death. Everyone, including Vegeta, had similar thoughts running through their minds over their lost friend.

Meanwhile in Konoha

It was a normal weekday in the hidden leaf village. The sun was shinning, shopkeepers were tending to their stores, children were playing in the streets, other children were in the academy to train and learn to become the village protector's, the shinobi.

The village leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi A.K.A, the third Hokage was signing and fighting a kage's worst enemy a SSS ranked enemy Paperwork, the seeming endless piles of paperwork that just seemed to keep winding up on his desk every time he stepped in or out of his office.

He was just beginning to once again curse Minato for dying without telling him how to defeat this menace when suddenly the sky started to turn black. Almost as if it was night time leaving everyone wondering what the hell was going on.

"What in Kami's name is going on!" The third said to no one in particular. It's only noon!"

Similar thoughts were running through the heads of villagers and anbu alike. Soon many people were filling the streets as they attempted to get a better look at the strange phenomena. Could it be an experimental jutsu? or was it the start of the apocalypse?

The next thing to happen was the sky started to push out on itself like something was trying to squeeze itself out. Then there was a sound akin to a paper tearing and the sky started to rip open. Then what looked like a meteor shot out, making a sound that was like the cross between thunder and a sonic boom, crashed into the ground sending a big shock wave and dirt tidal wave rushing into the village causing some of the building to start rocking back and forth and for some of the tiles to fall off of the roofs, also a few unlucky people got swept off their feet and were sent head over heals rolling into each other.

The Hokage shushined into the village, not really surprising anyone knowing that he would show up sooner or later. He took a moment to look at the brown mushroom cloud off in the distance. He had to make sure no travelers were caught up in the explosion and ended up hurt in that area or could be barely still alive he also had to see if it was some sort of jutsu and if it was to find the caster if they survived and question them.

"KAKASHI, KURENAI, ASUMA!" as the hokage said those three names three jonin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Get out there and make sure there was no caualties, also see if there is any sigh of jutsu usage or a shinobi in the area" The fire shadow ordered.

Without a word the three sprinted to the center of the blast and started to look around the area.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, you see anyone?" Asuma asked as he scanned the area of the crash site. He could see hundreds of other craters and holes in the ground aside from the main one, including trees and boulders were uplifting in the shock wave. There was a haze of dust still lingering in the air, distorting the jonin's view.

"No, not ye..." Kakashi was cut off when Kurenai shouted.

"WAIT, I think I see something."

She then ran to the side of the main crater to see a young boy who looked as if the planet decided to literally chew him up and spit him out.

He was lying face down with his hair in a frizz and burnt at the ends. Whatever clothes he was wearing were completely disintegrated, leaving him mostly nude and only strings of purple cloth lying on his body, his body, his body was completely beaten and battered, with his skin almost a complete shade of black and purple. The only way to tell what his actually was, was through the little patches of pale skin that stood out against the rest. He had jagged rocks jammed into his skin making blood leek slowly out of the wounds, with cuts and scrapes running across his body. He also had a tail coming from just above his butt that not only looked like it wasn't broken but like it was brand new there was also this huge gash across his left arm which was pouring out blood at a fast rate. Even a fool would think that the boy was dead, but then again...this wasn't a normal boy.

"Oh Kami, poor kid." Asuma said in sorrow as he took in the boys condition wondering what was with the tail but now he would never know.

" Wait he's... BREATHING!" Kakashi said flabbergasted.

" Impossible" Kurenai breathed in shock as she noticed it too.

They watched as Gohan's chest just barely moved up and down meaning he was taking small breathes. Seeing as living was living, they had to get him medical attention like yesterday or he would surly die.

"I'll take him back to the village, you two can stay and look for anything or anyone else." Kurenai told Kakashi and Asuma. who nodded in response.

She then picked the kid up carrying the boy bridal style as she sprinted towards the village. She grunted 'Damn this kid is heavy.' She felt the child shiver a bit and unknowingly putting his face into his chest and his tail wrapped around her waist a little. The actions made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she let them go to focus on the job on hand she added charkra to her feet and dashed even faster to the village, she made it home in a matter of minutes. When she made it back into the village she made a beeline straight for the hospital leaving behind two confused gate guards.

When she made it to the front entrance the doctors were horrified to see how the boy looked.

"He's in critical condition, he needs help NOW!" She all but yelled at them.

end of chapter one

the first 20 chapters will be uploaded pretty quickly but after that it will be awhile between uploads


	2. Meeting Naruto Uzumaki

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairings for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

chapter two Meeting Naruto Uzumaki

Meanwhile In The World Of DBZ.

Kami or What is now known as Dende's lookout now, were echoing through the skies with the wails and cries of a mother that just found out that she lost her son.

"How the hell did it happen!?" Bulma fumed as she let a bawling Chi-Chi cry into her shoulder.

"We don't know" said Krillin. "Right after Gohan killed Cell we heard a strange whirring sound and when we looked in the sky it looked as if there was a black vortex or hole or something and it pulled Gohan through."

"Yeah, I know it might sound strange to you Bulma but that's exactly what we saw." Yamcha defended.

"It doesn't matter. If Gohan's dead he'll be brought back along with everyone else we wish back." Piccolo cut in.

So after they call forth Shenron so they can have him wish everyone who was killed brought back to life…

"You have awoken me from my slumber, state your three wishes", Shenron said with his deep, booming and almost demonic voice. The eternal dragons serpentine girth coiled up into the sky, almost breaching the atmosphere. The result of summoning Shenron turned the sky black as night.

"We want everyone good that was killed before, during, and after the Cell games to be brought back to life. Yamcha pleaded.

After a few seconds Trunks corpse started to stir and Shenron boomed.

"Your wish has been granted."

Piccolo then felt out for Gohan and Goku's energy signatures and felt nothing.

"Its just as I feared, Goku hasn't been brought back and neither has Gohan". Piccolo said grimly.

"WHAT"! Chi-Chi shouted. You mean to tell me I'm not going to get my husband or my baby back?" As tears welled up in her eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense, I expected Goku not to come back, but why not Gohan?" Tien asked

"Because Son Gohan is not dead." Shenron cut in shocking everyone.

"Wait what do you mean?" The ex-desert bandit asked. "We saw Gohan get pulled into a black hole, there's no way he could have survived!"

"I can't tell you that, all I know is that I cannot find Gohan in the other world."

"Wait!" a new voice cut in."What about Gohan, what happened to him."

"GOKU!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Now's not the time to be surprised to hear from me. Now tell me, what happened to Gohan!"

Krillin then started to fill Goku in on whats happened the last several hours.

"Well he's not dead or else he would have been to the check in station by now. And the whole black hole thing, got anything on that Bulma?"

"Well I have come up with a theory on what could have happened." The blue haired woman responded.

"Well then tell us woman!" Vegeta shouted, speaking for the first time. The prince of saiyans pride would never allow him to come out and say it, but he respected Gohan for achieving what was only a new level of super saiyan. That gave the prince something else to work towards.

"Well there have been cases of satellites and space probes getting caught in black holes, but Its said that whatever is pulled into a black hole has never been brought back out not even light. Over the years scientists have researched and studied them and have come to the conclusion that whatever gets pulled into a black hole is sent to, well another dimension."

"Whoa, Whoa , wait a second Bulma. You mean to tell us that Gohan may have got pulled into another DIMENSION!?" Yamcha asked in shocked.

"Even so. That still doesn't explain what caused the black hole in the first place." Trunks said as he stood up and joined everyone else taking high interest in the conversation.

"Well there was A LOT of energy getting thrown around out there with those kamehamehas. Maybe the amount of energy was too much and it ripped a hole through the fabric of space and time." Bulma concluded.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't matter. Dende tell the namekians to wish me back as soon as possible I need to get back now." Goku demanded.

Back in Konoha

'Wha…What happened?' Gohan thought to himself. He had his eyes closed but could hear nurses and surgeons calling for gauzes and threads and a bunch of other doctor stuff that he didn't know about. He already knew that he would be alright considering he always was.

His body color was fully restored, his left arm was in a cast with stitches for his gash underneath, and the other cuts healed naturally so he would be back up and on his feet in a few weeks.

In the hallway Kakashi Hatake and Hiruzen Sarutobi were in the hallway discussing the new arrival.

"You are telling me that he was right in the center of the crater and STILL alive!?" Sarutobi asked befuddled. No way a human being could survive that. It just wasn't possible, no matter how he tried to picture it.

"Yes sir." The scarecrow responded.

The sandaime let out a long sigh before saying.

"Did you find anything else he might have had with him."

"We did find what appeared to be a weighted cape, that was actually so heavy that me and Asuma both used up almost all of our Chakra to get it here. Other than that nothing else." The silver haired jounin was leaned against the wall as he explained to the Hokage. Hiruzen seemed to be pondering over some things.

"Alright Kakashi, but when he wakes up you question him and try and find out who he is and where he comes from. If he tries anything. Anything at all to harm anyone, you end him understood."

"Yes sir."

"I would try to get Inoichi in here to look into the boys head, but that runs too much of a risk of if he wakes up and loses his trust in us."

"Understood."

So after about three weeks Gohan finally started to wake up…

"Ugh..what the heck happened?" Gohan asked himself clutching his forhead. He also had a case of cotton mouth, which was weird because its not like he was drunk.

"It looks like you've finally woke up." Said a new voice off in the corner of the room; the new voice being Kakashi who was leaned against the wall to the wall opposite his bed.

"Who are you, and what happened to me?" The demi-sayian couldn't sense any of his friends or comrades. Where the hell were they? He knew that since he was in the company of people who hadn't already killed him yet, they couldn't be evil.

"I don't know, but judging from what happened when you arrived, I'd say you...fell from the sky." The silver haired jounin answered.

Gohan thought about it for a second and then remembered what happened after he fought Cell. It was obvious that the black hole had something to do with this. But how did he wind up here?

"Care to tell me your name and what happened?" Kakashi asked. He knew that the boy just woke up from a mini coma and so wasn't going to bombard him with questions like the fact as too why the boy had a tail. He did have a kunai behind his back at the ready in case the kid made any hostile moves.

Gohan took a second to decide if he should tell him about what happened at the Cell games, but would the man really be able to handle or believe him if he said that he just got out of a life or death battle with a monster that was going to end all life in the universe as he knew it. Gohan decided to only tell him a little bit and to only give him bits and pieces.

"Well my name is Son Gohan, and I was in a fight with a monster that threatened to kill my friends and family but after I killed it there was a portal of some kind that pulled me through it."

Kakashi got the feeling that there was more to the story than what he was telling him but he decided not to push it much further and while the prospect of a child killing would have been shocking to most people to a shinobi things like this happened.

"Um, can you tell me where I am?" Gohan asked after about a minute of silence.

"You are in Konohagakure also known as the Village hidden in the leaves."

"I've never heard of it." Gohan said as he stared out the window of his hospital room. He saw tall tiled buildings and small shops with villagers walking along the streets. It looked like cross between traditional Japanese architecture and old timey settiler houses.

"Well put these on and Ill take you to the hokage" Kakashi said as he opened a closet and pulled out a snow white robe and threw it to him.

"What's that?"Gohan asked

"What's What?"

"What's a Hokage?" Gohan asked as he threw on the robe and got out of bed. He instantly almost lost his balance and fell on his face duty to not using his legs for about a month.

"You're really not from around here are you?" Kakashi said with a deadpanned face, ignoring the struggling boy. "He's the villages leader."

"Oh." The Hybrid said before regaining his balance.

Kakashi then led Gohan out the hospital and into the village. Gohan was really fascinated with the building structures and the way everything looked. Sure, it wasn't anywhere remotely close to the modernisity of West City, with its skyscrapers and flying cars, but from what he observed he was mildly impressed.

"Wooow." Gohan said in amazement. He then saw off in the distance a mountain that had four faces carved into it. "Those must be the past and present hokages; cool."

As they were walking he noticed some of the villagers were looking strangely at him when he walked by; they were also whispering things to one another. It was something like.

"They say-

Sky-

Survived!"

He ignored them for then when they stopped whispering to each other. They then stopped in front of an oddly shaped green and red building. Kakashi led Gohan up the flight of stairs until they reached a door along the side of a hallway. Kakashi then opened a door to reveal an ancient looking man with red and white robes and a hat that had a diamondish shape.

"Well you must be our new visitor."The old man said with a smile."My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and that is Kakashi Hatake. What might your name be." The man known as the Hokage gave off a grandfather like aura that made Gohan feel comfortable around him.

"My names Son Gohan." Gohan replied.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Gohan."

A small smile crossed Gohan's lips this guy reminded him so much of his grandfather Gyumaoh otherwise known as the OX KING.

The look on the Hiruzen's face was a bit more serious now. "Care to explain to me what happened the day you arrived here?"

"Well." Gohan started. "I was in a fight with a monster that threatened to kill my friends and family, after I killed the monster there was a some kind of hole that started pulling me into it and then I guess I wound up here." The demi-saiyan felt comfortable with that because he knew it wasn't exactly lying, just not giving 100% of the story.

"Hmmm, most unusual indeed. Where are you from Gohan."

"Mount Pouzo" Gohan replies.

The Hokage took a moment to ponder over the name. "Never heard of it."

"Me neither maybe Jiryia knows of it" Kakashi said speaking for the first time.

"Well we will look into this Gohan, but in the mean time why don't you make yourself at home in the village."

"Okay. Heh, not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Good. Here is some money for some clothes. And we also need to find you a place to stay."

The Hokage started to think of a good place for Gohan to stay when he came up with the perfect idea.

'This might be the perfect chance for both of them to make friends.' The Hokage thought to himself.

"Kakashi go fetch Naruto and tell him there's someone for him to meet."

Kakashi then vanished in a swirl of leaves and reappeared a few minutes later with a boy with sun blonde spiky hair, goggles, a blue and orange jumpsuit, and what looked to Gohan like whisker tattoos thought they could have been birthmarks.

"What's up old man, why'd you call for me?" Naruto asked.

"This is Gohan, he's new in the village and he was needing somewhere to stay." The Hokage gestured a hand over Gohan.

Naruto looked over to the person that old man hokage wanted him to meet he had spiky black hair (almost as skiky as his or so he liked to believe) he had a white robe on a sigh that he had just come out of the hosbital but had no cloths to wear and what looked to be a... tail wrapped around his waist

"Yea, so this will be the perfect time for both of you to make friends with each other." Kakashi added. "Oh and Gohan just to let you know you, to let you stay in the village you will need to join the ninja academy."

"The ninja academy?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Naruto over here is a part of It and he will fill you in on what goes on there." The Hokage said.

"So I guess you two can fully introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

Gohan and Naruto then stared at each other with similar thoughts on their minds.

'Wow the first time I can finally make a real friend that doesn't hate me! I can't screw this up.' Naruto thought as he reached his hand up to shake Gohan's.

'Wow the first time I can make a friend my own age! Better not screw this up.' Gohan thought with a smile as he brought his hand up to meet Naruto's.

As their hands met each boy said the exact same thing.

"Nice to meet you my names Son Gohan/Naruto Uzamaki!"

end of chapter two


	3. Ramen Time

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds**

chapter three

The two boys took a second to realize just how awkward they felt around one another considering neither one of them have really had an actual friend to talk to. Kakashi noticed this and decided it was time to get both boys out of the office and to get to really know each other. That, and he had to give the Hokage his report on his last mission.

"Um…Well I guess its time the hokage gets back to work so you two can head into the village and talk and hang out." Kakashi said as he ushered both boys to the door. "Oh and one more thing….Does that belong to you." Kakashi said pointing to a white cape with shoulder guards in the corner of the room.

Gohan then got excited and let out a gasp. "WOW you found my cape, thanks Kakashi!"

"No problem kid." The silver haired jounin said waving off the pre-teens thanks.

The two pre-teens walked out of the hokages office after Gohan grabbed his cape and put it on to make it easier to carry around in the village. Naruto scratched his head as he tried coming up with a way to start a conversation with the enigma that just popped into his village.

"Soooo Gohan what brings you to Konoha?"

The Demi-saiyans eyes widened in nervousness. What should he say? Would Naruto really believe him if he told him he fell out of a scary black Vortex that came from God Knows Where? The Demi-saiyan really wished he wasn't as honest as he was. "Umm..I fell out of the sky." Gohan said awkwardly as he scratched his cheek.

Gohan then notices Naruto stop walking.

"What?" Gohan says.

"You mean that was YOU who did that!" Naruto yells pointing at Gohan. Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The son of Goku was currently trying to gesture for the blonde to keep his voice down to avoid drawing attention.

Gohan then did the infamous Son grin and head scratching before saying…

"Hehehe yea." Gohan said slightly embarrassed when people nearby looked over.

"Wow, how'd you do it?" Naruto asked softly after he took the hint.

"Um, to be honest, I don't know." Damn this was awkward.

"Oh well." Naruto said dropping the subject, not wanting to prod and get Gohan angry at him.

"Also I don't want to seem rude Gohan but what's with the tail is it some sort of kekkei gekki?" Naruto asked curous seeing the appendage wraped around his new friends waist

'Tail? what is Naruto talking about?' Gohan was confused as his tail had never come back after Vegata cut it off but when he looked down there it was just wrapped around his body "HOLY SHENRON, MY TAIL IS BACK!" he said with more enthusiasm then he ment to but when people started to look at him strangly he cleared his throut "Sorry about that! just excited" they just seemed to shrug and kept going one with their buisness as living in a shinobi village ment that a lot of strange things happened

"and to answer your question Naruto" Gohan said much more softer this time "you could say that my tail is sort of a family thing"

Naruto just nodded with a "ah so it's sort oh like Sasuke-baka and his eyes"

"whose Sasuke and what is with his eyes?" Gohan asked confused

"Oh he's a classmate and he has these special eyes called the shirengan that will one day let him practially learn every jutsu. At least according to him but if it's true then he is one lucky basturd" Naruto explained with plenty of hand movements to enphasize certain points

"Un ha what's jitsus?" Gohan said a little lost of words but he figured it was best not to dig in too deeply until at least after he had met the guy

Naruto once again stopped to look at him funny until he remembered that Gohan was new around here and probaly didn't have much contact with shinobi before he came here "to be honest I'm not the best person to explain that to you, you would be better off asking sakura-chan or Iruka-sinsei when you get to the acadmy tomorrow" putting both hands behind his head and showing off his own signigure foxy grin

The Demi-saiyan thought it would be best to change the subject to something else. "Hey, you want to come with me to get some new clothes."

"Sure, follow me and I'll take you to the shopping area." Naruto said with a smile as he took the lead.

So after a small walk into the shopping area; Gohan starts looking into various stores until he finds one that sold Gis. He then finds a white weighted karate undershirt (It's whatever type Goku's blue shirt is called.) With a white sleeveless Gi top, and pants he also found some orange shoes that happened to fit with the rest of the outfit.

"Perfect."

Gohan then takes the outfit up to the front desk to see if the owner could get the fabric color changed. "Um excuse me miss."

The lady was of of old age with a frail stature with gray hair, busy reading a book and had her attention drawn to her customer. She smiled and greeted, "Oh how are you sweetie."

Gohan held up the clothe items. "I was wondering if you could make the undershirt and pants purple, the gi top orange, and make me a dark blue if I could get three sets of it"

"No problem, just wait one sec and I will be right back." The woman took the clothes into the back of the store.

After about 15 minutes the tailor came back with his outfits. The saiyan was impressed with the results.

"Wow thank you so much!"

"No problem honey, and that will be 5100 ryo." The owner said as she rang up the cash register.

Gohan wasn't sure how ryo worked considering he was used to using zeni, but with the dollars being labeled he was able to get the money he needed. As soon as Gohan finished paying for the clothes, Naruto, who was waiting outside, decided to poke his head in to see what was taking the newcomer so long.

"Hey Gohan, you done yet?"

"Here I co…"Gohan's sentence was cut short when the lady's voice blurted out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING IN HERE MONSTER, GET OUT!"

The lady then started throwing anything and just about everything she could get her hands on at Naruto making the boy let out an yelp and scurry and run out the shop as he got hit by a few things.

Gohan could do nothing but stare in shock as Naruto was practically attacked for no reason.

"NARUTO, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MISS"! Gohan screamed.

"AND YOU'RE WITH HIM, YOU GET OUT TOO!"

The lady then reached over and was about to backhand Gohan but he hurried and grabbed his new clothes and ran out the shop.

When Gohan made it out he looked around to see Naruto tending to a bruise he had on his forehead.

"Naruto what was all that about." Gohan asked as he approached the blonde.

Naruto was kind of at a loss of words. Mainly because he was hoping that Gohan wouldn't see how the villagers have treated him all his life. But he decided he might as well come clean with him.

"^sigh^" (Naruto's face became downcast. His fists also balled up as his head hung low, making his hair cover his face.) The villagers. The villagers hate me."

"Why?"

"I…don't…know." He let out as a single tear slid down his face, Gohan could have sworn he could hear the boy's voice crack. "Its been like this ever since I was born and as far as I know, I haven't done anything to them." His emotions then did a complete 180 from what it was before as he shook his head and jerked a thumb towards himself.

"But it doesn't matter, because I'm going to be the Hokage one day and make these assholes respect AND acknowledge me, no matter what it takes." Naruto said with a mega grin etched across his face.

Just as Naruto finished his monologue a man who looked to be around his early to mid twenties, with a scar running from his left cheek across his nose and to the other side of his face walked up to the two boys. The man was also wearing a green vest, and his hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto shouted at the man Gohan now knew was named Iruka.

'so this is one of the people who I should ask to learn what jitsus are' Gohan thought to himself

"Who's your new friend Naruto?" Iruka asked the hyperactive blonde when he saw Gohan.

"Oh, his names Gohan and he's new here." Naruto said as he jerked a thumb to the demi-saiyan.

A look of realisation came over Iruka's face. "Wait, your the newcomer I've been hearing so much about."

"Ummm Yea I guess so." Gohan said slightly embarrassed. It also bothered the young saiyan that people were talking behind his back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gohan. I was just about to see if Naruto wanted to get some ramen, I already know that he's going to say yes, but if you want to come you can."

"Uh sure I guess heh I guess it's been a while since I've eaten solid food."

Naruto then clapped Gohan on the back. "Awesome now you can see my amazing ramen eating skills."

"Yea Naruto tends to empty out my wallet every time we come here." Iruka said in mock anger.

So Iruka then leads Naruto and Gohan to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. When they took a seat on the small stool lined in front of a bar like table, Gohan looked to see an old man wearing a white apron walk up and greet Naruto and Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, hello Iruka. What'll it be for today?" His eyes then wander over to where Gohan was sitting. "And who's this?"

"His names Gohan and he's new here!" Naruto says.

"Hello." Gohan greets.

"Nice to meet you Gohan you can call me Teuchi, now what'll it be for today guys?" Teuchi said as he pulled out a not pad and pen.

"I'll have one of everything." Naruto says slamming his hand on the table.

"Chicken." Iruka said closing his menu.

"Beef and Miso."Gohan said.

" and seeing that we have a new costumer the first bowl is on the house" Gohan muttered a quick "thanks" and the chef nodded. So once Tenuchi brought back the bowls of ramen, everyone dug in. About five minutes in everyone even Naruto who had stopped eating, had a disgusted look on their face when they saw Gohan's ravenous appetite. Iruka could only stare in shock at how the boy was not only OUT eating Naruto but had almost doubled the plates Naruto had. Tenuchi then stared at Iruka with a sly grin on his face then rubbed his fingers together knowing that there would be a hell of a bill to pay once it was over.

So after Gohan slurped down the last of the soup in his 31st bowl he looked at the look on Iruka's face and realized he may have eaten Iruka out of the price.

"Hehehe sorry Iruka I guess I kind of got carried away." Gohan said with his dads grin.

"I have no idea how I'm going to pay for this." Iruka said with a worry filled tone in his voice.

"Don't worry I still have some money from that the Hokage gave me for clothes." Gohan said as he pulled out the brown pouch.

"Yea and I can pitch in too Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said in his upbeat cheery voice.

"Good." Iruka said letting out a breath of relief. He did not need to be doing dishes tonight.

"Hey Iruka," Gohan started." I was wondering what the ninja academy was."

"Oh that's where people go to train to become shinobi, I'm in it."Naruto answered for Iruka.

"Yes." Iruka started, annoyed by Naruto's interruption. "People who want to become Shinobi go to the ninja academy to train and learn the basics of shinobi techniques. Naruto is a student and I'm actually a teacher there."

"So what do you do as a shinobi?"

"You do various missions for the village and sometimes other villages , for example escorts, assassinations, and even being a bodyguard , not only that but shinobi are the villages main military defense, we have different levels of shinobi, such as genin-beginner ninja, chunin-middle ninja, and jonin-elite ninja."

"Coool." Gohan says in astonishment. He saw movies that had ninjas in them, but didn't really pay much attention to what they actually did "also what are jitsu?".

Iruka gave him a questing look before remembering who was asking and after nodding his head before laying down his money on the table. "Don't worry you'll learn more about that and more about the academy tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Gohan."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Later Iruka Sensei." Naruto called after his teacher.

"So I guess its gotten pretty late so we better make our way back towards home." Naruto hopped out of his seat.

"Kay."

When Naruto and Gohan made their way back towards Naruto's apartment Naruto opened the door and Gohan could see that Naruto's home was, well, a mess to say the absolute least.

"Sorry its such a mess, I never really got the chance to clean up." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Its okay I've seen worse." Gohan lied.

"Well I guess you can have the couch since I don't really have a guest room, sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm used to sleeping in a forest so it doesn't matter." Gohan said as he walked to the couch.

"Oh really you'll have to tell me why sometime." Naruto then let out a loud yawn, then turned on his heel to head off to bed. "See you in the morning."

"Good night Naruto."

So Naruto went to his room and Gohan laid down on the couch. Gohan's thoughts then went back to his home world.

"Wow, I wonder what everyone's doing right now.*sigh* Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait till they wish me back."

Gohan's eyes then closed letting him wonder about what could happen tomorrow.

end of chapter three


	4. First day of class

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter four

"Gohan wake up." Naruto stood over the saiyan sleeping on his couch.

Gohan was still sleeping, causing Naruto to get angry.

Naruto then grabbed Gohan by his shoulders shaking him and at the same time screaming.

"GOHAN WAKE UP!"

"GAHHHH!" Gohan yelled flinging himself forward barely avoiding hitting Naruto's head with his own.

"Get dressed we're late." Naruto said as he rushed to get out of his nightclothes, and into his signature orange and blue jumpsuit. Said blonde also had a toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste drizzled down the corner of his mouth.

So Gohan got dressed in his new outfit which was Purple Gi pants, an Purple Gi top, a orange undershirt (same as Goku's blue shirt just weighted more.) with a blue sash to go with it. So he was technically sporting both his fathers and his mentor's colors. He was also wearing his weighted white cape.

He would have to find a way to get the kame symbol on the back of his undershirt the same one that his dad always wore on the back of his top but that could wait for another time"

"Nice outfit." Naruto complimented, taking in the unique clothing style of his housemate.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled.

"Well, let's get outta here." Naruto said in a cheery voice.

The two boys made their way to the ninja academy. As the two boys approached the building, Gohan could see an irate Iruka with his arms crossed waiting outside for Gohan and Naruto.

"You two are late." Iruka said irritated.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei." Naruto said with a nervous grin on his face.

The teacher was used to Naruto's antics so he shook his head, "Naruto, you go inside and take a seat while I start to introduce Gohan to the class." Iruka said as he stepped to the side to let Naruto inside the building.

"Okee Dokee." Naruto walks through the door.

Iruka turned to Gohan, "Well Gohan, you nervous?"

"Actually yes, I've been home schooled my entire life so I've never been around anyone my own age."

"Hmmm well its a good thing this isn't a normal school; but I'm sure you will make plenty of friends here Gohan." Iruka patted the boys shoulder with a smile.

Gohan then nodded his head and gulped as he proceeded through the front door. When Gohan walked through he could see the majority of the class chatting amongst themselves. The saiyan noticed a group of girls huddled around a brooding kid with a blue outfit on. He also noticed that the classroom was vaguely set up like a college classroom from when his mom took him into the city. Iruka then walked into the classroom and cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone we have a new student. His name is Son Gohan, he is new to the village, so everyone be nice."

All of the students observed the enigma beheld before them. A lot of the male students scoffed at him, thinking he didn't look like much. Most of the females of the class blushed and giggled when the saw his arms and his hairstyle.

A kid wearing a gray hoodie with fur lined on the outside with a small dog perched on top of his head, decided to try and be funny by messing with Gohan. So he called out.

"Yeah your right Akamaru, he does smell like a monkey." Most of the class laughed at this, prompting Kiba to continue, "And what's with the cape? You trying to be a superhero or something?" Kiba continued with a smug grin on his face. The only ones who didn't laugh were Naruto, a kid with shades and a high collar, a shy girl with short hair and velvet eyes, the brooding kid, and Iruka sensei.

Gohan's face turned red in embarrassment as his shoulders slumped and his head was bowed toward the ground.

"KIBA I SAID BE NICE!" Iruka yelled.

"YEAH LEAVE GOHAN ALONE KIBA-BASTARD BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled as he got out his seat and pointed at Kiba.

The Inuzuka did the same. "WHAT YOU WANNA GO YOU LOS-"

"ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted using his big head no jitsu breaking the two boys up. He let out a breath and said to Gohan. "You can take a seat anywhere you'd like Gohan."

Gohan then slowly walked over to where Naruto was sitting and took a seat earning the two a few snickers from the boys in his class. Gohan could hear the words loser, weirdo getting passed around by a few boys and the words cute and hot by several of the girls in the class.

Iruka left out the classroom for a split second to go get some tea, leaving the class an awkward silence. When he came back he was going to begin on his lesson but needed to see if Gohan knew something.

"Gohan, are you familiar with the concept of chakra?"

Gohan was really confused but came to the conclusion that that's what the people here used for energy. "No, what's Chakra?"

"Oh great another clueless one like Naruto." The brooding kid with raven hair in a duck-butt fashion insulted.

"Shut up Sasuke-bastard." Naruto mumbled.

Gohan and Iruka also glared at Sasuke.

"Anyways." Iruka continued, shrugging off Sasukes interruption. "Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy also known as Chi or Ki or energy of the soal, and stamina or energy of the body." stopping to pick up the cup of tea that was on his desk

"Oh, well we use just Ki where I come from." Gohan said casually.

The class gasped and as Iruka was taking a sip of tea he spit it out in a comical fashion. A boy with his hair in a ponytail, and had this lazy look in his eyes decided to speak out.

"Chi is your life-force dumbass why the hell the hell would you use it.

"Shikamaru." Iruka called out because of the bad language he used.

"Hey, what's Chi? Naruto asked out loud. Making the class groan at his stupidity.

Iruka then pinched that little space in between his nose and forehead before saying.

"Naruto, Chi is your life force. It's half of what you use to make chakra. Meaning if you used it, it would take from your own life killing you." Chi is also extremely destructive when used.

"Actually that's not exactly true." Gohan cut in, making Iruka raise a questionable eyebrow.

"You see, Chi is like a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it becomes. As you continue to use it you build up reserves of Chi, and its only after you use your reserves that you will die." Gohan corrected.

Iruka had a studious look on his face. "Hmm, that's interesting, do you mind demonstrating what Chi can do?"

"Sure."Gohan said.

The class started to pay close attention.

'Better not fire a Chi blast, I don't want to destroy the building, So I guess I can just do this.' Gohan the crossed his arms and listened to the class make sounds of surprise, mainly gasping and 'Wow's' as Gohan stated to lift himself off the ground.

"No way…"Sasuke said to himself. He watched as a grin slipped its way across Gohan's lips. This kid can fly? That's a technique that he could use against...him.

"Iruka-sensei. Would it be possible for a shinobi to use Chi?" Sasuke asked, getting the chunins attention.

The scarred Chunin shook his head. "Unfortunately, at this stage of your life, you can't. You see, your body's so used to, and adjusted, to chakra its like second nature to you. To learn Chi instead would be like trying to unlearn riding a bike."

Sasuke balled up his fists. Damn it,he could have used that technique. Oh well, he still needed to test something. "Hey new kid." Sasuke called out, not having enough respect to call Gohan by his name.

"What?" Gohan said irritated by the kid who insulted him not just five minutes ago.

"You and Iruka said that this stuff was destructive, how about showing us that?" The Uchiha more ordered than asked.

Gohan looked to Iruka to see what he wanted to say about it. Iruka rubbed his chin, a sign that he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Everyone, outside. I guess we will have Gohan show us another demonstration."

The students all got out of their seats and walked out of the side door to the academy's training field.

When the class was finally all outside, they observed the new boy land out in front of the class. What they weren't expecting was for him to face in front of them, hold out his hand, and form a tiny yellow ball, the size of a baseball, and hold his arm out to the side and shoot the ball at a tree. Making it completely disintegrate into ash and dust upon impact.

Everyone present was at a loss for words much less Sasuke who felt a strong sense of jealousy toward the kid who instantly showed he had more destructive techniques than he had, but his ego wouldn't admit that and he had to try and keep his title as rookie of the year. It was the only way he would keep the instructors attention to help him get stronger. He was going to test the limits of his abilities on someone who was almost as strong as him.

"Hey kid, why don't you and me have a spar?" Sasuke called out.

Gohan heard the kid who challenged him and when he felt his power level he almost laughed out loud at how weak he was, hell Chioutzu could probably mop the the floor with this kid with one arm tied behind his back.

"Sure, I can have a spar with you. Are you sure you have what it takes to beat me." Gohan knew that he didn't, but he knew that the kid had an ego and if he learned anything about being around Vegeta you didn't want to make someone like that angry, even though for this kid it didn't really matter. The kid insulted him for no reason, and was genuinely rude to him his first day of class. He didn't deserve Gohans respect.

"Yea, I know I have what it takes to beat you." Sasuke said cockily getting into his stance. Gohan never imagined he would be getting into a fight on his first day of school, but he wasn't going to back down to this kid.

Iruka thought about breaking the two boys up, but decided against it also wanting to see how well the new boy could fight.

Two girls, one with pink hair and the other with blonde hair in a ponytail, were standing side by side to one another thinking they already knew who the winner would be,

"Hey Gohan, you should just quit now, even if you can use chi Sasuke will still kick your ass." It was the one with blonde hair that spoke.

"Yea you should have just quit when you had the chance." The one with pink hair spoke. She genuinely didn't want to see the new boy get massacred.

"WOO-HOO, YEAH GOHAN GO KICK HIS ASS!" Naruto shouted, getting a few death glares from most of the girls. Said blonde noticed he might have said the wrong thing as some of the girls closed in on him. "Uh oh." He squeaked with wide eyes as he prepared for a beating.

"Hm, this is going to be good." Iruka thought as he cleared the field and stopped the fangirls from beating Naruto up and then refocused on the fight.

end chapter four


	5. The challenge

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

chapter five

Sasuke let out a battle cry and charged at Gohan, pulling his fist back to attempt a face strike on Gohan. The Uchiha was moving at a speed that made him appear as a blur to his classmates. Gohan's reflexes allowed him to look at Sasuke as if he were moving in slow motion. When Sasuke was mere feet away from the saiyan, Gohan nonchalantly stepped aside and stuck his leg out letting Sasuke trip over it and land flat on his face; filling his mouth with grass and dirt.

Gohan let a grin slip across his face at seeing how easy this was going to be, the saiyan side of him coming forward.

"Oops, sorry Sasuke I guess that was just too much for you."

Everyone except for Sasuke's fan girls snickered at the remark.

Sasuke was lying face down in the dirt and was hearing everyone laughing at him. His face turned red with embarrassment. Anger was beginning to bubble up inside of him at the fact that this kid managed to put him on the ground without even throwing a punch.

"STOP…

Sasuke got up to his feet and spit out dirt. His arms were shaking with anger and humiliation.

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME!" Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his holster and started to slash out at Gohan.

With Sasuke mostly going at him in a blind rage, Gohan effortlessly weaved through the attacks.

Gohan let out a breath before saying,

"Hey, um, Sasuke when are we going to start fighting seriously."

That made Sasuke freeze in his tracks because that means that if Gohan didn't think he was fighting seriously, then he wasn't fighting seriously either. He was being toyed with this entire time.

"So you want me to fight seriously huh? Well, let's see how you take this." His hand flashed through a series of hand signs before he took in a breath, his cheeks puffing out. "KATON: GREAT FIREBALL!"

A giant ball of fire blew out of Sasuke's moth and raced straight for Gohan. Iruka saw Sasuke attempt to use jutsu, which he should have said was restricted in student spars. The other students saw the ball of infernus and could feel and taste how hot it was, even from the sidelines. Naruto and a few other students were going to scream for Gohan to get out of the way, but said saiyan stuck out his palm, charged his Chi into it, and then waved his hand sending out a shockwave that pushed the fireball back towards Sasuke who had a look of shock on his face before quickly leaping back, barely clearing the path of the ball that left completely fried away grass, and blackened earth behind.

"How…How did you-"Sasuke began.

"Just a little Ki technique, it's really nothing compared to some of the other stuff I can do." Gohan grinned.

One of the girls in Sasuke's class decided to speak out and give Sasuke some encouragement.

"COME ON SASUKE KICK HIS BUTT, YOU CAN DO IT." Most of the other people just ignored her, already knowing that this match was extremely one sided.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Alright, no more screwing around. The pre-teen knew that if he let Gohan go on the offensive he would deck the hell out of him in an instant. He had to put this mop top haired peasant on the defensive if he was going to beat him. Sasuke again attempted to rush Gohan. The Uchiha survivor leapt into the air and came down at the saiyan in attempt to deliver a left haymaker. Gohan caught the Uchihas fist, but Sasuke anticipated this and attempted a kick to the side of the new arrivals head. Gohan used his right arm to block, giving the Uchiha the sensation that he just kicked a brick wall. Gohan threw the Uchiha away from him, but the Uchiha twisted in midair and flashed his hands.

"KATON: PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU." Multiple fireballs were spewed out of Sasuke's mouth and raced towards Gohan who moved each gap in between the balls of fire, not one hitting him.

"Come on Sasuke is that really the best you can do." Gohan really didn't mean to sound as cocky as he did, but this kid rubbed him the wrong way. The saiyan was gonna put him back in his place.

"Just watch, I'm not done yet." Sasuke landed on the ground.

Sasuke flung a kunai followed by a volley of shuriken at Gohan. Gohan snatched the kunai out of the air and deflected the shuriken coming at him; then snapping the kunai like a twig afterwards, surprising the class. Was this kid even human?

"Yeah, you are. Now it's my turn." Gohan said.

Sasuke was wondering what Gohan would do and he put up his arms hoping to block whatever attack he would throw at him. In the split second it took Sasuke to blink he came face to face with a displeased Gohan looking him dead in the eye.

"FAST!" Sasuke, Iruka, Naruto, and everyone present thought simultaneously.

Gohan brought his right knee into Sasuke's gut doubling him over. Sasuke could have swore Kami just poked him in the gut. Then Gohan then pivoted on his left foot, coming up back to back behind Sasuke. He then brought his left elbow into the back of Sasuke's head knocking him into the ground.

"Wow Sasuke that's your second time eating dirt, and you still haven't laid a hand on me. I guess this just isn't your day huh." Gohan couldn't help but laugh inside. Messing with arrogant people proved to be quite entertaining. That must have been why his dad and Vegeta had such good chemistry and learned to put up with each other.

Sasuke then popped off the ground, his left fist coming into the center of Gohan's face. Sasuke's fans cheered for a split second before they heard Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream. The fingers on his hand were bent at horrible angles. The Uchiha felt as if he punched a lead wall covered in bricks with a side helping of steel to boot. Sasuke bent over from the pain he was feeling letting Gohan snap his foot up busting Sasuke's nose knocking him several feet into the air with a trail of blood following right behind him from his shattered nasal cavity. Sasuke hit the ground landing in an unconscious heap.

"SASUKE!" All of the Sasuke fan girls screamed and ran over to the fallen Uchiha boy to see if he was still alive.

The girl with blonde hair was furious at Gohan for what he did.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" She shouted.

The pink haired one spoke this time saying. "YEAH, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO COME INTO OUR VILLAGE AND BEAT UP POOR SASUKE-KUN FOR NO GOOD REASON, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Umm but he chall-" Gohan tried to explain himself, but Sakura wouldn't have it.

"APOLOGIZE TO HIM NOW!" Sakura screamed at him before pulling her fist back trying to punch Gohan, but her fist was grabbed by Iruka.

"Sakura it was Sasuke who challenged Gohan. Gohan had every right to fight his hardest."

"Yea but that still doesn't give him the right to win though." At this, Iruka let out a breath.

"You girls can just take Sasuke to the hospital."

Sakura and Ino picked up Sasuke and were closely followed by other girls who wanted to make sure Sasuke got to the hospital safely, and on the way out Sakura sent Gohan a death glare.

Naruto, having watched the entire "battle" was amazed at how Gohan practically put down Sasuke with zero effort, "Wow Gohan that was amazing!" He exclaimed as he ran up to the Demi-saiyan.

"Thanks Naruto, to be honest I didn't really try that hard."

"Oh really." Iruka cut in. "If that's the case I'd love to see just what your really capable of."

Gohan put on the famous grin him and his dad shared, and scratched the back of his head.

"It might be in everyone's best interest if we didn't."

This really got Iruka thinking. The chunin looked back towards the remaining people in class and dismissed them for today. Some of the students cheered.

"Gohan, you and Naruto can go home too I think after a show like that you deserve an early release,"

"Wow Awesome Iruka-Sensei, thanks. Come on Gohan, lets go." Naruto said.

The two boys sprinted off into the village.

Iruka watched the two boys leave. "Incredible, A Chi user in Konoha! I should let the Hokage know about this."

Iruka Shushined into the Hokage's office to find him speaking to Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

The third noticed the scarred man and let out a puff of smoke on his pipe. "Ah, Iruka I take it you came to tell me something about the new arrival in the village, Son Gohan?"

"Actually yes, he got into a fight with Sasuke Uchiha."

The three other Jonin in the room got worried looks on their faces, all thinking they knew who won. It was the boys first day in class and he already got beat up?

The Hokage then let out a breath before saying, "What room number is Gohan in."

A smirk went across Iruka's face. "Well that's the thing. Gohan actually beat Sasuke, and on top of that, he did it effortlessly!"

The room went silent for a second. Everyone was wondering how the mysterious kid beat the Uchiha.

"I bet you're all wondering how he did it?"

"I'm sure we all do."Kakashi replied.

"He used chi or Ki."

"Impossible. There haven't been any Ki users since the Samurai were brought to extinction. I don't think anyone knows how to use it anymore." Kurenai stated.

"Even then they only used it as a last resort knowing full well that it draws on a person's life force."Asuma added.

"Yes Iruka, I find it very hard to believe that anyone especially a mere boy could use Chi." The Hokage said.

"Well I had a hard time believing it too but he showed us a few of its capabilities and they are pretty amazing, not only that, but Gohan also had some amazing speed maybe on par with the fourth hokage and beyond."

"Well later on I will call for Gohan myself to see what he can do. I'm quite curious."

"Yea me too." Kakashi added.

"But wait it's been said that Chi is highly destructive. What if he decides to turn against us?" Kurenai added.

"Well the boy hasn't been aggressive and I haven't felt any evil intention so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Me too." Iruka said

The Hokage pulled his pipe and began to tap tobacco into it, "That will be all Iruka, you may go."

X

Gohan Normal: 2 tails

Gohan Normal (Full Power):3 tails

Gohan SSJ1: 6 tails

Gohan SSJ1 (Full Power):7 tails

Gohan SSJ2: Kyuubi Shits himself when he looks Gohan in the eye!

Gohan SSJ2 (full power): akatsuki are on the run

I am going to give Gohan all of Goku's transformations that he achieved in the show that I know of because I think that they are cool but he won't gain most until the duration of the three year training session that Naruto takes with Jirayia so his power then would be

Gohan SSJ3: All tailed beast are scared of what he can do

Gohan SSJ3 (full power): The tailed beast are running for the hills

Gohan SSB (super sayian blue) : his presence shakes the very ground he walks on

Gohan SSJG (super sayian god): Ten tails

Gohan SSJG (full power): The ten tails bows to his power

Gohan SSR (Super sayian rose) Feals like the reincarnation of the rikudou sennin as the jubi jinjuriki

Gohan SSJ4: Match for the goddess Kagera

Gohan SSJ4 (full power): Kagera plus ten tails is destroied by just being in his presence

Gohan SSJGSJ (super sayian god super sayian): Even the other gods admire him

Gohan SSJGSJ (full power): Nothing could stand in his way

as for Trunks he will reach super sayian 3 but no further also Gohan's tail is gonna be more of an asset then a hindurence he also can choose when to go into the great ape form and it will be easy to control also because of the stress of the black hole Gohan's sayian traits became even more promant thus he is basiclly the same as a pure bred/blooded sayian


	6. demonstration

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 6

"I swear Gohan, you have no idea how cool that was!" Naruto was still giddy from the "spar" that happened earlier that day.

"Nothing I did was that special, all I did was use some below basic Chi attacks."

Naruto and Gohan were wondering around the village and Naruto went on and on about how badass Gohan was when he fought Sasuke.

"Yea but I mean Sasuke is, well I guess now was the rookie of the year at the academy and you beat him without even trying!"

"Wait you mean that guy was the rookie of the year? But you're stronger than him Naruto."

Naruto stopped walking before saying.

"No I'm not. What makes you say that?"

"Because one of the things that Ki can do is let someone sense another person's energy, and out of all the people there you were the one with the highest level of power."

Naruto took a second to think this over and he had no clue as to what Gohan was talking about.

The Uzumaki pondered this, 'Me…stronger than Sasuke, no way.' Naruto thought.

A loud growl was heard, startling Naruto and urging him to look around to see if someone might have brought their dog over to attack him. He then looked over to Gohan to see him scratching the back of his head grinning.

"Sorry Naruto I'm kind of hungry.

Naruto deadpanned, "Hey don't look over here expecting me to get you something to eat. I still remember what happened with Iruka Sensei."

Gohan awkwardly laughed at the memory. "Hehe yeah I guess I'll just ask the Hokage for some more money."

"I'll come with you."

Naruto and Gohan started walking towards the Hokage tower. When they made it inside the building and walked up the stairs, Gohan could sense four other life forces inside the room

"Hey Naruto I don't think the Hokage's alone in there."

"Oh well, he's probably just talking to some other Jonins in there." Naruto said Casually with his arms crossed behind his head.

When the two stopped in front of the door, Gohan started to knock but Naruto just grabbed the Doorknob and flung the door open revealing four other Adults in the room along with the Hokage, all of whom appeared to be in the middle of a conversation.

"HEY OLD MAN, GOHAN NEEDED TO TALK TO YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Hiruzen gave Gohan a grandfatherly smile, "Ah Gohan-kun, I was just about to send Iruka here to go fetch you."

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously,"Oh I guess this is about what happened earlier today."

Naruto was hopping around in excitement. "Yeah you all should have seen him, he kicked Sasuke-bastards ass so hard, he broke his nose, and Sasuke even broke his hand when he punched him!"

"Wait you mean Sasuke broke his hand when he punched you." Asuma said in disbelief.

Kakashi raised a brow, "Wow what's this kid made of." Kakashi said.

The Hokage spoke,"Well I wanted you to come here so that Me and the Jonin can see the extent of your Ki abilities."

"Yeah, they're wicked cool!" Naruto said in excitement at being given the chance to see his Ki abilities again.

"I guess they will be, such a shame that you won't be able to see them twice today, Naruto." Sarutobi said mockingly.

"WHAT!"Naruto shouted.

Asuma and Kakashi led the kicking and cursing Naruto out the door and locked the door behind them. The Hokage then closed the curtains as Naruto quickly tried peeking in from on top of the roof making Naruto let out a loud "OH COME ON!"

The Hokage then cleared his throat and lit his pipe before saying. "Seeing as that is taken care of, these three wanted to see you're Ki abilities Gohan-Kun."

"Um, Okay." Gohan said before lifting himself off the ground making Kurenai let out an "Ah" much like the children in Gohan's class did, Asuma's jaw dropped and Kakashi's one visible eye opened wide and the pipe in Sarutobi's mouth fell and landed on his desk.

"Incredible, flight hasn't been achieved by any known shinobi, outside of the Tsuchikage." Sarutobi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's amazing but what about some of its offensive abilities?" Kakashi asked.

Gohan landed, "Well it wouldn't be good to fire a Ki blast in the office."

"Oh, but I insist Gohan, go ahead and show us."

"Okay, I guess." Gohan accepted.

He then aimed his arm out towards the front door and fired another small Chi ball which detonated upon impact making a rather large hole appear in the front of the room.

"Hehe, I can actually do ones hundreds of times stronger than that." Gohan said.

"Absurd."The Hokage said flabbergasted.

"I knew Chi was powerful, but for him to actually be able to produce ones 100's of times more powerful than that is unbelievable."Asuma said.

"Well Gohan I must say I'm very impressed by that little show you gave us and I'll speak for everyone when I say that." Sarutobi said.

"Thanks it wasn't anything compared to what I could do if I was serious."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second; and here." The Hokage tossed Gohan a sack with some money in it.

"Thank you."Gohan said he then walked out of the hole left in the building.

"Well Iruka I guess you weren't lying about how strong he is." Asuma said.

"I guess it's a good thing he sided with us instead of an enemy village or we could have a big problem on our hands." Kakashi said.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he won't fail the exam tomorrow. I just hope that Naruto will do fine." Iruka said.

"But then again there is still the problem of whose team he will be on."The hokage pointed out.

"He could be with me." Kakashi pointed out.

Hiruzen waved him off, "No, your team will already have a jinchuriki and an Uchiha who will get a sharingan so for them to have Gohan; it will put your team too far ahead of the others."

"Then I will take him."Kurenai said.

"Hmm I guess that will be fine; okay Gohan will be on Kurenai's team from here on out, agreed."

"Agreed." The three said in unison.

"Good, dismissed."

Sarutobi then looked at the gaping hole in his office before asking himself.

"Now what am I going to do about this?"

"So Gohan, what all did the Hokage tell you to do?" Naruto asked as the two boys walked around town.

Gohan shrugged, "Nothing too special he just asked me to perform a few techniques and I wound up blowing a hole in the front of his office."

"HA I bet he was angry wasn't he."

"Not really he was mostly surprised that I could do those kinds of abilities."

"Figures, so how are you going to pass the exam tomorrow if you don't have any chakra abilities?"Naruto asked.

"I guess I'm just going to have to use Ki abilities." Gohan smiled.

"Boy do I wish it was that easy. There's just one jutsu that I can't seem to get no matter what. It's the Bunshin jutsu."

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto. If I could use Chakra then I could help you."

"It's cool. I'm just going to have to do my best and hope that I can make it. And I won't give up either because like I said before, I'm going to be the next Hokage and I'm going to pass that stupid exam even if it takes me a Million tries." Naruto raised his hand to the sky to show his determination.

A loud growl was heard and Gohan just remembered he was hungry.

"Hey Naruto you want to go get some ramen to eat before the place closes?"

"Yeah, race you there Gohan!."Naruto shouted as the two boys took off to get something to eat.

end of chapter 6

I remember that a lot of people wanted Gohan to be on Kakashi's teem on Archangel's original fic but I keep it the same and hereare my reasons for it

First because Gohan was already on Kurenai's team and some of you may have gotten use to it plus I would have to take out some parts that only would have worked as it is and then replace it with something else not that I would have minded

Second I felt that the best pairing for Gohan was Hinata and this is one of the ways that they could get close enough to actually become an item and to allow Hinata to get over her lingering feelings for Naruto now latter I might make it Gohan x Hinata x Tamari but that will depend on you guys do you want that or do you prefer that it remain Gohan x Hinata? please let me know

and finally the third reason other than Gai I felt that Kurenai would be the best teacher for him both Kakashi and Asuma are lazy and terrible teachers Kurenai would at least try to teach him and if she couldn't she would know the best way to get him the training he would need to improve like going to Gai and improving his taijitsu


	7. Mizuki's Betrayal

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 7

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT I'M SO DOOMED." Naruto was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Gohan asked drowsily, just waking up because of all the commotion Naruto was causing.

"I've practiced that stupid jutsu all morning and I still couldn't get it right, Oh man I'm so screwed!"Naruto put his face in his palms.

Gohan could still see a bit of a smoke haze from what must have been from after the jutsu was tried. "Well maybe you can ask Iruka to let you try a different jutsu as a substitute for the clone jutsu."

"No because the clone jutsu is the only jutsu I can use to pass the test and I fail it every time."

"Oh man I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Don't be, I guess I'm just a natural born failure."

"Don't say that Naruto. You can still pass this test somehow. I just wish that I could use chakra so I can help you practice it."

But then a thought crossed Gohan's mind. "Hey Naruto, why haven't any of the instructors made it an effort to help you learn the jutsu?"

"It's because I'm the dead last of the class. Nobody wants to teach me anything, and I just wind up getting kicked out of class."

"Oh my god what does everyone have against him. It doesn't make any sense he hasn't done anything. I'm going to have to talk to the Hokage about that." Gohan thought to himself.

"Well get dressed Gohan, we need to get to the academy on time so I can fail." Naruto said glumly.

"Alright."

When Gohan and Naruto made it to the academy most of the kids were already there, and Iruka and another instructor were sitting in a desk in front of the class to be able to observe the students performance.

"Ah Gohan, Naruto, you made it just on time. Naruto take you're seat. Gohan I would like to introduce you to Mizuki he is another instructor who will be watching and judging you today."

"Hello Gohan." Mizuki said reaching out his hand for Gohan to shake.

"Um…hello."Gohan said not really trusting Mizuki. Something about that man's smile didn't sit well with Gohan, the man was giving off this sort of sneaky aura and Gohan knew he couldn't be good but Gohan shook the man's hand anyways, not wanting to be rude.

Gohan then started to walk up the steps towards Naruto's row. On the way up he could see Sasuke, Sakura and Ino and a few of Sasuke's fan girls all giving him a death stare. Gohan could also see that Sasuke had a good sized lump on his nose from where Gohan broke it with his kick. Sasuke also had his hand in a cast with his fingers aligned in a way to where he can still perform a jutsu when needed.

When Gohan and Sasuke locked eyes Sasuke quickly turned his head away not wanting Gohan to get angry with him.

Gohan then walked and took his seat next to Naruto. Iruka stood up and cleared his throat catching the classes attention.

"Now I know that you know that today is the exam that determines whether or not you all become genin or not and I hope to kami that you have all practiced. The jutsu that you will be performing is the clone jutsu."

'OH NO, I'M SO SCREWED!' Naruto screamed in his head.

"When you are called, come up and perform the jutsu and if you pass you may receive you're headband. First up is going to be Son Gohan." Gohan walked up to the front of the class and then when Iruka was about to say something a very timid looking girl raised her hand.

"Yes Hinata?" Iruka asked.

"Um, h-how would G-Gohan be able to perform the c-clone jutsu if he can't use any chakra?" She said in a very squeaky voice while tapping her two index fingers together.

Iruka tapped his chin,"Hmmm well since you can't use chakra you will be using any Chi move of your liking and we will deam if they are enough for you to pass."

"Awesome! I have the perfect one!"Gohan said excitedly. He loved showing off his moves to the people here, they got amazed every time. Gohan crossed his arms into an "X" forrm and squatted in a way as if he was powering up. The people in the class could see what looked as if Gohan was splitting apart in two different ways.

"MULTIFORM!" Gohan chanted, and at the same time two other Gohan's jumped from his body. They let the two sensei check then to find out if they were real or illusions like the clone jitsu was, they were completely solid. The trio all bowed before joining back together.

"Incredible! There's just no end to what you can do Gohan."Iruka said. Sasuke who was watching closely the whole time clenched his fist to the point where a few rivulets of blood seeped out of his palm was seething with jealousy. First that loser comes in from who knows where, steals his title, beats him up, and shows that he's more powerful than he is. He doesn't care what it takes he'll try no he will beat this guy to show he's still superior hell he'll even kill him if he has to. At least he knew that loser Naruto wouldn't pass. Gohan took his headband and took his seat next to Naruto again. After everyone else went to take their test Naruto was called last. And in a nutshell when he was told to make his clones they came out bad and he failed. Making him the only person who failed the exam.

After the class was dismissed, Gohan looked around for Naruto only to see him outside sulking on the swing set watching everyone who passed enjoying themselves and showing off their headbands to their parents.

'Poor Naruto.' Gohan thought to himself. He walked over to Naruto.

"Hey ,Naruto, I'm s-"

"Just leave me alone Gohan. I just want to be alone right now." Naruto said not looking Gohan in the face as tears slowly welled up in his eyes. Gohan nodded his head in agreement. He could then hear two girls talking about Naruto due to his superhuman hearing.

"Hey, I heard he was the only one who failed the exam."

"Pfft, serves him right."

"Just think of what could happen if he actually became a ninja! Especially since-"

"Hey we aren't supposed to speak of that remember." Gohan clenched his fists and grit his teeth. How could they just treat him like this? But what that one girl was about to say especially grabbed Gohan's interest.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely talking to the Hokage about this." Gohan said to himself. He phased out.

The Hokage was in his office once again working on the never ending pile of paper work that somehow keeps stacking up. The Hokage grumbled, "I'm getting too old for this." He looked up to see a pissed off Gohan standing across the room.

"What is it Go-"

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT EVERYONE HAS AGAINST NARUTO!" Gohan shouted.

The Hokages eyes widened, obvious shock written all over his face, "Gohan please, calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! EVER SINCE I'VE GOT HERE I'VE NOTICED PEOPLE TREAT NARUTO LIKE GARBAGE FOR NO REASON, AND I WANNA KNOW WHY RIGHT NOW!"

The Hokage was speechless. The Hokage then let out a breath. 'I guess since he's Naruto's only friend it will be safe for him to know.' He thought. "Well Gohan I guess since you're Naruto's only friend It will be safe for you to know this. Long ago there was a -"

"LORD HOKAGE! "An anbu shouted out of nowhere.

"What is it?" The Hokage asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki has stolen the scroll of sealing."

"Naruto?" Gohan murmured not believing Naruto to be one to steal.

"Find him NOW!" The Hokage ordered.

"We've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found."

"Dammit." The Hokage cursed.

The Hokage then notices Gohan missing from the room.

"Where'd the kid go?"The anbu asked.

Gohan was currently flying around feeling for Naruto's energy. He could feel Naruto, Iruka, and…Mizuki's!?

"Darn it! I knew he couldn't be trusted." Gohan growled out as he flew in their direction.

When he was close to where the two were he could see Naruto with that scroll, Iruka injured, and Mizuki with two huge shuriken. "Uh-Oh. I need to move fast."Gohan thought. He appeared to phase out but mostly just moved hyper speed.

"MIZUKI NO DON'T TELL HIM!" Iruka shouted.

"Well Naruto I'm sure you remember the story of the-" Mizuki was cut off as Gohan seemed to pop in out of nowhere in front of Naruto.

"G…Gohan." Naruto stuttered at seeing Gohan just appear out of nowhere.

Mizuki grinned, "Ah Son Gohan you arrived just on time to hear me tell a wonderful story."Mizuki said unfazed by Gohan's sudden appearance.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted."Gohan said with a sneer.

"Pfft, what was your first clue. Mizuki said nonchalantly. "And besides it won't really matter considering that by the end of tonight you're going to hate Naruto."

"Why would I hate Naruto?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"MIZUKI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki continued to ignore him. "Well you see twelve years ago there was a demon that attacked the hidden leaf village. This demon was known as the nine tailed fox. The demon was too powerful for even the 4th Hokage to stop. So he only had one choice. To Seal it into the body of a new born baby. Naruto's eyes widened with realization. "And that baby-" Mizuki continued.

"Was Naruto." Gohan finished. Naruto clutched his heart and stumbled back onto the grass.

"So don't you get it now Naruto. You're the nine tailed fox demon that nearly destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki then looked to Gohan. "And don't you get it Gohan. This is why Naruto needs to die." Gohan had his head down and was clutching his fists to the point where blood almost seeped out of his palms.

"So this is why everyone hates him. Because he is forced to carry something that could destroy your entire village if it wanted."

"Yeah that's about it." Mizuki said with a mock playful smile. "So you gonna help me kill him or not?"

Gohan vigorously shook his head, "Of course not. I for one don't see Naruto as a demon. He's my friend."

"F…friend?"Naruto mumbles out.

This causes Naruto to gain a megawatt fox grin to creep its way across his face; and an ear to ear smile to make its way across Iruka's. Naruto made his first and probably best friend.

"Awww isn't that cute. Oh well, I guess you two can share a BODY BAG THEN!" Mizuki shouted as he threw his giant shuriken at Gohan.

"NARUTO, GOHAN. GET DOWN!" Iruka shouted as he was about to spring into the path of the shuriken.

What he didn't expect was for Gohan to simply snatch the Shuriken out of mid air by the edge of one of the spikes.

"Wow." Naruto said dumbstruck.

"Amazing."Iruka thought.

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE JUST-." Mizuki then shook that thought away before flipping a kunai from his holster and charging straight at Gohan who just stood there.

"GOHAN GET OUT THE WAY!" Naruto and Iruka shouted. Iruka pulled his own kunai and was about to intercept Mizuki. 'Gohan might be fast. But there's no way he'll be able to take on a chunin.' Iruka thought.

When Mizuki was close enough, Gohan stepped in and landed a weak (for Gohan) punch straight into the center of Mizuki's ribcage, when the punch landed Mizuki could have swore that a meteor flew out of the sky and hit him. He spit up blood and saliva before being sent flying into a tree. Making most of the bark get chipped away. Naruto and Iruka were once again at a loss for words.

"In one punch."Naruto said breathless.

"Had enough yet Mizuki?" Gohan asked. Gohan received his answer as Mizuki coughed up blood and got back to his feet again. Gohan was about to walk over and knock him into unconsciousness but Naruto put his arm up blocking Gohan.

"Wait Gohan. I want to be the one to finish this." Naruto said. Gohan took a few steps back to give Naruto room to do whatever it was he was going to do. What he did was cross his fingers and yell. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JITSU!" The entire forest was filled with what must have been almost a thousand Naruto copies and they all looked ready for action.

Iruka stared wide eyed, "Impossible!" Iruka whispered. "That's a high level jutsu, no way can Naruto be able to use it!"

Mizuki could only gape at the amount of clones that Naruto put out.

"Well Mizuki you wanna fight?"All the Naruto clones said in unison. "Now you got one!" Naruto challenged.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mizuki screamed as the Naruto's moved in and pummeled Mizuki to a bloody pulp.

Gohan Iruka and Naruto stood over the beaten Mizuki. "Good job Naruto!" Gohan cheered.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while saying. "Heh heh I think I might have overdone it a little."

"Well Naruto, I am impressed." Iruka said. He admired Naruto's handiwork in apprehending this traitorous bastard.

In the Hokage tower the Hokage was watching the whole event through his crystal ball. "Well done Naruto. Well done." An anbu rushed into his office.

"Lord Hokage, we still can't find him."

The Hokage waved a dismissive hand, "Call off the search. Everything is going to be fine."

Sunlight began to fill the forest, showing its transition to daytime.

"Can I open my eyes now Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto pleaded.

"Ok Naruto you can open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Iruka headband less and smiling. He slowly reached up to feel his forehead, and when he could feel the piece of metal he could feel his eyes starting to tear up. "Congratulations Naruto, you're finally a ninja now." Naruto turned to see Gohan giving him thumbs up.

"I..Iruka-Sensei." Naruto choked out with tears running down his face.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted in happiness as he tackled his sensei. Gohan Iruka and Naruto's laughter echoed throughout the entire forest.

'Naruto, Gohan, I hope you two know that the road to being ninja's is only going to become harder and harder. But that would spoil the moment. So we will talk over ramen.' Iruka thought.

end of chapter 7

(A/N Naruto knows what the shadow clone jitsu can do because the info on it is in the scroll and while he is an idiot about most things when it comes to learning jitsu he is actually pretty smart plus he will be stronger and smarter than he was in canon, Kyuubi will be nicer and complete and finally while Naruto will remain as one of the last uzumaki until he Nagato or Karen have children that is the village uzu is in one piece but only an Uzumaki can get to it but to access any of the more dangerous things like the abilities, the weapons, or the outer whirlpools on the way to the island to get past the entrence barrier and into some of the arcives the heir is needed to which Naruto is that heir)


	8. Team placements

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 8

"*yawn*" Gohan wakes up and looks out the window on the other side of the living room.

'It's still pretty early. The suns not even fully out yet. I guess I can explore the village, and maybe even find a training field. Mr. Piccolo would kill me if he found out I've slacked off.' Gohan thinks to himself. He gets dressed and was about to see if Naruto wanted to come too, but from how hard he was snoring Gohan decided that it would be best if he just let the blonde sleep. Gohan opened the front door and quietly descended down the stairs. He decides to go around the village and possibly meet some new people.

As he was walking through the almost empty streets; Gohan could see that one girl with the pink hair that seemed to have a huge crush on Sasuke.

"Well I guess since I didn't properly introduce myself then today would be the perfect chance. "Gohan thought with a smile.

As Gohan walked over to her, Sakura could see him from a distance.

'Oh great it's that asshole that beat up my Sasuke-Kun, what does he want.' She thought out loud.

When Gohan finally stepped up to her he said.

"Hi my names Gohan what's yours?"

"*huff* what do you want los-" Sakura stopped herself mid sentence when she actually got a chance to look at Gohan. She looked at his well chiseled arms, his messy but kind of hot hairstyle, and he had an innocent look in his face. He was actually kind of hot. Sakura blushed.

"Oh um hi Gohan my names Sakura." Sakura said as her face turned red.

"I was wondering if since I didn't know that many people around here that if maybe you could show me around and maybe get to know each other." Gohan asked.

"Of course, come on!"Sakura grabbed Gohan's hand dragging him around the village.

Sakura and Gohan were both chatting amongst themselves and starting to really get to know each other. The pair both walk past the training field.

"That's our training field out that way. I never use it but Sasuke-kun uses it a lot." Sakura said Sasuke's name in a sort of wistful tone. Her eyes then sparkled a lot too.

"Uh-huh." Gohan said nonchalantly. He really didn't want to be reminded of that jerk.

"Come on there's still much too see Gohan." Sakura grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him back into the village. The sun started to come back up meaning more and more people were starting to come out into the streets.

"Oh shit. I guess it's about time we head to the academy. Wanna walk with me there?" Sakura said.

"Sure!" Gohan said.

When the pair made it to the academy Sasuke was being harassed by the many fangirls that he was tempted to spit a fireball at.

"SASUKE-KUN." Sakura screamed, joining the fan girls thus leaving Gohan alone.

With Sakura ditching him Gohan felt slightly betrayed, and his shoulders slumped. That is until someone slapped him on the back. It was Naruto.

"What's up Gohan, why are you so down?"

"Oh Hi Naruto; I kind of got ditched by that girl with the pink hair."

Naruto's face froze up before he yelled. "You mean you actually got to hang out with Sakura-Chan today!"

"Yea why."

"I've been trying my whole life to at least make her say hi to me and you get to hang out with her in one day! What makes you so special?"

Gohan gave Naruto the infamous Son grin that both he and his father shared.

"Come on lets go inside." Naruto said folding his arms behind his head.

When Naruto and Gohan took a seat; Shikamaru walks by and notices Naruto sitting in the class that was only meant for people who passed the exam.

"Umm Naruto, you do know that this class is only for people who passed the exam right."

"Oh yea what do you think this is huh?" Naruto said pointing to his forehead protector.

Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to argue so he simply said.

"Whatever." and walked away.

When everyone has taken a seat Iruka cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Now as you all know today we will be deciding the teams for today. Oh and I'm sure you all know that one team will be having four members because of the uneven amount of genin." Iruka said in a smile. He then took out a clipboard and started reading from it.

"I hope I get you on my team." Naruto whispered.

"Yea but I hope I don't get Sasuke on mine." Gohan whispered.

"Why you already beat his ass into the ground once. If he gives you any problems just do it again."

"Yea but I don't want a lot of team conflict and I'm sure that if Sasuke was on my team that's what would happen."

"Eh maybe."

"Alright."Iruka began."Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara.

"WHAAAAAT! You mean I have to be stuck on a team with a FATASS and a know it all!"Ino whined.

"You know this is gonna be a kind of a drag for me too sister, so don't think you're the only one suffering."Shikamaru said.

Choji just looked at Ino with a frown and despite being called a "Fatass" he still opened up a new bag of chips and munched away.

Ino repeatedly slammed her head down on her desk.

Sakura crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Ino knowing that she wouldn't get Sasuke.

"Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-"Sakura slammed her head down while Naruto shouted "WOO-HOO!"

"-and Sasuke Uchiha."This time it was Naruto's turn to slam his head down on the desk while Sakura cheered.

"NO FAIR IRUKA SENSEI WHY DOES SAKURA GET SASUKE ON HER TEAM!"Ino shouted.

"Don't be jealous Ino-pig just because you have bad luck and I get to be on the same team with one of the hottest guys in class."Sakura said cockily flipping her hair.

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino stopped there because she couldn't come up with another comeback she also missed it when sakura had said one of the hottest guys.

"Team 8 will consist of –"

"Wait Iruka Sensei you forgot to add Gohan." Naruto spoke up.

"Oh sorry Naruto; to balance out the strengths of teams we had to pair up the strongest students with the weakest students. Since you were the weakest and Sasuke is well the second strongest-"

Sasuke grit his teeth together and squeezed his fist so hard blood dripped from his palm.

"Me…weaker than Gohan, no Impossible I won't believe it I won't. I will become stronger and when I defeat Gohan I can become strong enough to beat him. "Sasuke thought."At least I won't have that bastard on my team too." Sasuke mumbled.

"Aw man."Naruto said out loud. Gohan put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said-

"Don't worry Naruto we'll both be fine."

"Sure whatever." Naruto said letting his face slam back onto his desk.

"Team 8 will have Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Son Gohan."

"Great I get a flying monkey on my team. Just my luck." Kiba said rudely.

With the way Kiba kept calling him a "monkey" Gohan's face was starting to turn red due to anger as flashbacks of all the times Frieza has called him, his dad, and Vegeta monkeys were playing in his mind.

Kiba saw this and decided to push Gohan further. He set Akamaru down, got up walked over to where Gohan was sitting, got in Gohan's face and said.

"Aw you getting angry monkey boy. What are you gonna do about it huh MONK-*PUNCH*"

Just before Kiba knew what hit him he was sent soaring across the other side if the room and crashed through the door the Jonin were about to open to collect their students. Kiba's nose was gushing blood and he had swirls in his eyes.

Gohan stood with his fist extended and nose blood on his knuckles. Everyone present's jaws were nearly touching the floor. Who would have thought that the once calm kid who arrived in their village just a few days ago would have that kind of temper and on top of that strong enough to send Kiba flying across the room in one punch?

Gohan saw the looks he was receiving and quickly calmed down before flashing the Son grin and saying.

"Sorry heheheh I just don't like being called a monkey." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Asuma and Kurenai who were just at the door that Kiba flew threw, walked through the hole in the wall to collect their students. When Asuma's team left, Kurenai grabbed Kiba's unconscious body and said.

"Gohan Hinata Shino, meet me at the top of the Hokage monument." Kurenai ordered.

"See ya later Gohan." Naruto called.

Gohan looked back and said- "See Ya."

As Gohan was walking with his new teammates he could tell that the Shino guy was a strong quiet type. He could also see a few bugs crawling in and out of his long jacket making Gohan ask himself does he ever wash it. He could also get this whole "mysterious" aura coming from Shino. He could see the girl whose name he now knew was Hinata was staring at him through the corner of her eyes and when he would look back she would blush and put her head down. She also had purple eyes with no pupils which weren't that big of a surprise since he's seen weirder things than that. She was actually what Gohan could call cute with her soft voice and blushing and kind of cute eyes. Truthfully Hinata had a slight crush on Gohan after he fought Sasuke. She would have liked Sasuke had he not been so scary , rude, and typicly mean. But when she saw how Gohan seemed to be really nice, it kind of made her develop a slight crush on him. She still loved Naruto but she didn't think he was as cute and strong as Gohan was.

When the three made it to the top of the monument they could see a now conscious Kiba who had pieces of tissue in his nose to clog the bleeding. He also had Akamaru sitting on top of his head who growled at Gohan. Kiba also didn't look happy to see Gohan either.

Kurenai was sitting with her legs to the side of her and a genuine smile on her face.

"Glad you all are here. Now take a seat and we can all get to know each other."

Gohan sat on the ground criss cross apple sauce style.

"So I guess we can start by telling each other our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, our dream or goal and special abilities. Kiba you can go first."

"My names Kiba Inuzuka and I like my dog Akamaru(His dog barked happily at this.),I dislike that Gohan bastard (Gohan glared at Kiba for a second.), I like to play with Akamaru in my spare time, and my goal is to maybe become the Hokage someday."Kiba said that last part smugly knowing that it was also Naruto's dream to be the Hokage.

"Uh-huh you're next Shino." Kurenai said.

Shino cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like insects, I dislike people who harm insects and call me creepy and I like to observe insects in my spare time and my dreams for the future…I don't have any. And I can use the Kikaichuu to absorb an enemy's chakra."

"As expected considering he's an Aburame." Kurenai thought to herself. "Hinata you're next."

"M...My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like…(her face turned red as her thoughts trailed over to Naruto and Gohan.),well I…I don't like it when people call another person weak or useless a-and my hobby is pressing flowers.(A/N:I looked it up.) A-and my dream for the future is to… (Her thoughts trailed over to Naruto and Gohan again and her face turned red again. But she decided to say-) I want to prove that no one is useless and that anyone could be strong in some way. I also have the B-byakugan that helps me see an enemy's chakra, and close to 360 degrees around me."

"Wow that's pretty cool." Gohan said to Hinata.

Hinata's face turned redder. (If possible.) and fainted. Gohan was shocked.

"Oh No, I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay."Kurenai said." That's normal for her. Now for you Gohan."

"My name is Son Gohan. I like training and hanging out with my friend Naruto. I dislike it when an enemy threatens the lives of innocent people. My hobbies are eating and sparring. I can fly, move at light speed, make Chi blast's strong enough to level a planet, I can speak telepathically to other people, and I can survive in the wild for months at a time. My dream is kind of a goal. I want to become strong; strong enough to protect all of my friends and the lives of millions of people from any threat that may show itself." Gohan said that with a fiery determination in his eyes.

Kurenai was speechless. This was the first time she has ever heard of that from anyone his age. 'He can move at the speed of light and he can make Chi blast's strong enough to level a planet, He's probably making that up. But if he really can speak telepathically with other people he can be of great use when telling the team information.'

Shino was silent and Kiba had a look on his face that said "yea right."

"Well I guess now that we all know each other it's time we start the test to determine if you all become ninja or not.

"Wait didn't we already do the test to become genin?" Kiba asked

"No. That wasn't the proper exam. That was just a mini test to see if you are good enough for the real test."Kurenai said.

Everyone seemed to understand this so Kurenai continued.

"So you all can meet me at the Hokage Tower."Kurenai said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The four all stood there.

"Well I guess we'd better make our way there." Gohan said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kiba spat as he shoved past Gohan.

"K-kiba-Kun you could be nicer to Gohan-Kun." Hinata stutters.

"Yes Kiba you are acting like a douche." Shino said.

"Oh great so now you all are going to stick up for the monkey boy of the team." Kiba said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"Gohan ground out as his face turned red.

Kiba saw that Gohan was getting angry and decided he'd better stop now if he didn't want his face beat in again.

"Whatever." Kiba simply said as he walked off.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys." Gohan says to Hinata and Shino.

"With us being on the same team I expect that you'd do the same for me." Shino simply replied.

Gohan nodded his head at this. He could also see Hinata looking at the ground blushing with a small smile on her face. The three then make their way to the Hokage Tower and catch up to Kiba who did not look too happy to see them. Kurenai was waiting patiently at the front door. She notices her genin making their way over to her.

"Glad to see you all made it."

"What's our test going to be?!" Gohan asked getting excited at what could possibly be a challenge. Maybe even a fight.

"You four are going to be helping an elderly woman from another village make her way back home."

"It's that easy?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You will be protecting her from bandits and things like that on the way there. She just has to make it there in one piece. This would be a high C rank mission but you will be taking this as you're test"

"Where is she?" Shino asked in his bone chilling voice.

"HARUKA!" Kurenai called and an old woman came out of the front door very slowly. The woman had a hunch back, a bun-ish type hairstyle, and a purple blouse, a face covered in wrinkles and liver spots, and long fingernails with purple nail polish.

"This is Haruka. The woman you will be escorting."

"Hello/Hello/H-hi/" (nothing) =Shino. Were the greetings.

"Hello young people." The old lady said.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Kurenai said.

The group were a few miles outside of the hidden leaf and Gohan could see that since it was his first time outside of the village that there was a huge forest that surrounded the village.

"I guess it's not called the village hidden in the leaves for nothing haha." Gohan thought to himself. Gohan was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when he felt three foul feeling but pathetically weak Chi's hiding out in the trees somewhere.

Kurenai noticed Gohan stop walking and asked him- "What's wrong Gohan?"

As soon as she asks him this, three figures wearing black bandanas that covered their entire head, with skin tight latex suits with kunai in their hands jumped out of the tree's and landed in front of the group of six.

"Who are you?" Kurenai asked simply getting into a stance.

"The names Kenzu, Tozi, and Yune. "The Bandit brothers!" The three bandits spoke out loud with a kind of western accent. "And we want yours the old lady and the kids stuff. Or you die. "Tozi said that last part while taking out his kunai and waving it at them. "Simple as that."

Gohan sensed the power level of these bandits and he could tell that they were going to be a piece of cake and so he decided to step up to them.

"Leave…now." Gohan warned.

"HAHAHA this kid thinks he can take us on!" Kenzu laughed also getting a few laughs from Tozi and Yune."For that little act of bravery…YOU CAN DIE FIRST!" Kenzu slashed his kunai at Gohan's neck aiming to remove his head from his body.

"GOHAN/GOHAN-KUN MOVE!" Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata shouted.

Gohan simply stuck up his hand palm flat blocking the kunai, the kunai not even breaching his skin.

"H…How did he *PUNCH*" Before Kenzu could even finish his sentence Gohan hit him with an uppercut that broke his jaw and knocked several of his teeth out his mouth also Kenzu was soaring 8 feet in the air until he landed head first on the ground in an unconscious heap.

"KENZU!" Tozi and Yune shouted.

"You little bastard I'm gonna-" Yune was also cut off as Gohan hit him with a haymaker that sent him flying into a tree that he busted his head on knocking him unconscious.

When Tozi saw how both of his brothers were knocked unconscious in one hit, by a kid none the less he decided that now would be the time to bail. So he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as far away from the scary strong kid as possible.

"My my, young people are getting stronger and stronger all the time. "Haruka said out loud.

"W…wow Gohan-Kun is so strong. "Hinata thought to herself as a blush crept its way onto her face.

"Showoff." Kiba thought to himself.

"That was impressive." Kurenai thought to herself.

"So…you guys ready to keep moving?" Gohan asked.

When everyone was shaken out of their stupor, Gohan could feel another Chi force coming. This one was strong; really strong.

"But where is it." Gohan thought to himself.

The team continues on their trek to get Haruka back home. When they were about halfway there Gohan stared up at the sky to notice that there seemed to be what looked like to suns. And one was getting closer and closer.

"TWO SUNS!" Gohan screamed in his mind.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Gohan screamed; and out of instinct everyone hit the deck as a yellow ball of energy slammed into the ground making a huge explosion that sent out a huge shockwave that flung rocks and dirt everywhere.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kurenai shouted.

"Wh-who did that?" Hinata asked.

"That would be me." A mysterious voice said.

A boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail who was wearing a large straw hat, a katana, and metal plated samurai armor floated down and landed in front of team 8, and Haruka.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kiba shouted.

Similar thoughts were racing through the heads of everyone else.

"My name is Akira Kishimoto. The last Samurai."

"S-Samurai!" Kurenai thought to herself, while breaking out in a cold sweat. "I-impossible they were all supposed to be wiped out."

"W-what do you want!" Gohan called out. This guy would actually be strong enough to push Gohan into fighting into his base full power. How a mere human could be that strong Gohan didn't know. Gohan got into the demon stance that Piccolo taught him.

"REVENGE!" Akira barked. Just barely unsheathing his blade, letting a small *twing* sound echo throughout the area.

Hinata took a few steps back in fear, getting behind Kurenai while Kiba took out a soldier pill and raised it up to the top of his head for Akamaru to take. Shino already had a few Kikaichuu sent out to absorb the boys chakra.

"Revenge?" Gohan asked out loud. He looked to Kurenai who was sweating bullets."What does he mean he wants "revenge" Kurenai Sensei?"

"Yea what the hell did we do wrong?" Kiba asked looking to his sensei for answers as his features became more feral and his nails becoming more like an animals. Akamaru jumped off of his head as his fur turned blood red.

Kurenai got the same looks from Hinata and Gohan. Shino had his eyebrows raised.

Kurenai let out a breath before saying- "Before the time of Shinobi, Samurai were the warriors of the elemental nations. The Samurais were Chi users, like Gohan." Gohan got a few looks from his teammates. "When Chakra was developed we knew that even though it wasn't as destructive as Chi, we learned that it had an advantage because of the abilities it possessed. When Shinobi came into the picture we went into a war with the Samurai. With the flexibility Chakra has over Chi we won the war; believing we exterminated all Samurai."

"That's right." Akira cut in. His face red with anger at having to be reminded of that same story his grandparents have repeatedly told to him as a little kid. "You're kind has nearly wiped out my kind; and with my parents having passed that makes me the only survivor. And I'm going to make sure I've wiped out every shinobi from existence; in retribution for my ancestors."

A smirk made its way across Kiba's lips. "Yea well I don't care if you're the last of you're kind. I'm going to make sure I'm the one that puts you to extinction. MAN BEAST CLONE JUTSU!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into a feral kiba. The two charged straight for Akira who looked nonchalant about Kiba coming to kill him."Kurenai shouted something that sounded like- "NO STOP." When the two were about halfway to Akira, Kiba made a hand sign and yelled "GATSUUGA". The two then starts spinning into two tornadoes from hell and drill into the ground; disappearing into the dirt.

Kurenai knew that she couldn't stop Kiba now so she told Gohan, Hinata, and Shino to protect Haruka.

Currently Akira was waiting for the dog boy to unleash his attack so he could just waste him and move on. He then heard a rumbling sound happening around him before the two bursted out of the ground on either side of him aiming to grind him into dust.

Akira just let out a loud "HRAAAA!" before his aura flared out sending a shockwave out that smacked into Kiba and Akamaru sending the two flying back into the opposite directions. Kiba slammed head first into the ground knocking him unconscious, while Akamaru landed on his back and skidded on the ground making him fall unconscious, and poof back to his small white furred self.

Akira started making his way closer to the group before feeling several pinches happening under his arm. He lifted up his sleeve to see seven beetles gnawing on his skin; Akira wasn't hurt by the bites; just annoyed. "So you're an Aburame huh?" Akira said referring to Shino."I've done my research on your clan. You use Kikaichuu to steal an enemy's Chakra. How pathetic ;( he then flares his aura reducing the beetles to ash that blows away in the wind.) Considering I don't use Chakra. "He spat that last word out. Shino narrowed his eyes in anger.

Gohan could tell by the way that Hinata was shaking that she was terrified, he had enough. If that guy took another step closer things are gonna get bad. When Akira started walking up to them again Gohan jumped several feet into the air and landed in front of Akira. The height of Gohan's jump caught Akira's attention.

"Back off!" Gohan ordered, actually making Akira stop.

"G-Gohan-Kun."Hinata said quietly, worried that he may not be strong enough to beat this guy.

Kurenai was about to try and stop Gohan from going but she knew that it would be fight or fly against this boy and none of them could fly of course (except Gohan.)

"So I guess its Chi user against Chi user. I wonder how this will play out." Kurenai thought.

"So you really want to fight me huh?" Akira asked Gohan as he got into a stance and flared his aura.

"No I don't want to fight you. But when you threaten my friends I will do what's necessary to keep them safe." Gohan said as he got into his master Piccolo's stance, and flared his aura. When Gohan flared his aura Akira had a look of pure Shock on his face.

"A-Another Chi user. But how." Akira thought out loud. He then shook that thought away as Gohan called out- "You ready to do this or not?"

"Let's Go!" Akira challenged.

As soon as Akira said that he and Gohan vanished.

"Wh-where did Gohan-Kun go?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice. She looked around the field looking for him.

"Where did they go?" Kurenai asked herself.

She got her answer when she heard claps of thunder echoed all over the battlefield, making craters appear all over.

"Kurenai-Sensei, are they…fighting?" Shino asked in an uncharacteristic sense of emotion. Hinata wondered the same thing.

"I-I don't know. But if they are they are they showing more speed and fighting skill than our top Jonin maybe even the Hokage!"

To say Hinata and Shino were shocked was an understatement. They knew Gohan could use Chi but how could he be as strong as or stronger than the Hokage.

"I guess Iruka wasn't lying about Gohan being fast. But how can he be this strong; strong enough to create damn shockwaves for Christ sake. Even the Raikage would have trouble doing that in a fight." Kurenai said in disbelief. She was then ripped out of her thoughts as Gohan and Akira fazed back into the same spots they were in earlier.

Gohan and Akira had a few bruises but didn't look to bad.

"*huff*you're pretty*huff* good." Gohan said to Akira out of breath.

"Likewise." Akira said more tired than Gohan. "Ready for round two?" He said getting back into his stance. Gohan nodded his head in agreement.

The two start exchanging blows at a more visible pace but the two's arms were nothing but blurs to everyone else. Gohan threw a right hook aimed at Akira's jaw, but he brought up his left arm and blocked it, then brought his free right arm into Gohan's gut knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying several feet back. Gohan stopped himself mid-air and went flying back towards Akira. When he was just a few feet away from him Gohan acted like he was going to head-butt him and Akira put his arms up to block it, but Gohan phased out behind a shocked Akira. And shoved his fist into the Samurai's back and sent him flying towards team 8. Gohan phased in front of him and delivered a spinning back-fist into the side of Akira's face and sent him flying into the opposite direction. Akira went soaring before his momentum was slowed enough for him to fall to the ground wounded. The Samurai had a large bruise on his face. He sprung back up and took out his katana and rushed towards Gohan looking to slice him up. Normally a sword wouldn't cut Gohan so he stood there with a smirk on his face, thinking that the sword wouldn't damage him.

"What's Gohan doing, he'll get sliced to pieces!" Kurenai thought out loud.

Hinata on the other hand wasn't about to let Gohan die so she sprung in and tackled him down to the ground just as Akira flashed by. Gohan's chest was barely sliced horizontally by the katana; blood ran out of the wound. Apparently Akira forced Chi into his sword so that it would do more damage.

When Gohan was aware of what just happened he could see Hinata on top of him and an icy pain running along his chest. When he touched his chest he saw blood on his hand.

"Wow thanks Hinata, you just saved me." Gohan said with a smile, as he stared into the violet eyes of the Hyuuga heiress

With Hinata lying right on top of the second boy she liked, she blushed tomato red and jumped off.

"B-Be careful next time G-Gohan-Kun." Hinata said. She then rushed back to Shino Kurenai and Haruka.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Akira said to Gohan as he walked up to him. "Don't worry after today you and you're little girlfriend can spend the rest of eternity together… IN HELL!Akira screamed as he brought the katana down in a wide ark that would have split Gohan vertically in half had Gohan not been quick enough to force Chi into his left hand and stop the sword from killing him. Akira was struggling to release the sword from Gohan's grasp so Gohan took this as his chance to slam his free hand into Akira's gut and send him flying.

Gohan wasn't about to let him recover so he took this as his chance to pummel Akira with as many punches as he could before sending him a spin kick that sent Akira packing. Akira's body was flung into the forest and smashed through several trees before he was slowed enough for him to hit one last one before hitting the ground.

This guy was pretty strong for a human. He could give piccolo a little bit of a hard time. Gohan knew that Akira wasn't unconscious because even Yamcha could get back up from a beating like that. Gohan knew he was right when Akira phased in front of him, he looked very bad for wear; he had several bruises covering his face, a busted lip which caused blood to leak down his chin and drip onto the grass below him, his armor had holes, dirt, and blood covering a lot of it. Gohan got back into a fighting stance.

"I'm not done yet." Akira said to Gohan. "I still have my final trump card that could end this fight. "He brings both of his arms up straight above his head and charges all of his remaining energy into his hands and a purple-ish colored ball appears in his hands."SPIRAL SAMURAI BLAST!". A huge green energy ball raced towards Gohan and team 8.

"GOHAN/GOHAN-KUN RUN!" Team 8 yelled. Kurenai was about to grab Hinata Shino and Haruka and get as far away as possible from that blast. That would kill them if it hit.

Gohan could sense the energy coming from the blast and smirked. Boy was it weak; Krillin's Kamehameha was stronger than this. Gohan brought both of his hands up to his forehead and a yellow beam shot from his hands. "MASENKO HA!" Gohan screamed as the yellow beam of energy raced towards Akira's. The Masenko burned away grass and scorched earth as it met headlong into the purple energy blast. The two stayed even for literally a split second before Gohan's blast easily pushed away Akira's.

"WHAT NOOOOO!" Akira screamed as the super powered energy blast raced for him. Akira screamed as the wave of energy consumed him and completely disintegrated his remaining armor and he could feel an almost indescribable amount of heat engulf his body and sent him crashing straight through several trees in the forest. The Samurai would have been blown out of existence had Gohan not cut the blast. "My God." Was the thought racing through team 8's head.

Akira was lying in a crater, all of his armor blown away, and his body red and steaming.

Kiba was just now starting to stir and when he looked at Akira's battered and beaten body, one though crossed his mind. "I did it!" Just before passing back out into unconsciousness.

"H-How?" Akira said as he was struggling in and out of consciousness.

"Gohan you-you did it!" Kurenai said in disbelief.

Gohan ignored her as he walked over to Akira. When he walked over to him Akira had to ask him something.

"Why…why would you join the side of the shinobi? Don't you know that it was them who nearly drove us to extinction?"

Gohan let out a chuckle. "Well for one thing I'm not a samurai. And even if I was I still wouldn't be angry about what the shinobi of now did. I'm sure that you have every right to be angry at shinobi in general but I'm sure that most of them are not like their ancestors."

Akira took a moment to ponder and think on what Gohan told him. "Could I live amongst a world of Shinobi? Would I be better off just forgetting about retribution for my ancestors?" He took a second to think on that before saying. "I guess you may be right Gohan. But that doesn't mean they don't deserve retribution somehow.

"Revenge isn't always the right path to follow. I'm sure that they can rest knowing that the last of them is living peacefully. And hey maybe if you train some more, me and you could have a little spar." Gohan said cheerfully.

Akira chuckled."Yea maybe." Before drifting into unconsciousness.

A smile made its way across Gohan's lips as he walked back towards his teammates. Kurenai was startled that Gohan let the enemy live.

"G-Gohan what are you doing. He's the enemy, and you're letting him go?"

"He isn't going to harm anyone Kurenai-Sensei. I promise."

Kurenai looked as if she would have finished Akira off but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him go. She then looks over to see a still unconscious Kiba and Akamaru just now starting to stir.

"Ugh… I knew it, I knew that I could do it." Kiba said with a sly grin as he walked over to the team.

When Kiba took a second to fully wake up and observe the battlefield and Gohan; one thought went across his mind.

"God damn it." Kiba thought to himself. "You mean to tell me you were the one to beat him. "Kiba said pointing a demanding finger at Gohan.

Gohan nodded his head yes. Kiba whined. "Aw man why do you have to steal my thunder?"

"B-but Kiba you were unconscious. "Hinata said with a small giggle.

"Pfft so, I still could have woken up and beat him." Kiba said while crossing his arms.

"Then why didn't you." Shino said with a small grin on his face.

"Shut up Shino." Kiba said dryly.

Everyone but Shino and Hinata broke into a fit of laughs. Hinata mostly giggled. The group then continues on to Haruka's village and when they opened the doors, they are greeted with the entire village welcoming back Grandma Haruka. Several children rushed over and tackled poor Grandma Haruka and a loud "my hip!" was heard.

Even though they shouldn't be laughing at an old lady's pain Team 8 even Kurenai did before a man walked over to them.

"Thank you so much for bringing Grandma Haruka back home safely."

"Don't worry, as leaf shinobi it's what we do." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Oh but we will reward you all…WITH A FEAST!" The man known as Toni shouted.

"FEAST!" Gohan beamed to where his team sweat dropped.

An hour later Team 8 were outside enjoying what was a nice celebration filled with dancing and enjoyment. That is until everyone present at the feast had a shocked and disgusted look on their face when they saw how Gohan wolfed down more than half of the feast by himself.

"This boy could out eat an Akimichi…or Naruto!" Kurenai said in disbelief.

"Where does it all go?" Hinata thought to herself in wonder.

Shino narrowed his eyebrows in disgust and while Kiba was distracted Akamaru jumped up and took a ham that Gohan hadn't grabbed yet.

Gohan then let out a loud belch before asking for desert. Ultimately everyone fell down Anime style.

When Kurenai sat back up she decided to announce that since the old lady was back home to her village they have passed the test which caused a shout of cheer to come from Kiba and Gohan.

Kurenai noticed that it was getting close to sunset and that she honestly didn't feel like heading back to Konoha. She goes up to Toni and asks for a stay in the village until morning which he accepts.

"Well team I guess we will be staying the night in Pepper Village." Kurenai says.

"Fine by me." Kiba says nonchalantly.

Kiba and Shino got up and followed Kurenai to the hotel they would be staying at, and when Gohan got up he could feel someone tapping his shoulder. It was Hinata.

"U-um G-Gohan-Kun I was wondering if maybe you could…"

"Hm?" Gohan asked.

"I-I was wondering if m-maybe you could t-t-train me." Hinata finished while looking down at the ground and looking as if she would pass out at any time.

"Hmmm, train you?" Gohan said thoughtfully. "I've never been a master before. And I can't use Chakra so I couldn't help you use anything like that, but I can teach you how to be a better fighter if you want." Gohan told Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head with a smile and a blush.

"Okay when we get back to the village we can begin, but just know this. I won't go easy on you." Gohan said with a smile.

Hinata seemed happy that she would be able to get training from somebody as strong as Gohan, but was very nervous at what would be in-store for her.

"O-okay. I will do my best." She promised.

Gohan nodded his head before saying. "Come on lets go get some sleep."

But unknowns to them Kurenai was listening on their whole conversation with a high level of interest.

"So Gohan will be training Hinata, hmm, I wonder how that will work out." She thought before going back to her room.

Early the next morning the team starts to make their way back to the hidden leaf village. On the way there Gohan could feel another powerful energy signal coming his way. This one was really powerful and very familiar. Then in an instant a man with a sword strapped to his back, shoulder length purple hair, yellow boots, gray pants, and a black tank top under an indigo capsule corp. Jacket with the sleeves torn off to show off his highly muscular arms, appeared in front of team 8, shocking the living day lights out of everyone.

"Well well I guess finding you was easier than expected." The man said.

"No way…"Gohan said in disbelief as his eyes widened.

"TRUNKS!"

end of chapter 8


	9. Trunk's explanation

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 9

"TRUNKS!" Gohan shouted in surprise.

"What's up Gohan." Trunks said with a smug tone in his voice.

"Wait a sec, Gohan you know this guy?" Kiba asked.

Everyone on team 8 was looking at Gohan for answers.

Gohan responded." Yea Trunks is my friend." He then turns to Trunks in wonder. "But how did you find me? I haven't sensed anyone since the day I killed Cell."

'Cell? I wonder who that was.' Kurenai wondered silently.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"Know what?"

"Well this might come off as absurd to you Gohan, but after you killed Cell you... kind of opened a rift in dimensions."

"Dimensions."

"Wait hold on. What do you mean 'another dimension' are you trying to tell me that Gohan is from another world!?" Kurenai cut in.

"Well actually yeah he is."

"Bullshit. There's no such thing as other dimensions except in manga's and anime's." Kiba said bluntly.

"Well I beg to differ considering proof of that is standing right in front of you." Trunks responded.

The group especially Gohan had to take a moment to process this.

"Unbelievable. Who would have thought of that." Kurenai thought.

"G-gohan-kun's from another world." Hinata thought. Has she admired and asked for training from some Interdimensional traveler.

"Fascinating." Shino thought simply.

"I'm still not buying it." Kiba thought to himself.

Gohan still had one thought on his mind.

"But why did you come here instead of just wishing me back."

Trunks knew that Gohan would ask that question."Well its kind of a long story, but you see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Flashback

"What do you mean you can't bring Gohan back!?" Bulma shouted at the eternal dragon Shenron.

The Z warriors along with a newly wished back Goku, were on Dende's lookout desperately trying to bring the missing Son boy back to them.

"I mean, I can't. There are hundreds- thousands of dimensions and alternate realities. I don't know which one Son Gohan is in, and if I were to search all of them it may take thousands of years, I may never be able to find him." Shenron boomed.

"That does make sense Bulma. None of us can wait thousands of years for Shenron to find Gohan, no matter how badly we may want him back." Goku said.

The thought of never getting to see her baby boy again was overwhelming Chi-Chi and she broke down into a fit of tears and sobs into her husbands chest.

"Hey, I have an idea." Yamcha spoke out catching everyone's attention. "What if we wished that Shenron knew where Gohan was and then wait an extra year to wish Gohan back."

Everyone even Shenron sweat-dropped at hearing such a ridiculous suggestion. Yamcha put his hands up before saying. "Forget I said anything."

Bulma let out a breath before dismissing Shenron and the eternal dragon sunk back into the still useable dragon balls.

"So what are we going to do now; we can't just leave Gohan there or at least we can't leave him there to be alone." Trunks said.

"Yeah, there has to be someway to bring my baby boy back to me." Chi-Chi wailed.

"Well the damn dragons of no use to us, so what do we do now." Vegeta blurted out. He may not have liked the 'Kakabrat' but the saiyans were an endangered species, so Vegeta would do what he had to in order to keep his race alive.

Bulma seemed to be in a deep train of thought before her thoughts came to her son.

"THAT'S IT!" Bulma shouted.

"What did you come up with Bulma?" Tien asked.

She then faces Trunks. "Hey son, The machine you used to get here did travel through time and space right?"

"Yeah- yeah it did!" Trunks said in realization at what his mom was coming to.

"Well guys I think I just found a solution to our problem. If I can modify Trunks time machine which he used to get here, I might be able to convert it into a dimensional travel machine to find Gohan that way!"

Everyone was excited about the possibility of getting to see the Son boy again.

"Wow Bulma you're a genius!" Krillen exclaimed.

"Well I don't mean to brag but..."

6 Weeks later...

After Trunks went back to the future to liberate his world from the grasp of the androids and Cell, he decided that he would come back and stay with his mom and dad in the present timeline while his mom worked on the modifications to his time machine. He just finished sparring with his dad Vegeta and decided that he would ask his mom something that's been on his mind.

"Hey mom, its not that I have a problem with going, but why send me instead of Goku or Dad?"

"Neither Goku nor Vegeta have a drivers license, Do you seriously think that I would trust either of those nimrods to even know how to work this thing?" Bulma responded not taking her eyes away from her computer.

"Well then why don't you go since you know how to work it best out of all of us?"

"Because Trunks, if there are any hostile inhabitants there then I would be defenseless, so in reality you are our best option." Bulma typed a couple of things into the control panel before hitting enter. "Perfect, I really am a genius! Well son it's about time for you're departure."

"I'm ready." Trunks said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Now Trunks don't forget that once you arrive there, it will take at least 7-8 months for the time machine to recharge." Bulma said with a dead serious tone in her voice.

Trunks slowly nodded his head. When he first heard about how long it would take for the machine to recharge he was strongly hesitant, but he would do it for Gohan considering the Son boy was his master. In another time.

All of the Z fighters and Chi-Chi came to see Trunks off. He had a few capsules filled with a bag of senzu beans, a small 2 bedroom capsule house stocked with a refrigerator with a memory chip installed with enough food to feed a sayian for a few months, sayian battle armor for him and Gohan just in case things got rough, and a wardrobe.

"We're counting on you Trunks." Goku said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes please bring my baby boy back to me." Chi Chi pleaded.

"Don't worry guys I'll bring him back in one piece. I promise." He said as he hopped into the now two seated Dimensional-Time Travel machine. He waved to everyone and they wished him good luck.

The top made a hissing sound as it closed shut, lifted off the ground and vanished.

In Trunks point of view he was in a dark plane where he could see hundreds of windows scattered out for miles, all showing different people from what could be different backgrounds.

In one window he could see a kid wearing a straw hat standing aboard a pirate ship. Trunks didn't know why but the kid seemed to be very rubbery.

In another he could see a man around his age with spiked orange hair wielding a sword.

In a third he cold see a pinkish red haired kid with three other people and a flying blue cat fighting what looked like a demon

There was also one where he could see a

teenager with a blonde braided ponytail and what looked to Trunks like a metal or armored prosthetic hand walking alongside a hulking person or robot made in a full body suit of metal or some armor.

In one he could see a teen with feral looking eyes with long white hair that reached past his butt. He had dog like ears and was wearing a red obi.

There was also one where he could see a kid with blonde hair and whisker tattoos about to leave out of his village with two other kids, plus a tall, masked, one eyed, silver haired guy reading some book and some old guy.

and many many more

After seeing all of the hundreds of dimensions, Trunks' brow furrowed and he let out a breath in frustration. "Damn it. This might take a lot longer than I thought." Trunks said out loud.

"I guess I can settle for this one." Trunks said as he went to the one with the blonde haired kid with the whisker marks.

Just a couple of miles outside of Konoha, Trunks time machine appeared in a big flash of light and landed in a patch of hatch opened and the prince of sayians leaped out and landed on

the ground. He pressed a few buttons on the side of his Time machine and watched it poof into a capsule, which he put into his pocket. He decided he should start feeling out the area for Gohan's energy to begin his search.

He could feel Gohan's and three other peoples energy levels all in one one area.

"Well that was easy!" Trunks exclaimed as he blasted off to intercept Gohan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"And there you have it."

"I still don't buy it! There's no such thing as magical dragons, time-machines, or other dimensions. Your crazy." Kiba rudely blurted out.

Hinata had a hard time believing it as well. 'Could Gohan be crazy. Could she have asked for training from some maniac.'

Kurenai didn't want to believe it, but after seeing the way Gohan got here she couldn't deny it.

"I better just bring them both back to the village and let the the Hokage handle it." She thought.

"Well we're almost to our village so you can just follow us back there and we can deal with things from there."

"Sure." Trunks said simply.

XXXX

Timeskip to Konoha

The group then make their way through the village gates. When Trunks saw the village his reaction was much like Gohans was.

"Wow this place is so...primitive compared to the stuff we have." Trunks thought out loud. He didn't mean it in a bad way, but it was true.

"This...primitive. What kind of technology do they have then?" Kurenai asked. She then stopped before turning back to look at the group.

"Shino, Kiba, Hinata. You're all free to go if you please."

"Yes Sensei." Kiba and Shino said in unison. Hinata decided to stick around.

Kurenai then sets her gaze over to Gohan and Trunks. "You two come with me. Now."

The two then look at each other and gulp.

Kurenai then leads Gohan and Trunks to the Hokage tower. Trunks, having not a single clue as to what was going on had to ask Gohan- "Where are we going Gohan?"

"To the Hokage tower. He is the leader of our village." Kurenai said.

"Odd name for a leader."

"He's pretty nice actually. He's the one who allowed me to live in the village, and become a ninja."

"You're a ninja?"

When the trio arrived at the Hokage tower they met team seven who was walking out the front door with some old man holding a bottle of whiskey.

"What's up Gohan!" Naruto shouted to his friend. Him and Gohan bump fists.

"Hi Gohan-kun." Sakura said with a slight blush. Hinata didn't miss the 'kun' she added to his name. This made her frown a bit.

Sasuke just scowled and didn't make eye contact with Gohan.

Naruto and Kakashi then settle their gaze on Trunks.

"Hey Gohan who's this guy?" Naruto asked while staring at Trunks.

"Oh this is a friend of mine. His names Trunks."

Naruto looks up at Trunks. "Well my names Naruto Uzumaki. The next Hokage!" Naruto said while putting out his hand for Trunks to shake.

"Nice to meet you Naruto."Trunks said while shaking Naruto's hand. This kids enthusiastic and cheerful attitude actually made Trunks think of Goku.

"Well see ya later guys. We have to go and take this old bastard home." Naruto said referring to the old man who blurted out "What'd you just say about me you little snot nosed punk." Naruto and Tazuna then start bickering back and forth as team seven left the village.

"That kids some character." Trunks thinks with a small smile.

The trio then walk into the Hokage office to see him working on the never ending pile of paperwork that just kept winding up on his desk. He then looks up to see Kurenai, Trunks, and Gohan.

"Ah, Kurenai I see that you and you're team are done with the mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama, and there were a few unbelievable surprises along the way. We met a samurai."

There was a moment of silence from the Hokage.

"Kurenai are you delusional? The Samurai have been wiped out Centuries ago. It's not possible for you to have encountered one today." Sarutobi said.

"She's not crazy Hokage-sama we encountered a Samurai while we were escorting Haruka home. He attacked us and I had no choice but to destroy him." Gohan said, lying about that last part.

"I guess my mom was wright about hostiles." Trunks thought.

"Astonishing." The Hokage mused. Sarutobi could see that Gohans clothes had a few tears and Gohan had a couple of bruises on his skin. His gaze then turns to Trunks.

"And who might you be?"

"My names Trunks Briefs sir. I'm a friend of Gohan's."

"Friend of Gohans?" The Hokage repeated. "Let me guess, you're here to take Gohan home."

"Yes, but the machine I used to get here is out of power and I was going to have to stay here in you're village until after It has enough power to take us back."

That little statement made the Hokage raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'machine'?"

Trunks let out a breath knowing that he would have to retell the same story again.

After hearing the story the Hokage was well to say the least dumbfounded. Had it not been for the way Gohan got here, he would have called up the ANBU and had them take this nut job away.

Gohan heard Trunks retell the story to the Hokage and that made him think seriously for a moment. Could he really leave so soon. He couldn't just leave Naruto alone. He promised that he would train Hinata, and he actually liked being a shinobi so far. But then he heard Trunks mention something about the time machine needing to take 8 months to recharge. Gohan looked up and saw that the Hokage was deep in thought about something.

"So Trunks. If you really are from another world, how about you show us some solid proof. How about showing us the machine that you used to get here."

Trunks willingly reached into his capsule corp. jacket pocket and pulled out the capsule he used to hold the Time travel/Dimension travel machine. He looked around the office and figured that it was big enough to hold it before tossing the capsule into a free space in the office; letting a cloud of white smoke erupt and reveal the shiny traveling machine in all of its glory.

Trunks turned back to everyone with a smug Vegeta like smirk on his face and said "So...is that enough proof for you?"

The office was so quiet that you could have sworn you could hear a pin drop.

"I-i-mpossible!" The Hokage stuttered.

Kurenai and Hinata were speechless.

"This can't be. It has to be an illusion-a genjutsu!" Kurenai thinks as she touches the time machine. Which happens to NOT be a genjutsu.

Hinata looks at Gohan and Trunks in wonder. "So Gohan-kun was telling the truth." Hinata thinks with relief that the boy she had a crush on wasn't crazy.

Gohan wasn't shocked at all because he's already seen the time machine numerous times.

The Hokage took a moment to release himself from his stupor, when he did he cleared his throat before saying "Well Trunks I guess it's safe to say that you weren't lying." He then motioned for Kurenai, Hinata, and Gohan to leave so that he could speak to Trunks alone.

When the three left he decided he would offer Trunks the same deal he offered Gohan.

"So Trunks I guess since you will be staying in our village for several months you will be needing a place to stay, am I right?"

"Well actually I brought along a capsule house and a few other necessities, so I think I should be fine if I were to find a place out in a field or somewhere."

"Capsule house?" The Hokage thought. He decided it was probably just a fancy device that the man brought with him. "But there is still the problem of you needing money for food, so I think I will offer you the same deal we made for Gohan. Would you like to become a shinobi?"

"Shinobi." Trunks repeated quirking an eyebrow. "Those are like ninja right?"

"Precisely. Shinobi are the main defenders of our village, they are also called to do special missions like escorts, assassinations, captures, and sometimes police work. We have different levels of shinobi that range from Genin-beginner nin, Chunin-middle nin, and Jonin-elite nin."

The saiyan prince took a second to ponder this before a smirk made its way across his face.(A/N: Isn't it ironic how Goku's family has a trademark grin and Vegeta's family has a smirk. Just wanted to point that out.) "Sounds interesting. I guess I'll consider it."

"Good! I guess that will be all Trunks you may go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

(Meanwhile with Gohan)

When Gohan, Hinata, and Kurenai were out of the Hokage's office, Kurenai realized that she still had to catch up to Asuma and so she told Gohan and Hinata to meet her at the Hokage monument at 1:00 in the afternoon tomorrow before running off to meet her lover.

Gohan remembered Hinata and realized that he promised that he would train her.

"Hey Hinata do you still want me to train you?" Gohan asked.

Hinata was thrown off for a second. She didn't know if Gohan really wanted to train her and if he didn't she didn't want to be a burden to him, besides it was only a matter of time before he saw how much of a failure she was. Not even her own father could train her.

"U-u-um...yes." Hinata quickly said before she changed her mind.

A large smile spread across Gohan's lips. "Alright, then let's GO!" Gohan said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed to the training field, the Hyuuga princess flailing behind him blushing the entire time.

end of chapter 9


	10. Hinata's Training

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 10

Gohan and Hinata were sitting on the training field in silence. Gohan didn't have a clue as to how to train someone. He knew that Hinata wouldn't be able to handle a training session by Z-Fighter standards, which insisted of dragging around 10 tons of weight and getting the snot beat out of you over and over again.

"W-well how did your master train you, Gohan-Kun?" The Hyuuga heiress asked.

A small smile went across Gohans lips as memories of the year he spent under Piccolos tutelage went through his mind. "Well left me alone in a dinosaur filled canyon for six months, and then spent another six months beating me into unconsciousness." After hearing that Hinata looked like she just came in contact with an electrical wire. "But don't worry Hinata, I promise I won't be that hard on you." After hearing Gohan promise her that, Hinata calmed down a bit.

"B-but still isn't leaving you alone in a canyon for six months kind of cruel?"

Gohan took a second to think about it. "Well I guess you would think that, but the thing about is that he believed that I had the potential to be strong, stronger than him and my dad. That's why he was so rough. And besides, wound up becoming one of my best friends, I even look up to him as a second father."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I guess we can work on your fighting skills. How do you usually fight?"

"W-well the Hyuuga usually fight using the Jyuuken, which requires us to use our Byakugan to see an opponents chakra coils, and attack a persons inner organs."

"Attack a persons organs?" Gohan thought. If that was the case then that makes a Hyuuga capable of taking anyone, even a Z-fighter down considering no one can strengthen their inner organs.

"Alright Hinata show me your basic stance."

"O-okay." Hinata slid into to her clans most notorious stance. It consisted of holding her left arm straight out, palm up vertically, and her right arm to her side.

Gohan took a second to observe Hinata's stance. "It's not bad, but it's not perfect either. I guess I should see just how good her form is."

"Alright Hinata, come hit me."

"W-what?!"

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be fine, just try to hit me and don't hold back okay."

"O-okay." Hinata hesitated for a moment before coming at Gohan, throwing various jabs and palm strikes at Gohan who was effortlessly dodging them. She threw a palm strike aimed for Gohans solar plex. The half saiyan side stepped and dodged it, as a result the momentum made Hinata lose her balance and send her falling face first toward the ground. Luckily Gohans hand shot out and grabbed the back of Hinata's hoodie; stopping her from falling.

Gohan pulled Hinata back to her feet before saying "You okay?"

Hinata nodded her head sadly. She knew that she would screw up horribly at some point, but she didn't think that it would be this fast. Now Gohan was probably regretting training her. It was bad enough that her father thought of her as nothing more than a lost cause, but to have one of her teammates think of her that way was too much for her to handle. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Gohan noticed as a single tear made its way down Hinata's cheek.

"Dont feel bad Hinata; we all screw up at some point. You should have seen me during my first training session."

Hinata sniffled. "B-but you don't understand Gohan. I can never do anything right. Even my own father thought that I was a lost cause a-and he even gave the heir of the Hyuuga throne to my sister H-Hanabi."

Gohan was seething with anger as Hinata told the story. First he finds out that his friend is the most hated person in the village for no reason, and now he learns that Hinata's own father thinks she's hopeless.

Gohan put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Look Hinata, you can't let people put you down like that Ok. You can accomplish anything if you just keep going at it."

"O-okay...Oh u-um Gohan-kun t-th-thank you."

"No problem Hinata, now let's try aga-" Gohan was cut off as he felt a familiar life force coming towards the two of them. It was Trunks.

"Sup." Trunks said casually as he walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan said while waving his hand.

"What's going on?" The time traveler asked.

"My teammate wanted me to train her, so that's what I'm going to do."

This made Trunks smile as he remembered when the Gohan of his timeline decided to bring him under his wing. As it turns out, it was one of the best decisions made for his time.

Trunks was currently looking for a place to set up his capsule home and gravity chamber. He took a look around the training field and noticed that it had a good enough terrain to hold his things.

"Guess this is as good a place as any." Trunks thought to himself as he pulled out a small pill like object from his jacket pocket, and threw it out into a clearing. As a result, white vapor erupted onto the field to reveal a yellow dome-ish looking home that had windows lined on the top of it, kind of like a skylight. Trunks took a second to look at the house to make sure that everything was set properly, he repeated the process to set up the gravity chamber.

Hinata let out gasp when seeing the gravity chamber and house. Chances are she may never be getting used to this.

"Wow Trunks you brought the gravity chamber!" Gohan piped.

"Yeah, father pretty much forced me to bring it with me. He said he 'didn't want me turning into a mindless buffoon like Kakarot and his brat.' Trunks said that last part while mimicking his dads voice.

Gohan chuckled. "But do you think that me and Hinata could use it sometime?"

"Sure, I don't mind, but don't you think all of this might be a bit, I don't know, high tech for her?"

"She'll be fine just as long as she doesn't hurt herself." Gohan responded. Gohan turned his head to see Hinata staring wide eyed at the two structures before her.

"I don't think she'll be getting used to this anytime soon." Gohan then grabbed her hand and led her inside of the gravity chamber so that she could get a better look. Trunks followed inside.

Once inside, Hinata was exposed to a big white room with a done shape. In the center of the room was a podium with several buttons and knobs. In her astonishment her hand was drawing closer and closer to one of the buttons that was on the control panel.

"I wouldn't do that of I were you! If you press the wrong button in here you'll be flattened like a pancake." Trunks called out. Even though he didn't sound angry, or serious for that matter, Hinata still put her hands in her pockets and hung her head. She knew she knew better.

Trunks turned his head to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, after your training her, you want to have a spar?"

"Sure that sounds like fun!"

"Alright, I'm going to start my own training, so when your done just come get me."

"Alright, see ya later Trunks. Come on Hinata." As Gohan and Hinata left, the gravity room started to glow a reddish hue.

"Ok Hinata, I guess we can retry what we did earlier, that okay with you?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now Hinata remember to come at me with everything, don't hold anything back."

"Ok." Hinata shifted into the Jyuuken stance once again.

"Now, come at me!" Gohan ordered.

Hinata flung herself off the ground and three a vicious palm strike aimed at Gohan's solar plex. Gohan, being used to high speed fighting stepped to the side, dodging it. Hinata retaliated by pivoting on her left foot and sent another palm strike aimed at Gohans face. Gohan leaned back pre-matrix style, and dodged it.

Gohan could tell that he was needing to put just a tad more effort into his dodging and weaving to avoid Hinatas strikes.

"Guess it's time to step it up a notch." Gohan smirked. As Hinata made a move to jab her fingers into Gohans ribs. Right as she did this, Gohan pivoted on his feet and wound up behind Hinata. He pushed the Hyuuga princess down.

Hinata looked up at the sayian boy with an annoyed expression. Gohan only smiled back before saying, "Your gonna have to work on your blocking too."

Xxx

Meanwhile, Trunks was on his 900th pushup, pushing himself against 500x earths normal gravity. He just finished sparring with the training bots his mother installed into the gravity room. The training bots were currently repairing themselves considering Trunks couldn't afford to completely annihilate them like his father did.

"997...998...999 *grunt*...1000!" The saiyan prince lifted himself off the ground before heading to the control podium.

He typed a few commands into the control panel before the gravity in the room shifted to normal and the room lost its red hue.

"Guess I'd better check up on Gohan." Trunks put on his signature blue jacket over his black tank top before exiting the chamber. As he stepped out, he could see that one girl sending out strikes at Gohan, only for him to dodge. Not wanting to interrupt, Trunks walked over and sat on a tree stump sticking out of the ground, he pulled a piece of stone out of his pocket and began to sharpen his sword.

While in the middle of dodging one of Hinata's strikes, out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw Trunks sitting down.

"Hi Trunks!" Gohan waved. This was a mistake he was immediately going to regret.

Hinata saw her chance to strike, so she didn't hesitate to jab her fingers into Gohan's exposed torso.

Gohans eyes widened in surprise and pain as he felt as if a drill penetrated his intestines. He coughed up a bit of blood mixed with saliva before heaving over, clutching his stomach with his left hand.

"Gohan No!" Hinata quickly grabbed the fallen hero. She began sobbing into the sayian boys chest as he continued to struggle for air.

"Gohan what happened, all she did was touch you?" Trunks asked as he walked over to the injured saiyan boy.

Gohan struggled for a moment to get his eyes open before patting Hinata on the back so that she would be assured that he was okay. "Its okay Hinata, I'm fine." After hearing Gohan's voice, Hinata got off of him and wiped her face on her jacket sleeve. "You think you can explain to Trunks what just happened?"

Hinata took a moment to regain her composure before explaining.

"W-well the Hyuuga have a kekkai genkai called the b-byakugan. It allows us to see at almost a 360 degree circumference and our enemy's chakra coils, and then attack them and our enemy's internal o-organs."

Trunks took a moment to think over the new information he was given.

"Interesting." Was all he had to say.

The pain in Gohan's insides disappeared, and he stood up and rubbed his stomach to make sure he felt better. "Guess that's it for training today."

"Oh, okay." Hinata turned on her heel and began walking away before Gohan called out. "You can stay if you want Hinata, I was just going to have a quick spar with Trunks."

Hinata stopped to debate with herself over if she should stay or not. She strongly wanted stay, but that annoying antisocial part of her kept telling her to go home.

She struggled to get the words out, but she ultimately threw out the words "OK I'll stay."

"Cool. Alright Trunks let's get ready."

"Alright. This is gonna be fun." The two hybrids walked over and started warming up. Hinata took a seat in the grass away from the two so she could observe. As Hinata sat down she could hear distinct voices coming from a distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Team 10 was going in for an end of the day training session. Ino and Shikamaru were in a heated argument over what happened earlier that day.

"If you would have just held on to the leash tighter we wouldn't have been in that mess!"Ino wined.

Shikamaru started mumbling something about troubling blondes, and girls before saying "You know Ino, maybe if you would've held on to more than one dog instead of leaving me and Choji to do most of the work, then maybe we wouldn't have spent most of our afternoon chasing them." Shikamaru said in a very slow way, hoping to avoid an argument.

All that did was make Ino pissed and the two started bickering back and forth.

"Now now you two can't we all just get along. Kami you two argue like your a married couple." Asuma said jokingly. Atfer hearing "married couple" it was safe to say that the two stayed quiet. Choji was happily munching on the bag of potatoes chips his team earned as reward for the mission.

Asuma looked ahead to see the Hyuuga heiress, the boy he, Kakashi and Kurenai rescued, and some other guy they never saw before doing stretches.

"Um, hello." Asuma said as he and his team aproached. Gohan and Trunks turned to Asuma. "What's up." Trunks greeted.

"HEEEEEEEY!" Ino waved and shouted. Asuma rolled his eyes at his flirtatious student. "So, what was going on here, might I ask?"

"The two of us were about to have a sparring match." Trunks responded, jerking his thumb to Gohan.

"Sparring match ,huh? Mind if we watch?" Asuma asked. He knew that Gohan was a Ki user, but he never met the other guy. That and he felt that his team needed a break.

"Sure, just take a seat." Trunks said. He walked back over to Gohan, and he could faintly hear other voices off in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gai, Lee slow down!" a girl with twin buns shouted after a boy, and a man with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows plus a stoic looking boy who had eyes very simular to Hinata's

"No can do Ten-Chan. The springtime of youth doesn't stop flowing for anyone." The boy known as Lee shouted back.

"That's the spirit Lee, today we shall-" Gai stopped himself mid sentence before stopping Lee in his tracks. "What's the matter Gai-sensei?" Lee asked his idol. Gai simply pointed towards where he saw Asuma and several other people.

"It seems the grounds are already full." Gai said in a serious voice. Lee's eyes started to tear up before comical tears started to pour full stream out of his eyes. Gai layed his hand on Lee's shoulder and said, "How about we go see what all of the hubub is about." Lee instantly shifted back into his happy-go-lucky attitude and said, "Okay!" Before he and his mentor went sprinting full speed, in a beeline towards everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, enough with the warm up, let's go." Gohan said right as he finished his last squat. The young saiyan snapped into the demon stance ready to do battle. The Demi saiyan may not have been much of a fan of killing people, but a friendly spar he could do just fine with.

"I couldn't agree more, let's g-" Suddenly two green blurs jumped into his line of sight.

"Look out! The beautiful green beasts of konoha have arrived!" The older looking of the two blurs shouted. Its safe to say everyone sweat dropped.

"They've got to be joking." Was all Trunks thought.

"Are those eyebrows for real?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru. "I have no idea." The lazy genius replied.

"Lee, Gai, you two are so embarrassing!" Everyone turned their heads to see a girl with twin buns, and a boy with eyes similar to Hinata approach them. "Hi everyone, sorry about those two. My names Tenten and this is Neji" Tenten gestured to the Hyuuga who just scoffed at being mentioned. "And those two Bakas over there are Lee and Gai-Sensei." Tenten gestured her hand to her teammate and sensei, who in turn, collected their wits and began scratching the back of their heads in an almost Son family-esque way.

Gai cleared his throat before turning to Asuma and asked "So, what's all the commotion over here ,eh?"

"Well Gai, me and my team here were just getting ready to observe a spar between these two lads." Asuma said, nodding his head over to Gohan and Trunks.

"Oooooh, I would love to see a spar Gai-sensei!" Lee beamed while bouncing on the tip of his toes like a giddy school girl.

"You took the words right outta my mouth Lee!" Gai turned to Ten ten and Neji. "Everyone take a seat. We're gonna see how these two amateures performe!"

"Yes!" Lee shouted.

"Amateurs?," Trunks thought before a smirk graced his lips. Now, like Gohan he wasn't much for showing off, but he was still Vegeta's son. He was gonna give them a taste of what the sayian race was capable of. "I guess we'll see about that."

As Neji walked to find a spot on the grass, he lifted his head to see the worthless rat he was supposed to call his cousin. His fists clenched as he stared at her, wanting to strike her down while she didn't expect it. He looked to his sensei to see that he was glaring at him with a look that said, "Try it. I dare you." In which it made Neji look away and take a seat. Hinata actually knew that her cousin was watching her, but she was too scared to look his way.

"Alright Gohan enough distractions, I'm ready!" Trunks slipped back into his fathers fighting stance.

"Same here Trunks!" Gohan shouted before shifting into the demon stance.

Trunks flashed his aura, charging up to the pinnacle of his base forms power, to Gohans surprise, Trunks power was much much greater than what he remembered from last time. Trunks, knowing he surprised Gohan, said telepathically "When I went back to my time, I used my time in the hyperbolic time chamber. Just know that I'm a lot stronger than before!" Gohan's response was a head nod, smirk, and boosting into his highest level of power. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to strike first.

Some time went by before, "Will you two just start beating on each other already, this is starting to get dull!" Ino shouted from the sidelines.

This spark is what made the two hybrids explode into action. The two charged at each other and collided into an exchange of blows. The force of the two half saiyans duel sent claps of thunder echoing over the battlefield. Their arms moved in blurs to the spectators.

"Wow, those guys are fast!" Choji breathed in astonishment.

"Yea, we knew Gohan was fast, but who's that other guy?" Ino asked her sensei.

"Not a clue." Asuma said, not taking his eyes off the clash in front of him.

Neji, who was also having a hard time keeping up with the fight, turned on his Byakugan to help him possibly track the twos movements better. He decided to take a look at their chakra coils, his eyes widened as what he saw shocked him.

"Gai-Sensei, something isn't right about these two!" Neji said, not taking his eyes off the fight.

"What do you mean Neji?" Gai replied to his student, taking interest in what he had to say.

"Their Chackra networks are completely out of the ordinary. For starters, Their coils are yellow, at least 6x larger than any normal persons, their spread out into every nook in their bodies, and they have an extra large coil near their tail bone right where the younger one who looks to be about Hinata's age has that tail growing out. If anything, I'd go as far as saying they don't use chakra at all." Neji finished with a serious look on his face while growling a little when he said Hinata's name. Someone fighting more or less living without the use of chakra was completely alien to him also he didn't think too hard on the kid's tail figuring it was probaly a clan thing or a kekki gekki.

"What?!" Gai and Lee shouted. They had nothing else to say as they paid extra attention to the spar in front of them.

Trunks heard what that white eyed boy had to say about Gohan an it really surprised him seeing as he hadn't noticed the tail until just now but he put it on the back of his mind because he had a spar to focus on but he would confront Gohan later, so he started by making an attempt to slam his elbow down on top of the younger Demi saiyans head, who in turn put his left arm above his head to block. Gohan felt the bones in his arm rattle as force from Trunks blow landed. Gohan retaliated by using his free hand to hit Trunks in the center of his chest cavity sending the older hybrid soaring back across the field. Trunks quickly regained his senses and flipped into a backflip and landed perfectly on his feet. Though he didn't have much time for comfort as he saw Gohan charging directly at him with a battle cry. Trunks snapped right back into his stance before waiting right when Gohan was at a close enough distance to snap his foot up and catch the the younger saiyan under his jaw, launching him several feet in the air. Trunks blasted off to engage his sparing partner.

"Wait a minute, those two can fly?!" Ten ten shouted in disbelief. Neji stared in wonder while Gai and Lee had their jaws dropped open.

Asuma noticed Gais teams shock before tapping away the ash on his cigarette and saying "Yea Gai, you didn't hear? Those two are Ki users."

Gai got his senses back together before turning to Asuma and saying "Impossible! Ki users were wiped out centuries ago, there's no way in hell anyone could still be using it today!"

"Wait Gai-sensei, Ki is what we use to make chakra, how could it be used as a separate energy?" Gai's prodigy asked. "Yea sensei, how is that possible, and besides doesn't using it kill you?" Tenten asked, also wanting an explanation. Neji knew that Gai would explain, thus he didn't bother asking.

Gai, while still observing, decided to give his students the story on how Ki originated. He took a breath and began. "Over three centuries ago, during the age of Samurai, (A/N: I know that there are samurai shown in Naruto , but they use pure swordsmen-ship and most of these are located in the land of iron they do use some sort of energy but I don't believe that it is chakra.) the main use of power in the world was Ki. Ki isn't just a person's life force, but a spiritual energy and extremely destructive as well. Myths say that Ki had the potential energy to let its user level Continents with ease. Those are just myths though. Anyways, when the development of Chakra came to be, it was found that those who were already proficient in Ki were unable to use it and vise versa. This led to a new brand of warrior known as shinobi. Now for unknown reasons, tensions rose between shinobi and samurai which led to a war between the two. With the flexibility chakra had over Ki shinobi practically drove the samurai to extinction." Gai finished.

"Wow." Lee said in wonder. Tenten nodded her head in agreement. "Interesting." Neji mumbled. Everyone turned their attention back to the fight.

Trunks flew upwards past the still flying Gohan, and brought two balled up fists into the younger saiyans center of mass, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying back down towards the training field. A few feet before he landed, Gohan got his bearings straight and hit a back flip, landing a few feet away just as Trunks knee landed exactly into the spot Gohan was going to crash into, making several hundred cracks appear in the ground. Gohan quickly made the attempt to put Trunks on the defensive as he rushed in and feinted a left hook and as soon as the other Demi saiyan took the bait and attempted a block, Gohan used his right hand to land an uppercut that sent Trunks propelling a couple hundred feet up. Trunks stopped himself in midair and a smirk formed on his face as he thought to himself, "I guess we can end this with a bang."

Gohan decided not to fly up after Trunks and decided to wait. Gohan's eyes then widened as he could just barely see Trunks arms flashing in hundreds of different directions before his two hands came together, index finger to index finger and thumb to thumb, before shouting "BURNING ATTACK!" Before a bright yellow ball of Ki shot out of the hole in his ands and raced towards Gohan. "Crap!" Gohan grunted, it was coming too fast to dodge, and even if he did the heat and shock wave would certainly do a number on him. He did some some quick thinking and screamed "MASENKO-HA!" as he brought both of his hands to his forehead and shot out a yellow beam of Ki.

As Gohans Masenko hit Trunks Burning attack, some of Gohans Masenko got assimilated into Trunks B.A, making the lavender haired saiyans attack larger. The two pushed against each other for a moment before the two came at a complete standstill, the Demi saiyans were both straining to push back the others attack, but with Gohans attack being in the form of a beam, he was capable of pouring more and more energy into his attack, which resulted in his attack pushing back Trunks.

"Shit." Trunks growled. He should have known that, that would've happened. He saw the Masenko practically swallow up his burning attack and head straight for him. He didn't have enough time to fire another blast and counter, so he did the only thing he could do. Block. The attack slammed home and caused a tremendous explosion in the sky that, most likely all of Konoha witnessed.

Trunks was knocked out of the sky like a fly hit with a swatter. He was sent plummeting to the ground and landed in a heap before getting up, showing how much endurance he had. "Damn *huff* well Gohan *huff* I guess *huff* you win, good match." Trunks said as he walked to his exhausted friend.

"*huff* Yea, good match." Gohan said as he looked on the verge of passing out. The two stepped up to each other and shook hands. Trunks then reached into his pants pocket and grabbed a small brown sack, and plucked a little green been out of it, broke it in half and gave a half to Gohan and himself, the two then ate them and were cured of all bruises and scratches.

The two noticed that there was no commotion coming from their spectators. When they turned their heads they noticed that everyone (except Hinata's) jaws we're damn near dropped to the floor. They were for the most part speechless. Especially Gai and Lee.

"That...was...amazing." Choji said bewildered. Ino, Shikamaru, Gai, and Lee nodded.

"Um...thanks?" Gohan said. The whole situation felt awkward. Trunks felt the same way.

Asuma, who was a bit shocked himself, managed to come back to reality and notice that the sun was already starting to set. "Well, shows over. Its about time for you all to start heading home. Dismissed."

The genin of team 10 were brought back to reality and were started leaving. Ino waved at Trunks and Gohan, and said "Byyyyyee." In a flirtatious voice. That made the two boys blush slightly.

Gai decided it was also about time he send his team home. Lee kept staring wide eyed as he was dragged away by Tenten. Neji sent one more glare at Hinata, which didn't go unnoticed by Gohan, before slowly walking away.

Gai and Asuma decided to have a talk with the mystery guy who showed up.

"Yo, Trunks was it?" Asuma called out as he walked up to the older Demi saiyan, who was still wearing a black tank top.

"Um, yea what's up?"

"Weird name." Gai thought to himself.

"We know that your not from around here," Asuma began.

"How do you figure that?" Trunks intercepts. He didn't mean to cut Asuma off or seam mean and rude, but he didn't think it would be good if people were spying on him.

"We're shinobi, how good would we be at our jobs if we couldn't notice things like that?" Gai finished for Asuma with a hearty laugh.

"Anyways, with skills like yours you could make a fine for a fine Anbu-black ops member, or even a Jonin." Asuma finished.

"Um, sorry but I don't really know what either of those are." Trunks stated in a 'to be honest' sort of way.

Asuma rolled his eyes before saying "Just visit our hokage tomorrow morning." Before walking home followed by Gai.

Trunks turned to Gohan and said "Well Gohan, I guess I should probably get inside, I'm exhausted. You got a place to stay?"

Gohan nodded his head and said "Yea, I have my friends apartment."

"Alright then, adios Gohan." Trunks turned on his heel and walked to his capsule home.

"See ya, Trunks." Gohan waved. He then turned turned to Hinata, who kept her mouth shut for most of the time they were out. "Hey Hinata, want me to walk you home?"

"O-okay Gohan-kun, that would be n-nice." Hinata said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Hinata were walking through the village. The sky was painted a dark orange, and shopkeepers were closing their stores.

"You did great today Hinata." Gohan congratulated.

"R-really?"

"Yea definitely. But you have to work on your self-esteem and concentration. If you get into a fight and keep telling yourself your going to lose then you probably will." Gohan.

"Oh, w-well I've never had anyone b-believe in me, and I've never won at a-anything in my l-life. Everyone a-always ridicules me w-when I mess up." Hinata's head hung low.

Gohan frowned at this. "Hinata...you can't let what other people say to you put you down or keep you from accomplishing your goals. When you really want something, fight for it."

Hinata took a moment to let this sink in. "OK Gohan-kun." Hinata said with a small smile. The two were now just entering the Hyuuga compound.

"Hey Hinata, before you go to bed tonight, meditate." Gohan instructed.

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"It'll help you're concentration, believe me."

"O-okay Goh-"

"HINATA!" A voice boomed. Hinata's face flushed as she and Gohan turned to see a man whom Gohan guessed was her father.

He approached the two with an aura of derision. "Hinata, your late. Where have you been?"

"F-father I was" Hiashi put his hand up to silence his eldest daughter.

"Do not answer that. You know that you have a specific time in which you are to be in the compound and you couldn't even do that." Hiashi scorned.

"B-but,"

"No excuses. Now come." Hiashi roughly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her with him.

"Hey!" Gohan called out as he grabbed Hiashi by his arm, making the few spectators outside gasp. "She didn't do anything wrong so you have no right to treat her like this!" He didn't care if this was Hinata's father. If he kept mistreating her he would rip the mans arm off.

Hiashis face twisted with fury. "You insolent little bastard!" He released his grip on hinata and sent his fingers toward the sayian boys throat, but Gohans reflexes allowed his other arm to snap up and grab the Hyuugas hand, giving it a tight squeeze which put the man in pain.

"I've just met you and I already don't like you but how about a contest?" Gohan asked hoping that he'd agree to what he had planned

Gohan released his grip, keeping a hard look at Hiashi.

"What kind of contest are you talking about and what do you or I get out of this?" Hiashi asked rubbing his sore hand before sending a glare to Gohan still angry at the boy who dared lay a finger on him but intrigued as well if the boy wanted to fight then he would get one he could put him in his place and show the dominance of the clan once again.

"Simply we fight the exams are coming up soon so my team and I are going to be too busy for me to have any free time for the callenge so it will be set up to two weeks after the end of the chunin exams as for the steaks how about if I win I get to train your daughter as much as I want, as long as I like and however I want to do it you will also reinstate her as the heir to your clan"

Hiashi eyes narrowed for a slit second at the pure guts this boy must have before a small smirk made its way onto his face "I believe that is agreeable however if I win you are to stay away from my daughter unless a mission calls for it and even then you should stay as far as possible but that last bit won't happen because if you should lose I also want you to resign from the ninja core" he said quite smugly

Gohan thought about it he knew that if he lost then the biggest chance to not only be a teacher for once but also protect his friends and the lives of the innocent would be gone but he had to take the chance else Hinata would be missible with her father who is terrible to her and he couldn't allow it to continue "It's a deal, however from now until the fight Hinata is to do as she likes agreed?"

"agreed" he nodded he then wordlessly grabbed his daughter's hand and lead her back to the main branches house. Hinata turned to look at Gohan for a second soundlessly saying 'why' before turning and heading inside.

Gohan was shaking with rage as he saw the way Hiashi still treated his daughter. His fists were balled up to the point where blood was dripping out of them.

His eyes flashed teal for a second

Before he turned on his heel.

And walked away

end of chapter 10


	11. Joining the Anbu

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

so the pairings we have are

Trunks x Anko x Hana x Yagao x Mai and Valdos

Gohan x Hinata x Tamari x Naruko x Hanabi and Fu (nin from Taki)

Naruto x Isaribi x Fem Haku x Gaia (fem Garra) x Yuuito x Miss Buu

this is it there will be no more people that will be added and they will remain as is so I will list each character ages as of Gohan's enterance to the Naruto universe

Trunks

Himself: 25

Anko: 26

Hana: 19

Yaguo: 22

Future Mai: 18

Valdos: unknown

Gohan

Himself: 9

Hinata: 12

Tamari: 13

Naruko: 12

Hanabi: 7

Fu: 11

Naruto

Himself: 12

Isaribi: 11

Fem Haku: 14

Gaia: 13

Yuuito: 12

Miss Buu: unknown

I have a plan as to where Naruko was and what she was doing for the last twelve years so be ready for it she will appear around the month long break and be ready for quite the kicker but what is it you will just have to wait and find out

as for miss buu well if you have actually read my summary then you would know exactly how I can make this pairing also I feel like I should mention this will be a godlike Gohan fic seeing as some of you have comented on his abilities

another thing I know some of you do not like GT but I do so I will mention it as much as I want if you don't like gt well no ones forcing you to read this fanfiction now are they? but don't worry other than the super sayian 4 transformation and a single enemy I am not going to mention it that much

To some of you who have reviewed thank you for reading my story but some of you have mentioned that Gohan shouldn't do anything indicent with Hinata and that they are too young for that and lemons are uneccary unless it's with adults basically when their 16 years old or older would be the best time in the minds of you people

stop right there first off THIS IS A M RATED FIC there is going to be lemons in this story second all my lemons have a reason for occuring I am not just going to make them have sex cause I wanted a lemon third this is the Naruro universe not ours they could die at any moment and are considered to be adults when they get their Hiates

some of you seem to be plaving real world morals on fictanal world characters who follow different rules and morals than our own I mean these people have to kill when their twelve so why can't they drink, gamble, or have sex

as for Gohan's match with Hiashi I can either have it during the month long break or after the invasion one of the two and this reminds me of another thing that some of you have complained about

a few of you complained that Gohan doesn't exactly go and look for fights well you would be wrong when they were facing off adginst Freeza Gohan went back to fight adginst Freeza thus going and looking for a fight

also he does the same with buu after training with the two surpreme kais he went directly to buu for a fight in order for a fight so going on this logic Gohan would deffiantly challenge someone to a fight if it ment protecting someone

though he normally does have a reason for picking a fight for Freeza it was to help his dad for buu it was to help his mentor and little fused brother for this he is protecting Hinata and her honor and as for staying in character this is a fanfiction where a person's character can be twisted

how else would we get things like a dark Naruto or an evil Tsunada it is most deffiantly not by people sticking by people's characters that's for sure so please don't say things like I would only be a good author if I did what you believed was best a good author sticks by what they believe and dosen't let anyone else tell him or her how to write their storys

so now that, that is all out of the way let the chapter begin

Chapter 11

"Alright team, listen up because we have a long day ahead of us," The beautiful red eyed leader of Team 8 had her team meet with her at the top of the Hokage monument to discuss the game plan for today. "we'll be completing 5-D ranks, a C-rank, and we will be going over basic training."

It was 6:00 am and the sun wasn't even out even out yet. Kiba, Shino, and even Hinata looked as if they were going to keel over. Gohan was a bit more fine than his teammates considering he's had to wake up earlier just to start training. He was actually a bit stressed because Naruto acted like an idiot and forgot to tell him where he left the house key (if he left it at all), the young preteen had to spend the night at Trunks's capsule house, not that he minded.

At seeing almost all of her genins about to pass out, an uncharacteristically playful smile came across Kurenai's mouth. "And your first D-Rank of the morning is... fertilizing Mr. Akashia's garden."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rays of light shined through the windows of Trunks home. The sun was starting to come up and the light coming in made the prince of sayians son stir awake on his bed. He groaned before rolling off his bed and onto the floor before doing a hundred pushups and sit ups.

Trunks went through his daily routine like he would if he were back at home before strapping his sword to his back and leaving to take in the sites of the village and 'observe' the locals.

As the Prince of sayians roamed the busy streets of konoha, he made his way to the villages shopping/entertainment district. He could see lots of fancy clothes stores, restaurants and markets with games. The village may not have been anywhere near as advanced technology wise as his home was, but the culture here was very lively to him.

While walking he was drawing confused stares from passers-by. Trunks wasn't surprised as he knew he didn't look like he was from around here or anywhere in general. It could have been his outfit, the fact that he had a sword on his back, or even his hair color for that matter. The lavender haired sayian could sense several concealed KI signatures in various parts of the village. Most of them were pretty well hidden and had he not been able to sense them he wouldn't have known where they were.

He spotted a figure standing at the edge of a roof. Perfectly still, almost frozen in time. He or she wore a gray cloak and had a white mask with what appeared to be an animals face painted on it.

Trunks could sense others hidden at various points of the village, their hawk like gazes ready to subdue or kill anything that posed a threat to the safety of any civilian or the village for that matter.

The hybrid prince of sayians then remembered being told to visit the hokage to see about becoming a shinobi or an anbu or whatever he was told to do. Trunks didn't know if it would be wise to commit to something if he was only going to be here temporarily. But then again, he was going to be here for at least 8 months, might as well make a life for himself here. "Alright, I guess I could give it shot, might be fun." Trunks told himself as he made his way to the Hokage's tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently, Team-Kurenai was on their 4th D-rank mission, which consisted of picking up trash at a local park.

The team for the most part kept silent as they had to pick up various pieces of trash suck as candy wrappers, soda cans, and beer bottles off the ground. Well, it was mainly Kiba, Gohan, Shino, and Hinata. Kurenai was mainly relaxing on one of the benches next to the playground. One of the pluses to being a Sensei was not having to do alot of the work or labor your students did.

Gohan looked over to Hinata, whom hadn't spoken at all that morning. He didn't know if she was sad, or angry, or disappointed in him. She just had this blank emotionless gaze on her face. The son of Goku didn't like it.

Kurenai saw Hinata's vacant attitude and took note of it. She knew how her father disregarded her and often treated her as a lost cause, but couldn't truly do anything about it. All she could do was take the Hyuuga under her wing and hope to have her blossom more as not only a kunoichi, but as a person in general. She looked over to Gohan and Kiba who were both distracted by Hinata's unusual attitude towards everyone. She knew that Kiba cared for her possibly as a sister, and Gohan also cared for her a great deal as well, though Kurenai couldn't tell if it would turn into a brother-sister relationship or maybe even something more. Truth is, the red eyed beauty knew about the little incident between Gohan and Hiashi yesterday evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Yesterday Night)

It was 11:00pm, Kurenai and Asuma were making love in Asumas apartment. Kurenai's moans and screams would have been hearded had anyone been walking them that night. The two were in Asuma's bed lips locked, tongues fighting in each others mouth as Asuma repeatedly thrusted into his lovers heat.

During the middle of their alone time there was a knock on the door that would have gone unheard had their moans not grown softer.

"God fucking damn it" Kurenai growled uncharacteristicaly as she was being forced to abondon her moments of pleasure, leaving her sexually frustrated.

Asuma pulled out of her before attempting to grab his shorts, but Kurenai grabbed him before flipping him over onto his back on the bed and said, "No, I'll get it." Before throwing on a robe and heading to the door. She opened it to reveal an anbu with a bird mask waiting patiently.

"Um, I hope I'm not disturbing or interrupting anything." The anbu said in what Kurenai knew was an awkward voice.

She could tell that the mans was red faced at having heared what went on. As awkward as the situation was she nonetheless answered, "No, not at all. What does the Hokage need?" She knew that that could have been the only reason an anbu would have been at the door.

"The Hokage requests that you see him in his office personally." The anbu stated before shushining away, knowing that that was the only thing he was required to do was tell her.

Kurenai let out a long exasperated sigh before heading back into Asuma's room to get dressed. "So I guess that's it for tonight?" Asuma said while still laying on the bed. Kurenai hopped on top of him before saying, "Nonsense I'll be back just as soon as this is over." Before kissing her lover, throwing on her outfit, and heading to the hokage tower.

When she walked through the doors, she was met with the sight of the Hokage, who looked rather stoic, and Hiashi Hyuuga, whom looked as if he could kick a puppy right about then.

"Hello Kurenai-Chan, sorry to bring you in at this time of night, but we were needing to discus-" The Hokage was cut off.

"We were needing to discuss that disrespectful brat of a tailed student you have!" Hiashi barked.

"Hiashi!" The Hokage barked.

Kurenai was caught completely off guard. What could Gohan have done? He was one of the most well mannered genin shed ever met in her life.

"I don't understand. What did Gohan do?"

Hiashi was about to speak up when the Hokage put up his hand to silence him. "According to Hiashi, Son Gohan showed complete, impudence, for a lack of a better word, when Hiashi was disciplining Hinata."

"Yes, that boy even went as far as threatening to break my arm. Had Hinata not been standing there, I would have just, done away with the boy, that is until he decided to make a bargain with me" Hiashi finished for the 3rd.

"Yes. Kurenai you have to understand-"

"Now wait just a minute! Hiashi, I know Gohan well enough to know that he would never openly start a conflict with anyone unless he knew that he was defending someone, and what bargain are you talking your not one to agree to things so easily and I know you well enough to know that you don't give a damn about Hinata, you favor Hanabi more than her, hell if she died in battle you wouldn't- "

"DONT YOU DARE TELL ME HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY OWN CHILDREN! HOW I CHOOSE TO DISCIPLINE AND TRAIN THEM IS OF NO CONCERN OF-" Hiashi hollered before he was cut off.

"Hiashi, Kurenai, ENOUGH!" the Hokage shouted. "Hiashi, what's this bargain you speak of, I don't recall you telling me about any sort of deal you made with young Gohan."

"It's simple really the boy challenged me to a fight two weeks after the conclusion of the chunnin exams which he seams to have preknowledge of, but I presume that is because of his hanging around so many jonin or he may of even overheard you say something Hokage-sama, the conditions are that if he were to win he would be allowed to train Hinata how he wanted when he wanted and how long he wanted to even if it was beyond my curfew in addition I would return Hinata to the heiress position" he took a small pause to allow the both of them to take this all in Kurenai gasped at how far Gohan would for Hinata,

she had tried to figure out if there was any way in her power to help Hinata out by getting Hiashi to treat Hinata better or even give her back the heiress position but in just in the two weeks that Gohan had been here he found a way to do something she could not, she now had a new idea of how Gohan felt for Hinata and it was defantaly more than just brother-sister.

she stoped herself when she realized that he had only gone through half of the deal Hiruzen must of realized the same thing "So what is it that you asked of young Gohan if he were to lose" Hiashi smiled wickedly and got this gleam in his eyes "WHEN he loses he will stay away from my daughter unless he is required to by you hokage-sama he will also resign from the shinobi lifestyle"

Kurenai's eyes widened exponintally while Hiruzen jaw had almost hit the floor "those are some high stakes... if I may though I want to add a few terms and in a couple of days I want you both in here to look over the deal and sign a blood contract to make sure the terms are followed.

First and you will treat both of your daughters with more respect and you can't take Hinata's heiress position away again unless she chooses to marry outside the clan and this can't be forced should he win however on the other side Gohan will be allowed to train Hinata for one year afterwards she will be tested by someone of your choice but I must approve of them if she has improved a lot she can remain as Gohan's student if she wishes however if she dosen't improve that much in a year Kurenai will retake up her training"

"I believe those additions could be agreed on" Hiashi said nodding at the hokage "I will make sure Gohan is here to hear the changes as well as sign the blood contract, he got himself in this he will have to fight his way out of it" Kurenai said giving a sigh

Hiashi just started laughing out of no where "I can't wait till that brat loses and learns his place" Hiruzen gave him a sturn look "he may just as well surprise you, now leave I have a few things I need to discuss with Kurenai here alone"

"But," Hiashi started having more to say

"Leave, now, that's an order." The Homage growled.

Hiashi looked as if he were were going to argue, but he knew better than to do that with the Hokage if he knew what was good for him, so he stormed out of the office before slamming the door behind him, making a few desk objects stumble.

The Hokage let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Lord Hokage, you can't believe that Gohan would openly defy Hiashi do you?" Kurenai pleaded.

"No no, I don't Kurenai-chan. Gohan is a good spirited boy, he has a pure heart, I can tell." The Hokage said. "But we really don't want him being antagonised by too many villagers, for their safety."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Actually lord Hokage. I do believe that there is a lot more power held within the boy than he has even told us. Asuma told me about the spar between him and his friend, the other new comer had. Told me it was quite a sight."

"Yes indeed. I got to catch a glimpse of the flashes that happened towards the training field, but by the time I got to witness it through the ball, the battle ended. The Hokage glanced at the Chrystal ball lying under his desk. "Ki-users, their a powerful group of people." He took out his pipe before tapping tobacco in it and lighting it.

Kurenai thought for a second. "I guess it's a good thing that Konoha has the first Ki-users, but still I can't shake that feeling that for some reason... what if word got out that Konoha has a Chi-user then other nations would attempt to get their hands on them like how the ninjas from Kumogakure tried to get the Byakugan from Hinata."

The Hokage nodded in agreement. "That is a possibility. I wouldn't be surprised if Danzo hadn't been plotting to get his hands on at least one of them. Which reminds me, the elders were wanting to 'interview' the two at some point, see for themselves if their trustworthy enough to keep in our village." The old man said before taking in a big puff of smoke.

"Do you think its a good idea to let Gohan compete in the Chunin exams?"

"That's completely up to you, but I do think its a good idea just to show the other villages what we're capable of."

Kurenai again nodded; but said nothing.

"Alright Kurenai, that will be all. Your dismissed."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Kurenai said before leaving the office.

(Flashback ended)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai now gazed at her team as they finished up the last of their assignment. There was still much to do for their day. "Alright team, thats enough. Its time to start on our next mission, a C-rank, we need to escort a construction worker by the name of Hikari Kasumi back to the Kyoto plains southeast of Kisaragi village, not only that, but we have to protect them from any possible threats that may prevent the crew from finishing the Trade Center that will be accessible Konoha, and our allies. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded.

This was the teams sixth mission today. Kurenai wasn't kidding when she said that the team would have have a long day ahead of them. Actually, the main reason the only reason they were doing extra missions over everyone else was because of the four-students-one-teacher-cell that they had.

The team headed to the front of the village to pick up their escort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Trunks...Briefs, your here to become a Shinobi?" The 3rd asked the prince of Saiyans standing in the front of his office.

"Yes sir, I figured since I would be would be staying here for a while I might as well be useful and provide some service to the village." The lavender haired saiyan was standing across the room, leaned back against the wall with his leg propped against it.

"Well the only service I know I could see you in is as a shinobi, with you being too old to attend the academy I can't allow you to be a genin, but with your skills I would say that you would make for a fine Anbu Black Op."

Trunks expected the Hokage to say that, after all that's what that Asuma guy suggested yesterday. But then a thought hit him. "How do you know what my skills are?"

The Hokage grinned. "I have my ways." Before rubbing the Chrystal ball that sat under his desk.

The lavender haired saiyan looked questionably at the elderly man sitting in front of him, but didn't push the matter further.

The Hokage got out of his seat before strolling over to an armoir on the far side of his office, he opened it and to Trunks awe, it contained masks that showed had the design of various animal faces, some with a more Oni looking appearance. (A/N: Oni is Japanese for demon) "You may take your pick." The Hokage said.

The purple haired demi-saiyan scanned over the various masks before his eyes landed on one of a more, ape looking one.

"I'll take that one" Trunks said while pointing to the mask of his choice. The Hokage tossed the mask to Trunks, who caught it effortlessly. The Hokage then walked over to a drawer sitting next to the amoir and pulled a scroll. He wrote something within that scroll before doing a jutsu which made several copies of the scroll along with birds carrying them fly out of the window.

"I suppose if you are to become an Anbu, your going to have to test your skills against the villages elite. Are you comfortable with that?"

Vegetas smirk etched its way across the time travelors face. "Bring it; I'm ready for anything!"

"I hope so." Was all the old man had to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back with Gohan)

Team 8 was currently escorting the miner back to the Kyoto mines as ordered. To get there faster the team were walking through a forest. As the team was walking Kiba was acting very uneasy and jumpy, which was out of character for him. "I swear I hate forests you guys. "

"Why's that Kiba?" Gohan asked.

"Because every time I go into one, I swear someone or something, is stalking me!"

At hearing this, Kurenai rolled her eyes, had there been someone following them she would have been the first to know. Gohan sensed for a life force and found nothing except for local wildlife.

"Its all in your head Kiba." Shino said dismissively.

"Its all in your head Kiba." Kiba mocked Shino. "I know what I saw. You believe me; don't you Akamaru?" He spoke to the dog sitting in the front of his hoodie. The little white dog didn't respond. Kiba gave a sigh in defeat before turning his head to catch a glimpse of a tall, faceless man in a black suit, watching him.

Kiba shuddered before turning around.

Hikari, feeling the need for a conversation turned to the pre-teens standing behind him. "So, Shinobi at your age huh? I used to be a shinobi just like you four, but then I took a kunai to the knee." Hikari pulled up his pants leg to reveal a jagged, raw, and fleshy scar on his leg.

"Ouch." Was all Gohan said after seeing the wound. He looked over to Hinata again who still looked like a kicked puppy. What was wrong with her? Could her dad have said something to make her not want to speak to him? Did him confronting the man make her uncomfortable? So many questions ran through the boys mind that he was starting to get frustrated. He was about to reach out to her and say something, but then he saw that they were leaving the forest and there were various construction vehicles like bulldozers, cranes, and others. He could see what had to be at least thirty men at work, putting together what looked now like a steel outline of a skyscraper.

Gohan was interrupted from his gaping when he saw three other dirt and grime covered construction workers greeting Hikari. The object of their objective was taken away to get started on his part of the building. Kurenai gestured for everyone to follow her to the outside of the work area to keep watch over the site. This was gonna be boring.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Outside of Konoha)

The Anbu were lined up in a single file line, military style, for the Hokages arrival.

Without moving a muscle, the Black ops members could see from their peripheral vision, the Leader of their village amble over to them, followed by an unfamiliar looking man with shoulder length lavender hair, a sleeveless blue Jacket with an unfamiliar looking logo on it, a sword strapped to his back, and wearing a monkey mask following.

The Hokage cleared his throat before speaking. "This is a new recruit. He will be referred to as 'monkey'. As you all already know, I have brought him out here to test his skills. I will be choosing three of you to go against him." The Hokage first chose a woman, from what Trunks could tell, she had long purple hair and a cat mask with red the sides. "Cat, Bird, Boar, step forward." The three he called out did as were told.

The purple haired saiyan looked over to the female Anbu and started to feel very uncomfortable. He never hit a girl before. Well, technically he did and blasted said 'girl' to smitherins, but as far as he was concerned a mechanical monster that thrived off of murdering innocent people and children, and made his life a living hell didn't even count as remotely human in his book. But, he knew he had to try not to kill her if he could help it.

Trunks backed a few feet away from his opponents before shifting into a fighting stance.

The Hokage put his hand down before announcing, "Begin."

The bird and boar masked Anbu pulled Kunai and charged at the Demi-Saiyan. The Boar masked Anbu added chackra to the soles of his feet, making him sprint in a Chakra dashed blur at Trunks. When the Boar masked one was within striking range, Trunks threw a punch that got embeded so deep into the Anbus chest Cavity that a buldge could be seen on the other side. But to Trunks surprise the Anbu exploded in a thick white smoke that made Trunks cough.

Trunks could sense a life force behind him, he knew that it had to have been the Anbu so he sent an elbow back behind him into the face. Trunks could feel the satisfaction of bone on bone meaning he hit his target, sending him flying back several feet.

The Bird masked Anbu was now on Trunks, he slashed at Trunks, but the Demi saiyan weaved and dodged the kunai before grabbing the Anbus hand in a vice and slammed his free hand into his gut sending the man soaring back, Trunks decided that letting the three Anbu fight him at once would be a bad idea so he decided to take the one he just hit out fast by firing a non-lethal Ki blast at his body, causing an medium sized explosion, making his body land in a damaged unconscious heap.

The surrounding Anbu were shocked. Never before have they seen a Justsu like that before. They were now 110% invested in the battle now.

"One down, two to go." Trunks told himself. He knew the Anbu wouldn't be getting up from that. He looked over at the female Anbu and noticed that she hadn't moved from her spot; what was she doing? He looked over to the Boar masked Anbu and saw him flashing through hand seals before shouting 'Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind!"

The next thing the saiyan Hybrid knew was that four giant rock pillars were summoned around him. The Hybrid looked around him, "Okay, that's weird, but whats- Aaauuuuuuugh" The saiyan didn't expect bolts of lightning to shoot out of the pillads, immobilising him. The Demi-saiyan felt the stinging and numbness that the lightning brought him. It wasn't unbearable, but it still caused his muscles to lock up, rendering him almost unable to move. But if he couldn't move, he was finished. He could only do one thing.

"HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" The Demi saiyan shouted which caused a shockwave to explode out of his body, causing the stone pillars to explode and disintigrate. Freeing him.

The two Anbu were in awe. How the hell did he just do that, the man basically just shouted and then destroyed the justsu. Hell, the damn Kage probably wouldn't have been capable of doing that. What was he?

The two Anbu realised fast that they were going to have to take this guy out fast before he pulled anymore tricks out of his sleeve.

The Boar masked Anbu pulled two kunai out of his holster and charged the new recruit. Trunks could tell that this anbu hadn't learned from his partners mistake by coming at him in CQC.

Trunks did an uppercut that would have shattered and dislocated the Anbus jaw had it landed, but upon contact the boar masked Anbu disappeared in a puff of white smoke, and a tree log shattered. Trunks could sense a life force behind him and immediately threw a back kick that shattered his targets ribs, doubling him over, making him wheeze for air. Trunks slammed his elbow on the back of the anbus head, turning him off like a light. "Two down, one to go."

The cat masked Anbu formed a hand sign before two clones of herself appeared on either side of her. "Leaf style Crestent moon dance" When she shouted that, the clones charged at Trunks in an attempt to attack from the sides, the half saiyan could see that there was a slight blur left behind by the Bunshins.

When the Bunshins were within range he sent both of his arms out to his sides and blasted the clones to nothingness with Ki waves. The half-saiyan immediately noticed that the Cat masked Anbu was coming down at him with her sword. Trunks didn't know if she was aiming to slice him in half, or just intimidate him into putting him on the defensive, either way the half saiyan wasn't taking a chance and in a lightning fast move brought out his own sword to meet her own. As a result of the Jutsu itself, Trunks felt his body vibrate and his feet push back a small bit. Nothing serious.

The next thing the Cat masked Anbu, Trunks who was the monkey masked Anbu, the Hokage and the rest of the Black ops members knew was that the two opponents were engaged in a sword fight.

The two swordsmen were swinging their blades at one another in an attempt to at least disarm the other, neither was going for a kill. Sparks and the sound of metal slashing and clanging against metal echoed over the plains. Cat swung her sword in a downward strike over Trunks head which he blocked, then swooped his sword in an arc that sent his opponents sword out of her grip and in the air. The saiyan prince then swiped the Cat Anbus feet, making her fall flat on the ground as her sword fell and impale the grass next to her. She was completely dazed and half unconscious half awake.

As she finally pulled to her senses. She saw the tip of a sword aimed at her throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 8 were waiting on the outskirts of the construction site, with the purpose of keeping an eye on the construction site and its workers. Well, Kurenai was the main one watching, Shino sat around with his arms crossed, head down as if he was sleeping, no one was sure, Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, Hinata sat on the ground with her knees up to her chest and her face buried there, and Son Gohan was passing the time by doing push ups.

Gohan took a second to stare over at the Hyuuga sitting several feet away from him. Why was she still like this? He was gonna find out.

"Hinata-chan," Gohan said as he got up and walked to Hinata. "I know that you might be angry with me about yesterday but, I just couldn't stand there while he mistreated you. For what its worth, I'm sorry if I made you angry." Gohan said in a warm sympathetic voice.

Hinata took a moment for this to sink in. "Gohan-kun, I'm not ma-" Hinata was cut off by a distant scream that came from the construction. Everyone's attention snapped to the unfinished building where almost all of the workers started running to the sound of where the scream came from.

"That sounds like trouble. Come on team." Kurenai called out to her genin as she took off to the center of attention. Everyone sprinted after her.

Upon arrival the team were greeted with the site of all the workers surrounding, something. Kurenai pushed through the sweat and grime covered workers before her eyes widend in alarm.

In front of everyone was the body of a dead construction worker. The man had two Kunai shoved in his eyes and had his belly sliced open to where his intestines were poured out his body. There was a massive pool of blood still forming around the disemboweled corpse.

Gohan and Kiba pushed through the crowd of gagging and, some vomiting men before coming face to face with the body. Kiba set down Akamaru before running off in a corner to vomit. Gohan gagged. He's seen things just as bad in his life. "Who, who would've done this?" Gohan asked Kurenai.

"Someone who doesn't want them to finish this building." Kurenai said as she pulled out a kunai. It was obvious the attackers were from an enemy village. She turned to her Genin. "All of you try to stick together," she turned to look at the shaking and terrified workers. "You all stay around us. We'll-"

"Screw that! We're getting the hell out of here!" One of the construction workers shouted and began to run. Followed by everyone else who thought it would be a good idea. The first two workers who stepped out in the open had kunai fly into their necks, crimson liquid squirted from the fatal abrasions as the two workers fell, dead. As a result of having two people die in front of them, the remaining workers erupted into mass hysteria, running away from an enemy that they couldn't see.

"No, you fools!" Kurenai growled out.

Gohan spread his senses and could sense six hostile life signatures hiding about in various places of the facility. "Kurenai-Sensei, I can sense six enemies hiding around here. Their not very strong, but their still deadly. What do you want us to do?"

Kurenai didn't want her team to be put into another situation that could risk their lives. Especially since they just got out of a big battle that Gohan got them out of a week ago. But the red eyed beauty couldn't just leave while all the workers were getting picked off. She could hear some of their screams being silenced.

"We're all going to split up and take these shinobi out. I know all of you are capable of defending and killing when necessary; and this is necessary. I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sensei!" The genin said in unison before sprinting off to hunt down the enemy ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino slowly walked the facility. The insect wielding genin, sent out a few tracking beetles so he knew exactly where they were hiding. The insect wielder rounded a bulldozer before standing out in a patch of open land, waiting.

About a mile away from Shino, a masked shinobi layed on top of a partially completed ledge on the second floor that overlooked the ground. "Hehehe," the shinobi chuckled. "Kids a dumb ass. The runt just made himself an easy target." The shinobi leapt from his spot on the balcony and pulled two kunai, one for his left hand and another for his right, and soared down onto what he thought would be a decapitating strike on the kid below him. He was dead wrong.

As he landed he didn't expect to go straight through his target, and for said target to explode into a thousand bugs that flew away into the wind.

"What the hell, what sort of kawarimi is that!?" The shinobi asked out loud. Instead of getting his question answered, all he heard was, "Hn, you'll be fun for them to eat..." the voice came from all around the now intimidated ninja, who was sweating bullets, and legs were shaking. "Wh-what the hell;-" The next thing the shinobi could hear was the chirping and clicking of mandibles before feeling a horrible sting and pain all over his body.

The shinobi let out a loud grunt before lifting up his sleeves to see black bugs littering his forearm. Mandibles chewing and ripping into his flesh. He tried to scrape the insects off, but to his horror, more just flew in from out of nowhere, and he could feel the horrible biting and stinging pain doubling all over his body. He screamed in agonizing pain as he fell to the ground, unable to think about anything but the pain from the bugs gnawing into him. But as he fell to the ground, he could see and feel as hundreds of more creepy crawlies made his body a all they could eat buffet. The ninja tried to roll around on the rocky soil to try and kill of what was soon to be his demise, but he could see that the soil was starting to turn red from his now seeping out of his body. The struggling and dying shinobis eyes widened to see a black cloud of death close in on him and cover him completely. He could now do nothing but scream and thrash around on the rocky soil as hundreds of thousands insects now covered his body feeding on him.

Shino, now made his appeance as he walked over to the still suffering shinobi. The boy pushed his glasses up as he stared at his agonized victim, mercilessly. He wasn't going to just let the insects eat only the mans chakra. He was going to let him get eaten alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba, and Akamaru, who had turned into a copy of his master, got the scent from the kunai that the other ninja left in the corpses. The two were hunting the ninja like two bloodhounds after a rabbit. They could smell a ninja camped out and ready to pick off anything unlucky enough to cross his path.

Once the two were in the general area of where the Shinobi was, Kiba formed a clone before turning to Akamaru. "Alright buddy, when the enemy takes the bait, we're gonna hit him with Gatsuuga; got it?" Akamaru nodded.

Kiba sent his clone to stand idly by while him and Akamaru hid.

As expected, a scrawny looking shinobi with a scarf covering his mouth leaped out and attacked the clone Kiba.

"Now, GATSUUGAAA!" Kiba and Akamaru transformed into to twisters and shredded the shinobi apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai was walking through the now silent skeleton of the incomplete building. There were bodies littered to the left and right of her. She had to have counted at least ten, meaning they've killed off at least one-third of the people working there. They damn well didn't deserve to die, these people had families. Fathers who probably promised their kids they'd be back home to play with them. It was heartbreaking, but Kurenai knew that this was just the way life worked.

She suddenly noticed that the trail of body's stopped cold. She could tell that there were strange markings left on the tile floor a few feet away from her body. She stepped closer to it. Upon further inspection of the tile she could tell that there was deep lacerations imbedded there. Why would the tile be like that if they just started work here a few days ago? As soon as Kurenais brain registered to her that it was a trap, the ground exploded as she did a back flip just in time and landed a few feet at a safe distance away.

Kurenai slipped out a kunai as she prepared to face off against the would be threat standing in front of her.

As the smoke faded, Kurenai saw a tall, buff, tan skinned man with bandages over his eyes facing Kurenai. How he could see her, Kurenai didn't know. What she did know was that the man had a katana strapped to his back which he pulled out. The weapon made a sharp *twing* sound when it did. It was also worth noting that the shinobi had a forehead protector with what had to be part of a down arrow as the symbol.

"You're a fast one. Everyone else I try that on I usually kill. I'm gonna enjoy killing you though." The enemy said with a gravelly voice.

"These people didn't deserve to die, wouldn't it have been enough for you to just show up been enough to intimidate them into leaving?" Kurenai asked.

"Eh, maybe. But you know how we Takigakure nin are, can't take the chance. We have to put a 110% into what we do." The Takigakure nine chuckled before sticking his sword into a corpse, a sickening squelch was heard.

"I don't care. I'm just gonna kill you."

"Oooooh, a feisty one. Hehe, I think I'll have some fun with your corpse after I kill you." The man made a lecherous flicking with his tounge that made Kurenai crying in disgust before lunging at her with his sword.

Kurenai didn't have enough time to Dodge so she stuck her kunai up and blocked what would have been a blow capable of slicing her in half, but as the sword landed she could feel the bone in her forearm rattle dangerously as she felt it about to break.

She began to form hand signs on her free left hand; Dog-hare-snake, she stopped and remembered. This guy was blind wasn't he? But still he knew what she looked like. Kurenai decided not to take a chance on wasting her charkra. She instead focused her charkra into her hand which gave her the strength to push the shinobis sword back and kicked him back to put some distance between the two of them.

Kurenai pulled out three shuriken from her holster, before flinging them at the attacker and charged at him.

The enemy shinobi must have heard the sound of the shuriken being thrown because he deflected all three of them with his sword. Just as he did that Kurenai knew that a head on attack would be pointless so she leaped over his head and did a back flip and landed roughly on her feet. She suffered a minor slash from the katana across her shoulder and cheek.

The red eyed beauty wiped the blood from her face before getting back into attack position. In terms of strength she could tell that this guy was leagues out of her own. She had to end this quickly and she knew just how. Her hands flashed through various hand signs before she shouted "Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" At that instant two trees appeared at various areas around the area. Kurenai easily slid inside the tree and made sure all of the roots were connected so she could easily transfer between them when need be.

"Where the hell did that bitch go!" The shinobi asked himself. He knew she had to be planning a sneak attack, but from where? His senses weren't far enough enhanced to where he could pick up on the trees that just appeared in the room.

As he was looking for the kunoichi he backed up into something with bark, and before he could react, roots and vines coiled itself around his body leaving him immobile. "What the hell! What is th-AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" The shinobi howled in pain as he felt a kunai enter his back. He could then feel it getting jerked up his back as it ripped threw flesh, muscle, and even some bone before Kurenai ripped it out, blood spurting everywhere. Leaving a jagged gruesome injury in the restrained mans back.

"H-h-h-how," The mans sputtered out in pain.

"Demonic art, Tree binding. Unfortunately its the last jutsu you'll ever get to be familiar with." She whispered into his ear before taking the Kunai and sliding it across the enemy shinobis neck. Blood splattered out of the wound like a spigot, the shinobi choked to death from his own blood before Kurenai dispelled the jutsu. Letting the ninjas body fall to the floor before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As everyone was preparing fighting their own battles Gohan quickly sensed a hostile energy and rushed after it. He ran up a flight of stairs and found his way up to the roof. He saw what had to be the enemy holding up a terrorized work or by his throat.

"Put him down!" Gohan shouted at the shinobi.

Having had his attention grabbed, the shinobi turned to see a kid in a fighting gi and cape, with what had to be the wildest hair do he's seen in his life standing across from him. This kid thought he could give him orders?

"Ummmm, let's see, maybe I won't." The shinobi said tauntingly.

"P-p-please, help me!" The worker begged. At hearing the sound of someone begging for help, Gohan's teeth grit. How he wanted to just jump in and rescue him, but he couldn't. He was a hostage. The shinobi on the other hand grinned evilly beneath the mask he was wearing before pulling a kunai and sticking it into the bottom of the poor mans gut. As a result, the man hollered in pain, and the shinobi pulled the kunai upwards the mans torso causing the poor mans guts to spill out in front of the horrified demi-saiyan.

The shinobi chuckled before tossing the now dead mans corpse of the roof, letting it plummet several stories toward the ground below.

Gohan was shaking with fury. A man was just brutally murdered right in front of him and he didn't do anything to stop it. This guy, this guy was gonna pay.

"People like you make me sick. You relish in killing innocents and you don't even consider how their deaths could even affect other people. That man might have had a family!" Gohan almost yelled.

"Ha, yea what's your poi-" the man was cut off as a bone shattering fist landed so deep inside of his body, he swore he could have felt it a buldge almost exit out his back. He was then met with a back hand that sent him sailing across to the opposite edge of the buildings roof.

The shinobi was sputtering and coughing up blood as he suddenly found it almost impossible to breath. That punch had to have obliterated his lung.

"Its people like you that sometimes make me question what I'm fighting for." Gohan growled as his eyes flickered from black to green over and over again. He then held out his and as it was covered in a yellow aura. "I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to live."

"W-who, whoa whoa, now wait a sec, let's talk about," was all he got to say before Gohan let out a violent wave of Ki that swallowed up the enemy shinobi. His screams were long and loud before he was obliterated and turned to dust.

Gohan put his hand down before thinking to himself. He just killed someone today. Not a monster like Cell, but a human being. Sure he deserved to die, but still.

Gohan dropped the subject with himself before he checked on his teams energy signatures. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba were doing fine, but he needed to check on Hinata. He started to rush over to where he sensed the Hyuuga heiress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lavender eyed Hyuuga girl was shaking as she walked through the hallways. She was all alone. No Kurenai, Shino, Kiba,...or Gohan would be able to save her if she got into a battle.

Gohan.

The boy who had caught her regard since the day of his arrival. He was so mysterious and she knew about that little event that happened, a few months before she met him. She knew that she made the boy along with her teammates worry about her, but she was fine it was just,

Hinata stopped walking before she felt as if someone was watching her. Being a shinobi, she knew that was a bad sign before the wall next to her exploded, causing her to jump back several feet to gain the distance.

"Well, well, I get to kill me a little pretty one, eh." It was a tall, but skinny man who's face wasn't masked with a bandana or scarf like the other shinobi.

"I-I'm not scared of you." Hinata let out. On the outside she looked somewhat calm, but on the inside she was trembling. She had no idea what this guy was capable of. She never really trained seriously with anyone for a life or death battle like this, but she had to try.

"Haha, look sweetie, you don't have to die today you know. Look, I'll make you a deal. You do me a little favor, and I'll let my superiors know that one casualty didn't get away alright." As the man said favor, he gestured to his crotch.

"Your sick!" Hinata shouted uncharacteristically as she realised what he was talking about.

"And you're dead"! The man shouted as he sprinted towards Hinata with no weapon in hand. This was perfect. Hand to hand CQC (close quarters combat). Just what she wanted.

"Byakugan." Hinata activated her kekkai genkai and as soon as the other shinobi was within strike range Hinata hit him with an open palm strike and felt the satisfaction of actually hitting him in his solar plex.

The shinobi felt all of his insides twist into a giant knot of pain. He dropped to his knees and was brought to the pre-teens mercy. Knowing that she had to finish the shinobi off, Hinata didn't take much time to think about it and did something that came to mind.

She brought up both her hands and formed Jyuuken chackra around her hands, making her whole hand a spear of chakra. She then placed one hand on either side of the shinobis cranium before forcing her chakra into the shinobis skull. The shinobi gave a loud holler of pain as the concentrated amount of Chakra began to attack his brain. The shinobis brain began to be violently affected as it began to practically turn to soup. Blood began to run out of the shinobis nose, then mouth...and then eyes as blood began to also ooze out of his ears along with gray matter.

Hinata opened her eyes in horror at what she just did. She powered down her chakra and let go of the mans head as she covered her moth in horror. The shinobi fell to the ground, dead.

In her horror, Hinata didn't notice another figure begin to sneak up behind her with a kunai, intent on plunging it into her skull. Before that could happen everyone's favorite mop top haired sayian kicked the figure in the head with much more force than he thought he needed to put in and ended up shattering the final shinobis skull. Sending his body soaring away, also dead.

Gohan didn't even take not of killing another person before turning to a terror stricken Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata are you OK?" The Demi saiyan asked as he attempted to lay a hand on the traumatized girls shoulder, but instead of that happening she pulled and forced him into a deep hug where she was crying and letting all of her negative emotions out into his shoulder.

Gohan sat there, not wanting to push Hinata away, just let her continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back with Trunks)

The cat masked Anbu found herself staring at the point of a blade aimed at her neck. She knew that with her having been put down she lost.

"Well, well, that was quite a show." The Hokage congratulated. "Welcome to the ANBU black ops, monkey." As the Hokage said that the other Anbu all stood back still and gave a bow in unison.

The prince of saiyans looked at the Cat masked ANBU woman before offering his hand, which she took. After helping her to her feet, Trunks, being the nice and concerned person he was asked, "Are you OK?"

The Anbu responded. "Yes, thank you." Who the hell was this guy? He just showed up out of nowhere and pwned the hell out of the three best officers on the force. On top of that, he was a very skilled swordsman to boot.

"All of you are dismissed. Except for you monkey, I have to have a word with you." As the Hokage ordered the dismissal, most of the Anbu shushined away. The Cat-masked Anbu stayed and looked back at the rookie, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"So Trunks Briefs, how do you feel? Do you think you are ready for an initiate mission?" The Hokage asked.

"Like I said before, I'm ready for anything. But, I have to ask. What am I going to be doing?" The demi-saiyan asked.

"Just report to my office at the crack of dawn tomorrow. You'll find out." The Hokage said before turning around and vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving the Demi saiyan to his thoughts.

"I'm hungry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan sensed the rest of his team, which meant Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai, all in an area outside of the facility tending to what must have been the surviving workers. The Son boy was carrying the Hyuuga girl on his back, piggyback style. He soon found his sensei and teammates.

Kurenai saw two figures out of his peripheral vision. She saw Gohan and what she immediately recognized as Hinata on his back. "There you two are, are you alright?" Kurenai asked as she approached the two.

"Yes, we're fine Kurenai-sensei, but what about you, you look like you had it rough," He was referencing the cuts across her shoulder, arm, and cheek.

"Yeah I know, i'm fine. But none of you should worry about me, its my responsibility to keep you all safe." She said. She then turned to recount the surviving workers while Shino and Kiba, who had Akamaru tucked inside the front of his hoodie, came to the recently arrived Gohan and Hinata.

"Yo, how'd it go." Kiba asked Gohan.

"I'm not proud of it, but I did what I had to." Gohan replied sullenly.

Kiba nodded. He saw that Hinata looked gloomier than ever, but decided against asking her anything. He tried to talk to Shino awhile ago, but the Aburame just burped at him and walked off.

Gohan saw that out of the 30 workers that were there at first, only 8 were left. It was a shame that all of these innocent people were dead, and what really hit the sayian boy was that unlike the people in his world, these people would stay dead. This made him realise how cheap death was in his own world and how much more precius it was in this one.

"All right you guys, its time to head home." Kurenai said after she released the survivors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time traveler was once again walking the crowded streets of Konoha. He made sure to store his mask inside of one of his spare capsules. Lord knew that like his mom he carried around a dozen of the things. He was currently trying to find somewhere where he could quench his appetite.

He walked past a shop where the sign had a design of three white balls with a stick through them.

"The Dango shop. What's Dango?" Trunks asked himself. He decided to give it a shot and if he didn't like it then he would move on.

When he entered the shop he was hit with a sweet aroma of something akin to soy sauce. He walked over to the bar counter and took a look at the menu.

"Greetings son, what can I get you?" The older man behind the bar asked Trunks.

"Give me a sec, its my first time here." Trunks then went back to search for something before a husky voice caught his attention.

"First time here , huh?"

Trunks turned his head to see a woman around his age with brown pupil-less eyes, and violet hair tied up into a messy, spikey-fanned ponytail. She had a playful expression on her face.

Trunks wasn't a huge conversation starter, being more of a "lone" person, so he responded with a nod of his head.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. You new?" The woman asked with a tilt of her head. She picked up one of the sticks on her plate that had white balls skewered through, and ate one.

"I guess you can say that; yea."

"Oh really, where ya from?" She prodded.

The demi-saiyan didn't really know how to respond to that. Its not like he was familiar with the land of fire or the elemental nations themselves. "Up the road aways." He settled on saying.

"Uh, huh." The woman didn't sound pleased with that answer, but didn't prod him. "Looks like your having trouble finding something. If I could make a suggestion, try these." The woman held up one of the sticks.

"What is that?" Trunks asked as he stared at it.

"You don't know what a dango stick is? You been living under a rock your whole life. Their dumplings and their awesome; here try one." Anko grabbed a stick and handed it to him.

The time traveler took the dumpling stick and observed it. He could smell a sweet aroma coming from the syrup covered balls of dough. He bit one of and chewed it, tasting the sweetness from the syrup and the softness of the dough, it reminded him of a donut. He liked it. A lot.

The next thing the both of them knew, Trunks scared down the first stick and then ate the remaining ones on the woman's plate.

"I didn't say eat all of them you ass!" The woman snapped at him, making Trunks tense up in alarm. The two got a few stares from bystanders.

Trunks blushed a little embarrassment before letting out a weak, "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

The woman rolled her eyes before letting the subject go. "What's your name anyways?" She asked.

"My names Trunks, Trunks Briefs." The woman looked at him for a moment. Then two, before bursting out laughing hysterically.

"Trunks Briefs? The hell sort of a name is that?" The woman said as she almost had to struggle for air. Trunks face turned even redder before he stared down at the floor in embarrassment.

The woman took a moment to get herself back together before asking, "Care to explain?"

Trunks let out a breath. "Well basically its a tradition on my moms side of the family to be named after undergarments. My mom's name is Bulma, and she told me that if she got to have a daughter then she would name her Bra, OK."

The woman thought this over for a moment. "That's...kind of stupid." She said finally. "Sorry for laughing though."

She sounded sincere so Trunks said, "Its okay."

The woman got up from her seat. "Well, I gotta go. See ya around." She then started to walk out of the store before Trunks called out to her, "Wait, what's your name?"

She stopped before turning around and saying. "The names Anko. Anko Mitarashi. Later, undies." She answered back jokingly before leaving.

Trunks didn't know why, but he kind of liked this Anko woman.

The demi-saiyan decided not to stick around and left himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan and the rest of Team 8 walked back to the Hidden Leaf. No one really talked much.

As they entered the gates, Kurenai decided that her team went through a hell of a lot today, and decided to release them early. She then went to visit the Hokage and tell him of their technical success in the mission.

Gohan saw that Hinata was walking off to god-knows-where and considered stopping her. Should he do that? What should he even say to her if he did?

"Hinata." The Hyuuga girl turned around. Gohan still tried to find what he even wanted to say. "I know it was hard Hinata, but sometimes we'll meet people who don't deserve to live. You don't have to feel guilty for it." The Hybrid struggled to put the words together.

"Thank you Gohan-kun." Hinata didn't know what to say really. She looked as if she wanted to say or do something else with the Hybrid in front of her, but instead she turned around and walked home.

The Hybrid dropped his shoulders in defeat. He decided not to press matters further. He had a long day, he decided to crash home early. A thought then crossed his mind. Where's Naruto? He thought that the hyperactive blonde would have been back by now, but dropped it as him having some big mission.

He decided to crash in for the afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now sunset and the people of the village were now starting to clear the streets. The Time traveler was still walking the streets. He decided it would be a good idea to walk off the junk food he ate earlier. God knew he couldn't afford to be unhealthy.

After awhile it was now nighttime and all of the people were cleared from the streets, leaving the demi-saiyan alone. As he started to walk back out to the training fields where his home was, he began to sense someone following him.

"I already know your following me. Come out, there's no point in hiding." It was weird because he could sense the life force of the same woman he sparred with on the Anbu team.

"Shit. How did he know I was here?" A woman who was hiding behind a building thought to herself. She knew that with already having been discovered that there was no point in remaining anonymous, and came out.

Trunks was greeted with the sight of a woman with purple hair wearing a purple kimono. By looking at her hair, the demi-saiyan could already tell that she was the Anbu from earlier that day. He decided not to call her out on it.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you were stalking me?" Trunks asked the purple haired woman.

The woman was lost at words. The reason she followed him was to quench her curiosity about who he was, but she couldn't just tell him that. "I, I was on my way back home when I noticed you. I was only making sure that you weren't an unregistered outsider." That would have to work right? That lie honestly wouldn't have worked on any person who had knowledge of the Villages civilian policies. That, and the Anbu woman was off duty anyways so its not like she could arrest him herself.

Trunks didn't look convinced by her answer, but played along anyway. He looked at her again. She didn't look as if she meant him any harm, even so, he would have been able to sense malice from her.

"Ooookay, what's your name." Trunks decided it would be a good idea to break the tension first.

"My name? Its Yugao Uzuki."

"Trunks Briefs." The demi-saiyan saw Yugaos face blush and she smiled in what he knew was laughter. "You can laugh if you want. I know you want too."

"N-no, its just that I've never met someone with a name like that." Yugao meant it. Trunks understood perfectly well why, so he let it slide. He then remembered that it was getting late.

"Well, I'll see ya' around Yugao." Trunks turned on his heel and walked back home.

Yugao's thoughts were of the strange man that just left her. She might have learned his name, but that wasn't enough for her. Who exactly was he? Where had he come from? How was he so strong? She knew she wasn't going to answer these questions on her own, but hopefully, in time she would get her answers.

The purple haired beauty turned on her heel as well and headed home herself.

Power Levels:

Gohan: (Base) 1,150,000,000, (SSJ) 150,000,000,000, (SSJ2) 800,000,000,000

Future Trunks: 200,000,000, (SSJ) 6,300,000,000, (USSJ) 12,600,000,000

end of chapter 11

 **Warning there is a lost of science and math here if you don't like it or can't understand it skip this part and go to the next chapter**

I feel as somethings need to be explained as to why Gohan is so much more powerful than Trunks

First Trunk could evenly match the androids of his world but they turned out to be much weaker than the andoids that came in teen Gohan's time and while Gohan couldn't beat them at that time he stood a better chance

Second Trunks did a small transformation in to a super saiyan form that was pretty powerful but could not beat cell and while the transformation had quite a bit of power it lost a lot of speed cause it was so bulky but was more powerful than Vegeta at that time but was still not able to to match cell while he was in perfect form yet Gohan managed to defeat perfect cell with one arm while hurt and tired

Third While Trunk no doughtinly got stronger in his secound round in the hyabolic time chamber enough to beat the andoids of his time as well as the cell but they were weaker than the ones he just faced however Gohan was sucked into a black hole and then spit out on the Naruto-verse

Gravity force is defined as F=GMm/d^2 ,where G is Newton constant, M is sun mass ,m is mass subjected to sun gravity force and d is the distance betweent their center of mass.

The gravitational constant is the proportionality constant used in Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation, and is commonly denoted by G. This is different from g, which denotes the acceleration due to gravity. In most texts, we see it expressed as: G = 6.673×10^-11 N m2 kg-2

The Sun is 864,400 miles (1,391,000 kilometers) across. This is about 109 times the diameter of Earth. The Sun weighs about 333,000 times as much as Earth. It is so large that about 1,300,000 planet Earths can fit inside of it. It's mass is 1.989 × 10^30 kg

And as an aldult Gohan's mass is 61kg while Goten's at the age of 7 is 26kg Gohan is 9 at this point so as the pre-teen he is he wouldbe about 34kg plugging this all into the equsion we get

F=(6.673×10^-11)(1.989 × 10^30 kg)(34kg)/(1)^2

F=4.513×10^18 now this would be the gravity of someone right next to the core of the sun where the gravity is strongest so let me put this a different way

as said eariler The sun weighs about 333,000 times the gravity of earth and the most anyone has trained under at this point of time is Vegita who trained in 500 times the gravity of earth and thats just our sun when it turns into a red or blue star in which it become 3 or 4 times bigger (thats large enough that the edge of the sun will be right here where the earth is) than its current size it's gravity will also increase but it will not be big enough to become a black hole it would need to be about 10 times bigger than the mass of our own sun in order to become a black hole and the gravity would increase even farther so lets just say the gravity is multiplied by 100 when it turns into a black hole

so while it may not be exact if we were to guess to gravity of the black hole that swallowed Gohan it would be about 1,332,000,000 times the gravity of earth and he was in there for any where from a few minutes to a couple of hours (the time spend in a black hole might be different than the time outside of it it unknown but seeing it probally took maybe thirty minutes outside the black hole for Gohan to get to Konaha (seeing as the hyabolic time chamber is the only thing in dragon ball that has a set idea of how time is compressed where 1 day outside equals one year inside I decided to use the time compression for this as what the black hole would compress it to so outside the black hole if one day passes out side an entire year passes in the outside and the lowest this goes without going into halfs of halfs or someting like that is 30 minutes =1 week)

so while outside I am saying it took half an hour for the cross of dimentions inside the black hole Gohan spent one week

If I put that if a different way here is how much the sun is more powerful than the earth

Bulk parameters

Sun

Earth Ratio

(Sun/Earth)

Mass (1024 kg) 1,988,500. 5.9724 333,000.

GM (x 106 km3/s2) 132,712. 0.39860 333,000.

Volume (1012 km3) 1,412,000. 1.083 1,304,000.

Volumetric mean radius (km) 695,700. 6371. 109.2

Mean density (kg/m3) 1408. 5514. 0.255

Surface gravity (eq.) (m/s2) 274.0 9.78 28.0

Escape velocity (km/s) 617.6 11.19 55.2

Ellipticity 0.00005 0.0034 0.015

Moment of inertia (I/MR2) 0.070 0.3308 0.212

Visual magnitude V(1,0) -26.74 -3.86 -

Absolute magnitude +4.83

Luminosity (1024 J/s) 382.8

Mass conversion rate (106 kg/s) 4260.

Mean energy production (10-3 J/kg) 0.1925

Surface emission (106 J/m2s) 62.94

Spectral type G2 V

Now what I want to focus on is the escape Velocity, for the earth it 11.19 km/s for the sun it is 617.6 km/s but for the black hole it is the speed of light even though light can't escape but that would be 3.8844×10^12 km/s

and all that is just for the black hole

Gohan was spit out of it like a meteor hitting earth it does this at approximately 16,000 miles per hour while for the Z-warriors at this time something like this might not be a problem when Gohan is as week as he is and as hurt plus the face he just went through a black hole he was in no state to even fall out of the black hole at 5 miles per hour let alone 16,000

put all of this together with the fact that sayians get a whole lot stronger when the heal from near death experiences and that Gohan healed naturally instead of with magic or a sensu bean there is no way one year of training in the time chamber would allow trunks to match Gohan

plus eirther I said that trunkd went to the full power of his base form I didn't say Gohan did as well

That is all


	12. Council Meetings and Anbu Duties

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

also I searched it up Gohan was nine when he went into the chamber now if I include the year of training he did in the chamber then Gohan would have been ten when he defeated cell but because Akira didn't include it in his series neither am I

I know Akira didn't include it because Gohan was sixteen when the buu saga occured and the buu saga happened seven years after the cell saga now you guys keep telling me Gohan should be eleven but tell me does eleven plus seven equal sixteen? no it doesn't

please understand I do the proper research before I go and include something in a fic and it it only when I am making things up as I go or when I am doing someting non-canon when I do something without reasearch

now I am doing some particular arcs but let me know if there are any arcs you guys want me to include he are the ones I am going to include or have already included

Wave arc

invasion arc

search for Tsunada arc

Sasuke recovery mission arc

Kazekage Rescue mission arc

Tenchi Bridge arc

Akatsuki supression arc

Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant arc

Fated battle between brothers arc

Pain's assault arc

Five kage summit arc

Fourth shinobi war arc

these are the main arcs that I have planed they may be smaller arcs or movie arcs that can or will be included curently that would include

twelve guardian ninja arc

three tails appearence arc

six tails unleased arc

land of snow arc

priestess shion arc

and

the sea monster arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 12

Team 8 were out in the training field, it was 8:00am and they were called to a special meeting by Kurenai.

"Well team, I have an announcement to make, you all should be made aware that the Chunin exams will be coming up soon. I feel that you all have shown the maturity and capability of being nominated." As she said this Kiba grinned, Shinos eyebrows raised in what must have been surprise, and Hinata looked a little bit nervous, but on the inside she felt happy that she showed she could actually be nominated. Gohan, on the other hand was genuinely confused.

The Son boy raised his hand. "Excuse me, Kurenai-sensei what exactly are the Chunin Exams? I've heard some people talk about them but not in great detail"

Kurenai turned to the young saiyan to answer him. "As you should know Gohan, there are three ranks to a shinobis career; Genin, beginning level ninja, Chunin, middle Ninja, and Jonin, Elite Ninja. The Chunin exams, as you can guess, are the exams in which Genin receive the chance to be promoted to Chunin. Understood?"

The Demi-saiyan nodded.

"Good. I plan on training you all starting tod-" An Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves interrupted Kurenai.

"Lord Hokage needs to have a word with Son Gohan, do you mind?" The Anbu knew that she wouldn't have a say in the matter, but knew that it was the polite thing to do.

"Its fine, there wouldn't have been much I could teach him anyway. Gohan, you may go." Kurenai instructed the demi-saiyan, who did as he was told and went with Anbu who shushined to the outside of the Hokage tower. The Anbu then walked the Son boy up to the second floor of the building and to the outside of a room, where he saw Trunks waiting, he was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The Anbu took his leave.

"Oh, Gohan, you were called here too?" Trunks asked as he noticed the other saiyan.

"Yea, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

The time traveler stood up. He was now wearing just his black tank top that showed off his highly muscular arms and didn't have his sword with him like he usually did. "I'm not sure, I can sense several other power levels on the other side. If I could guess I would think we were having a meeting."

"Right you are Trunks-kun." The Hokage said as he stepped out of his office. Making sure he closed the door behind him to keep the elders from listening in on them.

The Hokage guise was very serious, it almost made the two half saiyans question what the hell they did.

"I want to make something perfectly clear here. You will not, I repeat will not tell the council of where you two initially originated from. They'll think your crazy and would probably have you banned from the village, or even killed. If they ask tell them you both moved in from a farm in the rural parts of fire country. Understand?" Gohan replied with a 'yes sir', while Trunks just nodded.

The Hokage then entered the room followed by Gohan and Trunks who, upon entering the meeting room, saw a long table designed for such things. Sitting at the table were about twenty people, several of whom were village elders as well as the heads of Konohas most influential shinobi families. The Hokage took his seat at the head of the table, opposite where Gohan and Trunks took their seats. Gohan quickly noticed Hyuuga Hiashi who sneered the saiyan boy. Gohan, not having very much respect for the man didn't have a problem with glaring right back. The Hokage took notice of that.

"Greetings everyone. I would like to get this interview underway. For any of you who have questions for Son Gohan and Brief Trunks, now will be the time to ask."

As the Hokage asked this, one of the elders, an old lady by the name of Homura asked what was on just about everyone's mind. "Where do you come from?"

Lucky for the two demi-saiyans, the Hokage prepared them for this question. Trunks was the one who spoke. "We came from a farmland out in the rural parts of fire country." The other members of the meeting seemed to be pleased by this statement. The next person who questioned the two hybrids was surprisingly Hiashi.

"I must ask, why did you leave...wherever you came from. Surely you must have had some legitimate reason for choosing our village as a place to relocate to."

Gohan was caught in his tracks. It was more than safe to say that the son of Goku wasn't a very good liar, but once again Trunks spoke up. "We left because the place where we came from was very rural and we didn't have much other than each other tieing us to the place. We thought it would be better to live in a more urban area and in a place where we could make more ties so we packed up and left. Simple as that." Gohan let out a breath in relief. The other council members seemed to accept that for the most part

Hiashi frowned. He was hoping to catch the boy in a lie so that the other council members could pick him apart for it. He wanted to ask him something else, but he knew virtually nothing about the boy to ask.

"I hear that the boy befriended the demon brat. Why should we trust him in our village?" The woman who asked this was Mebuki Haruno, Sakuras mother. At knowing exactly who that woman was talking about Gohan gritted his teeth and, the Hokage, if looks could kill Mebuki would have been splattered all over the walls. The rest of the council after hearing that revelation began to banter back and forth between one another on if Gohan and the other man could be trusted. Gohan slouched in his seat. This was not going to go well for him. Trunks raised an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell were they talking about?

The room was brought to silence as a new voice cleared its throat, "Well, I guess since the council can't decide for themselves if they trust these two, I guess I should convince you."

All eyes went to a corner of the room to see the silver haired joining Kakashi Ha take, leaning against the wall, icha-icha book in hand.

"Kakashi? Why are you here? You weren't summoned." Hiashi could tell quickly that things weren't going to work in his favor. Kakashi might have been a lazy man, but he had shred of charisma to back it up.

"Yes Kakashi, I don't believe I requested your being here." The Hokage agreed with Hiashi.

"Well you see, my team and I just got back in town from our mission to wave, and I wanted to inform the hokage of the details asap but I hear that there was a council meating going on I just decided to invite myself but when I heard the current topic I decided to hend a hand and so here I am." The lazy jounin said, not taking his eyes off his book.

The Hokage let out a sigh. "Well Kakashi. Speak."

The copy ninja took a moment to finish his paragraph before closing his book. "I just want to say that when Gohan arrived in this village he had no idea of who Naruto Uzumaki was. All he saw was a hyperactive kid who he saw as a potential friend to have in a new environment. He also has decided to contribute to helping the village by becoming a shinobi, and has helped in apprehending the traitor, Mizuki. Not to forget mentioning that he has not shown a shred of hostility towards any of our leaf civilians. I hope that this has been an enlightening lecture. Thank you for listening." The scarecrow then leaned back against the wall before pulling his book back out.

The council sat in silence. They decided they had nothing else to say on that topic. An elderly man with bandages wrapped around his right eye with a crop of black hair on his head along with a scar on his chin spoke up next. "Judging from the build of you two, I would assume that you are fighters, correct?"

The two Demi saiyans nodded.

The elderly man, who's name was Danzo, then seemed to have a piqed interest in that. "Would you happen to have any, special abilities?"

Trunks already knew where the elderly man was going with this. "We know how to use our Ki, alone. Doesn't seem to be normal around here." The lavender haired Demi-saiyan said.

'So their the ones.' Danzo thought. "I would like to see a demonstration, if you wouldn't mind."

'They always want one.' Gohan thought to himself.

There was a vase with a flower conveniently set in the center of the table. Trunks rolled his eyes before lazily holding out his hand and letting a small yellow ball race out of his hand, almost too fast for the spectators to see, and incinerate the vase and flower.

The members of the council looked somewhat pleased by what they thought of as a simple light show. The Hokage, having already seen much more of it in action looked unmoved. Danzo had his fingers to his chin as he thought. 'Interesting. Pure, raw, untainted, kinetic energy. Chakra in its purest form. To have someone in root with abilities like that would be quit useful, but I still wonder...' The village elder then asked. "Would you have any other abilities? Maybe a, kekkai-genkai perhaps?"

This threw Trunks for a loop. "What exactly is a kekkai genkai as we are from a rural area we are unfamiliar with the term" 'or at least I am I couldn't say the same for Gohan

"A kekkai genkai is a special ability a person has that would be extramly rare to find outside a particular group or family. Like Hiashi's bakugan which is the same for young Hinata with whom I believe Gohan is aquianted with" (he would know the team placement as the council would need to agree with)

This got Trunks, what should he do? Should he tell these people about super saiyan? Would they be able to handle it? What if they lied about it and then a situation came up where they realized they were lied to? Oh well, might as well fess up now. Trunks looked to Gohan, who he could obviously tell was thinking the same thing before nodding in silent agreement.

"We do, actually have something that would fit that discription. We have a form called super saiyan." The council all looked bewildered by the term. Even Kakashi started to pay close attention to the two.

"Show us this, super saiyan." Danzo more ordered, than asked. The two demi-saiyans did as were told and got out their seats, the council and Kakashi watching closely.

The air in the room started to thicken as the two warriors closed their eyes and a yellow aura sprung to life around them, followed by a strange noise akin to popping filling everyones ears. Suddenly a burst of gold light exploded from the two saiyans that turned Gohans already spiked hair blonde, and Trunks lavander hair turned wild and spiky, almost in a humorous manner, if only the look in his eyes said differently, as it too turned blond. The two warriors also developed hardened emerald eyes that would make even the wealthiest of people burn with envy. The room now looked slightly darker as the aura faded away.

"This form grants us a power boost of 50x our normal strength. We become faster, more agile, and just more raw powerful like this." Gohan explained as he decided not to say anything about the multible levels. The council all looked impressed by this, Danzo most of all as he soaked in their appearance.

'Impressive. A form that grants the user a power boost of 50x their normal strength! To have someone with that a member of R.O.O.T would be phenominal. I will definitely have to keep an eye open for them.' Danzo thought to himself.

The Hokage saw the look in Danzo's eye, and knew exactly what he was thinking. It was time to get Gohan and Trunks out of there. "Well, this has been very interesting. If no one else has any question for the two new comers then I think it would be best for them to go." No one from the council had anything else to add. "No one? Good. Son Gohan, Trunks Briefs, you may go." The warriors powered down before leaving the room. Leaving the Hokage to the rest of the council.

"So. What are you're opinions?" The Hokage asked the village elders.

"Eh, I have no problems with'em. I haven't seen much of their feats, but I can tell their some strong S.O.B's." A man that looked very similar to Shikamaru said. He was Shikaku Nara, Shikamarus father.

"Same here, they haven't shown me any reasons as to why they can't be trusted. Their fine by me." A man with Blond hair tied into a long ponytail agreed with Shikaku. This was Inoichi Yamanaka, Inos father.

"The two are powerful, very powerful indeed. It would be most wise if the two established a clan in the village so we could have our own line of this, super saiyan kekkai genkai." Danzo suggested.

"As it would be quite an asset to have, we can't force them to. If the two decide to establish their own clan within the village then that's their choice to make." The Hokage replied with a mock friendly smile. Danzo rolled his eye at this.

The rest of the council, with the exception for Hiashi, nodded in agreement. The Hokage smiled as he knew the two wouldn't be having any problems with most of the clans. "Well then, I assume this concludes our council meeting. Your all dismissed." Everyone left except Kakashi who still needed to fill the Hokage in on his teams mission to wave.

(Meanwhile)

Gohan and Trunks parted ways upon leaving the Hokage tower, Gohan back to his team, and Trunks to wander more around the village knowing that the Hokage would have sent for him later.

As Gohan began to walk back to where his team was, he could sense an all too familiar life force.

Naruto!

The Demi-saiyan raced over to Ichiraku ramen to get reunited with his hyperactive friend. Upon entering said shop, he saw Naruto slurping down bowls of ramen as he told Iruka of his first mission outside the village.

"Naruto, your back!" Gohan called out. Said blond turned around at the sound of his name. A muffled 'Gohan what's up!' Must have came out, but the blondes mouth was stuffed full of the noodles. Naruto and Gohan fist bumped.

"Hello Gohan, Naruto here was just telling me about his first mission outside the village. Join us!" Iruka said. Gohan took a seat and ordered a bowl of beef Ramen, and listened as Naruto continued his story of his first C-rank turned A-Rank mission.

"And then Zabuza takes my kunai, runs into the fat short mans men, and then starts cutting through all of them!" Naruto put a kunai in his mouth to simulate Zabuza. "Then when Zabuza made it to rich guy, he sliced his head off!" Iruka looked bothered that Naruto had to witness such a thing. Narutos tone became disheartening as he continued his story. "Sadly, before Zabuza killed that guy, he took a lot of damage from his hired guns, and he died. It really sucks because even though he was the enemy, I still kind of liked him thankfully Haku survived actually she should be seeing jiji with kakashi-sensei right about now".

Iruka showed a look of sympathy as well as surprise. Gohan, having not heard the full story, didn't know what to think.

"But they helped me find my Nindo!" Narutos tone then reverted back to its upbeat nature.

Curious, Iruka asked, "Oh really. And what's that."

Narutos infamous grin slipped across his face. "I'll never run away, and I won't go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"

Iruka and Gohan liked the sound of that. Iruka looked at a clock that was hanging in the shop and remembered he had somewhere he needed to be.

"Well guys, I'll be seeing you guys later, I need to get back to the academy." Iruka said as he laid down the appropriate bills to pay for the ramen, before being leaving the two friends.

Naruto turned to Gohan and rubbed his hands together as a mischievous grin formed on his face. "Hey Gohan, since Iruka-senseis gone, its time to raise some mayhem." The son of Goku didn't like the sound of this.

(back with the hokage)

"so what exactaly happened on your mission that you just had to come into the meeting to give me your report" the hokage asked once they were back in his office and the seals were reapplied

"well before we start allow me to intro duce you to Haku Yuki last of the yuki clan who use the ice bloodline" Kakashi decided to get the inrto out of the way so all the questions could hopefully be explained in his report

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "why don't you start from the begining"

(Flashback no jitsu)

Naruto and his team left the gate on their first C ranked mission this being their second highest ranked mission, their highest being that S classed mission well for genin at least it was the dreaded catch tora mission, with their old drunken client

" so Tazuna-san what's wave like?" Sakura asked trying to start up a conversation

"I used to be one of the places to go for trading goods because we had routes that went almost everywhere but not any more" He responded

"why? what happened?" Sakura asked curous both sasuke and naruto looked curous as well

"maybe I'll tell you another time" Tazuna said not wanting to inform them of him just yet

"hey you old drunk are there any ninja in wave?" Naruto asked sinsing that the Guy wanted a change of topic Sasuke raised an eyebrow cause that was actually a sensable question but it was Kakashi who answered insead after a few minutes because even he was surprised at Naruto's smart question

"Wave doesn't have any shinobi system or any sort of thing representing a village there are only five villages that have the strength to claim to be hidden villages

Sunagakure no sato or village hidden in the sand

Kirigakure no sato or village hidden in the mist

Iwagakure no sato or village hidden in the rocks

Kumogakure no sato or village hidden in the clouds

and Konohagakure no sato or the village hidden in the leaves

there have been only two other villages that ever came close to being reconized as a sixed hidden village one more so than the other

the first was Soragakura no sato the village hidden in the sky they had some really advanced tech but they were destroyed in the second shinobi war

but the one that was really powerful and almost became a reconized hidden village was Uzushiogakure or the village hidden by whirlpools" Kakashi finally finished by saying

"but not every place needs a hidden village in order to survive some get by trading with the hidden villages and others get by by hiring th hidden villages to protect there are few but some can get by using their own people as warriors but only as longs as they don't pick a fight with the villages

Naruto thought there was something familar about that last one but decided to ask Kakashi about it later something tells him that this was something to be disgussed in privite

it was barely three hours later when they were walking down the road when Kakashi and surprising Naruto noticed a puddle on the side of the road Naruto looked at Kakashi and then they nodded at each other after a few feet two ninja jumped out from the puddle wrapped Kakashi up and tore him to shreds "one down three to go" the one on the left said "let's get this over with" the one one the right said

Sasuke ran up to try totake them on himself "hn... no matter who you are your nor match for an uchica elite" but was quickly over taken by the two as he was kicked back by one and knocked unconsious by the other "well that was easy" sakura of couse seeing her precious sasuke getting attacked rushed in to help but was easilyknocked out when the left one slapped her

this left naruto to protect Tazuna so he flung a kunai which hit a hole in the chain and pined it to a tree at the same time he created a couple of shadow clones and had them retreve his two teammates by the time he had them back at his side they had released the chain from their gauldlet and turned to the only one left standing ing in their path

"and then there was one" the two said looking at Naruto "Gozu and Mizu C class missing nin who can be upgraded to B class when they conbine forces with each other, what do you two want with us?" the two now identifies as Gozu and Mizu laughed "so it lookes as our reputation preceads us we want that old guy give us him and we'll let you go"

Naruto just smirked "that's all I needed to know Kakashi-sensei now!" the two gave a question-a-tive look before they started to look around but by the time they had turned around they were hitting the ground face first knocked out

"Good job Naruto but I thought you didn't take you studies seriously so how were you able to distract them long enough to find out they wanted and distract them long enough for me to knock them out? also how did you know who those two were? you spoke like you had read their bingo book entry" Kakashi asked completely bilwildered

Naruto gave a foxy grin and rubbed his head not unlike a certain sayian " well it's not as if I didn't try to take my studies seriously the stupid teachers refused to teach me anything until Iruka-sensei finally came around during my third year of the adcadamy he could only do so much to help me out at that point but after Mizuki-basturd tricked me into taking the scroll and I learned the shadow clone jitsu I've been trying hard to retify my lost education. First I send shadow clones to the library to see what I can pick up I also send some to the adcadamy henged of course to see what I missed out on and I admit it was quite a bit and even though I thought they were all idiots I see they are just blind at their hatred for fuzball" at this his stomic growled "as for how I knew who those two were after Mizuki-basturd tried to turn me into a trator for his own hatred of me jiji decided to show me the most recent bingo book to teach me what actual trators were"

"well why don't we wake your teammate and head back to konoha this is clearly above a C ranked and is a B ranked maybe more if we ran into any other high ranked ninja" Kakashi stated going with what protical was

"wait kakashi-sensei I agree that we should wake Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme but lets hear this guy out maybe he had a good reason for not telling us after we hear his story then we can decide weither or not to stay and continue or go back and get a different mission"

Kakashi agreed woke his other two students and sat down on a near by log which actually were a tied up Mizu and Gozu who he was going to have taken back to konoha by anbus who would be here in a hour or so to pick them up so he had just had enough time to listen to what this old man had to say

...

"allow me to start at the begining we are a peaceful village we traded, kept ourselfs save and then he showed up a small buisness man or so we thought he started buying out everything he could get his greedy little hands on

when he had just gotten about half of our village under his clutches our village hero stood up adginst he was too scared to face him himself so he sent his hired thugs to do it for him but our hero kept strong until he was just over whelmed he was kill in front of everyone to show what would happen to those who fought back or disobeyed him no body stood up to him after that in one year he had control over everything

and then I started building a bridge that would connect us to fire country if I complete it he would no longer have any control over us but i'm old I can't fight off banits by my self so I came to your village to hire help as far as I knew he hadn't hired any ninja so I applied for a C ranked mission plus even if I had known I wouldn't have been able to afford anything else please save my contry from Gato"

"Wait Gato as in Gato industrys" Kakashi asked bewildered that man was one of the riches people in the world

"the very same he must really want me dead if he dishing out the money for mising ninja if they go for as much as I heard so would you please help us, once we get back on our feet we would be more than happy to reinburse you for a higher mission" Tazuna pleaded

"let's do it Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said looking at his teacher "it might actually bring me a challenge" sasuke said looking excited "well i'm in if Sasuke-kun is"guess who that was

""we can;t this would go beyond the mission peramiters" Kakashi stated "Kakashi-sensei if we waited this guy could hire even tougher people we should do this whil it is still within our power"

'Hm Naruto may have a point' "fine but only after the anbu come to pick these two up"

so after the anbu came and picked the prisinors up they continued on their way five hours later Naruto and his teammates were sailing across the river when the bridge finally came into view from the mist "wow old man that's a massive bridge" he chuckled "yes it is and when i'm done it will be the largest bridge ever built"

the boat driver joined in on this "yes and it's our only hope so please help him finish it"

not too long after they arrived on shore they heard some russling in the bushes Sakura scared as she was flung a kunai into the bushes scaring out a white rabbit " oh it was just a rabbit"

'a rabbit with white fur that only happenes when it's winter or when they're kept insid...'

"Everyone duck!" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and pulled them down Naruto tackled Tazuna

and just in time a giant cleaver came out of nowhere and would of got them had Kakashi not said anything

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kakashi no shiringan and a couple of brats"

"Zabuza A class misin nin from kiri watch yourselfs guys this guy is almost as strong as me" they all gulped but nodded

"just hand over the old bridge builder and I will let you all go" Zabuza said trying to 'reason' with them

"you know we can't do that Zabuza" Kakashi responded ready to remove his hiate

" very well but before I kill you or any of your brats can I know your names as a swordsman I can't in my right mind fight or kill anyone without knowing their names"

"well it's only polite I am Sakura Haruno"

"hn... you don't deserve it but you should know who will be your end and that name is Sasuke Uchica"

"Well i'm the number one most unpredictable ninja I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"wait! did you say uzumaki?!" Zabuza asked in clear shock

"yea why?" Naruto asked in clear confusion

"can you prove it?"

"how do you want me to do that?"

"hmmmm... ah..ha you see this sword I weild kid only anexpirence swordsman like myself or a uzumaki can weild it or any of the seven swords of the mist without any sort of help like charkra"

"if I may ask why would an uzumaki be able to handle the sword"

"well they made several swords including this one and the other six i'll only tell you more if you turn out to be a true uzumaki" Zabuza gave Kakashi a 'stand down for now i'll only attack if you do or if this kid isn't an uzumaki' kind of look

Naruto gave a look to Kakashi who reluctenctenly nodded Naruto took a deep breath grabed the sword which Zabuza had layed it on the ground before hand and prepared to try to lift something very heavy but when he opened his eyes the sword was in his hands and it felt like it weighed the same as a kunai

every single person had a shocked looked on their face including Naruto

"hehe... is this good enough" he nodded unable to say a word because he was still in shock

"HAKU! get out here!"Zabuza seemed to yell out at thin air but before anyone could question him a hunter nin appeared out of nowhere "and for crying out loud take the mask off" they could all hear him respond with a "yes Zabuza-sama"

when the shinobi took of his mask they all saw one of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen and she was only a year or two older than them of course Sasuke had to assurt himself as an elete "hey you girl since this guy is a weekling who can't stand his own in a fight why don't you come back with me to help me start rebuilding my clan"

at this moment Zabuza looked like he was ready to kill the kid dispite saying he would fight if he really was an uzumaki

but haku stopped him "actually i'm a boy so there would be no point in me going with you" they all looked disgusted with this if it was true that that was one pretty boy but Naruto was somehow able to tell he was lying he didn't know how at this moment but he did "and secondly if you ever say bad things about Zabuza-sama I will personally tie you up and make sure there in no way you could restart your clan got me"he said in a voice that in no way let to question what he would do

Sasuke nodded fearfully while holding his croth if the guy went through with his threat there was no way he could kill Itachi because he would be the only way his clan could come back from exstintion

"I wish to discuss a few things with that student of yours Kakashi let's go to a more secretive area"

so in a couple of hours team 7 with their two new companions arrived to the home of the client and were greeted by his daughter they ate and seperated

Zabuza sat down with Naruto on the roof of the house to have a dissgussion with the boy

"what do you know about the uzumaki clan" he decide to start off

"WAIT THEY WERE A CLAN!" Naruto asked in clear shock "i've gone through a lot of the library and even paid attention to the boring lectures of Iruka-sensei but I hwven't heard a single mention that the Uzumakis were a clan"

Zabuza took a breath to calm himself so he didin't go kill all of konoha for what they had done or were trying to do at least

"ok this is a long story so pay attention and don't interrupt if you have any questions wait till the end to ask them got that" Naruto nodded in complete seriousness "good haku will make sure this is a privite talk and I even got you sensei to keep the other two brats busy so Haku should be need"

He took a deep breath "Ok here goes in the long distance past there was one man who was consisidered a god he was called the ruddiko sennin he had four children the eldest a boy who started a clan the uchicas the second eldest a girl started another clan the hygua the third and the choice forwho the legacy was going to was a boy who started the senju clan and finally the youngest was a girl who started the uzumaki clan,

you see they all wondered who would take up his legacy so he said before he chose he said thathe would ask them a question and it would depend on their answer on who would get his blessing to carry his legecy forward, he simply asked how would we pring peace if there wasn't any

the oldest the Uchica who had gotten his eyes said power and fear would be need to pring peace

the second the Hygua who had got his mother's eyes said love of oneself is what was needed

the third the Senju who had got his body said love and understanding would bring peace

finally the Uzumaki who had got his abilities said family and friends could bring peace

and like I said the sage chose the senju as his secessor well the uchica didn't like that very much and many years later tried to fight the senju for the right of seccor but lost this leading to the clan war era tell me you at least know what that is"

Naruto nodded "there is plenty on the clan wars though I don't know what's real and what has been exaggerated"

Zabuza chucled "that's to be expected but I will continue on and sense you at least know what the clan war era was I can get to the other half

now the Hyuga didn't care if she picked up the legacy or not in fact it is to be believed that she purpously said a wrong answer as to not get it they stuck to themselfs for the most part helping out in the war here or there but never were a big part of anything until the joined Konoha when it became a hidden village

now for the most important part the uzumaki was sure that her answer was correct she simply believed that it was too eirly for her ideals so she left to an island and trained while starting up a family so while the others were killing each other she was building her family up she also refused to send anyone to fight in the war

it was many many years later beforethey were confronted by their cousins but none of them wanted a fight and turned them away

it was one of their biggest mistakes too hundred years later durning the third shinobi war they were attacked out of the blue by four of the great nations Iwa, suna, Kumo and even Konoha anyone else who got hit with a surprise attack like this would have been destroyed but not the uzumakis

they had help from kiri but in the end the uzumakis were all but destoyed and konoha went to win the war because the allence had sent a force of 50,000 shinobi adginst the uzumakis 2,500 konaha didn't send everything because some of their forces were needed else where to make sure the kyuubi was sealed in its next veselle an uzumaki because of their bodys an uzumaki was the nly one who could saftely hold the full power of the beast without dieing

now I assume this uzumaki was one of your parents it is the only way to discribe why I am talking to an actual uzumaki

now I said the the four great nations sent a force of 50,000 to take out the uzumaki but by the time only one remained the invaiding force had been cut all the way down to 10,000 one fidth of its organal strength

the last uzumaki standing was the uzukage the leader of Uzushiogakure and the father of the uzumaki in konoha who was recieving the kyuubi with the last of his strength he banished the outsiders sealed the whole island and stabbed his sword at the very edge

now this sword was the most powerful and famous sword out there but only a member of the rolal family, his family could lift the sword and release the seal around the island, believe me many have tried and failed to get that sword and get in

before they went out the uzumakis sealed all of their secrets and techneiques inside an archive leading people to want to get in even more

and to this day only few uzumakis still live yourself included. so any questions"

Naruto thought for a minute before he came up with one "yea you mentioned the the sword the uzukage carried was famous what made it famous?"

Zabuza smiled "it wasn't just famous it was legendary, it was called Shi no kuro ryū or the dragon of death because it killed so many and because of the uzumakis known affilition with dragons were widely known it said that the scroll is inside the arcives it was famous because it is the first sword to have ever been made"

"wow" naruto said completely shocked

"wow indead" Zabuza said agreeing with the young uzumaki

they talked a little bit more before they called it a night

(two weeks later)

a lot happened after Zabuza and Naruto had a talk two days after they had met Inari grandson of Tazuna but Naruto managed to straighten him out when Gato had sent men to do Zabuza's job for him the kid stood up to them instead of running away Haku and Zabuza left one day to their hideout and when the midget learned that he failed him he threatened to not pay him if he didn't get get the job done he and his guards were treated to Haku's special senbons forcing them to retreat

after that Naruto sent some shadow clones to spy on the man and found out that he was planing to betray Zabuza to kill him and claim his bounty and rape Haku because they too thought he was a girl speaking of which Naruto made a startling discovery earlier in the week and it led to an increadable day as well

(flashback)

Naruto was in the forest blowing up steam after the kid Inari got under his skin he had to hit the trees or else he might have something he would have regreted eventually he was so tired he fell asleep next to a tree

the next morning Haku went to look for him because they were all worried and he volentirred to look for him alone

'he' found naruto asleep by the same tree and woke him up "you know you could catch a cold by sleeping outside with no protection"

"I know but I was too tired from blowing off steam to set up any sort of tent" Naruto responded finally getting all the sleep out of his system

"by the way Haku why do you pretend to be a boy"

Haku looked a little worried "what are you talking about Naruto?"

"you may have folled everyone else but somehow I can tell your lying" Naruto said looking very serious

"hn... I don't want anyone to go after me just because i'm a girl if they think i'm a guy they will be more lickly to kill me then try and rape me and by the time they figure out their mistake it would be too late"

"but why say that to your allys and friends if you say that to everyone you won't find the perfect boyfriend" Naruto said trying to be deep and somewhat succeeding because Haku actually teared up a little

(warning lemon ahead don't like skip to the end"

"I think I just did" Haku said looking at Naruto

"un.." before he could make a solid responce Haku was kissing his lips

it was only a few minutes before they had to seperate for breath

""you sure you want to do this" and with me?"

"I am and there is no one I would rather do it with and to prove it" she took off her kimono to reveal a binded chest and konoichi shorts

she kissed him again "now let's get you undressed too"

he helped her take off his orange jacket and the shirt underneith it

he took off his headband and weapon pouch and lyied it beside his jacket he then took off his shinobi pants leaving him beside Haku in just his frog covered boxers

she giggled at the sight but kissed him on the check when he flushed pink in enbarsement she then lied back and allowed Naruto to take control

"you can go ahead and cut the bindings I have more wrapping in the pocket of my kimono"

so naruto grabed a kunai from his pouch and cut the wrapping that was binding her bread being careful enough to cut the wrapping and not her skin

once he cut all the way through he paced the kunai back in his pouch took a deep breath and removed the bings and took a long lookat the first pair of breast he had ever seen

her's were small but fit her body nicely coming about six or seven inches off her body he didin't know much about girls but what he read from an anatomy book in the library the breast were in the c-cup classification

he touched one and Haku instantly moaned so he tested them out

they were really soft and squishy like pillows the little nubs at the ends of her breast and the nipples were stiff and hard he pinched one and haku really seemed to enjoy that her breast must really be sinsitive from being constancily bounded

he foundled one breast with his left hand he took the right breast and sucked on it and he moved his right hand to her pussy and started to rub it in circles she was moaning, mewling, and squrming withing a minute before she had the biggest orgasm of her life up to this point anyway

she fliped them so that she was on top "but now it's your turn to feel good" she turned so that way she was facing his croth and hers was in his face she pulled down his boxers and got a face full of his already hard foot long dick "wow it's so big" she gasped out really surprised at the size of the 12 year old penis in front of her face

she started licking it to get it lubercated before she took in into her mouth and started to slide it in and out while licking it all around like a popsicle

Naruto wasn't still either he removed her last piece of clothes as well and started massaging her ass he looked down and got a good up close look with his first pussy ever seeing his hands were busy with the flesh of her ass checks so he leaned up and started tounging the outer lips of her pussy she moaned around his penis at that

so he kept going at her outer lips so after going around for a bit he had enough with teasing her and stuck his tounge inside her lips she started sucking him faster

he could tell he was getting close this being his first time only his endurance gifted to him by the fox had allowed him to last this long

he then noticed a little nub at the bottom or was it top of her pussy lips he softly bit on that and she cummed hard in is face he swallowed what he could but some had already landed on his body

he only lasted for a few second longer before he was cumming in her mouth she managed to swallow all of it

she crawled forward a little bit swishing her ass at him "I want you inside me now bet be gentle it is my first time for girls there is something called a hymen that represents our virginity and because Zabuza was so protective of me mine is still there"

Naruto nodded he had heard that a girls first time was special and it hurt a lot at first but ended up feeling good he lined his cock up with her pussy and pushed in a couple of inches just from this he could tell it was tight and warm

he pushed in a little more and met a barrior Haku stuck her face into the ground and nodded for him to continue he pulled out till there was till he was almost out than slamed in braking the hymen and hitting her cervex but he still had about five inches to go but he waited a few minutes to allow Haku's pain to faid

she finally gave him to go ahead and he started going in and out in a slow rythem but slowly he started going faster and harder hitting her cervex every time she was crying out in pure pleasure now the feeling of him contantly going in and out of her womanhood was amazing

sure it had hurt a little at first like she had expected it to but the pain had quickly left only to be replaced by pure pleasure

Naruto felt the same but that cervex was getting on his nerves so the next time he went in he added a bit of charkra and got through the cervex and hit the top of her womb and he felt perfect he finally bottomed out inside her

this felt increadable and right he decided right there that when ever he had sex with a girl that was special enough to him to be a girlfriend this is the place he wanted to be

on the other end Haku felt Naruto go into her womb but the feeling was indescribable she let him stay there for a minute to relish the feeling but she wanted to finish it up "let's finish this go ahead Naruto-kun"

he nodded and started moving in and out again but never exiting her cervex and because of this they both started to fell the 'i'm going to cum again" felling and to make her cum before him he pintched her clit again

she screemed as she cumed and this forced naruto to cum straight into her womb having both of them moaning out in pleasure before they collapsed in exsastion

(lemon end)

they just smiled at each other he pulled out and used a couple of shadow clones who were back in a few minutes with fresh water they used that to wash themselfs and afterwards redressed themselfs

"it was nice Naruto-kun but please keep my gender a secret unless I want someone to know"

He nodded agreeing with her he had a secret that he wanted to be the one to talk about it

they talked a bit more told each other their stories and headed back to Tazuna's house holding hands and having something extra

and right before they went into the house Haku said this " I have my nindo to get through life and it is this my word is my promise and when I face someone even when i'm outmatched I will never back down Naruto-kun find your own nindo your ninja way" and with that she went into the house

"I think I just did" Naruto said softly as he followed his new girlfriend into his client's home

(flashback end)

durning the two weeks Kakashi taught Sasuke and Sakura while Zabuza and Haku who was Naruto's new girlfriend taught Naruto they all took care of Gato with some help from the villages who Inari had managed to inspire courage and hope into the villagers

after the two weeks ended Zabuza left to join the resistance but asked them to protect Haku who he saw as his own daughter/son and asked them to take him back to konoha while he secretly threatened Naruto harm if he did anything to harm his daughter Haku

he asked them to pretend as if he was dead and even helped conjure up a story to say just in case it came up he then vanished towards kiri and team 7 along with Haku headed back to konoha

"now that the bridge is finished what should we call it?"

"how about the great awesome Tazuna bridge" Tazuna said but was quickly hit by his daughter

"how about the great Naruto bridge" Inari claimed and everyone seemed to like this

"the great Naruto bridge it is" Tazuna agreed

(a/n yes I did try to fit the entire wave ark into a simple flashback in a single chapter)

(end of long ass flashback)

"after that it was a simple five hour trip back to the village and well you know the rest hokage-sama" Kakashi stated finishing up his report

"hm... I see very well and thank you Kakashi" he stated waving off he nodded and shusined away the hokage turned to Haku "I take it you will want to become a shinobi of the leaf"

Haku nodded "preferably something that has to do with Naruto-kun" she then filled in somethings that kakashi such as her real gender her ice blood line and what occured in the forcest thought she left the specific details out

"I will see what I can do seeing as you wern't a ninja ever and you aren't in the bingo book I can imeadiatily give you genin rank and assign you to Kakashi's team but i'm afraid that this is all I can currently do for you I am also affaid that I have to forbad you form participating in the next chunnin exams but you are more than welcome to enter the next one. Your dismissed Haku Yyki momochi come back tomorrow with your team to get your payment for your recent mission as well as your next D rank so you can all get to know each other more. now go and meet up with your boyfriend"

(in a different part of the village)

Trunks, who was walking near the hot springs, was feeling rather uncomfortable as a lot of the females were staring at him with what looked to be a hungry look in their eyes. He decided it would be a good idea to get an even better feel for his surroundings considering he's only been in the village for a few days. He found his way into the spa district of the leaf. As he walked around he noticed (unsurprisingly) that a lot of the women were in bathing suits. The fact that he was showing off a lot of his almost godlike toned arms was probably what was garnering him such attention.

"Yo undies!" A familiar voice called out to the son of Vegeta. It was Anko Mitarashi. The son of Vegeta was at first, happy at seeing someone he was already aquanted with, he was even about to greet her back, but his face flushed at seeing her state of dress, or for better word, lack there of. Anko wore a Tan overcoat, Trunks already knew that. But what he didn't know was that under her coat was a fishnet mesh bodysuit, that, to be blunt, she might as well have not wore it at all. Trunks, having not had the chance to be around women very much due to his rough up bringing all the way into his late teenage years, was caught completely off guard at seeing Ankos halfway nude body. Anko, having already been used to walking around like that for years now, raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then saw where his eyes were trailing to and grinned. She decided to play dumb. "What's wrong? Something interest you?" She said innocently. Trunks shook himself out of his stupified state, before stuttering a 'no' and tried his best to look away. Anko rolled her eyes. She then took a look at his body and was more than impressed herself.

"What the hell are you on, steroids?" Anko questioned playfully.

Trunks, being in the awkward situation he was in , didn't pick up on her playfulness and awkwardly said, "No, I just work out a lot."

Anko dead panned at the mans response before she got an idea in her head. She grabbed Trunks by his arm which made him let out a stifled, 'hey!', before dragging him over to the hot spring. Upon getting him next to the spring, Anko began to take off Trunks shirt, much to the saiyans dismay.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Trunks demanded the playful jounin as he pulled his shirt back down.

"If you're going to get in the hot spring you have to take your shirt off, smart ass." Ankos voice went from condescending, to sarcastic. Trunks let her take his shirt off and toss it to the side, but when she attempted to unbuckle his belt that's when he grabbed her hands in a more forceful attempt at stopping her.

"Is this really necessary?" Trunks growled.

"Quit being such a baby." Anko hissed. In a way, Trunks wasn't really scared by it, but it definitely chilled his spine a bit. There was something, too snakelike about the way she hissed, even for a normal person. As Trunks released her hands, a triumphant grin came across Ankos face as she got her way. She successfully undid the saiyan princes pants and let them fall off, leaving the saiyan in just his boxers, making all of the other women in the spring get either a nosebleed, or look at him like a piece of meat after being denied food for several days. The men had envious looks in their eyes. Anko grinned before pushing the saiyan into the spring. Trunks, being caught off guard felt the heat of the spring, as it wasn't unbearable, the surprise made the half saiyan let out an 'ouch ouch ouch!' As he got used to the temperature.

"You didn't need to push me in you know."Trunks said as he coughed up hot water. Anko smiled and rolled her eyes in response. The snake jounin shed her tan coat before dropping her orange mini skirt. The snake jounin shed the rest of her undesirables leaving her in her fishnet, only her fishnet. The skintight mesh showed off so much of Ankos body that she might as well have not been wearing anything at all. The snake jounin sat in the spring, sighing as she reminisced in the heat.

The time traveler had to have been in one of the most uncomfortable situations of his entire life. First he had a bunch of women staring at him like they wanted to eat him, a bunch of guys looking like they wanted to murder him, and a woman, who he met just the day before, semi-nude and sitting right next to him. The son of Vegeta would rather be taking a beating from the Androids again, at least that was something he was used to. The prince closed his eyes to help him relax better, but just as soon as closed them he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders. He opened his eyes into a pair of pupiless brown ones.

"Anko, why are you-"

The snake jounin pressed a finger to Trunk's mouth. She leaned in forward, which as a result caused her chest to press into Trunks's, making the saiyans eyes go wide in surprise. "You really need to learn how to relax, so I'm helping you." The scary jounin said as she began to massage the saiyan prince. Trunks couldn't lie, it didn't feel half bad, but after a while he could tell that her "massage" turned more into her feeling him up. The snake woman's hands traveled over the Demi saiyan arms, then moved over his chest, then began to travel lower, and lower until right where they landed on the princes boxers.

"Um, Trunks Briefs?"

Trunks and Anko turned their heads to see an Anbu with an oni mask. Never before had a man wearing a mask looked so awkward and uncomfortable.

"Th-thats me." Trunks looked like he wanted someone to shoot him.

"The Hokage requests you in his office." The Anbu said. Anko rolled her eyes and put on a look of defeat before getting off the son of Vegeta.

"Yea, be there in a sec." Trunks got out the spa and put his tank top and pants back on. He looked back at Anko to see about saying goodbye, but instead wordlessly lifted off the ground and flew to the hokages office, much to the shock of most of the people there, Anko had her eyes closed so she was oblivious to the event.

"Why did I let you talk me into this!" Gohan shouted as he and Naruto ran from a crowd of angry gymnists.

"Who cares, your having fun right?!" The blonde laughed as he too ran with a can of paint. The two friends just recently painted the local mens gym pink. It was safe to say that the members were not happy about that. "Quick, in there!" The two dipped behind a back alley and then took to the rooftops. This led to a string of curses from their persuers who were unable to follow.

The two came to a stop on the roof of a local general store. Naruto was laughing hysterically. "Losers! You can't catch Naruto Uzumaki! Believe It! (A/N: That will be one of the very rare times I will ever have Naruto say that. I promise.)

"Um Naruto, can you remind me why we did that?"

"I'm the villages #1 prankster! Gotta live up to my name ya know. Besides, you know you had fun!" Naruto snickered.

As much as Gohan wanted to deny it, the feeling of doing something bad felt good. The adrenaline rush he felt was awesome. That and its not like he hurt anyone right? After a few seconds Gohan realised that he had to get back to his team. "Hey Naruto, Ill see you later, I need to get back to my team."

"Alright, see you later Gohan." The two bumped fists before Gohan lifted off in the air and flew back to the training grounds.

Upon arrival the demi-saiyan could see that his team looked, well, like shit to say the least. The strange thing was, was that nobody seemed to have any cuts or injuries on their body's, but they seemed terribly exhausted. Kurenai noticed the young juggernaut and said, "Nice for you to join us again Gohan, we were just wrapping up our training session for the day."

"Oh, then I'll just-" The demi-saiyan was about to leave before Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No wait, I need to test something." The red eyed leader of team 8 went through various hand signs. After a few seconds Gohan continued to stare at her in curiosity. 'Just as I thought.' Kurenai thought.

"Kerenai-Sensei, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I just cast a genjutsu on you. It seems that because you don't use Chackra, a low to mid level genjutsu won't have an effect on you. All that means is that you'll have another advantage over your enemies."

The saiyan took a moment to think over what he just heard. "Wasn't a genjutsu like a mindtrick?"

"In a way, yes. A genjutsu is a technique that manipulates chackra in the brain, disrupting the senses. And with your lack of chackra you are immune to most forms of genjutsu." Kurenai explained. The Demi saiyan just learned what a genjutsu was so he couldn't take her words seriously. Kurenai picked up on this and so she dropped the subject. "The Chunin exams are coming up in exactly one month, so I was giving you this time to train yourselves, or in your case Gohan, Hinata." The Demi saiyans eyes widened. "Yea, I already knew about that from awhile ago, and I'm grateful that someone is giving her the help she needs. Her own father won't even give it to her." A saddened look came across Gohans face. He already knew about how Hinata's father completely disregarded her and didn't want to be reminded of it.

Kurenai knew that Gohan would make the right choice and so she turned to the rest of her genin. "Kiba, Shino, dismissed." Kurenai simply said as the Aburame left in a swirl of insects, and the Inuzuka picked up his unconscious dog and made his leave. Kurenai gave a pointed look to Gohan before leaving the saiyan and a puzzled Hinata to themselves.

The son of Goku gained a grin on his face before turning to the Hyuuga heiress who looked apprehensive as to what he would say. "Well Hinata, since you worked on you mental training, now it's time to work on your physical!" The Hyuuga gulped. "To the gravity chamber, away!" The hyuuga let out an 'eek' as the Demi saiyan grabbed her hand and flew to said machine. Hinata flailing behind him.

"So Trunks-kun, are you ready to receive your first mission?" The Hokage asked the demi-saiyan, who nodded in response. Trunks just received his Anbu black ops armor, which consisted of a sort of black clothing, a flack jacket, metal arms and gloves, the saiyan had his trademark sword strapped to his back, and was wearing his ape mask. The Time traveler wasn't sure if he could call it armor, but he didn't think he would be hit by anything that would seriously hurt him.

"Mission briefing," Hiruzen began "Yesterday afternoon at 2:45 pm, a construction site in which a trade center would be used between us and our allies came under attack by Takigakure nin. We have Intel saying that they have a base set up in our territory. Your mission will be to eliminate every single shinobi at that base and then destroy the base itself. Since this is your first mission you will be joining Cat and Bird whom you will meet at the village gates. Clear?" The Hokage tapped tobacco into his pipe and lit it after his explanation.

"Yes sir." Trunks responded before fazing out.

Near the village gates, Yuugao Uzuki, under her Anbu guise as 'Cat', sat perched on top of one of the main doors.

"Wanna tell me why we're waiting here?" She asked her partner, Bird.

"The rookie is supposed to be accompanying us on this mission. We just need to give him a minute." Suddenly a figure wearing a monkey mask fazed into view of the other Anbu.

"Here." Trunks said simply. He could sense a familiar Ki and realised that the woman with the Cat mask was Yuugao Uzuki, the woman from yesterday. The two other Anbu began to take off into the forest and bound through the trees. Trunks took the hint that he needed to follow, and caught up with them. The demi-saiyan might not have been used to tree hopping, but he adapted fairly quickly. The journey to the enemy base was fairly quite. 'Maybe its because an Anbu's identity was to be kept secret, there was no point in getting acquainted?' Trunks came to that conclusion. The son of Vegeta could suddenly sense several powers a fair distance ahead of them. They were close.

Apparently Bird knew this too as he called out, "Target objective up ahead." He then stopped at the branch he was on before running up the tree to a branch that overlooked it. Trunks and Yuugao followed suit. The Takigakure nin base covered at least twenty blocks, and had a white brick wall enclosing the area. There were about six towers at various edges and corners of the wall. Look out towers in a similar set up of a prisons. There were various barracks inside the enclosure that sat near what must have been a sleeping quarters. With Trunk's heightened sense of sight and ability to detect life, he could sense at least one guard in each watchtower, and at least forty in total.

"I'd say there's at least one guard in each tower, and an estimated fourty or more inside the base. Orders are to clear this place, no survivors." Bird explained to Trunks and Yuugao, who nodded in return. "You two will clear the watchtowers, while I go in and shut down the power. It will probably be best to take down the ninja from inside as silently as possible. Takigakure shinobi are known to not be very skilled. You two know what to do."

Bird then hopped of the branch and headed closer to the base. Yuugao was about to get to work when she turned to see, who she knew was Trunks, looked troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Its just... I've never had to just kill a person before. I don't want to have to kill anyone who I know doesn't have to die." The time travel replied.

The Cat masked Anbu could sympathies for the Demi saiyan. She tried to comfort him. "I understand. Taking a persons life isn't easy. But you need to know that these men wouldn't bat an eye at murdering an infant. They wouldn't care who they killed to satisfy their needs. For that reason, you can't look at them as humans, you need to look at them for what they are. Targets." As the Anbu said this, all doubt that sat at the back of Trunks mind was instantly snuffed out. The fact that these men were evil was enough to convince him that they needed to die. Trunks wasn't like Goku or Gohan. Letting a person like that live could mean the death of more people, that was something that Trunks grew up to learn, and something Goku just didn't seem to get. It was time to get to work.

Trunks nodded to Yuugao before she shushined and Trunks fazed out. Trunks appered silently inside a tower at the north side of the base. The shinobi that guard the tower had his back to him. Staring out into the horizon. Trunks looked to the tower in the east, and noticed Yuugao appear. The purple haired Anbu put her arm around the Shinobis throat before pulling a kunai and opening the poor mans throat. Trunks could see quite a bit of blood, but it was silent for the most part. The saiyan prince then looked at his target. The shinobi was still oblivious to the saiyans presence. Trunks put his left arm around the shinobis throat. Stopping the man from yelling. The poor shinobi clawed at the Demi saiyans arm to get free as he couldnt breath. Trunks used his free hand to pull his sword out of its sheath, and proceeded to impale the shinobi through his exposed back. Crimson red liquid covered the once spotless piece of metal as the shinobi struggled even harder in pain. After a few seconds, the Shinobi went limp. He couldn't scream, he couldn't gag, he couldn't breath. The shinobi was dead as soon as he hit the floor when Trunks released him. The demi-saiyan was thankful the shinobi fell face first so Trunks didn't have to look into his eyes.

The Demi saiyan turned again to see Yugao in a different tower. The purple haired Anbu put her hand on the hilt of her sword, and in a fluid motion, lobbed the Shinobi of that towers head clean off. Trunks wasn't disturbed in the least, he grew up around scenes like that. The time traveler leaped out of the tower he was in, realising there were three left. For this Shinobi, the Demi saiyan put in a choke hold, the shinobi struggled for a few seconds before Trunks flexed his arm and that sent enough pressure to crack the enemies throat like an egg. The Shinobi fell to the ground. He was completely unable to breath, this shinobi died slow and painfully, unlike the other. After a few minutes, Trunks and Yugao had all the towers cleared out. They both stared at the base,

"Shouldn't Bird have killed the power yet?" Trunks asked Cat, AKA Yugao.

"Just give him time. We're in no rus-" suddenly the lights in the tower went out, and just a second after, so did the rest of the camp. The Takigakure nin from inside the buildings all cleared outside to see what was going on.

"So their all standing outside, if we sneak attack them all well be here all night, and that runs too much a risk of someone seeing and escaping. We could go in and strike fast, their pretty weak so we can probably cut them all down. Hm." Yugao thought out loud. This gave Trunks an idea.

"Hey," Trunks said to Yugao getting her attention. "My attacks hit hard, and they hit fast. I could probably destroy a few of their buildings, and the detonation will scatter and take out quite a bit of them. Not to mention its night time, so them barely being able to see will also work in our favor." Trunks calculated. Yugao was impressed. She didn't think that the rookie would be able to think that far ahead into this.

"Alright, that could work." Yugao nodded which gave Trunks the go ahead. The demi-saiyan hovered out of the tower and higher up into the sky where you could overlook the entire base. With the sun having gone down Trunks could just barely see the men that came out to investigate. The son of Vegeta was not about to like what he was going to do. But it was for the good of the innocents. Trunks raised his hand out before firing a Ki blast. The ball of light detonated as it hit the ground, causing an explosion that vaporized those within close proximity to it. The shock wave sent those that were standing at a distance flying several feet. The saiyan prince then proceded to fire several more Ki blasts at the shinobi who could swaer it was a meteor shower raining down on them. The explosions would have been a rather pretty sight had it not been for the screams of terror and chaos. Trunks was conflicted. He knew that it was the right thing killing these bastards, but it was too easy. He was just killing people who were defenseless against him. Almost like the Androids. The demi-saiyan then stopped the rain of explosions as he realised he took out more than half of the enemy. Trunks saw Yugao leap out the tower to chase down the survivors. Trunks followed after her. He could also sense Bird in the attack too. Trunks unsheade his sword before cutting down every enemy Shinobi he came across. It was an unsettling amount of bloodshed. Soon enough, Trunks, Yugao, and Bird managed to cut down all of the enemy. The base was a ghost town.

"Alright, mission almost complete. We still have to destroy the rest of this base. I'll set the charge-"

"That won't be necessary. You and her just need to get as far away from here as possible." Trunks instructed his two partners. Bird had no idea what he was planning, but Yugao pretty much knew exactly what he was planning. She put her hand on Birds shoulder, letting him know to leave. "You two can head to the village. It wont take me long."

The two Anbu leapt away from the base. Trunks floated up into the air. He was at least up at 300 ft. He was prepared to blow this place completely to hell. He held out his hand into what was to center of the base.

Yugao and Bird were tree hopping. They were at least a good two miles away from their current position with Trunks, and they were making good timing back to the village. It would probably be at least an extra hour's journey back opposed to the three it took on the way here. The two Anbu suddenly heard an incredible 'boom'ing sound before feeling a tremor similar to an earthquake rock the forest causing the Anbus to be knocked out of the tree. They landed gracefully on the grassy forest floor. The two dark side ninjas could only stare in astonishment at the amount of power they felt.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Bird said to himself. He knew exactly what it was, he was just amazed by it."

Yugao was speechless. She knew the rookie was powerful, very powerful, judging by her spar with him the other day. But this...damn.

"Whatever. Let's g-" Bird was cut off mid-sentence. Yugao turned to see what was wrong and looked in surprise at a kunai sticking out of his neck.

The Cat masked Anbu was just about to pull out her sword and get into a defensive stance before she felt a weighted figure land and tackle her from behind, knocking her sword away, her mask off her face, and pinning her arms to her back.

The figure yipped and hollered in accomplishment. "Yeeeeeehaaaaaaw! The bandit brothers done caught ourselves a donkey! Yune! Tozi! Get over here!" The bandit called out to his apparent brothers.

"Ohhh. She's a pretty one Kenzu!" The one named Tozi said as he walked over to his brothers 'catch'.

"Damn right." The other one named Yune said before licking his lips.

Yugao could tell that these so called "bandits" were only wearing black bandanas and black skin tight suits. These guys were definitely weak. Had she not completely and utterly let her guard down she would have completely butchered these fools. The beautiful purple haired swordswoman struggled out of Kenzus grip, but the bandit slammed her face in the ground. She could then feel the one on top of her grab her chest. 'Dammit! I was so careless!' Yugao growled to herself as tears started to fill her eyes. Now she was about to pay the price for her mistake. "P-please, don't." She begged.

"Don't worry beautiful. We won't hurt you too ba-" Kenzu didn't get to finish as something smashed into the side of his head fast, and hard. Any harder and it would have smashed the mans skull. The bandit was sent flying back a few yards.

"Who...the fuck...do you think you guys are!" The attacker growled. The two other bandits looked to see a man in the same uniform as the woman. He had lavender hair and...green eyes? It was Trunks who, without his mask on was seething with fury. The Tozi and Yune were not willing to answer the angered man and instend pulled kunai.

Tozi ran at the man in an attempt to cut him up, but Trunks swatted his arm to the side and, with Tozis torso being exposed, Trunks punched his fist inside Tozis gut, as in Trunks could feel the poor mans guts in his fingers. The demi-saiyan could also feel his heartbeat. Tozi was in such extreme, mind numbing pain that he couldn't even scream. Trunks then activated a Ki blast inside Tozi that caused the poor bandit to explode from the inside out. Kenzu, Yune, and Yugao watched in horror. Trunks, in his state of anger, didn't really give a damn about how much pain he put that man in. They deserved to suffer for what they were going to do. Yunes eyes widened in fear as Trunks turned his gaze to him.

"People like you make me sick. You thrive on causing people pain. I grew up with people like you making my world a living hell. I'm not giving you a chance at life so you can harm someone else." Trunks said as he fired a Ki blast at one of Tunes legs, blowing it clean off. Yune let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground. Trunks was instantly in front of the downed man before putting his foot down on top of Yunes remaining leg and applied pressure. Shattering it like an egg. Yune screamed again. Trunks then grabbed the man by his throat. The saiyan held on tightly, with any more pressure he would have shattered the mans neck. Yune couldn't breath so he couldn't beg for his life. Mirai raised his remaining hand inches in front of the mans face. The only thing he could see in his life was a flash of light as Trunks blew off his head. Much to Yugao and Kenzus shock. The time traveler threw the headless corpse away. He set his sights on Kenzu who got up and ran away. The Mirai conidered chasing him down before he rememberd Yugao. He could see that she had tears running down her eyes, which smeared the makeup, and was looking at him as if he were the devil. She was definitely the more important issue.

"Y-Yugao?" Trunks asked her as he stepped closer. Her eyes widened at him as he neared. The demi saiyan reached out to her and she crossed her arms in protection. Mirai looked hurt. He made sure to calm himself down fully. He then said, "Yugao, I'm sorry. I lost control. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Yugao looked a bit more comfortable at this as she let down her guard. The Demi saiyan picked up Birds corpse and slung it over his shoulder, then he picked up Yugao bridal style before lifting off and flying back to the village.

Kenzu was running through the dark forest. It was almost pitch black and he had no idea as to where he was running to, but he just wanted to get away from that man. He then turned his head behind him to see if he was being followed and as a result ran into something. Sending him on his ass. "Hey! Whatch whe-" the lone bandit looked up at the shadowed figure in fear. "W-w-what th-the fuck a-are you!" The lone bandit stuttered.

The shadowed figure replied with a sadistic smirk before closing in on the lone man.

Kenzus screames echoed through the dark forest floor.

end of chapter 12

there you go and I wrote my first lemon ever I hope you guys like it you can find it on archive of your own I have included it here but some people don't like underaged lemons so I don't expect that it will be stay on here for very long but please if you do have a problem with it please tell me first and give me a change to take it off first before you go and complain and get the story taken down

they are shinobi and they know that the next day might be there last so they are not going to wait till their sixteen and married to have sex it is just not in their life styles yes it is wrong here but this is not our world it is the Naruto universe where killing and rape and fighting is an everyday occurence this is where kids go and fight and they are not going to keep themselves pure just because you people don't like to see young people have sex


	13. The Chunin Exams Begin

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 13

The month that led to the Chunin exams were quite slow considering all that happened. Trunks was officially established as a respected Shinobi among the village, and got to know his comrades fairly well. The young adult also got a fan-club growing due to all of his achievements. He managed to take out various S-Class missing nin from across the elemental nations (Not of the Akatsuki). This caused him to gain fame among Konoha, though his reputation outside the Village was kept relatively shady. Gohan, on the other hand, he still managed to train the Hyuuga princess. The son of Goku put in more time into her training than he did his own, not that it set a huge drawback. The results of Hinata's training and time in Gohans presence was rather obvious. The young girl started to get more tone and definition in her arms and body, she was much faster and much more secure in her Jyuuken. Even being around the Demi-saiyan changed Hinata for the better. The girls self confidence was leagues better than it was before considering she hardly stuttered if at all anymore. The defeater of Cell got to get more familiar with the rookie nine and team Gai for the most part. He still wasn't very much liked by a certain Uchiha, but he didn't let that get to him much.

Now was the day of the exams and every Genin was ready.

"Alright Hinata, you ready?" The Demi-saiyan questioned the Hyuuga. He and her just got done with a quick spar.

Said Hyuuga nodded happily. "Yes Gohan-kun I'm ready for action." The Hyuuga threw her hoodie on as her mentor threw on his weighted cape. The Son of Goku currently fitted in an all purple Gi, so he now looked just as he did when he fought in the Cell games. The Demi-saiyan also lightly trimmed his hair to where it looked like a neater version of his fathers. (A/N: its the same haircut he has in the Bojack Movie. There is a difference you know.) Gohan also grew a bit to where he was now Sasuke's height.

"Awesome. Kurenai-Sensei said we had to be there by 11:00. Its still only 8. I think Kiba and Shino said that they were going there early if you want to meet them here." Gohan said as he adjusted his weighted cape.

The Hyuuga shook her head. "No Gohan-kun, I still need to say goodbye to father and Hanabi. I don't think I'll die but, still." The son of Goku knew that she would be fine, but could see where she was coming from.

"Alright, meet you there." Gohan said to the Hyuuga who run up, hugged him, and ran back into the village. Gohan didn't know why, but the hug felt...strange. He didn't know why, but it felt warmer, than any other hug he's gotten from his mom or Bulma. The Son of Goku shook it off. "Guess I better see how Naruto's doing." The Demi-Saiyan spanned out his senses for the hyperactive blonde before sensing his, Sakuras, and about five other ones. One of whom seemed malicious.

"That's...not good." The Demi saiyan fazed out.

"Put him down!" Naruto shouted at a teenager wearing a black baggy body suit with a hood and face paint.

Said boy was holding Naruto's friend Konohamaru by the scruff of his scarf, while Udon, Moegi, and Sakura looked on in worry. The teenagers sister, a prudent looking girl with blonde hair in four ponytails, and a fan attached to her back looked like she didn't really give a damn.

"Just put him down Kankuro or your going to get in trouble." Temari warned.

"Relax Temari, I'm just gonna teach the shrimp a lesson in watching where he's going." Kankuro said with a grin before tightening his grip on Konohamaru, making the boy wheeze in pain. The action made Naruto growl in anger.

"Let...him...go!" Naruto shouted as he rushed the Sand Chunin who narrowed his eyes and twitched his hand, causing Naruto to fall and eat dirt. "What the!?" Naruto marveled. He swore it felt like a string yanked him into the ground but he didn't see one. The fox host shook it off before getting back to his feet. "You better let him go, or I'll-"

"Or you what? What's a bunch of leaf genin gonna do to- huh?" Kankuro suddenly felt the little twerp disappear from his grip before he felt an almost bone crushing knee crash into his gut, sending him flying and skidding across the ground passed his awestruck sister.

"Pick on someone your own size." Gohan growled as he set down an awestruck Konohamaru. This kid was a bully. He hated bullies.

'Well well, local hotty.' Temari thought with a blush.

"Gohan-kun!" Sakura squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Konohamaru started tearing up. "Naruto you suck! I believed in you!" Konohamaru shouted at said blonde.

Naruto quickly regained his cool before saying. "Heeey, come on. I could have easily taken that guy out." Naruto said with a scratching of the back of his head. He then turned to Gohan with a red face. "What the hell Gohan, you just stole my thunder!" Naruto shouted at his friend who gave a son grin and a 'sorry'.

Kankuro grunted as a sat upright on the ground, clenching his stomach. "You little shithead, I'll-" As Kankuro reached behind his back to grab a bandaged apparatus, a rock, that was thrown with pinpoint accuracy, hit Kankuros hand making the Sand sibling cry in pain. All eyes turned to Sasuke who was sitting on a branch smuggly bouncing a rock in his hand.

"Wanna give me a reason why I shouldn't kick your ass for trespassing in our village?" The Uchiha called out.

Kankuros face was red with fury. Now he was gonna make them all pay. As soon as he began unwrapping his unknown object a new voice cut in.

"Your a disgrace to our Village Kankuro."

The air was suddenly drowned in killer intent that left Kankuro, Sakura, Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru shaking as everyone saw the source of the voice. A red haired boy with eyes that looked as if he didn't get much sleep, a Kanji for the symbol for love tattooed on his forehead, was perched upside down on a branch next to Sasuke called out.

'How did I not notice him!' Sasuke thought in surprise.

Gohan observed the Sand Genin. 'This guy. This guys gonna be trouble.' Gohan thought. Gohan knew eyes like that. Eyes that were out for blood and a lot of it. Eyes that he saw with Radits, Broly, and Garlic Jr. He needed to keep an eye out for that guy.

"G-Gaara, I-I was just-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." The two sand siblings were definitely scared. Gaara leapt down from his perch and walked to his brother and sister. "We've wasted enough time here, lets go." As the three started walking away Gohan called out.

Wait! Who are you guys." The one with blonde hair and pinytails turned around quickly.

"Who? me?" She asked with a blush on her face and hearts in her eyes.

"The names Sabaku no Temari. And that's Kankuro." Temari referenced her brother who grumbled something inaudible.

"...Gaara." Gaara turned around and started walking off, distantly followed by Kankuro.

"What's your name?" Temari asked Gohan.

"Gohan, Son Gohan." The Demi-saiyan answered.

Temari looked at him blankly for a second before giggling and turning on her heel. "Later Riceball." Temari waved.

At this Gohan blushed. 'How did she know what my name meant?'

"Hey! Don't you guys wanna know what my name is!?" Naruto called out. He was ignored.

(Naruto may be stronger and smarter but he still acts like a kid sometimes)

Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was sitting on. He strolled over to Gohan and Naruto. Normally, he wouldn't have anything to say to the spike haired fool, but this was important.

"I'm sure you guys noticed it. We need to keep an eye out for that Gaara guy."

"Yea, somethings not right about him. I get the feeling he's going to be trougle later." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and silently agreed with the Demi-saiyan. "Anyways, the exams are in fifteen minutes. I'll see you guys there." Gohan then lifted off and flew to the academy building.

By the time Gohan made it to the exam building he saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino waiting outside. When he landed, Kiba, as usual, was on him about something.

"About time you made it! We've been waiting for you for almost twenty minutes!"

"Leave Gohan-Kun alone Kiba! Whatever it was it was probably important." Hinata snapped. Kiba was caught off guard, just like he usually was whenever Hinata raised her voice. He still couldn't get used to that.

Shino cleared his throat before saying. "I don't mean to interrupt things, but I do think that we should step inside." As the three walked over to the front doors, Team 7 walked in behind them. Hinata waved to Naruto, who was busy looking around and acting as if he was too excited about fighting to notice. Hinata sighed and let it drop. The group of six walked up a flight of stairs before everyone came to notice Rock Lee getting pushed to the floor.

"You gonna take the exams in that? You should just quit and go home while you still can."

"Please let us through." Tenten pleaded with the two "Chunin" guarding a door marked 301.

"The Chunin exams are no walk in the park. Even we've failed it three times. We've seen it from people who decided to just quit their Shinobi career to just dieing in the exams. We're trying to do you all a favor here by warning you that you'll fail anyway."

"Wait, but I thought we only went up one floor." Hinata pointed out.

"We did. This is a genjutsu and only an idiot could fall for it." Sasuke confirmed for Hinata. "You did know that right Sakura, Naruto?" The two gave nods though Sasuke gave them pointed looks indicating he didn't 100% believe them.

Kiba decided to call the Shinobi out. Akamaru agreeing with him with a happy bark. The small white dog was in his usual place inside his chest of his hoodie.

"Yo morons! This is the lamest Genjutsu I've ever seen. This should be 201 considering we've only gone up one stair." Gohan, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Team Gai knew it probably wasn't such a good idea for Kiba to call such attention to himself, the ones who knew could have just walked the extra staircase and avoided the Drama, but Kiba, having as big a mouth as his couldn't help it.

"Hm. Not bad." The other Chunin dispelled the Genjutsu, causing the sign to turn from 301 to 201. "Good luck."

"From the looks of it, most of you are gonna need it." The first Chunin said. Team 7, 8, along with Team Gai among other Shinobi continued their marry way on to the real room 301.

As they arrived Naruto burst open the door. "Hell Yeah! Watch out everyone, Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage has arrived!" The blonde was suddenly being throttled by the pink haired kunoichi of his team while Gohan tried to save his friend from getting mangled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Everyone's ears were filled with a high pitched screach as Ino latched her arms around the Uchiha's neck, who, in a nutshell, didn't look very happy to see said fan girl.

"Ino-pig! Get your filthy hands off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled as she let go of the blonde who was struggling for air. Ino let go of Sasuke to challenge her rival. Said Uchiha moved behind Naruto, who just got his bearings together.

"Oh, what's up forehead. Surprised they let you in. Your jounin must be an idiot if he nominated you for the exams." Ino talked with a cocky swagger to her voice that she knew made the pinkette angry. Apparently it seemed to have been working because if looks could kill there would have been a Lion pouncing on the blonde girl.

"Ino when will you ever shut up. Nobody wants to put up with your Sasuke-fetish." Shikamaru said as he and Choji walked up to their insane obsessed teammate. Choji was happily snacking on a bag of potato chips, not really giving a damn about what was going on around him.

Ino's face turned red as she was about to say something to her teammate when another voice cut in.

"You know, it would be wise to keep it down. Everyone here is nervous and they wouldn't mind thinning out the competition." The person who spoke was an older teenager with silver hair similar to Kakashis pulled back in a ponytail, with small round glasses and a friendly face. An almost too friendly face. Gohan, Sasuke, and Shikamaru could tell that something was off about this guy, but didn't voice it. The guy wasnt kidding though because all of the other Genin in the room were staring at the rookie nine with intense killer intent. It almost looked like several would jump out of their sheets and attack at any given moment.

Naruto jumped in one of the seats and started going on about how they didn't scare him, and how he would become Hokage no matter what. Sakura smashed her fist into the back of his head and yelled at him to get down.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked the silver haird man.

"Yakushi Kabuto. I came over because I had something that might interest you guys." This caught most of their attention. Kabuto then gathered the rookie nine around and had them take a seat on the floor. He then pulled out what looked to most of them like trading cards. "These have data on every shinobi in this room. Give me a name and it'll pull up all their stats."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Pull up Gaara." Sasuke more ordered than asked.

"I take it you mean Sabaku no Gaara?" Sasuke nodded. Kabuto swiped a hand over his deck of cards which caused one to spring to life and float into his hand. He observed it for a second. "Huh. It says that he's never gotten so much as a single scratch on a mission." This shocked all of the present Genin.

"No way! Its impossible to go through a mission without some kind of damage. I mean, unless he only did D-ranks or something." Kiba inquired.

"Hey, I don't make these up. It is what it is." Kabuto replied before tossing the card back into his stack. "Anyone else?"

Sasuke instantly said, "Son Gohan."

Kabuto strangely didn't seem surprised by that, and the attending members of the rookie nine also wanted to learn more about him. Gohan just didn't really care.

Kabuto repeated the procedure with the first card. "Says that Gohan here is the first Ki user in a couple hundred years. Interesting. It also says that he arrived in the village under questionable circumstances. Wait that the-, there's no way that can be right, it says that he has enough power to level a country! (What an understatement) I think I need to get these looked at." Gohan was blushing as all attention was put on him. He was also laughing on the inside at this guys incorrect information but maybe it could only read the power of his base form.

Over on the other side of the room a trio of Genin with music notes on their headbands watched the little scene out in front of them. One, who looked very similar to a mummy who had camouflage pants and a fur shawl of some sort scoffed to his teammates. "Bunch of weaklings. Let's go fuck with them."

The female of his team grinned. "Yea, that sounds like fun." The trio slip streamed through the crowd of Genin before darting off. Kabuto's eyes flickered as Gohan felt a Ki spike. He knew Hinata could feel it too. Sensing out a shinobi would only take the Demi-saiyan so far when it came to dealing with Shinobi. He would need to learn later to find things with his eyes. He suddenly saw Kabuto jump off the floor to dodge the fist of, what many Genin thought, was a mummy crash his fist into Kabutos spot on the floor. When Kabuto landed he had a smirk on his face that instantly went away when his glasses cracked, and he dropped to the floor and vomited.

Dosu, the "mummy ninja" put his boot on top of the downed shinobis head as Kin and Zaku strolled over. "So. You know everything do you? Bet you didn't see this comi-"

"Eight Triagrams four palms!" Dosu was suddenly thrown off his feet and skidded across the floor as he felt as if something stabbed him in four diffrent parts of his torso. He struggled to get up as he felt the muscles all across his chest and stomach tighten as his chakra was cut off. He looked to see a girl with lavender eyes and bluish-black hair stand in a fighting stance.

"He hasnt done anything to deserve this. Leave him alone!" Dosu could tell that the girl was extremely confident for someone in her position. Zaku and Kin looked as if they were going to attack the girl, but they had no idea what she was capable of, so rushing her wouldn't have been such a great idea. Dosu could feel that with his Chakra having been locked up, he couldn't do much.

'Being rendered useless by a little girl. How humiliating.' Dosu thought. He turned back to his comrades. "Come on, let's go." He said as he walked away. Kin and Zaku looked at him questionably, before following.

"Wow Hinata, that was awesome!" Naruto congratulated. Making the Hyuga blush.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said. She was also congratulated by Gohan, Kiba, and a few others before there was an explosion in the front of the room, and a band of Chunin, led by a tall man with his Hiate tied like a bandana and a vicious scar running down his face appeared.

"All right runts, shut the hell up and listen! I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm the proctor for the first portion of the Chunin exams." The room went silent as everyone payed attention for directions. "Good. Come up, get a number and wait for further instructions."

Every shinobi took their number and took a seat. Gohans seat was next to the front of Gaara, who was sitting one piew behind him. He could feel the red haired sand ninja boring holes into his back. He tried his best to ignore it, but he eventually caved and turned to glare right back at him. After a couple minutes the genins eyes turned away. Gohan could tell that if Gaara had the chance he would have ripped his head from his shoulders. What was that guys problem? Gohan could also see from the corner of his eye, a feminine looking man with a straw hat and a...snakelike gaze in his eye kept taking glances at him. Gohan didn't have time to dwell on that as the tests arrived at his desk.

After Ibiku got done explaining the rules, he called out, "Begin!"

Papers began shifting and pencils began tapping as everyone got to work.

Gohan looked at the first question and smirked. His mom made him do harder questions since he was four. He began to write at a fast speed, oblivious to the sand eye up in the air and was watching him and his paper.

Naruto was in hysteria. He had to take a test! A fuckin test! He absolutely sucked at tests. There was no way in hell he was gonna pass this, and Sakura, and Sasuke were going to fail with him. He clutched his hair as he let his head fall to the desk.

"Psst, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to see Hinata slid her test under her arm, just enough to where Naruto could see. "I'm already done with mine, you can copy mine if you want."

Naruto considered looking at the answers, but after hearing the proctor fail two teams, he knew he couldnt do that to her. "No Hinata, I cant ! If I get caught you'll be disqualified too! I won't let that happen to you."

Hinata didn't tell Naruto that that was the objective of the exam due to being flattered over him being concerned for her welfare.

Ibiki grinned as he noticed that more and more genin were stating to cheat. The Uchiha boy was using his Sharingan, and the Yamanaka girl was using her mind transfer technique. Impressive.

Within the first five minutes Gohan was done with his test, and was sitting with his head down, bored. He then heard light chirping coming from the open windowsill and saw a small bird land on it. Gohan, having spent his childhood around so much wildlife learned how to communicate with them and gestured with his fingers for the bird to come over. The bird flew over to Gohans desk and landed. "Hey there little guy, how are ya?" Gohan said as the small bird hopped around happily on his desk. Suddenly, a stream of sand coiled around the bird like a snake and crushed the defenseless animal, a sick crackle sound came from the animals corpse as Gohan stared in horror at the stream of sand that led back to Gaara, who glared right back at him.

"All right runts, listen!" Ibiki grinned to himself. Now was the fun part. Time to truly separate the strong from the weak. The Anbu interrogater let a sadistic grin cross his face. How he loved his job."Now its time for the tenth question, and since this ones special, there are a few new rules! When you answer, and you answer wrong, you'll be stuck as a genin...forever." The Anbu took pleasure in watching the vermin squirm.

"Wait, but that's not fair! There's plenty of people that have taken the exam more than once!" Temari shouted. Not caring that she was yelling at a superior.

Ibiki chuckled. "Guess it was just bad luck that you got me as a proctor. Anyone wanna drop now, and take the exam next year, less risk permanent demotion?" At this several hands went up. After a few seconds, even more went up. Thirty genin were dismissed at this alone. Five minutes. Another fifteen.

"Damn. I wonder what it would be like to be stuck as a genin, all that shitty pay and no respect." Another two teems dropped. Kiba was feeling the pressure, but with him being as hard headed as he was, he wasn't going to back down.

Hinata was shaking. What could she do? She could never prove to her father that she was useful if she was forever a genin! But then Naruto and everyone else would be ahead of her! Kiba would be mad, but Gohan and Shino were so laid back that they might not have cared. But then, the final answer might not be so hard.

Shock was suddenly ripped into Hinata, Gohan and Team seven as Naruto began to bring his hand into the air.

It was then slammed back down with a loud whack.

"Screw you and the question! I'm not gonna let you intimidate me! I don't care if I get held back forever, I'll still become Hokage! Believe it!"

Ibiki was shocked. But he still smiled. He realised that Narutos speach was enough to motivate the rest of the Shinobi in the room. "Hm. Well then, if none of you choose to leave then I guess..." A bit of tension was thrown into the air. "You all pass! Congratulations, you all pass the second exam."

Before anyone could flip out, a black figure crashed through the window, and a banner was pinned to the ceiling that read. "DON'T FEAR, THE SEXY AND STRONG ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE!" In bold letters. A woman dressed in an extremely provocative outfit that caused some of the genin to drip blood out of their noses stood up and shouted. "This is no time to celebrate! I'm the proctor for the second part of the exams! Anko Mitarashi!" The woman said with a smirk.

'What a slut!' Thought Sakura and Ino.

Ibiki stared at the woman with a deadpanned face, "Your early Anko, again." The woman sweatdropped.

As Anko looked around the classroom she looked disappointed. "Ibiki your not getting soft are ya, there's twenty five teams here." She said with a mock playful pout.

Ibiki shrugged with a smile. "What can I say they're a tough bunch."

Anko rolled her eyes before grinning sadistically. "Whatever, I promise to cut down half of them by the time I'm done with them."

Gohan gulped. 'Do all women go crazy at some point?' The Demi saiyan thought of his mom, Sakura, and Ino.

"Alright brats the easy parts over, follow me!" Anko ordered as she led the remaining genin out to the next part of the exams. In truth, none of them knew of the hell they would be getting themselves into.

After all of the Genin cleared out of the work room, Ibiki went around picking up all the tests. He picked up Gohan's, "Kid got every single answer right! Boys got a head on his shoulders. He then picked up Naruto's, read over it, and smiled. "I just passed a Genin who didn't answer a single question." Ibiki chucked.

"That Naruto Uzumaki's a funny one."

end of chapter 13

I am going to go ahead and post a few chapters seeing it has been awhile sense I have updated this story the others are slow because I am writing them from scratch but this one I have something to go on I just need to change a few things but I want to keep this story as close to the original as I possible can that is why the two are practically identical other that the few things I have changed

and I said that Naruto will be smarter but it won't really show up till after his training with Jirayia


	14. Chunin Exams PT:2 The Forest of Death

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 14

The remaining Genin that survived the written part of the exam stood crowded outside of a gated forest, waiting for the crazy snake lady to give them instruction. The forest was one of which the Konoha Genin had never heard of, let alone laid eyes on. Said forest was in Training Ground Area 44, which was rumored to have been made by the Shodai Hokage in a fit of rage over an act of betrayal. The forest had an eerie vibe to it with loads of dead trees and a darkness that must have passed for miles. Gohan could have swore he heard a snakes hiss from all the way outside.

Choji nervously gulped down his chips he was eating. "This place looks...spooky." The others silently agreed with him.

"Well duh, Its called the forest of death." Anko responded, speaking out to the group of genin. "This is where you'll all be taking the second part of the exams."

Naruto frowned before putting his hands on his hips and started mocking Anko. "They call it the forest of death, blah blah blah, you can't scare m-" A kunai flashed by the blonde, cutting his cheek.

An arm draped itself around his neck before a tongue licked off the blood. "Oh really. You know, its tough guys like you that leave the biggest mess to clean when this is over." She grinned when she felt Naruto shaking. "Better watch your back." She whispered in his ear.

Ankos kunai then was introduced back to her by another shinobis tongue. "I believe this belongs to you?" It was a feminine looking Kusa shinobi with a straw hat. Anko knew something was off about said shinobi, but didn't show it.

She just took back her kunai before going on to explain the rules and regulations. "Now, half of your teams will be getting an earth scroll, and the other half a heaven scroll. To pass the exam your team must receive both a heaven and earth scroll and get to the red tower in five days. Oh, and its forbidden to look in the scrolls before you arrive at the tower."

"What happens if we do look at the scrolls?" Kiba asked.

Anko grinned. "You really wanna know? Look at it and find out. This test isn't just about delivering important documents, but of your trustworthiness." Anko was about to continue before she was interrupted.

"Wait a minute, you said we only get five days to finish this!?" Ino exclaimed in shock.

"What about dinner!" Choji cried.

"Its a forest nimrods, youll find something. Just watch out for the poisous plants, insects, and man-eating animals." Anko said calmly.

Gohan shrugged. "Fine by me, when I was four I had to spend six months in a monster filled canyon." This resulted in everyone gasping.

'When he was four!' Temari thought in awe.

'No way, he's lying!' Kankuro thought.

'Hmm, interesting.' The Kusa nin thought to him/herself, the look in his eyes serpent-like. (I think we all know who this is)

'Well I'll be damned.' Anko thought to herself. Similar thoughts ran through everyone else's mind. "I do need to mention that there are twenty six teams in total here. The fact that you need both scrolls means that only half of you will be able to move forward. Even then, that's not likely due to the fact that as time goes by the distance to the tower becomes further, plus the area will be crawling with enemies meaning you'll get hardly any sleep. So basically, a lot of you will fail not just because of losing a scroll, but because of dieing due to the harshness of the coarse." A worried look passed on most of everyone's faces.

"Now, last thing." Anko pulled out a stack of waivers. "Your all to sign this slip before you participate in the exam any further."

"Why?" A random genin asked.

Despite not liking being questioned, Anko responded. "These are to ensure that the leaf village isn't to be held responsible for your deaths," Gaara grinned at this, causing Temari and Kankuro to gulp. This lady had no idea of the massacre she just initiated. "If you don't sign the slip and turn it into the booth behind me, you fail." Anko said with a cheeky smile. She then passed the stack of waivers to a genin who then passed the stack around.

As one genin received his form, he signed it and whispered to his teammate, "This bitch is crazy." Faster than anyone could react, a kunai shot into his face, his corpse falling to a heap. Much to everyone who witnessed shock.

All eyes went to Anko. "Anyone else wanna add their opinion?" She asked with a devilish grin. Every genin slowly shook their head no.

As all of the genin began signing their forms and turning them in, Gohan stood away from the crowd after having already signed and turned his in. He sat meditating on a small patch of grass before a voice interrupted him.

"Hey you." Gohan opened his eyes to see that Blonde haired girl with ponytails he met early that morning. What did she want from him?

"Um, hello." Gohan said awkwardly.

Temari put her hands on her hips, the most annoying pose any girl can do. "Is it true." She asked.

Gohan tilted his head. "About what?" He could already tell where this was going.

"Don't play dumb. Is it true that you had to survive on your own in the wild when you were four?"

Gohan could already tell that she wasn't going to let this go. He sighed. "Yeah, its true." He knew he probobly shouldn't have mentioned it, but his need to gloat got the better of him. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

Temari wasn't going to let the subject go. She had a question, and she was gonna get an answer. "Don't be short with me. Why did have to do it? Who would make a toddler have to risk his life like that?"

Gohan motioned for her to take a seat, and she did. "Look, I came from a pretty hardy family, alright. Both my mom and my dad were martial artists and my dad came from a family of...let's just say pirates. I was left out there as a method of training, sure it was rough, but it made me as tough as I am now."

Temari thought this over. A method of training? He had to train like that at four! Her own village didn't even start shinobi training at that young. Hell, sound didn't even start theirs out that early. She knew that there was more to it than that, but didn't prod. She was satisfied with the answer she got. "Thanks, I didn't come here to interrogate you, I just wanted to quench my curiosity." Temari assured the Demi saiyan with a thankful smile. The saiyan didn't know this, but she rarely said thank you to anyone.

Gohan blushed and had his head down hiding his face before saying, "No problem."

Temari giggled. It was kind of adorable. She got up to walk back to her brothers. Gohan went back to his meditation.

Hinata was walking over to Naruto. Even though said Hyuuga was over her timidity for the most part, she still liked the Uzumaki and as a result couldn't help but be a little nervous. She saw that the Uzumaki was eating a rice ball as a snack before the exams, away from his teammates. She spoke up behind him. "Hi Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuriki turned around, his mouth full before swallowing and saying, "Hey Hinata-Chan, what's up?" The Uzumakis cheerful attitude relaxed the Hyuuga. Hinata instantly noticed the scratch from Ankos kunai on his face.

"Oh your cut, here let me help." Hinata quickly started rummaging through a pouch she had, much to Naruto's protest. She ignored him and pulled out a small container and smeared it on the Uzumakis face. Causing the cut to heal instantly. The Uzumaki was shocked at the results.

"Wow Hinata! Thanks!"

"Your welcome Naruto. I just didn't want to see you wounded was all." Hinata said. Blushing just a tad bit.

Naruto smiled at her. "You know Hinata, I used to think you were just a weird stalker. But now, your actually really cool."

Hinatas blushed even more now, old habits coming back. He thought she was cool?

"but I must tell you I now have a girlfriend she's new to this village but I can now reconize the signs of a crush and I admit that I don't actually feel that way toward Sakura-chan" Hinata wanted to feel devistated dhe truly did but her main love/crush had been shifting from the blond haired whiskered face boy to the black haired monkey tailed boy who came from another demention and she would get to him before anyone else did

Sasuke was sitting by himself, purposely avoiding Sakura and Ino for the moment. He was thinking. 'No rules against killing, huh. We also need to get a heaven scroll, and some other teams going to need an earth scroll. Problem is, we won't know who'll have one, and they won't know what we have. Meaning, everyone's my enemy. Even him." Sasuke referred to Gohan. As much as Sasuke absolutely from the bottom of his fucking heart hated to admit it, Gohan could rip him to pieces if he wanted to. He knew it would probably be best to steer clear of Team 8 from this part of the exam.

After thirty minutes went by, Anko called everyone to their gates. She stood out before them and talked seriously, "Don't forget everyone, your going up against dangerous animals, horrid conditions, and even each other. If you survive, but fail, you can always retake the test next year. So whatever you do,just don't die!" The genin all were now 100% aware of what they were up against, they all stood at their gates. Team 8 was waiting in front of the eighth gate, Kiba was pumped up with excitement as Akamaru yapped with excitement next to him, Shino grinned a little. Hinata looked pretty relaxed with her situation as she knew that with her teammates by her side, everything would be OK. Even so, she could handle herself.

"Gate 12, go!" As said gate opened the straw hate shinobi and his/her team sprinted through.

"Don't forget, our target is Uchiha Sasuke. He needs to be marked so I need him alive!" The kusa nin ordered.

When Anko called out gate 8, Gohan, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Akamaru dashed inside and began bounding through trees. The landscape of the forest was about what each genin expected, judging from what they saw on the outside. Dead trees were cropped over the forest floor, and even though it was only noon there was barely any light coming in, leaving the forest almost pitch black. The trees were covered in slime and dew, the bark moist with moss. Even the leaves gave off a sinister aura. This was the kind of forest one would see in nightmares. Gohan could have sworn he saw a Venus flytrap that could swallow a human being out of his peripherals. Anko obviously wasn't lying about the wildlife in this place.

Kiba took a look around before jumping down from a branch, landing on the forest floor. The action caused everyone to follow suit. "This is far enough guys, we'll wait here." It was obvious that the Inuzuka was going to try and take a leadership role. "What we need to do is set up a trap for any of the oncoming shinobi. If we can find a way to lure them our way, we could probably catch them in a net trap. Me, Shino, and Hinata could handle that. Gohan, you say that your used to surviving like this, so put your so called 'skills' to use and find food. Any objections?" Kiba stared at his teammates with Akamaru yapping in agreement. Shino, as usual, looked indifferent, Hinata couldn't really object as she wasn't the 'survivalist' type.

It only took the son of Goku a second to find a hole in the plan. "I don't get it, why don't I just sense out the nearest shinobi and take their scroll?" It seemed like a good idea, right?

Kiba shook his head. "Every shinobi in this forest is being hunted by every shinobi. Trust me, almost everyone in this forest is going to be concealing their presence in some way. Go ahead, try it." Kiba nodded at Gohan to attempt it. The Demi saiyan decided to stretch his senses out to feel that with all of the genin that entered the exam, he could only feel a few spread out, and several miles apart. "That, and we can't have you travel out too far, otherwise if we get in trouble and need help, you couldn't reach us." Gohan had to admit, when Kiba needed to get serious, he knew how to get serious. "So, we clear? " Gohan nodded. As he was about to take off into the air, Kiba called out again. "Don't fly either, the light and sound will give our position away." At this, Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes.

This wasn't going to get any easier was it? He turned on his heel and ran at hyper speed through the forest ground. Leaving his teammates behind him in the dust. As Gohan made it about a mile down the forest, piercing screams ripped through the air, stopping the son of Goku in his tracks and chilling the demi-saiyan to the bone.

On the outside of the forest of death, Anko snickered as she too heared the screams from the shinobi that were quickly meeting their fates. "Hehehe, the funs just begun." Anko was suddenly cut from her thoughts as a new voice sounded from above her.

"Picking on kids again, I see."

Anko looked up and grinned to see Trunks float down and land down in front of her. "I thought you were supposed to be in Kiri, handling some kind of mass riot or something." Anko inquired.

"It was no biggie. I kind of just showed up and fired into the sky. That handled things pretty quickly. Figured I'd stop by and say hey." Trunks shrugged.

"Well then," Anko stepped up to the demi-saiyan in front of her and began drawing circles into his chest seductively. "Since we dont have anything else to do for a few hours, why don't we..." Trunks had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Get something to eat!"

Trunks deadpanned and sweatdropped. "Let me guess, Dango store."

"Your treating me." Anko assured with a cheeky smile.

Trunks couldn't help but smile a little. "Deal. Let's go." As he turned on his heel Anko spoke out.

"You should fly us there!" Anko said giddily.

Trunks smirked. "Your never gonna get used to this are you?" He then stood for Anko to wrap her arms around his neck. He also couldn't help but feel a sense of arousal when Ankos chest pressed into his back. Unknown to him, Anko did it on pourpose.

The demi-saiyan lifted off into the sky, and flew to their destination.

"You know, those things are gonna rot your teeth one day." Trunks informed the snake woman. The two were sitting outside of Ankos favorite Dango bar as the jounin ate the dough sticks.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I've been eating these so long my body's adapted to it." Anko then got another idea. "When we're done you wanna get a drink?"

This caused Trunk's eyes to widen before hastily shook his head. "No, not a chance! I still remember what happened last week."

Trunks reaction caused Anko to smirk. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

Trunks shrugged it off. "Yea, right. I still get the feeling you might have done something to me in my sleep." Trunks mumbled.

At hearing this, Anko couldn't help but turn her head to the side and snicker. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

(Flashback: A week and a half ago)

After completing his mission of hunting down and eliminating the missing nin known as Aoi Rokusho, Trunks reentered the village gates and began roaming the streets. He had to kill about four people over the last couple of days. It wasn't something that he mind doing considering the people he took out were evil, but it was always the fact that the shinobi he killed were powerless against him. He needed someway to ease his mind. Might as well take a walk. He was then approached by Asuma, who was puffing a cigarette, and Gai.

"Yo Trunks." Asuma called out to the saiyan. Trunks turned around in confusion. What could they want with him?

Gai gave Trunks the nice guy pose and flashed his pearlys. "We wanted to commend you on your recent accomplishments in the village, and join our ninja in a fellowship of youth and celebration." Trunks gave him a what the fuck' look.

Asuma rolled his eyes at Gais inability to street talk, before tapping the butt of his cancer stick. "Basically, all of the jonin were going to get together and party at a bar. Figured you want to join us. You in?"

Trunks honestly had to take a second to think on that. He wouldn't be around for very long, so it might not be such a good idea to get close to people. And doing this might do just that. But then again, he never really got the chance to experience these types of things so maybe it won't hurt to try. "Sure, why not. When is it?"

"Meet up around nine tonight. The bar is called Izakuya. Its pretty well known so if you don't know how to find it, just ask someone." Asuma and Gsi left.

Trunks looked at his wrist watch. It was 7:58 already. What was he supposed to do for an hour? The Demi saiyan settled on going home and showering to get rid of the grime of the day. After freshening himself up he decided to leave in a plain black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He of course left his sword at home.

It was a fun filled night. It was great seeing how most of the jounin who were known for being extremely stoic around the village let loose and party. Some people, who had a little too much to drink, started a small karaoke group and began singing show tunes out in the center of the bar. Providing much laughter from everyone present. Asuma and Kurenai were making out in the corner of the room.

As the night went on, Anko couldn't help but notice that Trunks hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink. Curious, she approached him at the bar counter and asked him why. He blushed and replied, "I'm not much of a drinker."

Anko raised an eyebrow at this. "Why, are you a lightweight?"

Turning a darker shade of red he nodded. "Y-yea. Kind of."

Anko stared at him for a second before she busted out laughing. "Seriously! As tough as you are and you can't even hold your own liquor? That's to much!"

He glared at her. "Look, I don't have to drink to have a good time. Not only that, but I don't really like the taste. Besides, I haven't seen you drink anything."

Anko shrugged. "Unlike you apparently, I handle mine pretty well. That, and I'm not too big on this bars variety." She grinned. "You know, maybe you might like this kind." Anko pulled a shot glass from behind the bar counter and a bottle of sake. She filled it and attempted to hand it to Trunks.

The Demi saiyan saw the glass and quickly shook his head. "No way, not happening."

"Just take it you big baby!" Anko snapped. Trunks then took the small glass and studied the clearish liquid inside. He then gingerly drank the glass. After drinking, he sat with a blank face for a moment, before snatching the sake bottle from Ankos hand and guzzled the liquid.

About twenty minutes later, Anko and all of the other jounin knew what Trunks meant when he said he was a lightweight. As a matter of fact, he was a complete and total lightweight. He only drank one bottle and he was up on one of the tables singing with Gai, arms wrapped around each other, singing drunkenly.

Anko looked around nervously, at least nobody knew this was her fault right? She had no idea things were going to turn out like this. But then again, this was pretty fuckin hilarious.

Trunks then stumbled and fell off the table. Kakashi, who was surprisingly there, spoke out. "Don't take my word for it, but I think its about time he got home."

Anko, feeling a little guilty, decided to take responsibility. "*sigh* Don't worry guys, I'll take him home." Anko assured as she went over and began to struggle and lift Trunks's body.

"Are you sure?" Shikaku asked.

"I said I'll make it!" Anko snapped back. Anko put one of Trunks arms around her shoulder and proceeded to lug the big guy to his home.

As Anko led the almost unconscious time travrler through the dark forest, she could feel his arm touch her breast as he began to stir.

"Where we going?" Trunks drunkenly mumbled out.

"I'm taking you home silly. Where else?" Anko responded back to him.

"Oh, right." Trunks piqued. His grip on Ankos shoulder tightened a bit, making the snake jounin physically uncomfortable. Trunks face was still very much red, but he had his head down. One of his hands slipped from Ankos shoulder and rested on her chest. "Your so beautiful." Trunks said as he felt his hand on her soft mound.

Anko's eye twitched in annoyance. She didn't care about him touching her boob, but he seriously couldn't tell her that when he was sober? An idea then went off in her head. He was drunk, and he obviously wanted her. But wouldn't it count as rape considering he was intoxicated? But then again, all men would spring at the chance to lay some drunken girl who gave the self up. Right?

Anko stopped before shoving the Demi-saiyan against a tree, making him groan out loud. She the straddled his lap, making him let out a confused, "Anko, what are you doing?"

"Just sit down, shut up, and go along with it." Anko demanded. She took off her tan coat and tossed it to the side, leaving her in her fishnet suit. Trunks stared in awe at her toned body, considering her fishnet did hardly any effort in hiding her modesty, it showed off her round C-cup breasts tight in front of his face. Anko immediately forced her mouth against his, in a wild kiss. She slid her long warm tongue into his mouth, and she explored. She could slightly taste the alcohol, but that was expected. As Anko kissed the time travel she put her arms up his shirt and felt his rock hard body before pulling his shirt off, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Trunks, being in his intoxicated state, didn't really kiss her back, but his hands did grope her tits, making Anko shiver and arch her back in pleasure. Anko nibbled his ear lightly, making him groan. She then began to kiss and nip her way down his body from his neck, to his chest. She also ground her crotch into his. The student of Orochimaru grabbed Trunks jeans and unbuttoned them, before hearing snores and stopping. She was shocked to see that the Demi-saiyans eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily.

"Trunks?" Anko shook him. "Trunks wake up!" Still nothing. Seriously, the fool went and fell asleep on her. She knew that the swordsman couldn't hold his liquor, but he seriously passed out like this?

Growling, Anko got off the time travelors body and put her coat back on. "Fine, hope you don't get eaten by bears!" The snake jonin left the unconscious saiyan in the forest.

After looking back on it, Anko couldn't help but snicker. She turned her head from Trunks. "Believe what you want to believe, but remember, I gave you a shot. You drank the rest of the bottle on your own."

Trunks looked as if he wanted to retort, but couldn't.

At that time an Anbu appeared in front of the two.

"Anko, there's something you should see!" The ninja looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Whoa wait a minute, what is it?" Anko questioned the Anbu.

"It-Its, just come. You too Trunks." The Anbu then took off to the point of interest, Anko and Trunks followed him.

end of chapter 14

there you all go three chapters at once that should keep you all happy for a while longer so that I can work on my other stories but please remember that I work so I don't have a whole lot of time to write the stories as much as I would like too so cut me some slack please otherwise I'll see you all in the next chapter


	15. Of snakes and monkeys

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 15

Son Gohan sat by a river, shirtless, going over his catches. "Ahh, this should be enough to last us the next few days." Gohan wrapped twelve large fish into a net he wove himself. He got dressed and slung the net over his shoulder before hiking back in the direction of his team.

As the young saiyan trodded he could still hear the voices of the dying. Shinobi were being slaughtered by each other, or devoured by the plants and carnivorous animals that lived there. Gohan may have already did his fair share of survival training when he was a kid, but the atmosphere of this forest was a lot more eerie than the one he spent half a year in. In a sense of dark familiarity, this whole thing reminded him of a book series and manga he's read; Hunger-something and something-Royale. The saiyan shook off his thoughts and did his best to block out the noise as he picked up the pace back to his team.

The Demi-saiyan began stretching his sixth sense upon arriving to their last known location. He could feel them hiding up in the trees. But from what? He was about to call out to them but he felt three hostile Ki's spring out in front of him. The saiyan hanyou looked up into the trees to see three shadows jump down in front of him. The saiyan wasn't intimidated.

On the genins forehead protectors were three diagonal lines that symbolized rain. The genin who was acting like the leader of the group stepped forward. He had black markings painted under his eyes. "Well well, a little leaf genin caught all by himself? This'll be easy pick-" The shinobi began to violently shudder as he felt as if his life was being sucked out of him.

One of the rain genins teammates, nervously asked him, "Hey Kouta, w-whats that under your shirt?" The boy had a rather large bulge protruding from the back of his neck collar. It slid down to reveal what was possibly the largest leech Gohan has ever seen in his life.

The third rain genin stared in disgust at the creature, "What the hell is that thing!" Before getting his answer, dozens of the creatures rained down on the hapless shinobi, who began crying out as they felt their life liquid begin getting drained out of them.

"Heh heh, well looks like the leeches found them." Kiba informed with a triumphant smirk as he jumped down from his hiding place, followed by Shino and Hinata. "They sense body temperature and perspiration, and then in a group, they swoop down on their prey. If they suck your blood for five minutes, its all over."

Gohan looked wearily at the suffering ninja as Shino walked over to them and went through their things. "Well what do you know, lucky catch." The insect shinobi pulled out an earth scroll to match their heaven scroll.

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is survive a couple of days out here and we're home free!" Kiba triumphantly cooed. "Well, let's go guys." Kiba turned on his heel to walk away before Gohan called out to him.

"Wait, so are we just going to leave them!?" Gohan pointed to the shinobis in question.

Kiba snorted. "Duh, those idiots would have tried to kill us if we gave them the chance. They're only getting what coming to them."

"Yea, but we can't just leave them like this. This is cruel!"

Kiba's face twisted in annoyance as he approached the the saiyan. "Look monkey, I don't care where you came from or how you took care of things there. Here, you kill to stay alive. If you really want to save those morons, go ahead. I won't stop you." Kiba turned on his heel. Shino and Hinata watched as Gohan approached the barely alive shinobi, and pulled the leeches off.

"Th-th-thank y-you." One of the shinobi managed to force out before falling into unconsciousness.

The saiyan looked at his hands which he noticed were stained with blood. He then looked at his team, Kiba gave him a distasteful look while Shino and Hinata sympathized. "Let's go." Kiba growled while Akamaru yapped in agreement. Gohan, with his head hung low, followed his teammates.

Team 8 sat around a campfire, Shino was setting up sensory insects at certain areas within a 200 yard radius of them, as an alarm incase enemy shinobi appeared.

Kiba, Akamaru, Gohan, and Hinata sat and were eating the fish Gohan caught in silence. Kiba couldn't stop thinking about how careless Gohan was being. Had those shinobi decided they wanted vengeance for almost getting killed and attacked them, then what? Shino and Gohan could undoubtedly take care of themselves, but Kami forbid Hinata get hurt. He looked over at Akamaru who had fallen asleep after eating a whole trout by himself. He smiled at his best friend.

Gohan was conflicted, but had some of the same thoughts as Kiba. What if letting those shinobi go had turned out to be a mistake? What if Kiba, Shino, ...and Hinata, gotten hurt because of him? How many times has that mistake his father made affected him and the other Z-fighters? Gohan shook these thoughts away as he walked away and sat away from everyone, feeling himself the need to be alone.

Hinata looked at him worriedly, and went to sit next to the saiyan boy who had taken a seat by a large tree, lost in his thoughts. "Gohan-Kun, what's wrong?" She asked, catching the saiyan boy by surprise.

The hybrid didn't really know where to begin to explain. "Oh, Hinata, its just,about earlier. I just can't stop thinking if helping those shinobi was a good idea. I can't stop thinking about what could have happened if they decided to attack us. What if Kiba, Shino, or you got hur-" The hybrid then felt a soft warm hand land on his cheek and turn his head. He found himself staring into two lavender orbs, Hinata's eyes.

"Gohan-kun, you shouldn't scold yourself for being the kind-hearted person you are. If things did take a turn for the worse, and we did die, wouldn't it be better to die a good person, or live as a bad person." The saiyans eyes seemed to open from this.

He looked into the Hyuugas eyes and said, "Hinata-chan, thank y-" The saiyan then felt a set of energies spike, fade, and clash in rapid succession. It was Naruto and team 7. And whoever they were fighting, they were strong, and pure evil. Gohan's eyes widened with this realization. "You guys, Naruto and his team are in trouble!" Gohan said to Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

Hinata was worried. "N-Naruto-san?"

"Pfft, how's that our problem. They aren't exactly our friends here, you know." Kiba added.

"Kiba, your such a douch." Shino added. Earning him a dirty look from boy.

Gohan growled at the Inuzuka with anger before shooting off in the direction of team 7. Leaving faint trail of blue behind him.

"Gohan-kun wait!" Hinata called after the saiyan. She wanted to go with him.

"Let him go Hinata, he can take care of himself." Shino assured the Hyuuga.

"Yeah right, whatever." Kiba added before walking away.

On the outskirts of the forest of death, a Buddha statue sat covered in blood. In front of it lied three corpses, only, something was off about them.

"I can't believe it," Anko started, "Their faces are missing." The three jonin, Anko, and Trunks stood observing the blood stained corpses.

"I've never seen anything like it, its as if they're faces have been completely melted off." One of the jonin observed.

Trunks observed the corpses resting in front of him. He was still trying to figure out where all the blood came from. "Who could've done this? It doesn't even look like theres signs of struggle."

Anko slowly began to get a strong sense of realization. She felt the edge of her neck where her curse mark resided. She knew exactly who did this. He was here. He was searching for something, someone. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

The snake princess hissed as she turned to Trunks and the other shinobi. She pointed at one of them and began barking orders. "You, go to the Hokage and tell him exactly what we saw! Then tell him to send in an Anbu black ops squad into the forest of death after me!" Anko then sprint off toward the forest.

Trunks was still trying to get a grasp on the situation. "Anko wait!" He then chased after her.

"Ugh, when is somebody gonna come by already, we've been waiting for hours now!" Ino whined. Team 10 was sitting atop an extremely tall tree branch.

"Who knows, hell this is such a drag." Shikamaru was lying down, arms crossed behind his head. "It doesn't take a genius to know that we're the weakest team in the exams, except maybe team 7."

"Seriously Shikamaru, Team 7? They have Sasuke-kun on their team. That makes them the strongest."

Choji sat eating while Shikamaru mumbled. "Blind bitch."

Suddenly the leaves from the trees rattled and whipped as a roar was heard from the opposite side of the forest. It started to disturb the team before faster than they could react a blue beam shot off into the opposite side of the forest.

"Wh-what was that?!" Choji almost choked on his potato chips.

"I-I think that was, Gohan!" Shikamaru answered in awe.

The hybrid raced to the site of his friends battle. He stopped atop a tree branch overlooking the throw down. He could see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and a figure in a straw hat on the forest floor.

He could see whoever they were up against, was sitting atop the biggest goddamn snake he's seen in his life.

The saiyan could see his friend pushing back the snakes head with his back, on will strength alone. That was a feat he hasn't seen from him yet.

Naruto then looked straight at Sasuke and said, "What's wrong Sasuke, are you scared? You little girl." In a mocking manner, almost as if Sasuke said that to him before. Team 7 and Gohan then watched to see a long slimy tongue wrap itself around Naruto, lifting the kicking and screaming knucklehead into the air. "Hey, you better let me go before I rip this damn thing out of your head!" Naruto challenged.

The grass nin cackled. "Such a big challenge from such a little man." She then brought the blonde kid over to her and held out her hand, the tips of his fingers glowed purple.

'Whatever she's about to do, I won't let it happen!' Gohan then shot off the branch and before the snake shinobi could see what hit her, a fist collided with the side of his head, releasing Naruto and blasting him off several yards away.

Naruto and team 7 looked at the new arrival, Naruto smirked. "Hey Gohan, nice to see you could make it."

"Gohan-Kun!" Sakura squealed.

The Uchiha of the group glared at the saiyan. A sudden foul taste entered his mouth as he thought, 'what the hell is he doing here?'

Gohan grinned before turning to face Naruto, an expression that was quickly wiped off his face as he saw his friends appearance. Narutos whisker marks became more aggressive, his eyes turned red with slits for pupils, with an almost predatory like gaze protruding from them.

'That must have something to do with the fox that's inside Naruto, its made him much stronger, but that's not surprising." The son of Goku wasn't given any more time to ponder on this change as he, along with Team 7 could hear the faint sound of leaves crunching as a figure began to approach the teens.

"Kukukukuhaha, well well, that's a first." The shadowed figure revealed the female grass Shinobi who apparently managed to walk off Gohans attack. As she walked one could tell that her jaw was completely smashed apart, at which she snapped back in place with a gruesome sounding crack. The skin around her face was also wrinkled, almost like crumpled paper. "I honestly don't think I've ever been caught by surprise before, so you should be proud of that accomplishment before I kill you."

Gohan wasn't scared, he slipped into a fighting stance as the 'female' grass ninja approached the teens.

Sasuke turned to the peasant in front of him. He knew he was strong, but could he really take on this shinobi? "Gohan, be careful, this guy isn't what he seems. He's something else."

The Hybrid turned to Sasuke and nodded. If there's one thing this world taught him, arrogance will get you nowhere on the battlefield.

"Gohan if you need a hand, just holler." Naruto jumped back with his team.

The saiyan then took another look at the ninja in front of him, he noticed something was off, one of her eyes were...serpent like. Her serpentine eyes then widened with realization. "Ah, I recognize you. Your one of the two Ki users that took refuge in this village. Son Gohan, is it?"

"Yea, what's it to you?" Gohan barked.

The Shinobi grinned. "Nothing really, I just think it would be an honor to see just what a Ki user is truly capable of."

The saiyan honestly wasn't in the mood for this. "Well, what are you waiting for." He challenged.

The serpentish shinobi grinned, licking his/her lips, and without warning charged at Gohan in what was a blur to team 7. Gohan reacted fast enough to throw his arm up to block a palm struck to the face. The shinobi then used her opposite arm to pull a kunai and began slashing at the Demi saiyan, Gohan barely weaved the attacks before leaping back a full yard, gaining enough distance to where the mysterious shinobi whipped three kunai from his holster, throwing them.

Gohan lazily dodged the first two knives, but the third knife, being aimed at his head, he let hit knocking his head back. The sound of metal clanging echoed.

"Gohan-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"Gohan!" Naruto turned to the enemy. "You bastard!" He growled, his anger starting to come to a boil.

Even Sasuke had a look of shock plastered on his face. 'That fool! How could he let himself die like that.' Sasuke thought.

To everyone's shock, the thought to be dead Demi-saiyans head tilted forward, revealing his cherubic face, unscathed at that.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Gohan-Kun" she breathed.

Sasuke could only stare in horror. 'He just shrugged of a knife to the face, what in the hell is he!' He looked to Naruto and Sakura and could tell that he was the only one bothered by this. Questions that he's asked himself since the day at the academy surfaced up; where did he come from, how was he so strong, what was he truly capable of. That last question Sasuke knew would stick with him for the rest of his life. He knew he had yet to see Gohan try to fight anyone with any sort of effort. And then there was that other friend of his that showed up those few months ago. Something told Sasuke that he was something similar to the mop topped fool too.

Gohan looked at the grass nin and rolled his neck. "That the best you got?" He could tell that the grass nin was unnerved. Truth was, the demi-saiyan wasn't really aiming to kill the nin, killing people was still something that didn't sit well for him.

The grass nin grinned, a serpentine tongue licking her lips. "My my, I guess there's more to you than meets the eye. It looks like you'll prove to be more than a challenge than I thought." She then flashed through several hand signs and brought her fingers to her mouth, and breathed a stream of fire at the demi saiyan.

The demi saiyans eyes widened at the inferno that was heading his way before leaping into the air. That technique was similar to the one Sasuke used on him during their spar, only this one looked to be five times as hot. Better to dodge than to be burned to a crisp. The ball of hell completely seared away all grass and earth in its wake, leaving behind blackened ash.

'That could've been me.' Gohan thought before sensing a presence behind him. The saiyan was forced back down to the ground by a heel to the back of his head. The boy recovered in time to roll with the fall when he hit the ground. The saiyan looked up to see the grass nin coming down towards him with a kunai in hand, ready to take his head from his shoulders.

Having no time to dodge the boy charged a ball of ki in his palm and slammed it into the grass nins face.

The grass nin screeched as she held her face, smoke emanating from the cracks of her fingers as blackened flakes fell from the sides of her face.

Gohan and Team 7 relaxed, certain that the battle was over. Having your face blown off would certainly do anyone in.

Gohan turned to walk away when the sound of chuckling made him stop dead in his tracks.

He slowly turned to see that instead of a charred piece of meat for the grass mind face was instead a pale white, untouched, sculpted visage of a man with pitch black hair, a long face with high cheekbones, with golden slitted eyes with purple markings around them, only making him look much more like a snake.

"Kukukuhahaha yes, your perfect! I shall have your body and no one else's!" Orochimaru declared as he rushed at Son Gohan.

end of chapter 15

seeing as this fanfic is so popular I desided to work on it some more and post a couple more chapters I am working on the changeling and the alien but it is taking longer that I want to figure out the particular situations for the characters and as for the jinjuriki mage an update should be coming out within the next couple of weeks

I am considering discontinuing my story 'the third child' while I know where I want to go with it I just don't feel as strong for it as I did when I first created it, now while I was expecting this due to it being my first fic thus I had no expirence writing these things when I started it, I will at least try to finish the chapter I have in the working and will mention something about this at the end of that chapter

but enough about other stories on to this one first people still won't stop saying that Gohan should be 11 after facing Cell and that he is not acting like he normally would they also keep saying that my writing styles are clearly different that the previos owners and I must clear theses up

First off I SEARCHED IT UP! and Gohan is 9 freaking 9! when he goes into the hyobalic time chamber with his dad if IF you include the year he spentin said chamber it would make him 10 at most but because that year is compressed I like to believe that he is still 9 and not ten and that is the way he is going to stay so you can shut up about his age now

second this is a fanfiction a made up story that came out of a fans mind not something that goes in to the canon storyline so Gohan will not be exactly like he was in canon if I wanted to write him as cold as Vegeta I could if I wanted to write his as a killer like tobi I could he does not have to be one specific way just because he was that way in canon

third of course my writing style is different that the previous writers we are two different people after all but you all need to hear my reasonings to get why this seems so confusing

I wanted the whole story in one location that is why I didn't just simple go from where the last verson left off also I wanted to add or change just a few things here or there that is why my writing style is in there next to archangel's

the last thing I want to do is thank Blake2020 for his full support he/she has been nothing but supportive and it is people like Blake2020 that give writers like me what we need to write these stories in the first place


	16. Of Sannins and Sayians

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 16

Shockwaves and the crash of thunder echoed through the forest of death, team 7 stood mouths agape as they watched the two titanous fighters fighters brawl out in front of them. Gohan and Orochimaru were dancing from one area to the next, either being the leafy ground to the leafless trees. What worried the team wasn't that Gohan was losing, he was actually holding his own quite well, it was the fact that Orochimaru was holding his own against him. Gohan always gave off this feel of being able to handle any battle, conflict, or tough situation in general without putting in much effort on his part. Something about the boy seemed almost superhuman to the shinobi, and the fact that this shinobi was putting him on his toes was terrifying to team 7 to say the least.

Gohan crossed his arms, blocking a punch from the Sannin. He could feel his arms rattle, but shook it off and threw a kick to the sannins gut, throwing him away several meters. The saiyan threw a ki blast at the sannin in hopes to put him down while he couldn't dodge it. The blast hit its target causing an explosion of light and dust, causing Naruto and Sakura to shield their eyes, Sasukes sharingan allowed him to bear the flash. Gohan grinned in triumph when he felt the snake basterds ki fade out.

The son of Goku let out a relieved breath as he lowered his smoking hand. He didn't like having to do that, but he wasn't left a choice. Maybe if he were under different circumstances-

A bone shattering heel collided with the side of Gohan's temple, sending the boy soaring several meters. Gohan shook himself out of his daze in time to see the snake sannins elongated neck pursuing him; fanged teeth showing intent to bite him. If the saiyan didn't think fast, the man just might have. Gohan threw his hands into the ground, letting the momentum launch him into a backflip, landing perfectly on his feet. Just as the sannins head was gonna close the distance to its target, the saiyan delivered a roundhouse kick to the Sannins jaw, dislocating it, and sending the neck twisting around multiple times, a series of bone crackles erupting from the broken bones in the sannins neck. The boy could have swore he saw teeth fly out the mans mouth.

Gohan flew up into the branches high into the trees, landing on one that was at least 200 feet off the forest floor. He knew that this fight would probably push him to the limits of his base. He could sense the mans power and could tell that him at his absolute strongest just might push him into ascending, but that would be the mans undoing. The snake bastard couldn't stand a chance against him as a super saiyan. Gohan wouldn't even have to try. But if he did transform, that would light this forest up like a star. Their brawl alone was enough to attract other shinobis attention, but they didn't need to be led right to their exact location. He had to end this as fast as possible, without bringing every shinobi within 10 miles down on all of them.

Gohan witnessed Orochimaru twist his neck back into place, wet bone snaps resounding from the man as he smirked. He charged full speed up the tree to collide with the boy.

Naruto and Sasuke stood side-by-side watching from the sidelines, Naruto itching to join his friend in battle. The blonde knew he had no place in this fight, but he didn't care. That was his best friend fighting and he should be there backing him up; the only thing holding him back was the fact that Gohan would be pissed if he joined in. Naruto could never explain it, but, whenever Gohan got serious in a fight he would revamp into a whole nother persona, and dominate almost anyone he would clash with, save one other person, it was almost like fighting was in the teens blood.

Sasuke's sharingan was being used to help him keep up with Gohan's movements, to the best of their ability. Hoping to pick up on the teens non-ki based techniques. The Uchiha would never admit that the saiyan was superior to him in any way shape or form, he would rather pull his own teeth; but, somewhere deep within his soul he knew that the boy had a skill at fighting that wasn't matched by someone their age. If he could pick up something, anything that would help him improve and beat Itachi, he would take it.

Sakura stood watching the fight from a safe spot behind a tree. She knew that Gohan would protect them, and Sasuke was a talented shinobi as well. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed another aggressor prompt its way into her field of view. She barely bit back a scream of terror that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Sasuke. As the two boys were about to turn and see what the big deal was they heard a loud, bone-chilling hiss.

They forgot about the fucking snake!

The two boys gazed at the massive brown serpent with complete dread. The snakes grinning maw showing a bloodthirsty craving for the two teens flesh. Its tensed muscles showed it was ready to attack. Naruto and Sasuke had a half a second to leap apart from each other, letting the snake's head slam into the ground hard where they once stood. The impact picked up a wave of dirt and rocks making Sakura shield her eyes from her hiding place. Naruto, on the other hand, received the full force of the shock wave and was slammed back into a tree, embedding him in the wood. The blonde was left dazed, and half unconscious.

Sasuke became the snakes main target. The Uchiha was forced on the offensive as he bounded away from the snake, attempting to gain some distance before he thought of some way to kill this thing. The serpent wasn't gonna give him the chance to fight back as it pursued him with a hell bent desire to kill him. Sasuke attempted to juke out the snake by maneuvering through trees, bouncing off the trunks in an attempt to mislead the snake and hopefully get its girth tangled in the maze of tree trunks.

He had no such luck.

Sasuke looked to the tree where Naruto was imbedded and cursed. Damn it Naruto! He could really use the blondes help right about now. Someone to help get thing off his back so he could have a chance to fight back. Summoning up a fireball might just get himself killed; with him having to throw up the hand signs and stop to shoot. And what makes this whole situation even worse is the fact that he had to hold the snakes attention. Otherwise it would go after Sakura.

Uh oh...

Sasuke could feel the vibration in the ground stop as the snake ended its pursuit of him. The massive brown ophidian was looking dead at Sakura. Grinning as its forked tongue licked its scaled lips. It darted after the pink haired girl, who, in a state of confusion, distress, and hopelessness, screamed as tears gathered in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down as a result of his sharingan. "Sakura No!" He screamed as his hands flashed through signs. If he couldn't hit this snake with a fireball, or Naruto didn't wake up, Sakura was dead. Its not like they could count on Gohan seeing as he was mighty busy right now. The survivor finished his last hand signal, and took a huge breath, letting his chest and mouth fill. 'Please let this work!' He thought. He blasted the ball of flame from his oral cavity. It raced for the serpent as it raced for Sakura. The orange ball of flame left a path of ash and charred land in its wake. The fireball, however, didn't have the reach to catch the snake, and dissipated. "No." Sasuke breathed.

The serpent was just a few meters away from the pinkette. Sakura backed into the trunk of the tree. Her back touching the moss covered bark. Tears streamed down her face as she did the only thing she could do.

"NARUTOOO HEEEELP!" She cried out. The blondes eyes snapped open, irises blood red. The snake towered over Sakura. Its forked tongue flicked out of its closed mouth. Its fanged maw opening to swallow its prey whole. Just as it was about to snatch up its meal a blur slammed into the side of its head, sending the snake skidding and tumbling along the forest floor.

"Get your ugly ass away from her!" Naruto growled out with venom in his own voice, fist outstretched showing his punching of the snake.

Sakura stood wide eyed, mouth agape, and almost speechless. "N...N...Naruto…" She saw the look in his eyes. They were similar to the look she saw him get during their trip to the land of waves. Something about his eyes were beast like.

Sasuke approached the Naruto, he couldn't help but to let a hint of a smirk cross his face. "Nice to see you back, dobe."

Naruto's eyes went from red back to their crystal blue. He started rolling his shoulders in a cheeky manner. "Well, what can I say, looks like you guys could have used my help for the tenth time." Naruto smirked back. He then gave a worried glance to Sakura. "You Ok Sakura?"

The girl in question gave a bashful smile as her face turned red, "Yeah, thanks Naruto."

The trio then got serious again as they saw the snake regain its composure and hiss at them.

Sasuke got back into his fighting stance. "This thing just won't give up!" He grumbled.

Naruto smirked, "Whatever, I got this!" He charged at the snake. "I killed one of you earlier, and I'll do it again!" He crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appeared, charging alongside him. Naruto punched the snake in its snout, dazing the creature again. His two clones then swept under and kicked the snake from under its chin, knocking its head up. Then two more clones appeared, leaping off the two clones before them, causing the former two to explode into smoke, and uppercutted the snake, forcing it to shoot up into the air. Naruto ran alongside a nearby tree and sprung off, letting himself be higher than the snake. He brought his fist back in an obvious effort to punch the snake back into the ground. The snake somehow regained some of its consciousness and opened up its mouth, Naruto's eyes widened. Uh oh. What he didn't expect was Sasuke to appear and knock him out of the air, also finishing up his final hand sign.

"Fire-Style Fire Ball Jutsu!" The Uchiha repeated his attack from earlier, but this time, caught the snake with his mouth wide open the snake let out a hiss that was almost akin to a scream as the ball of fire seared its way into the snakes mouth and down its throat, frying and charring all flesh, bone, and muscle it came into contact with. Which was all of it. By the time Sasuke released the jutsu the snake was nothing more than blackened bones covered a burned scale shell. All that was left of the snakes head was a black skeleton.

The remains of the snake came tumbling back down to the forest floor. The body gave off a scent similar to burnt leather and really burnt fish.

Naruto was in such a state of awe that he didn't think to rip at Sasuke for stealing his kill. For some strange reason the forest seemed silent to him. Even the duel between Gohan and Orochimaru couldn't register in his head at the moment. What brought the blonde back to reality was the sight of Sasuke on his knee, coughing and wheezing, almost as if he was dying.

"Sasuke/Sasuke-Kun!" Naruto and Sakura ran to help the Uchiha. Naruto tried to help Sasuke up, but was shoved off by the survivor, startling Sakura.

The Uchiha survivor, sharingan deactivated, growled to his teammates, "Im fine. I used fireball jutsu too many times. My chakras almost out." He tried to stand on his own, but fell to his knee again.

Sakura nervously approached, "Sasuke, let us hel-"

"I don't need you're goddamn help! Mind you're bus-" The Uchiha was grabbed at his collar and held off the ground by Naruto, who's hot-blooded mentality was getting fed up with the Uchihas brash attitude.

The Jinchuuriki made sure the Uchiha looked into his eyes,"You know Sasuke, sometimes I'll let you get off with putting me down and brushing me off. But I won't let you do it to Sakura-chan. There are people who care about you and want to see you happy, and your to stuck up and stupid to see it!" He let Sasuke go, letting him drop to the ground. The Uchiha scowled at him, but had nothing to say. "Some of us wish we had the amount of people you have, care about you, help you, and even acknowledge you, and you treat them all like shit at the bottom of your shoes." He turned his back to the Uchiha. "You don't even deserve it."

Sakura gave a worried glance at the two. The fan girl in her wanted to clobber Naruto for dissing Sasuke, but she admired that the blonde stood up for her like that. Now that she thought about it, Naruto always kept coming back to her even though she kept putting him down. Why was that? The realization made her sick to her stomach. She didn't deserve his loyalty.

The trio were then brought back to the fight at hand with Gohan and Orochimaru. The two titans were on a large tree branch, standing a fair distance from each other. Gohan had a few cuts and bruises littering his face and body along with some tears in his gi, but otherwise didn't look much worse for wear with the inclusion of some exhausted panting. Orochimaru, on the other hand, had not a scratch on him due to his 'crawling out of his skin every time he received serious damage' routine. But, the saiyan hybrid could sense the sannins energy, and could tell that he was still just a bit stronger than he was at his base. Not that Gohan couldn't win if the Sannin would stop cheating. Like seriously, how could it be fair when an opponent could regenerate or hop out of their skin every time they were about to lose a battle? This was just bullshit.

The sannin began to break out into an ear grating laugh, making Gohan raise an eyebrow, who was still in a battle stance. "I must say boy, you possess a fighting skill and level of power that far exceeds any genin I have so far encountered." He complimented.

"I'm flattered." The saiyan replied In A snide manner.

The sannin continued,"Yes, I believe you possess a power that could be equal to my own,

'If only he knew' Gohan thought.

"Let me ask, what drives you? What makes you as powerful as you are? What do you fight for?"

The hybrid didn't see anything wrong with answering that. "I had two great teachers and I fight to protect the people I care about."

The Sennin inwardly hissed, but kept a calm face. "Hm, how righteous of you. But what if I could give you something that could make you stronger? Make you even more capable of protecting those you love?"

Gohan quickly shook him off, "No thanks, I'll get stronger on my own. Besides I don't think I'll take gifts from creepy evil bastards." (A/N: You may say its out of character for Gohan to curse, but for one thing he's practically a teenager,sort of he was nine when he went into the time chamber and nine when he came out thought he was tecinally ten but was still nine years old when he came out so he is three years younger than Hinata and Naruto, and he's spent quite a bit of time with the rookie nine, who are potty mouths themselves at times.)

Inwardly the sennin cursed, 'Damn it!' He then could sense another power, the link that forms when he gives someone a curse mark. 'Well, what do you know, it appears little Anko wants a reunion with her master.' The sennin looked to the saiyan and then looked down at team 7, more specifically Sasuke. "Well Son Gohan, I must say this has been quite the enjoyable occasion, but I'm afraid we have to part ways here. Its a shame too, you would have made an excellent host for me. But I'll have to take what I can get." He then melted into the branch that the two were standing on, out from Gohans view, shocking the teen for a moment.

The Sennin was in front of Team 7, making Sakura scream in terror, Narutos first reaction was to try to attack the man, but Orochimaru's fingers were shrouded in a purple flame. He slammed them into the Jinchuriki's stomach, sending him flying back unconscious. Sasuke stared in defenseless horror as the Sennin picked him up by his neck, and bit into him, making him scream in agonizing pain.

Sakura watched as Sasuke was bitten, "Sasuke Noooo!" With a shaky hand she pulled out a kunai, and attempted to charge at the man, but was backhanded to the ground.

Gohan shouted, "Noooo!" He tried to charge at the Sennin, who looked at him and smirked before dropping Sasuke, and sunk into the ground.

Gohan touched down where the Sannin vanished from. He tried feeling out for his power, but it appeared the man was quite adept at concealing his energy. 'Damn him.' The teen thought. He turned as he heard Sakura crying over Sasuke, bruise welled on her right cheek. The Uchiha was squirming and screaming in agony, holding the area on his neck where he was bitten. He was sweating bullets and his face was beet red.

Gohan kneeled down in an attempt to help him, but didn't know what to do. Damnit, he should have asked Trunks for a couple of those senzu beans before they came here.

Sakura, eyes wet and red, looked to Gohan, "Gohan, what do we do?"

The saiyan could sense several power levels coming their way. They couldn't stay here. "We gotta get out of here. Grab Naruto, I'll take Sasuke."

XXXXXXX

Trunks followed behind Anko, the two tree hopping through the forest. Trunks was bothered by the look Anko had in her eye, he was used to the hyperactive, playful, stubborn, sex-fiend, that he admittedly got pretty close to, but he honestly hadn't seen her get serious. This meant whatever this was, was personal. "Anko, what's going on? Who are we going after?"

The snake woman gave him a side glance, "You honestly shouldnt be following me. You haven't gone up against someone like this before."

Trunks smirked, "Theres a first time for everything."

"This isnt a game, Trunks, were going up against one of the Sannin!" Anko snapped at him.

Trunks gave her a questioning look.

"You know, the Sannin. The legendary three shinobi." She said matter-of-factly. "One of those sennin actually trained me. Its Orochimaru."

Trunks scoffed an smirked, in a manner similar to his father, "Is that supposed to scare me?" He wasn't scared of this guy, he could actually sense Gohan's power flare up a few times. There couldn't have been a genin even remotely capable of making Gohan try, so that meant it had to be him. Trunks did notice though, the man pushed Gohan to the limits of his base, which meant he had to be extremely powerful by these peoples standards, but Trunks knew that the mans last battle would have taken out a lot out of him he also could sense the man's power, and knew he wouldn't stand a chance against a super saiyan.

Anko looked back at him, "You really don't know what you're up against. This man has the strength to wipe out entire states."

That does it.

Trunks stopped tree hopping and flew up, picked up Anko bridal style making the woman let out a "Hey what the hell are you-" Before flying off full speed.

XXXX

Orochimaru stood in a deserted area of the forest, no wildlife was present for miles, leaving it an eerie silence. Just like he liked it. The man was thinking over his failure some time ago. The perfect body for him was just rejected from him. The Sennin knew, that everyone had a little darkness in their heart, no matter how much they tried to hide it or cover it. And the Sennins curse mark made it where that persons dark side could come out. But, this boy, the sannin could sense that he didn't have a selfish or impure bone in his body. He was about as pure of heart as they could come. His curse mark wouldn't have any real affect on the boy even if he did attain it. It almost made the man scream. Orochimaru was admittedly caught completely off guard with the amount of power the boy displayed. That boy actually managed to draw first blood on the man. Now, Orochimaru knew that he had just the slightest edge of power over the boy, and that sickened him. No mere boy should be able to go toe to toe with the sennin and make him put in any effort. He would be trouble. He would need to be dealt with before he became a problem. As quickly as possible.

The Sennin could then hear a roar as the leaves in the trees whipped, his black hair flew as well. He was starting to wonder how the boy could have found him again, but was more surprised to see a brawny purple-haired man in anbu armor land into the ground carrying his failure of a protege.

The Sennin gave a mocking warm smile to her as Trunks let her down. "Ah, Anko-Chan. Its been so long. I almost forgot about you." The sannin then had a remembering look on his face. "Oh, wait, I already did."

Anko's eyes narrowed. She saw Trunks about to reach back for his sword, and quickly chimed in, "Trunks, stay out of this." This shocked the saiyan prince. "Please, this is something I have to do alone. If he happens to kill me, then take over."

The saiyan prince was about to chime in, but by the look in her yes he could tell that she truly wanted him on the sidelines. He nodded in agreement, but silently noted that he would jump in and kill the bastard if he saw Anko losing. He lifted off into the air, putting distance between himself and the upcoming battle at hand. He did make sure he was close enough to blast this guy to hell if need be. The action didn't go unnoticed by the Sennin.

Anko turned back to her ex-sensei. "I'm not here to reminisce, you're an S-Class criminal, top of the most wanted list. You have to die, and its only fitting that I'm the one to kill you." She let a set of senben slide in between her fingers. "Master."

The Sannin then let a borderline-psychotic grin cross his face. "Then show me what you've learned child! Lets see if you can keep your promise!"

Anko flung her sets of senben at Orochimaru, the Sannins tongue shot out at the woman with the speed of a bullet. Anko flung herself up into the air, letting Orochimaru's tongue blast into the tree behind her. She landed on the trunk of the tree, sticking to it. She could immediatly see Orochimarus tongue shoot back at her as she reached for a kunai. It caught her right hand, throwing her from her attack point. She barely let herself land correctly on the ground. She let her free hand extend, and with a grunt growled out, "Hidden Shadow Snakes!" Four snakes slithered from Anko's coat sleeves, and shot out at Orochimaru. They bit into the man and held their grip. Anko also used the mans tongue to help pull him from the spot he was standing and flung him into the tree behind her. She pinned the sannin to the trunk of the tree, and held his hand out. She took a kunai and stabbed her hand into his, pinning them both to the tree.

'What the hell is she doing?' Trunks thought.

Anko then grabbed the sannins opposite hand and jammed her thumb into it, fingers extended. Orochimarus eyes widened. "Th-That handsign!?"

Anko smirked, "Yeah, you know what this is. Its over, you and I are going to die here."

Trunks eyes widened. 'What the hell is she planning?'

Anko closed her eyes and thought, 'Ninja Art, Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu!' A moment went by and nothing happened. 'What?" She thought out loud. A snickering then echoed through the forest around her.

"Kukukukuk, looks like you will be dying alone here Anko." The Sannin rose from the ground behind her.

Anko looked behind her, stunned, and looked back to see what was supposed to be Orochimaru melting into a dirt mold of its former self. "No…" She breathed.

The Sannin then approached her from behind, kunai in hand. "You always were my greatest failure." He raised his kunai, clear intent on decapitating her. Before his blade could come down, something slammed into him, sending the man soaring away. Anko looked to see Trunks standing infront of her, facing where Orochimaru was knocked away.

He looked to her and warmly smiled. "Sorry, I just couldn't stay away." Anko couldn't help but smile back.

More laughing echoed around them, making Trunks get back serious. "I take you're the other Ki user I've heard rumors about?" The Sennin said as he came out of a tree above them. He landed in front of the demi saiyan.

Trunks nodded. "You're assumptions are correct. I take it you're this Orochimaru character I've heard about?" Trunks asked.

"Why yes I am. Its splendid to see my student got you familiarised with me. Now, what might you're name be?" Orochimaru asked.

"The names Trunks." He said simply. He held out his hand, "Now, don't lie to yourself. You know exactly how this will play out. You just got done fighting Gohan, and I know you don't have the energy to face off with me. So I guess I'll do the honors of wiping you're sorry ass from existence."

The snake cackled. "Maybe, thats true, but I will not be dying here today."

Trunks, through with talking, fired his Ki blast at the Sennin causing a medium sized explosion that picked up dust and rock. The Sennin was gone. Trunks wasn't fooled, he couldn't feel the Sennin's life snuff out, just fade away. He was out there somewhere. 'That won't be the last of him.' He thought.

He could hear Anko hiss in pain. She grabbed at her neck with the hand that wasn't stabbed with a kunai. He turned and asked her, "Hey, Anko, you alright." The time traveler asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. Just, take me back to the village." She ordered. He picked her up bridal styled again. He could tell she was still in pain, so he wasn't gonna drill her with questions, but she had some explaining to do.

end of chapter 16


	17. Sasuke's curse

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 17

Gohan and Sakura were bounding through the trees, putting as much distance between them and the shinobi that were arriving at the scene of their last battle. It wasn't a question of if Gohan could handle the shinobi, he could actually one-shot all of them. It was just too much of a risk having to protect Sakura, along with the unconscious forms of Naruto, and Sasuke. It was an all around better option to just get everyone to safety. He looked down as the two were leaping and noticed an area of forest that stuck out against the rest, probably because of the tree that was hollowed out and surrounded by shrubs and moss. Gohan looked to Sakura and nodded down to let her know his intentions, and the two descended to the ground. The Uchiha slung over Gohans shoulder was still shivering and wheezing like he had when he first got bit.

'What the hell did that bastard do to you?' Gohan thought to himself. He didn't care that much for Sasuke, but in a sense the teen was still a comrade, and he did care what happened to him. He walked to the hollowed out tree and ripped out the moss with his hand, and lied Sasuke down inside. It was surprisingly roomie inside seeing as Sakura was able to lay down Naruto next to Sasuke and still have there be plenty of space left inside. Gohan left out of the makeshift hideout, dusting off the green moss in his hand on his gi pants. The teen examined his white cape that had several tears and holes located at various parts of it, he would have to see a tailor about that. The weights he wore under his cape had gotten so light he might as well have not been wearing them at all, he would have to adjust them later. He sat down on a sunlit patch of dirt, letting himself relish in the first spot of true light he's had in this forest. It was ironic too, he could have just flown up in the air to get sunlight but so much has happened that he's hadn't thought of it. He turned to see Sakura step out, using the moss as a curtain to keep the other two hidden.

The girl took a seat next to Gohan, legs curled up to her chest and looking down. She appeared to be in deep thought for a moment before she burst into tears, sobbing.

Gohan stared awkwardly at the pinkette for a moment, not seeing what the problem was right now. He then patted her shoulder, 'I guess after everything she just witnessed, its all a bit much for this poor girl to take in.' He tried to cheer her up in the best way he could, "Hey, Sakura, cheer up. Everything's gonna be ok." That was a start.

Sakura quickly did her best to shake herself out of it and looked to the teen next to her. "I'm not upset because I'm scared, Gohan. I'm upset because while the three of you were fighting I was standing on the sidelines like a defenseless coward!" She put her face in her hands.

Gohan honestly wasn't paying that much attention to her during the battle, but, now that he thought of it she didn't do much to help out. But then again, its not like she really had a place in that confrontation anyways, so he couldn't hold her against it. Actually, now that he thought about it, he never really took Sakura as much of a fighter, she always seemed more focused on Sasuke than becoming a better shinobi. It kind of made the teen chuckle. "You know Sakura, it could have been alot worse. You should have seen me during my first fight. I got scared and ran off the battlefield." He tried humoring her.

Sakura looked up at him, "How old were you during your first fight?"

"Four years old."

Sakura deadpanned. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better, you know."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Sakura let out a frustrated breath. "Look, I guess you could say I'm more stressed about the fact that my two teammates are out cold, Sasuke got bit by some uber-powered-creepy-snake-psycho who swallowed our earth scroll, and I'm gonna be all alone out here to deal with it." She said in defeat.

Gohan gave her a questionable look accompanied with a raised eyebrow. "Who said I was abandoning you guys?"

Sakura looked genuinely surprised at this. " But Gohan, don't you have your own team to worry about?"

The saiyan did think back on Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. He sensed out for the three and could feel they were just fine. He smiled at Sakura. "They'll be just fine without me, and besides, you're down two players. I might as well even out the playing field."

Sakura blushed in happiness. "Thanks a lot Gohan." She looked around. It was eerily quiet in the forest now. There wasn't the sound of birds chirping, Cicadas hissing, or leaves blowing. Just, a mute ambience of nothing. Gohan noticed her discomfort.

"Let's head back inside." Gohan stood up and offered Sakura a hand, which she gladly took. The two went inside the tree, Sakura lied down next to Sasuke, and Gohan next to Naruto. The Demi-saiyan could see that Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of Sasukes unconscious pained form. The Uchiha was still in pretty bad shape; his breathing was still very ragged, he was also sweating profusely, making his body look like he was dipped in a swimming pool, and his face was as red as a pomegranate. Gohan saw on the right side of Sasuke's neck were three black coma marks around the swollen area of where Orochimaru bit him. 'I never knew Sasuke had a tattoo.' Gohan quickly dropped the thought. He already had enough things to worry about, less concerns the better. He looked to his unconscious best friend. "Y'know Sakura, I think Naruto really likes you."

Sakura huffed and put her nose in the air. "Yeah I know, but I like Sasuke-Kun more." She said in a dismissive tone.

Gohan figured she'd say that. "Honestly Sakura, when was the last time Sasuke gave you the time of day?"

Sakura looked as if she was gonna answer...but couldn't. "But what makes you think Naruto is so much better? He acts like such a baka sometimes!"

"Hey its not like I was asking you to date him or anything. I was just saying that you should at least be nicer to him. He cares about you." After hearing this Sakura sighed in defeat. Gohan knew he got through to her. "Anyways, try to get some rest. I'll take first watch."

Little did the two know, from up in the trees they were being scouted out by three different pairs of eyes.

"Heh, looks like finding Sasuke was easier than expected." Dosu told his comrades Zaku and Kin. The three sound nins kept trained eyes on the concealed spot of Team 7 and Gohan.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Lets go after'em." Zaku, rougher looking of the three cracked his knuckles as made to move out. He was blocked by Dosu's oversized arm.

"Hey dumbass, our target is Sasuke. Unless you actually feel like fighting all of them." Kin said in a snide manner. She knew that would piss him off.

Zaku turned to her. "You little bitch!" He growled a bit loud for someone trying to stay covert. He cracked the knuckles in his right hand. He was getting tired of her mouth.

"Quite! Both of you!" Dosu snapped. "Don't forget who we're really going up against. An Uchiha with an active sharingan, and that Gohan kid."

Zaku scoffed, "Oh yeah, Gohan" Zaku said that last part with a hint of venom in his tone. "I think I wanna fight that kid just so I can see if he lives up to the hype everyone gives him."

Dosu looked to his teammate, "You should know better than to fight an opponent without knowing just what they're capable of." Zaku brushed him off, Dosu continued. "But given our orders, we may have to go through Uchiha's friends to get to him. So we wait." The sound nin continued watching the hideout in earnest.

"Kiba-kun, where are you going?" Hinata followed behind the hot-blooded member of her team. Also followed by Shino. The Inuzuka and Akamaru came to a silent agreement that they were tired of sitting in one spot and needed to get some exercise. Just like all dogs do.

The Inuzuka strolled through the forest with his hands folded behind his head, almost like it was a walk in the park. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of waiting on Riceball to come back. Me and Akamaru are gonna head for the tower." Akamaru yapped in agreement.

"But what about Gohan-kun? We can't just leave him behind here in this forest. He would make sure we all were okay before finishing. And even so, what would the proctors say if they saw he wasn't with us?" Hinata asked in a stern voice. She knew the demi-saiyan could handle himself against any foe this village could throw at him. The girl also knew that he possessed way more power than most jounin she met. Even though she hasn't seen what either was try capable of. She just wanted the saiyan around her. Him and Naruto were the only people she cared for more than anything else in this exam, and she honestly couldn't say she would continue being a shinobi without their support.

"Simple." Kiba started, "We tell them Gohan got killed or eaten. Then we move on with an even team again."

Hinata gasped at Kibas coldness. She was getting ready to walk up and slap him before Shino put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata wasn't really put off by the action as others would have been. "Leave it Hinata. You know as well as I that Gohan will make it just fine. Kiba's arrogance will only get him beaten and humiliated by another shinobi. That's how the world works." Shino calmed Hinata.

Hinata gave Shino a warm smile, "Thank you Shino-Kun." The three stopped as Akamaru began growling. The group then began to hear the sound of nearby voices. Kiba could sense the source of them coming from somewhere nearby.

Kiba grinned, this was about to get even funner. "Hey, you guys. Akamaru hears something. Hinata, use your Byakugan to check it out." He pointed in the direction of the voices.

Hinata was taken by surprise for a second, but alas activated her kekkai genkai, "Byakugan!" She chanted in her head. Her sight came to a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back. "Yes, I see someone. Their at least a mile in that direction." She pointed in the direction that Kiba was looking.

Shino looked to Kiba, "What would be the point of pursuing other teams when we already have our required scroll? That would just lead to unnecessary risk." The bug user explained.

"Look, its gonna take us at least a day to get to the tower, right? Well, we might as well thin out the competition and collect even more scrolls!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin.

"I-I don't know about this." Hinata mumbled in a voice that was barely audible to her teammates.

Kiba took Akamaru out of his hoodie and set him on the ground, "Look guys, if these shinobi look too tough, we'll back off. Let's just see what we're getting ourselves into." Kiba said with a reluctant nod from his teammates. The four leaped into the trees, and bounded in pursuit of their targets.

When they were a couple of yards out the four leaped down onto the leafy ground below. There was a tree that gave them cover from the genin that were about to do battle. "Damn, theres too many of them." Kiba grunted from behind cover with his team. There were two teams of genin in the clearing, two of which were bleeding off waves of killer-intent. Akamaru began to whimper in fear,scampering back into Kiba's hoodie. Kiba really began to worry. "Whats wrong lil guy? Are these guys really that strong?" Akamaru began to whimper louder and try to nudge Kiba into leaving.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "What could be wrong with him?"

Kiba studied the shinobi out in front of them. There was a team of ninja from the Hidden Sand Village, and a Team from the Village hidden in rain. One genin from each team stood at the front, obviously the ones about to do battle. The genin from the sand was a short red haired boy with a gourd on his back, he had no noticeable eyebrows, dark rings around his eyes, and the kanji for 'love' on his forehead. His arms were crossed and he had a sullen expression on his face. In a way he radiated confidence, but he didn't really look intimidating, considering how short and scrawny he was. The rain nin, on the other hand, carried a set of umbrella on his back, stitches on the edge of the right side of his lips, and possessed two huge scars on the right side of his face, going over his right eye. He also had a white head band covering his forehead and his crop of brown hair.

After studying the genin, Kiba came to the conclusion that the rain nin was the much more visible threat, him being taller and bigger than the scrawny sand nin. "I think Akamaru's trying to tell us that that rain nin is too strong, and that the sand genin is in big trouble!"

Hinata gazed over the nin herself worriedly. "They all seem like bad news to me..."

"Tsk, can you believe the nerve of these sand ninja? Challenging us head on!" The main rain nin said to his teammates.

"Yeah, these guys are a bunch of fools!" His teammate called back.

The main rain nin grinned to the sand siblings. "You idiots should have chose you're opponents better, now you're gonna die!"

"I've heard enough out of you. Lets get this over with, I've already wasted enough time on you." Gaara said with a cold dismissal. He had bigger fish to fry than these insects.

Kankuro looked to Gaara and then the rain nin. 'We don't even know which scroll these guys have. Whats the point of calling them out?' He decided to voice his concerns. "Hey Gaara, don't you think we should find out which scroll the enemy has before we pick a fight with them?"

Gaara didn't so much as give him a glance. "I don't care. They looked at me the wrong way. Now they're gonna die."

Everyone present could do nothing but gape in shock at the bloodthirsty savage that was Sabaku no Gaara.

Team 8 had one collective thought race through their minds, 'What in the hell is he?'

Temari looked to her brother with the same worried gape that he always got when he was like this. Nothing, scared her more than he did. And these rain nin were about to find out why.

Kankuro grunted, 'This is exactly the reason I didn't want to be stuck in the forest with him.'

The rain nin growled before grabbing all six of his umbrellas, "If you think you can kill us," He tossed his umbrellas in the air, "Try it!"

Kankuro and Temari leapt back when they saw the umbrellas stay floating in the air. The two could tell that something was gonna come down on top of them.

Gaara stood with his arms crossed without a worry in the world. Wasn't he worried about what this guy was planning?

The rain nin brought his hands together index fingers extended and chanted, "Ninja Art: Senben Rain Storm!"The umbrellas began to spin at a rapid speed before needles began to shoot out of them. They poured down hard, fast, and directly on top of Gaara, making the red-headed teen disappear in a cloud of dirt, sand, and needle rain.

'Just as I thought...' Kiba gazed. He just didn't think it would end this fast.

As the jutsu ended, and the dust cleared, the rain genin and team 8 were greeted with the sight of Gaara, whom they thought was dead, surrounded by a shell of sand that almost resembled an egg having blocked every single senben needle that was shot at him. The senben needles protruded from the protective sand .

"Impossible!" Shino gasped in an uncharacteristic show of surprise. Kiba and Hinata could do nothing but gape in shock.

The attacking rain nin stared at the result of his failed attack. He blocked one of, if not his strongest attack without lifting a finger. What else was he supposed to do now?

Gaara glared at his attacker from the cracks left open from the sand shield. The shadow making him look all the more intimidating. "Is that all you got?" He saw the rain nin sweat from fear. He wasn't the type to grin, but he was on the inside. His mother would enjoy his blood. "If all you can do is make a simple senben storm, then I think I'll make it rain blood instead."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "Man, this guys chakra is unbelievable, and his sand, you should smell that odor. It reeks."

Shino looked to his teammate in interest. "What does it smell like?"

"...It smells like blood."

One of the rain nins teammates managed to let out, "H-he's created a wall of sand!"

Kankuro smirked, "Yep, its a defense and nothing gets through it. He carries all that sand in the gourd he carries behind his back. And when he's attacked, he uses his chakra to harden the sand. It's a jutsu that only Gaara can use. It also happens automatically, independent of his will, so any attacks used against him are doomed to fail."

The rain nin snarled, "Yeah, well we'll see!" The rain nin charged at Gaara, aiming to attack head on and personally.

Gaara calmly spread his arms to the side and slowly brought his hands together in a triangle, aimed at the approaching nin.

Knowing this Jutsu all too well, Kankuro and Temari smirked. 'These rain punks are dead men/We told him not to fight Gaara.'

Gaara threw his right palm out, "Sand Coffin!" Arms of sand coiled around the attacking rain ninja, encasing him in a mound of sand. Only the sand nins face was left visible, his comrades crying out in shock. The ninjas umbrellas fell and impaled the ground around Gaara. The teen picked up one of the umbrellas and opened it, making the bystanders wonder what for. The sand genin held his free hand out, the trapped rain nin cried out as he was lifted a dozen feet in the air. Gaara held him steady, letting the trapped teen lose all hope.

He snapped his hand shut as he shouted, "Sand Burial!" The sand imploded, smashing the rain nin into a bloody mangled mess and sending his blood drizzling over the battlefield. Team 8 covered their heads, feeling the still warm liquid pelt their clothes. The rain nin comrades screamed in terror.

One of them pulled their scroll and tossed it their way. "P-p-please, j-just take it!"

"Y-yeah, just p-please don't k-k-kill us!" His teammate cried.

Team 8 turned their heads as they saw the remaining rain nin get ensnared in sand. Their screams tearing through the forest along with the crunching of bones and the splat of their flesh being destroyed. Hinata shivered in fear, covering her ears and closing her eyes to drown out the horror.

Completely disregarding the fact that his little brother just mercilessly destroyed two hapless shinobi, Kankuro strolled over and picked up the scroll.

"Well what do you know, a heaven scroll. Now all we gotta do is head for the tower." He smiled.

"No...not yet. Its still not enough for me." Gaara cut in.

Temari looked questionable, "But Gaara, we've already got both scrolls. There's nothing left for us out here."

Gaara stared at his sister with an empty soulless glaze in his eyes. "The one who stared at me. The one who got away…. I need Son Gohan."

Team 8 gasped. This was only getting crazier. Hinata was ready to spring out, but Kiba predicted this and put a hand on her shoulder, slowly shaking his head. He wanted to try and get his team out of there, but the risk of being noticed was dangerously high.

"G-gohan?" Temari asked. What could Gaara want with him? The guy never three words to her brother. But, then again, the average person didn't have to do anything for her brother to want to kill them.

Kankuro angrily approached his little brother. "Look Gaara, I don't exactly like the kid either, but we're not going to stay here just so you can have your petty retribution."

Gaara narrowed his brow less eyes. "I don't give a damn what you say. I'm gonna kill him, whether your with me or not."

This irritated Kankuro even more. He grabbed Gaara by his collar, putting Temari on edge. Kankuro was skating on very thin ice right now.

"You know what Gaara, your gonna learn to listen to your big brother one of these days!" Kankuro barked.

Gaara gazed unshaken at his older brother for a moment. "Too bad I don't think of you as my older brother." Gaara said, Kankuro and Temaris eyes widening in fear. "I'm starting to question why I haven't killed you both yet."

Temari quickly jumped in before something terrible happened, "Woah woah, wait a second Gaara! There's no need to make us out to be the enemy. We're you big brother and sister and we love you."

"Just shut up." Gaara dismissed. He plugged his gourd and turned on his heel. "You're all trash to me." He walked away.

Temari sighed sadly. Kankuro glared at his little brother, 'This is why I hate brats.' He thought.

As the sand genin left, Team 8 almost collapsed in relief. The three teens panted heavily in an attempt to gather their breath back. "Such chakra, I've never felt something like it." Shino panted.

Kiba patted Akamaru's head. "Yeah, I guess now we know what really got Akamaru spooked."

Hinata looked to her teammates, "What could he want with Gohan-kun?"

"Who knows. Something about that guy's face just makes people want to cut it off." Kiba let out. "Anyways, lets get the hell out of here. Make our way to the tower."

Son Gohan sat in front of the entrance to the tree hideout. He made sure to peek through the cracks in moss and spread his senses for any shinobi that may have noticed them. The sun was fully set, making ninety percent of the forest pitch black. Some areas were cast in a glow caused by the moonlight slipping through the trees. The saiyan boy turned to see Sakura was peacefully sleeping alongside Naruto and Sasuke. Gohan could see that the latters breathing was at the calmest it has been, the only thing that bothered Gohan was the fact that the Uchiha would still twitch at random moments, all while mumbling the name, Itachi.

"Itachi? Who could that be?" The boy immediately felt three hostile Ki's touchdown on the forest floor right outside their hiding place. 'Damn! You've got to be kidding me!' Gohan yelled in his head. He could sense their approach, a careful and silent prowl that would have made them completely undetected to anyone who couldn't sense power levels.

Gohan looked to his sleeping and injured friends. 'Looks like I better handle this myself.' He moved to meet the hostiles halfway. If they attacked them all from within that confined space, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would die.

The saiyan stepped out into the open, seeing three older genin, two of whom were smirking in a way that the saiyan found pretty disturbing. One was an older teen with a hunchback slouch and the appearance of a mummy. His arms dangled out in front of him. A rough boy sat cockily along an old log with a girl with black hair that was tied in a ponytail of sorts down to her waist.

The mummy looking ninja glared at the saiyan with his one uncovered eye, "Well if it isn't Son Gohan. Some lookout you turned out to be."

Kin snorted, "Yeah, what's the point of even being a lookout when you're already being watched?"

Gohan thought he already had a general idea of what they were after, so he slid into a fighting stance. "Look, I know you guys probably aren't going to listen, but I promise you, fighting me is a very bad idea."

Zaku grinned, "Well, you're right about one thing. But tell you what, let us kill Sasuke and we might let you, pinkie, and blondie live."

Gohan shouted, "You're not gonna hurt my friends!" He flashed his blue aura in anger, making the ground tremble and his cape whip in a frenzy, effectively shocking the sound nin. He wasn't gonna let these idiots harm Team 7. Not a chance. He didn't care if they weren't on his team, he was still gonna protect those closest to him.

The vibration from the earth caused Sakura to snap awake. "Gohan?" She noticed the Demi-saiyan was gone and put two and two together. She grabbed her weapons pouch and stepped outside to see Gohan shrouded in a blue flame and staring down a team of sound nin.

Dosu's eye curved in what might have been a grin, "Hm, looks like pinkie just woke up. Why don't you bring Sasuke out here as well. We want to fight him."

"You'll never get Sasuke you jerks." Sakura grated. She was about to make a move to throw a kunai, but decided that wouldn't be the best idea without getting some answers first. 'What are you really doing here? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows,"

The sound ninja were surprised that she put that together so easily. Gohan figured that made enough sense when he really thought about it.

"What's with that bruise on the back of Sasuke's neck? You're behind that too aren't you, and now you want to fight him when he can't even defend himself?"

Dosu stared hard at the place where Sasuke was being hidden. 'What could that crazy bastard possibly be thinking?' Why would Orochimaru mark Sasuke? What was he looking to achieve from that?

Zaku scoffed, "You really think I'm gonna let you get away with talking to us like that?" Zaku cracked his knuckles. "First I'm gonna kill that mop topped cape wearing idiot, then I'm gonna kill the pink haired bitch, and then I'm gonna kill Sasuke!"

"Like hell you are!" Kin cut in with a smirk. "Little miss know it alls mine. You and Dosu can have mop-top and Sasuke."

"Bring It!" Gohan challenged.

The three sound nin leaped into the air, Kin making a point to leap further out than her comrades in an attempt to get to Sakura. Gohan fired a ki blast up at her, but she twisted past the ball of energy, effectively dodging it. The ball of energy detonated somewhere above the forest. Dosu and Zaku set their sites on the demi-saiyan. Dosu extended his right arm, sending out a flurry of shockwaves at Gohan who wasn't going to see what would happen if they hit. The teen flew into the air, letting the shockwaves destroy the ground he was standing on.

The saiyan sent a kick into Zaku's chest, sending him soaring away into a tree. His body exploded into a log that shattered on impact. Gohan couldn't dwell on that, he had to focus on Dosu. The man sent out a right hook that the saiyan easily blocked. Only, when he did he felt his arm vibrate, 'What the-' Gohan thought before a loud ringing filled his ears. He clutched his head as the ringing got worse, giving Dosu the opportunity to slam his elbow into the teens head, sending the saiyan careening back into the ground.

Dosu landed infront of Gohan, Zaku exiting the bushes to stand next to his teammate. Gohan could barely squint his eyes open enough to see the two sound nin standing over him. What he did see were two blurry and warping shapes. What was going on? He could barely hear anything and what he did hear was extremely high pitched. The sound was also extremely painful, it felt like his brain was gonna crawl out of his skull.

"It seems that the sound waves were a bit too much for you to handle. Strange too considering I didn't send out that much to begin with." Dosu commented.

The realization suddenly hit the teen. It was his sensitive hearing. His ears were alot stronger than a normal humans were, and if these guys attacks were based on sound then he would probably receive the effects 10x worse!

Zaku scoffed, "I should've known he was all talk. He's just as weak as all the other runts from the leaf." Zaku held out both his hands over the demi-saiyan. The older teen appeared to be wearing gauntlets that had holes in the palm. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

While Gohan was busy with the sound nin Sakura had to deal with Kin. The girl of the sound dashed at Sakura. The leaf kunoichi threw her arms up to block a punch being thrown at her. Kin faked her out and sent an uppercut into Sakura's stomach with her opposite hand. Sakura doubled over as spit flew from her mouth. Sakura recovered and tried sending out a series of punches, with no form present, which Kin blocked and parried with close to know effort. Kin caught one of Sakuras fists and slammed her knee into Sakuras face, Kin then kicked Sakura in the face sending her back. The sound kunoichi unloaded a set of senben into her fingers and flung them at Sakura. The needles impaled stuck into the girls arms and legs. Sakura cried out.

"You know, I easily could have struck you're vital points and killed you, but I think I wanna drag this out some more." Kin told the leaf kunoichi. Kin turned behind her to see that Gohan was lying on the ground in visible pain. She smirked to Sakura, "Looks like you're little friend got done in. Such a shame, he was pretty cute too. Oh well." She roughly grabbed Sakura's hair and held her steady. "Hm, you know, you're hairs the wrong color. You should really be a blonde." Kin then jerked her hair back, painfully making Sakura lift her head up to look up at her. "And I'll give you a little tip, maybe if you didn't spend so much time making yourself look pretty, and spent a little more time training, you would be a better shinobi!"

Sakura shivered as her eyes squeezed shut. 'I'm so useless.' She thought as she prepared for the worst

In a nearby set of bushes, Team 10 gazed in horror as Gohan was incapacitated and Sakura was defeated.

"I can't believe it. How strong could these guys be if they brought Gohan down." Shikamaru voiced.

Choji watched Sakura being roughhoused by Kin, and looked to Ino. He could tell she was deeply conflicted, about what, he could already guess. "Ino, aren't you gonna help Sakura? Isn't she your best friend?"

Ino tried to put on a nonchalant face, but failed. "Well, maybe, but, we're not out here."

"You do know that if we don't help her she's screwed. Are you cool with that?" Shikamaru asked? He knew that Team 7 were the enemy, but his morality didn't let him sit right with them getting wasted like this.

"Yeah, but…" Ino began to think back on times when they were kids, and bit her lip in angst.

Shikamaru noticed Zaku raise his hands over Gohans body, "Shit!" Shikamaru seethed before bringing his fingers together, he knew he had to act fast if he was going to save these fools. "Kageshibari no Jutsu!"

As Zaku prepared to unleash his attack, he became aware that he couldn't. He found himself unable to move his hands. As a matter of fact, he couldn't move his body at all.

"H-hey, what the hell's going on?" Zaku grunted. He tried wiggling his fingers, but all he could get was a flinch.

Dosu turned to Zaku, "What are you doing? Blast him before he gets up!" The mummy barked.

"I cant mo-"

Shikamaru shouted from the sidelines, "GOHAN NOW!" The saiyan's eyes snapped open, ignoring all pain he felt. He launched an uppercut into Zaku's chin, lifting the two of them off the ground. Zaku's chin shattered from the force.

"The hell!?" Dosu exclaimed with a wide eye. Zaku slammed headfirst into the ground a distance away, unconscious and bleeding from the nose. Gohan breathed heavily, still pained from feeling the effects of Dosu's sound-waves.

Kin saw her teammate get knocked unconscious, before cursing and pulling a kunai. She better kill this beauty queen fast.

Sakura knew that Kin was getting ready to slit her throat, and could still feel the girl had a tight hold on her hair. 'Screw It!' Sakura shouted in her head as she pulled a kunai of her own and cut her hair off below Kins hand, shocking said girl. Team 10, especially Ino, gasped at Sakura's action. The girl who always put her looks and obsession with Sasuke first over becoming a serious shinobi finally did something capable. Without having anything to grab onto Kin lost her balance. This gave Sakura the chance to turn around and hit Kin with a right hook, with as much strength as she could possibly muster up, thus knocking the girl unconscious. Sakura actually felt one of her knuckles bust. The girl managed to suck up the pain before letting out a weak, "I did it." Before falling to a knee. She wasn't going to let herself pass out. Her hitai-ate fell to the ground next her, that of which was littered with pink hair.

Gohan was prepared to rush Dosu and give him a major beatdown for that cheap T.K.O he had over the saiyan. The saiyan stood floating twenty feet off the ground over the last sound ninja. As he saw Dosu put his arms in defensive posture, holes out, Gohan scoffed, 'Not falling for that again.' He simply held out his hand over the sound nin, and fired a Ki blast at Dosu. The sound nin leapt back from the blast, clearing it by a hairs length. Even though he dodged the blast itself he was thrown back off his feet from the detonation. Gohan fazed out behind Dosu and snapped a kick into the large mans back, sending him high into the air. He fazed higher above Dosu and pounded the sound nin with a rapid barrage of heavy punches and kicks. He finished off by bringing his balled hands down onto Dosu's head, sending him plummeting into the ground. Hard. The saiyan still wasn't finished with the man as he drove his knee into Dosu's torso. Gohan felt several of the sound nins ribs shatter.

Dosu coughed up a mouthful of blood that was soaked into his bandages. He lied deep in a crater unable to move. His body felt like he got into a fight with a herd of elephants with his arms and legs tied behind his back. Not to mention he could barely breath.

Gohan stepped off the nin, giving him a break. He looked at his two comrades and saw that Zaku was face down with his mouth open and a small puddle of blood surrounding his face, and Kin was knocked unconscious by Sakura, a bit of blood ran out of her mouth. Gohan saw Sakura was downed on her knee and could sense Team 10 hiding in a set of bushes not too far out.

"You guys know I can sense you, its okay to come out." Gohan called out. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino stepped out of their place of hiding. Gohan walked to Sakura and lent her a hand for support, which she took.

"So, I take it you guys arent here to take our scrolls?" Sakura asked.

Ino grinned and did a mock sigh while shaking her head, "I think if we really wanted to do that we would have let them kill you. Jeez, I'm starting to think theres mostly air in that big forehead of yours."

Normally Sakura would have started trash-talking Ino, but her being out of energy only let her let out a weak "Heh, whatever you say piggie." with a small smirk.

Ino grunted and put her nose in the air while folding her arms.

'Women.' Shikamaru thought while shaking his head. He looked to Gohan and asked with his normal bored voice, "Hey Gohan, its great seeing you in one piece, but where's the emo and the idiot?"

"Oh, Sasuke and Naruto? Their in the tre-" Gohans senses were assaulted with a horrid Ki so foul he could almost taste it. It smelled like rancid meat dipped in spoiled milk having been sitting in a pile of garbage for a month. It smelled just like...Orochimaru, and it was coming straight from the tree where Sasuke and Naruto were being kept. All eyes were being kept on the spot. The group kept trained eyes on the tree as the air became warmer. The hybrids fists and muscles tightened in preparation for combat. He knew this was gonna be bad.

Shikamaru nudged Choji and silently got Ino's attention to step back away into the bushes. Dosu and Kin stirred enough to be aware of what was going on around them, and they were terrified.

From inside the darkness of the tree Sasuke stepped out.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake!" Sakura gleefully cheered, but gasped in horror at Sasuke's new image.

The Uchiha had black flame marks etched halfway across his body. A purple aura surrounding his body.

"Gohan" Sasuke growled in a tone that made Sakura and Team 10 shiver. The saiyan narrowed his at the Uchiha. "I want a rematch, now." His fully activated sharingan reflecting the Demi saiyan in his irises.

The Uchiha dissipated from the saiyans field of view, 'He's faster!' Gohan thought to himself in surprise. He suddenly felt the Uchihas presence behind him, giving him a half second to turn around and block a punch to his face with his palm. He felt his feet dig a bit into the ground a bit. 'He's stronger too!' The saiyan could hear Team 10 and Sakura move to get off the battlefield. Gohans saiyan blood caused him to grin in excitement for battle, but he also frowned from having to do combat with a friend. The saiyan squeezed Sasuke's fist, holding him still and making the Uchiha grunt in pain, "Listen to me Sasuke, I don't know what that Orochimaru guy did to you, but you have to snap out it!" The Uchiha responded by swinging his right leg into a kick that caught the demi-saiyan under the chin, releasing him and making Gohan stumble back. The momentum caused the Uchiha to do a back flip in which he landed perfectly on his feet.

Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch and pulled all six of his shuriken, keeping them between his fingers on each hand. He leaped back to gain distance from the saiyan and flung them, the metal stars twirling with the 'zing' sound of metal through the wind.

The saiyan didn't bother dodging. They were just metal stars. They wouldn't be a problem right? Gohan put his right arm up to shield his face. The saiyan felt a cold sharp pain flare up in three different points of his arm, and at two points in his left leg and one in his shoulder. Gohan held out his arm to see three of the shuriken sticking into his exposed flesh, rivulets of blood seeping from the wounds. "That's bad." Gohan said with wide eyes.

Sasuke grinned in a way similar to Orochimaru. He remembered Gohans inhumanly hard skin, so made sure to charge his shuriken with his chakra to give them the boost they needed to break the saiyans skin. 'Bingo.' The Uchiha thought. He stood on a tree branch a distance above the forest floor.

Gohan quickly ripped the shuriken from his arm and legs and crushed them in his hands into a big misshapen ball. Deciding to end this as fast as possible, Gohan flew full speed at the Uchiha, fiery blue aura surrounding him, the teen slammed his fist so hard into the Uchihas stomach that a bulge appeared in his back. Sasuke's body exploded in white vapor, Gohans fist turned a tree log into sawdust.

'Gotta stop falling for that.' Gohan told himself. He felt Sasuke's energy coming down on him. The saiyan put his right arm up to block a falling heel kick aimed at his cranium. Sasuke's feet collided with the saiyans injury making the boy wince. Sasuke made sure to use that distraction to his advantage and kicked off the saiyan boys forehead with his other foot to gain more distance. While he was still airborne Sasuke's hands flashed through a set of hand signs before his fingers came together at his mouth.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" A volley of a dozen fireballs spewed from the Uchihas mouth and raced for Gohan.

The saiyan flew towards the fireballs and fazed right through the ones that could have hit him. He landed a solid uppercut into the Uchihas stomach, making him spit up, and slammed his elbow into his back sending him plummeting onto the forest floor.

Sakura watched with tear filled eyes as she saw her two crushes brawling right in front of her. She knew that Sasuke had always been jealous of Gohan, ever since the two were in Academy Sasuke had challenged him even then. With the way these two were fighting, this forest might be one of their graves.

Gohan touched down in front of Sasuke, the hybrid radiating pure confidence.

"Why?" Sasuke growled as he struggled to stand up. Gohan raised a questionable eyebrow in response. "Why are you so strong? Its not fair. You have all this power and you wont even use it. You don't deserve it." As the Uchiha spoke the black flames continued further across his body.

"Sasuke," Gohan began, "The reason I'm strong is because I fight for people other than myself. As long as I have people I care about, I'll never get weaker." Gohan held out his hand and fired a non-lethal Ki blast at Sasuke. The miniature detonation launching the Uchiha off his feet and tumbling along the ground. Burn holes peppered his clothes and scrapes appeared on his skin. Sasuke was unconscious as the black flames slowly retreated back into his curse mark.

Gohan lowered his hand and stared pitifully at Sasuke. Maybe he'll learn someday.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted as she rushed past Gohan to the unconscious Uchiha.

"Surprise surprise." Shikamaru said as he Choji and Sakura stood next to the saiyan.

The four were then caught off guard by a new voice. "Hey, what the heck did I miss?" Naruto who had awoken from his unconscious state was getting an eye full of the landscape around him, which had mini craters in the ground, burn marks in the dirt, and four unconscious bodies on the forest floor. The Jinchuriki was rubbing his stomach.

"Everything." Shikamaru answered.

Choji noticed the barely conscious sound ninja, he grinned as an idea came to mind. He walked over to Dosu and searched him. A gleeful smile crossed his face when he noticed that the sound nin had both scrolls. "Hey Shikamaru, look what I got!" He called to his best friend as he held up the heaven scroll they needed.

Shikamaru wasn't one to smile, but seeing as his team got their ticket out of this forest, he let a small one cross his mouth.

Naruto rushed over to Choji and snatched the earth scroll out of his hands, earning him a dirty look from the Akimichi. "Alright! Now we can get the hell out of here." Naruto cheered. He noticed Sasuke's downed and injured form being tended to by Ino. "Gohan, what happened to Sasuke?" He asked his friend in a serious tone.

"That's something we all need to talk about," he got Sakura and Choji's attention and called Ino over. The teens were huddled up to talk about the issue at hand. "Naruto listen carefully, Sasuke tried attacking me earlier."

"What!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Its true Naruto, we all saw it." Shikamaru confirmed.

Sakura chimed in, "After you were knocked unconscious, Orochimaru bit Sasuke and injected him with something."

"And that something made Sasuke lose his mind." Gohan finished. "Now, we need to decide if we're going to go to the Hokage about this."

The group looked to be in deep thought.

Ino was the first to speak although she sounded uncertain, "W-well, if he's that dangerous, then I think we need to go to higher power and let them take care of Sasuke."

"Same here," Shikamaru said, "I don't need him flipping out on me if I have to fight him later."

Choji nodded in agreement.

Gohan looked to Naruto and Sakura, the pinkette spoke up, "These exams really mean alot to Sasuke. What if the Hokage decides to take him out of them?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and I know Sasuke, he'll know it was one of us who ratted him out, and when he does he'll try to kill one of us."

"That's why I'll be the one to tell the Hokage, and I'll just leave out the part of him trying to kill me." Gohan assured.

Sakura looked to the saiyan worriedly, "Are you sure about that Gohan?"

"Yeah, and if the Hokage does decide to take Sasuke out of the exams then we know it was just meant to be. We can't just drop this."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They turned to see the sound nin, Dosu limping over to pick up Zaku, and slung him over his shoulder. Kin was back on her feet with a purple bruise splashed on her right cheek. The two ninja made eye contact with the leaf Genin, but knew better than to attack them. The just took their teammate, and disappeared up into the trees.

Sasuke stirred and woke up. The first thing he felt was sore pain all over his body and a pounding headache. He noticed that his team, Gohan, and Team 7 were warily watching him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sasuke rudely asked.

This made Gohan, Sakura, and Naruto smile. At least he couldn't remember it.

Ino approached Sakura and gave the girl a slight poke to get her attention, "Hey forehead, want me to trim your hair?" Sakura gave Ino a confused look. "You shouldn't be walking around with the kind of split-ends you have if you don't have to. Do you want one or not?"

A small smile crossed Sakura's lips. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The Uchiha struggled to stand on his own, falling to his knees when he tried to stand on his feet. Naruto rushed by his side and helped him up. Whether the Uchiha liked it or not.

Gohan turned on his heel and began walking away from everyone, his cape flowing behind him in the breeze.

"Hey Gohan, where ya goin?" Choji called out.

The saiyan turned to face everyone and smiled, "I need to get back to my Team. See you guys at the tower!" He gave a thumb up before lifting off and flying to Team 8's signature. It was time he got out of this god forsaken forest.

Trunks was in the waiting room of the Konoha hospital. The time traveler had brought the snake woman in last night to be tended to for her injuries. The doctors informed him that the injury to the hand wasn't even a nuisance. That would be treated with a very simple medical jutsu. The problem was in the fact that Anko attempted to use a suicidal jutsu to kill Orochimaru, and with that having failed her chakra flow became disrupted in a way. Her chakra was prepared to kill off her and someone else. But since it was used on something inanimate, it confused her network. Now her own chakra was trying to kill off her body, and that's what the doctors challenge would be to overcome.

The time traveler stood against the wall in the hallway, arms crossed and lost in thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps tapping at the opposite end of the hall. He turned to see a woman he was familiar with. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, with two locks of hair framing her face over large black eyes. She also had a light shade of pink lipstick and the red fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka on both her cheeks. She also wore a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. Her top consisted of a beige Konoha flack jacket, the front of which she kept unzipped, showing her cleavage.

"Trunks!" The woman called out as she turned and noticed him.

"Hana-oof" Trunks greeted before the woman ran up and hugged him. He was caught off guard for a second, but returned the hug with one arm. The saiyan met Hana Inuzuka during a mission that involved guarding a V.I.P in Tonika Village. Trunks and her became pretty friendly with each other during the mission, and things escalated from there.

"What are you doing here, you don't look hurt to me." She knew that was a dumb question, but didn't care. The saiyans face became downcast again, which Hana noticed. "Did something happen?"

The saiyan nodded, "Yeah, its Anko." Hana's eyes widened, but she knew this wasn't the place they should talk about it.

She grabbed him by his arm. "Hey, lets go get some tea. You can tell me about it then." The saiyan knew he wasn't getting out of it, but had no problem with hanging out.

The two sat in a moderately quiet tea house in the dining districts of Konoha. The shop had traditional japanese styled tables, where they were built into the floor and the person had to sit cross legged on a soft cushion. Hana had a cup of white tea with a hint of peach and lemon, while Trunks settled on plain Oolong tea, the kind his mother back home would always make when he felt down, or scared, or frustrated. It would always help ease his mind during the horrible dark times he grew up in.

After taking a sip of her tea she looked to Trunks and asked, "So, what happened?"

Trunks looked down in thought, "Me and Anko went into the forest of death to find the murderer of a team of genin. As it turns out, it was her old master."

"And that was?" Hana asked as she began to take another sip.

"Orochimaru." Trunks said casually in which Hana almost spit out some of her tea, making her break out into a fit of choking coughs, catching the attention of almost everyone in the room, making Trunks face go red from the attention and the awkwardness of the situation. "You mean the Orochimaru!? Of the legendary sennin?!"

Trunks nodded in confirmation, still not seeing what the big deal was over this guy. He guessed since him and Gohan would have to jump into super saiyan to beat him, that would make him extremely powerful by these peoples standards.

Hana had to speak quietly to avoid creating a mass panic, "You do realize that Orochimaru is one of, if not the greatest villain in the history of the leaf, right? And you're not bothered that he's in the village right now!"

"Look, I already had a run in with the guy. And I'm not scared of him. At all" Trunks said. Hana gave him a worried look before Trunks continued, "And besides, the fact that he's responsible for Anko being in the hospital makes me want to go after him."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with Trunks." Hana said in worry. "But I know I can't stop you."

Trunks tried giving her a soft look to tell her he would fine, "Don't worry about me, unfortunately for Orochimaru, he has no idea what I'm capable of."

Hana shook her head. He could be so arrogant sometimes. She couldn't help but smile because he always managed to prove her wrong when she doubted him, so who knew. She still wanted to be with him, but they couldn't stay in this tea shop all day. "Hey Trunks, since, um, neither of us have any missions right now, do you wanna come back with me to the Inuzuka compound?" She asked, a bit nervously.

The saiyan knew Anko wouldn't be going anywhere. He smiled and said, "Sure, lets go."

Hana looked relatively calm as the two got up from their table, but on the inside she was squealing like a schoolgirl. Trunks offered her his arm which she gladly took in her own, and they left.

The two were lying in an open field outside of a playground in the Inuzuka compound. The skies were clear for the most part, but it was still a beautiful enough day where they could relax and take in each others company.

Hana looked to the time traveler laying next to her and asked him, "I know you came here from somewhere far away, would you ever leave and go back?"

The saiyan had his arms crossed behind his head, thinking on it. He enjoyed his time here, but he had a home he would have to go back to eventually, and it wasn't even the one he was supposed to bring Gohan back to. It was the one he grew up in, the one where the only person in his life that was still relevant was his mother. "Yeah, I will eventually." He finally told Hana, surprising her. "This isn't my home, no matter how long I stay here. Eventually I'm gonna have to move on. Thats just the way it is." He finished while looking back to her.

Hana looked up, melancholy and deep in thought, before she got an idea. She started to stand up, making Trunks start to question her. She grabbed the saiyans hand and pulled him up, "Just come with me."

She began leading the saiyan into the housing area. She peeked in through the main doors to see if there was anybody from the clan in the hallways who would see them. She smirked when nobody was out. She again began leading the saiyan, this time into her room. She closed and locked the door.

(Lemon start)

"Why'd you bring me here?" Trunks asked, although knowing exactly what she was planning. In a way, he was excited, he never got to do this before. But, another side of him didn't think this was a good idea. If he went through with this, it might make him attached to this world. And that was something that would only complicate things later on.

"You're not going to be around for long, right? I might as well let you take this with you." Hana slowly unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor, leaving her chest in a gray bra. The saiyan then let her remove his Anbu vest and tossed it to his side, leaving him in a black tank top.

Hana wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer, deepening the kiss.

The woman slowly pushed Trunks back to her bed, not breaking the kiss, and made him lie on his back, before straddling him.

they started with a simple kiss but they got into it quickly

it didn't take long for them both to be in nothing but their underwear

Trunks fondled Hana's breast through her bra for a while before he took it off, her breast were maybe a B-cup but they fit her body quite well she was on the smaller side but she was one of the fastest ninja in the village other than Gai and his little protege wasn't too far off from what she had heard

anyways she was enjoying the attention Trunks was showing to her little buddies so she decided to pay him back so she slid up just enough to take his briefs off (hehe see what I did there) she got off him just long enough to take her own panties off before she got back on top of Trunks but facing in a different direction

as she started sucking and licking Trunk's cock he started tounging and fingering her vagina they kept at this untill "Trunks i'm gonna cum" "I think I am too Hana"

"together than" half a minute later they were both crying out in pleasure

Hana was panting a little bit she wasn't exasaughted but that climax did take a lot out of her enough that when Trunks turned her around and fliped them around so that he was on top she coudn't try and reasurt her dominance

he lined his cock up with her vigina and entered it going all the way to the end seeing that she was an active konochi her hymen had broke a long time ago so he was able to start a rythem of going in and out with out much of an arguement from Hana cause while her hymen was gone she was still a virgin so it hurt a little but she was use to pain of this level as it came with the job

Hana was really enjoying herself she decided that this time seeing it was for Trunks she would be sudmissive she could tell they were both getting close and normally afterwards she would perform the anti pregnacy jitsu but seeing as this guy was leaving sometime in the future and he was also taking on as many S-class enemies as he could so she instead desided to use the fertility jitsu, konoichi having a pool of charkra usually had a high chance of becoming pregnant even if they aren't ovaculating that was why they were taught the anti pregnancy jitsu in the acadamy but the fertility jitu practally made it a garentie that the girl would get pregnant no matter which one used it but if one used the anti pregnancy jitsu and the other used the fertility jitsu they basically canciled each other out making it a regular fifty fifty chance

that might be different if one had more charkra that the other but the worst or best in that case would be a sixty-five thirty-five chance

the moment had finally come she wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him from pulling out and he cummed inside just as she cummed herself they just layied there beside each other relaxing

(lemon end)

'I wish he could stay but he has to go home sometime'

'I wish I could stay but I have to take Gohan home unless something goes wrong"

they both fell asleep with these thoughts in their minds

end of chapter 17

an idea popped into my head thanks to a misunderstanding involving this story they wanted to help with this story which I will not be accepting but I had though they had wanted something else, I had thought that they had wanted to write a story with me a brand new story not keep going with this one

but I still kind of want to start a story with someone if they are interested the details will be worked out though PMs so if anyone is interested please let me know

now I don't care if it is a crossover or not but it has to be a manga or anime that both them and I know so that way we can bothwork on it in an even manor and just to help here is a list of shows that I know and could write about

DBZ

One piece

Naruto

Fairy Tail

My hero acadama

One punch man

Rosirio and vampire

Sekiri

vandred

My little pony

Ben ten

Teen titans

Kim possib'e

Justice league unlimited

Angel beats

Pokemon

Bleach

Magi

Sword art online 1 and 2

Toriko

no game no life

Dance in the vampire bond

yugeoh

Negima

Demon king Danimo

If I forget one I apoligize but some I won't include because I haven't seen them in a while or just haven't seen the whole thing


	18. Prelims (part one)

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 18

Trunks woke up with the feeling of a warm weight pinning him down to the bed. He blinked his eyes open and turned to see Hana with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face resting on his chest. From under the covers he could feel her nude legs wrapped around one of his own. He attempted to get up, but as he moved Hana's grip around his neck got tighter, her face frowning as she did. She was still asleep.

Trunks smiled and chuckled to himself. He honestly didn't expect, what they did, to happen. Has he ever thought about it? Sure he has. Hana was a beautiful young woman who took a great interest in him, just as Anko, and he was a young healthy man who still had hormones and...needs. It was going to happen eventually he supposed. But, what did that make them? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? No, that was childish. Lovers? Did he really have feelings for her that way? He didn't know. He supposed he could just say that they were friends who have sex, nothing else to it. Was that morally wrong? He didn't feel bad, and she certainly seemed to enjoy herself when they did it, so what could be bad about t.

The saiyan looked to the clock hanging on the wall to the left of him, noticing the little hand pointing to the six and the large hand pointing in between the ten and the eleven. It was almost seven in the evening and there was quite a bit of sunlight out.

Trunks gently took Hana's arms and unwrapped them from his neck, causing the girl to stir. Her eyes opened, the first thing she noticed was that she was staring into his crystal blue eyes, and he was staring right back into her near black ones.

He gave her a warm smile, "Hey sweetheart, how'd ya sleep?"

She smiled back at him, "Great. Think you got time to go again?"

"No, I have to get back to the hospital." Trunks started to get out of bed, giving Hana full view of his naked body. She noticed the faded scars that littered his back, showing several years of abuse and torture, making her look in sadness and think what could have done that to him. She also took notice that the saiyan had the kanji for 'hope' tattooed on his right shoulder.

She suddenly remembered, "Damn, I have to head back to the tower, the genin are probably starting to finish the exam." She got out of bed too, reaching down to pick up her clothes when Trunks turned around, giving him full view of her ass.

The saiyan smirked. When the two finished getting dressed and began to walk out of the bedroom door, Hana realized that she had to go back and get her hitai-ate. She told Trunks to wait outside for her.

Trunks began walking down the hallways of the Inuzuka compound. As he turned the hall that would lead him to the front door, he saw it open and an older woman stepped through, possibly in her late thirties early forties. She had wild, untamed, brown hair, vertical slit pupils in her eyes, and the traditional tattoos of the hyuuga on her cheeks. Her name was Tsume Inuzuka. Hana's mother.

The woman was about to start yelling at the saiyan for intruding in her home, until she actually got an eye full of him. She gave Trunks a sexy smirk, "Well hello handsome, what brings you to my lovely abode?"

"Uh, I was, uh," The saiyan had no clue what to say. How could he explain that he was in her house screwing her daughter?

"Aw, what's wrong, you nervous?" She asked in a sultry tone as she began to walk towards him, swaying her hips as she approached him. "That's strange, you smell an awful lot like my daughter. I wonder why-"

"No no no, not again mother!" Hana stormed down the hallway, making Trunks sigh in relief and Tsume pout and put her hands on her hips. Hana grabbed Trunks hand and began leading him away from her mother. "You're not about to steal another one!"

Tsume winked at Trunks at the way out the door.

The two were walking away from the Inuzuka housing complex, and down a path leading into the, one could call, "downtown" part of the village.

Hana turned to Trunks, "Watch out for my mom, the last boyfriend I had she stole and then scared him off afterwards."

Trunks chuckled, "Yeah, she's...something." There was a bit of silence between them before Trunks asked, "Hey Hana, if you don't mind me asking, how was it?"

Hana knew exactly what he was talking about, she turned to him and smiled, "It was absolutely amazing. And to be honest, you have to have the biggest cock I've ever seen on a guy, and that makes it even better."

The time traveler blushed at this, and noticed that the sun getting lower, casting the sky's a beautiful orange and pink. The saiyan checked his digital watch and saw it was a few minutes til 8 and saw that the two were inside the main village. Knowing they would need to be going their separate ways, Hana stood up and kissed Trunks on the cheek, before doing a hand sign and disappearing in a flash of leaves.

Trunks lifted off the ground and flew back to the hospital.

In the forest of death, Team 8 were silently bounding through the trees, en route to the red tower. Gohan found his team fairly easily, though when he found them he could tell that they looked as if they just saw something terrible. The saiyan attempted asking what was wrong, but he was brushed off.

Kiba called out, "Hey you guys, we're only a few meters from the tower, we can walk the rest of the way." The four dropped to the ground in unison. Akamaru was still in Kiba's hoodie.

The group began walking until they exit the forest, seeing the red tower in a clearing. Smiling, the four ran up the stone steps until they reached the top. Team 8 approached a set of double red doors. After walking through, the teens were expecting someone on the other side. Only, there was nobody waiting for them.

"Soooooo, what do we do now?" Kiba turned to his teammates, voice echoing in the empty room.

"How should we know? You're the leader remember?" Shino said in a voice that wasn't exactly mocking, but was still present enough to make Kiba angry.

"Well, maybe we should open the scrolls to find out?" Hinata said.

"But didn't that Anko lady say that we weren't allowed to?" Gohan asked.

Shino pulled out the scrolls, "That might have only been relevant for those still in the forest. We may as well open them here." The bug user explained. He handed the heaven scroll to Hinata and opened the earth scroll himself. Hinata doing the same.

The two scrolls began to emit a white vapor, causing the two to throw them and jump back. Gohan and Kiba took fighting stances, ready for whatever possible threat would manifest itself.

A figure began to materialize from within the smoke. A person. A chunin. It was Hana Inuzuka.

"Congratulations, you've made it." The woman said with a smile.

"Sis!" Kiba called out with a cheerful smile before running up and hugging his big sister, who returned it with equal excitement. Akamaru jumped out from Kibas hoodie and made his way to the top of his head, where he licked Hana's face.

Kiba suddenly made a questionable face, "Uh, sis, why do you smell like-"

"Don't worry about it." Hana deadpanned as she pushed Kiba off her. She looked at the rest of Team 8, "You guys should feel pretty proud of yourselves, you're the first team to finish. And on the third day at that!"

Gohan, Shino, and Hinata were surprised that they were actually out there for three days. Figures they lost track of time.

Kiba spoke for his Team, "Yeah, well, you know, we're just that badass." In his normal cocky tone, earning him a punch to the back of his head by his sister.

"Yeah right, to be honest I thought you would open the scrolls early and get your whole team disqualified. All you did was prove me wrong." Hana scolded as Kiba rubbed his head.

Hinata spoke up, "Um, I'm sorry but, what do we do now that we're here?"

"Lucky for you guys, since you arrived early, you get time to relax for the next two days." Hana said causing Team 8 to smile in relief. "We still have to wait for the other teams to start arriving, so you can all grab something to eat, and sleep on actual beds in the dorm quarters." She noticed the teens smiled even wider at that. Hana showed them the cafeteria and then the bedding room, before leaving to check in with the hokage.

Kiba walked over to a bed and crashed down on it, Akamaru slept on the end. Shino climbed up the bunk above Kiba's, removed his glasses, and turned in a way where Hinata and Gohan couldn't see his true face before falling asleep.

Gohan took the bunk on the wall parallel to Kiba's. He removed his cape and dropped it to the floor, it made a loud 'bonk' sound when it landed, climbing into bed. The saiyan found himself feeling more relaxed then than he felt in several days. He crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed. He noticed in his peripherals that Hinata lied down in the bed next to his. She turned to to him, obviously relaxed as she practically let herself sink into the mattress.

"Gohan-kun," She said, getting the son of Goku's attention. "Do you think Naruto-san and the others will make it?" obviously sounding worried.

Gohan gave her his fathers grin, something that was capable of making anyone feel better. "Hinata, I know Naruto's gonna make it. Naruto's one of the most stubborn people I know, you could break both his legs and he would crawl to finish this exam. Trust me, nothings gonna stop him."

Hinata nodded in understanding. She then noticed the cuts in Gohan's forearm from Sasuke's attack. There were also dried blood rivulets stained on his skin from the wounds. The Hyuuga wasn't able to see the wounds earlier due to them being hidden in Gohans cape.

"Gohan, you're hurt." Hinata said in alarm as she reached for her medical pouch at the edge of her bed, despite Gohans protests. She approached Gohan, grabbing his arm and smearing her special ointment on his arm. As Hinata smeared it she blushed at actually getting to feel Gohan's arm the way she was. It was strong, brawny, and a testament to just how hard Son Gohan worked in his life.

After a few seconds the wounds began to seal up, astounding the saiyan as he rubbed his hand over the area that his wounds once resided, clearing the dried blood and leaving his skin spotless, no sign of his previous wounds.

"Wow Hinata-chan, that stuffs great! Thanks."

Hinata smiled, "Its no problem Gohan-kun, thats what teammates are for, right?"

Gohan nodded. Hinata got back into bed before she asked, "Gohan-kun, who do you think you will have to fight in the next part of the exam?"

Gohan shrugged, "I dunno, you're not scared are you?"

Hinata couldn't answer. Her mind kept going to Gaara, and her cousin Neji. "I don't think so, I don't want to be, I just...I still don't think I'm strong enough to beat most of the people here. I know I'm stronger than I was before, but"

"Hinata, win or lose, it shouldn't matter. What matters is that you got better in the end. And that's your goal right? To prove your worth as a kunoichi." Gohan finished.

Hinata nodded with a small smile. Gohan really had a way with making people feel better.

"Anyways, I'm hungry." Gohan said as he got up from the bed.

Hinata giggled, "You're always hungry Gohan-kun."

Gohan grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, well you know me. Come on!" He said as he and Hinata headed to the cafeteria.

Xxxxxx

Anko began to stir in her hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes just to get assaulted by a blinding light hanging over her bed.

"What dumbass thought that was a good idea?" She groaned as she moved the overhead lamp.

"I know right, my mom used to do the same thing." Anko turned to see Trunks against the wall to the left of her bed. She grinned at him. "Nice to see you're OK, Anko." Trunks said.

Anko gave him a play mocking smirk, "Awww, you were worried about me!" She put her finger to her chin in an innocent way.

Trunks smirked, having gotten used to and enjoying her antics. "Yeah well, what can I say, I'm an edgy guy."

Anko scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Pfft, tell me something I don't know. But, what can I say, I have an attraction to nervous guys." Anko grinned.

Trunks remembered part of the reason he was here. He pulled up a chair in front of Anko, and sat down, eyes narrowed, putting Anko on edge.

"Wanna start explaining?" The time traveler asked.

She somehow knew he was gonna ask that. She took a breath before saying, "Orochimaru was my master, you know that." A glare in her eyes made it clear she was thinking back on things from years back. "I was a war orphan, my parents died during the third shinobi war, leaving me alone for most of my childhood. Since I was the top student at the academy, Orochimaru took me in. He trained me, cared for me, and practically raised me." A small smile crossed her lips, "I loved him like a father." She frowned and her eyes got darker, "But then I found out about the horrible experiments he would conduct on people. Me being so blind with loyalty, I didn't care. When the Hokage found out about it, the bastard fled, taking me with him."

The saiyan wasn't expecting her background to be this depressing, but nodded for her to continue.

Anko folded her arms and looked up, "While we were on the run he picked up nine other kids, still conducting his 'experiments', that mostly involved butchering innocent men, women, children, and even babies. One kid he practically turned inside out-" She stopped and shook her head to rid herself of the images. "Anyways, in a nutshell, he used me as one of his guinea pigs to test this." She turned her neck to show Trunks an insignia in the form of three small black comma marks. It was her curse mark, only, it had a seal inscription circling it. "Everything that happened after he gave me this I can't remember, so I know the bastard wiped my memory." Her fists tightened around her bed sheets as she grimaced. She began to get so angry that tears started to build in her eyes.

Trunks put a hand on her hands and another on her back. An obvious effort in calming her down. "Hey, its ok. You don't have to tell me anymore, I understand." He understood exactly where she was coming from, and why she felt she needed to do what she did. "But doing what you tried to do isn't the way. You have a lot more to live for than just to let him take it all away from you."

"Maybe, but that sick son of a bitch has to die!"

"Yeah, I agree, but I won't let you kill him if thats the way you're gonna go about it. Trust me, I'm more than capable of killing him, and although you would hate me if I did, the fact that you would still be alive would make it worth it to me." Trunks said.

Anko blushed, before looking down for a second so Trunks wouldn't see it. She smiled before flicking his nose, "Heh, thanks for caring Muscles. I don't think anyone else would."

"No need to thank me." He got out of his chair to give room for Anko to get out of bed. "Now come on, you still need to report in to the Hokage."

Anko nodded before pulling back her sheets and climbing out of the hospital bed. She was clad in her fishnet suit, something Trunks was used to seeing her in. Anko looked outside the window in the room to see it was a star filled night sky outside. That would make for a nice stroll to the Hokage's tower. She saw Trunks pulled her brown jacket out of a nearby closet, and handed it to her. The two left on their way to the tower.

Gohan was stuffing his face full of ramen, rice-balls, sushi-rolls, and various other foods that were available to eat. Hinata settled on a simple bowl of soup.

The Hyuuga princess sat watching in awe as Gohan wolfed down anything he could get his hands on. Hinata was never able to get used to that.

"Gohan-Kun," She got the saiyans attention. "Why do you always eat so much?"

The hybrid paused as he bit into a beef rib. How could he explain that to her without completely confusing her or freaking her out? He scratched his head as he spoke, "Well, um, people in my family have a freaky high metabolism. The food we eat makes up for the amount of energy we put out in a fight."

Hinata nodded in understanding, letting Gohan mentally sigh in relief. He finished his last bowl of ramen before letting out a satisfied belch. "But now I'm full." He got out of his chair and Hinata followed. Upon leaving the cafeteria, the two wandered through the halls of the building. There weren't very many staff or proctors in the building at the time, leaving the halls pretty silent aside from the pre-teens footsteps.

As the two meandered back to the rest area, Gohan sensed three familiar energies walking down a hall near the entrance. As the energies turned the corner, Gohan saw the three sand ninjas. Hinata gasped and her eyes widened in familiar terror as Garra's team walked down their hallway. Gaara himself stopped for a moment, his brother and sister doing the same. The red haired sand Jinchuuriki's face slowly twisted into a snarl. His teeth baring in anger at the fact that his prey got away and he couldn't do anything about it now.

The killer intent that the Jinchuuriki gave off flooded the hallway. Gohan began to break out in a sweat. He couldn't say he was scared of this shinobi, but the saiyan hasn't felt killer intent this strong since Broly. What was this guys problem? Gohan never said a word to him. The hybrid looked to Hinata and noticed she was scared stiff. Obviously she saw something in the forest that he didn't. Gohans muscles tensed and his fists balled in preparation of an attack.

Kankuro and Temari gave each other nervous glances when they saw the cork on Gaara's gourd wiggle. Kankuro shakily leaned into Gaara's ear, taking care not to make his brothers sand attack him. He whispered, "Gaara, this isn't the time or place for this. Just fight him in the tournament."

The sand genin didn't so much as give his brother a side glance, but everyone could feel the killing intent die down, as much as it could being near Gaara. The sand siblings slowly walked down the hall, passing by Gohan and Hinata. Gaara's eye kept trailing on the saiyan. Temari gave Gohan a smile along with a fingered wave and a wink. That didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

As the siblings turned a corner, Gohan and Hinata felt a heavy wave of relief flood them.

"Geez, what's with that guy?" Gohan said as he panted. He looked to Hinata and noticed she still looked petrified. "You Ok?"

Hinata vigorously shook her head. "Gohan, you must stay away from him! He's insane!"

'I figured that out.' Gohan thought to himself. "But I don't know what that guy's deal is. He's had it in for me since he got here."

Hinata grabbed Gohans shoulders, "Please Gohan, just keep away from him. Promise me you will." She said in a stern voice.

Gohan nodded. "Okay Hinata. I will."

Hinata let a small relieved smile cross her features, she grabbed his hand and began leading him back to the sleeping quarters letting him be the blushing mess that was being dragged.

Kiba and Akamaru were knocked out. Shino appeared to be asleep, but something told the saiyan that he may have been faking it. Kankuro from the sand had his arms folded behind his head and was lightly snoring, Temari had the bunk above his and was in a similar pose. Hinata returned to her bunk that was to the left of Gohan's, and the saiyan took his own. He would have fallen asleep right away had it not been for Gaara glaring daggers at him. The latter of whom was in the bed to the right of the saiyan.

Gohan tried to ignore it, but he could feel the sand genin baring holes into him. After a few minutes the saiyan decided 'to hell with it' and looked right back, letting his eyes flash teal for a second. Gaara's eyes widened with visible shock for a moment, before he turned the other way.

The hybrid sighed as he folded his hands behind his head. As he was again about to fall asleep he heard a 'psst' sound. He looked up to see Temari by the door that led into the halls. She nodded her head in a motion that obviously meant to follow her.

The saiyan looked to Hinata, to see her peacefully sleeping. He reluctantly got out of bed and followed Temari out the door.

The two were standing in the dimly lit hallway.

"So, Riceball, I guess you weren't lying about your skills, since you made it here before we did." Temari said condescendingly, with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"Heh, what makes you guys so special compared to everyone else." Gohan said copying her arrogant tone.

Temari crossed her arms, stuck her nose in the air, and while smirking continued talking in her cocky voice. "Well, sand genin aren't raised to be wussie tree huggers like you leaf shinobi. It would only be natural that me and my brothers would make it in first."

'She's just like Vegeta.' Gohan thought. The saiyan decided to counter her arrogance with more arrogance so he smirked back to her, "But you didn't, did you?"

Temari shrugged, "Good point." She suddenly waved away the earlier conversation, getting serious again, "But listen, in regards to my brothers, stay the hell away from Gaara."

Gohan scoffed, "You're a little late to tell me that. But what's his problem? I never did anything to him."

Temari continued in a melancholy voice that still held an underlying tone of seriousness to it, "Gaara isn't...normal by our terms. He doesn't acquire friendship, or kindness, or love to validate his existence like normal people. He feels alive, by killing." Gohan's eyes narrowed. Gaara was just as evil as the other villains that appeared in his home world. "And the stronger the opponent, the stronger his desire to kill gets. And honestly, I don't want you on the receiving end of his 'needs'".

"Thanks, but I don't need you to worry about me. I've fought things a lot stronger and a lot scarier than Gaara."

Temari rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Why did guys always have to be so cocky? Not really in the mood for arguing, she started to walk back into the S.Q, but not before she warned, "If I were you Gohan, I would forfeit the match if I had to fight him." She walked back into the room.

'Yeah, but you're not me. You don't know what I can do.' Gohan thought before he walked back into the room, turning in for the night.

The day that followed went by pretty fast considering all that happened. More teams began to finish the exams (Team 7 included), Trunks and Anko informed the Hokage about Orochimaru's presence within the village, prompting the Fire Shadow to amp the security around the village, and send out a team of Anbu to investigate. Gohan also went to the Hokage about Sasuke's condition, lucky for the Uchiha, the Hokage managed to seal his curse mark and he was allowed to continue in the exams.

The sound of Anko's voice blasted through the intercom, catching all genins attention, "ALL GENIN ARE TO REPORT TO THE UNDERGROUND ARENA IN THREE MINUTES! ANY GENIN WHO ARRIVE LATE FAIL! AUTOMATICALLY!"

Every genin in the building promptly did as they were told. Team 8, along with the other passed genin found themselves standing in the center of a stone tiled arena. There was a giant statue of two hands folded into hand signs carved into the wall of the stage. The genin who survived the forest of death were The Rookie Ten, Team Gai, The Sand nin, and Kabuto's team. The Hokage along with an ensemble of other Jonin stood in front of the genin. The jonin were really Anbu who were posing as jonin to protect the Hokage. Among them was Trunks, who nodded at Gohan when he saw him. Gohan nodded back.

"Congratulations all of you for completing the second exam," Hiruzen announced. "You have been brought here to prepare for the next portion of the exam."

"Wait!" Temari rudely called out. "Are you guys seriously gonna make us finish the exams right now?" This caused some of the genin to mutter about. It should have been obvious that one day wasn't enough time to rest.

Hiruzen puffed his pipe before giving a genuine smile, "This isn't your final exam," he pulled his pipe and tapped more tobacco into it, knowing he needed more, "These are the preliminaries. There can only be a few shinobi permitted to compete in the finals, and as you can see, there are too many." The genin nodded in understanding. "Now, I must ask, are there any of you would like to be exempt from competing? These battles will be picked at random, with no restrictions on weapons, tools, or jutsu. You won't know who you'll be fighting," (Most eyes went to Gohan.) "So now is the time to speak up."

Nobody's hand went up. Kabuto glanced at the demi-saiyan. He was given strict orders by Orochimaru to observe Gohan, and participate during the prelims to fight him if he can. Why the sennin would put him up to this suicidal task, the spy would never know. Kabuto knew that Gohan was in a league that was far above any Genin and Chunin, maybe most Jonin. The medic kept his hand lowered, knowing that if he opted out of this, Orochimaru would have his head. Literally.

"Good." The said. "But considering we have an uneven number of participants, one person will get a free pass into the final stage." The look on some genin's face showed that they didn't think that was fair. "The matches will be chosen at random with this." He motioned to a giant screen mounted up the corner of a wall. The screen turned on and began to cycle through names at a rapid speed.

The Hokage took a step back so that a sickly looking man could step forward. "My name is Hayate Gekkou, and I am the referee. When I tell you to stop, you will stop. You are permitted to fight until one of you dies, cannot continue, or I stop the match." He turned to the match screen, "Now, the first match will be,"

Yakushi Kabuto vs Akimichi Choji

Kabuto mentally sighed when he saw it wasn't Gohan's or Gaara's name on the screen. He was safe. And all the better, this was gonna be a cakewalk.

Hayate motioned to the top balconies, ""Will all but the contestants please step up to the balcony."

The Hokage, Jonin, and Genin all walked up the stairs to see the latters Jonin's waiting for them. Naruto ran up to Kakashi, exclaiming something about how he was surprised he got off his lazy ass to come watch them, Sakura and Sasuke not far behind him. Kurenai was waiting for her team, and smiled when she saw them. "I'm proud to see you all made it through."

Kiba smirked at his sensei, "Was there any doubt in your mind? Of course we would have made it, especially with me backing us up." Kiba gloated. Making Shino, Gohan, and Hinata sweatdrop and deadpanned. Kurenai chuckled, having gotten used to Kiba's cocky demeanor.

Everyone looked over the balcony and down at Choji and Kabuto, who were a fair distance away from each other with Hayate inbetween them.

Choji stared down the glasses wearing teen in front of him. He didn't seem so tough, he could take him.

Hayate held his arm up, "Begin!" He ordered as he dropped his arm and leaped back.

Choji immediately brought his hands together in a series of signs before he expanded into a great sized ball. "Nikudan Sensha!" Choji tucked his limbs and used his chakra to propel himself towards Kabuto in a high speed roll. Kabuto, with a bit of effort, managed to swiftly dodge Choji, letting the Akimichi slam into a wall, causing a fair bit of damage to it and making the stadium vibrate. This didn't stop Choji as he repeated the Jutsu and and charged in a second time.

Ino cheered on her teammate, "Come on Choji, you can beat that four eyed freak!" Earning her a glance from Kabuto.

Asuma could tell that Kabuto wasn't putting in much too effort into dodging, meaning that Choji wasn't trying his hardest. He tapped his chin as he came up with an idea, "Hey Choji," The Akimichi looked up at his sensei when he missed the second time. "if you win, I'll take you out for all you can eat Barbeque."

Choji's mouth drooled, "A-all...you...can eat!?" His eyes shined with a great determination. He dramatically whipped out a set of strings with a series of kunai attached to them.

Shikamaru lazily glanced at his sensei, "You're really gonna tempt him with food?"

Asuma shrugged his shoulders, "You know any better way to get him to try harder."

Shikamaru shrugged in agreement.

Choji wrapped the kunai strings around his body and activated his Jutsu again. He once again charged at Kabuto, only this time, the friction that the kunai gave Choji allowed him to roll faster, making the medic nin have to put in much more effort in getting out of the way, and when Choji hit the wall he would grind along it and bounce off, keeping momentum, making Kabuto have to keep on his toes.

The medic nin didn't lose his confidence, and smirked, 'I can keep this up all day.' He thought. After a few minutes of this routine, he noticed that Choji was slowing down, 'Bingo!' He ran towards a wall, letting Choji chase after him, and ran up it. Choji slammed into the wall as Kabuto did a backflip while forming his chakra scalpel in hand and lightly scraped Choji, making sure not to get his hand pulverized by the ball. Choji found himself unable to move as he came to a complete stop. The Akimichi immediately deflated.

"H-hey, what the….I can't move."

Kabuto grinned. "Temporary paralysis. You're finished."

Hayate stepped forward, "Akimichi Choji cannot continue the match. The winner is; Yakushi Kabuto."

Choji wailed, "Aww man."

In all honesty, every Genin present wasn't surprised by the victor, especially seeing as how that match was going nowhere for Choji the first several minutes.

Asuma watched as Choji was carted off by medics, and Kabuto left, claiming to not really be interested in watching the rest of the match. "Well. He did try his hardest. I think I'll still take him out for food." He said to himself, more than to his team.

The screen began to flash through names once again, before it stopped on,

Sabaku no Temari vs Yamanaka Ino

Temari looked at Ino, and smirked. This was gonna be all too easy. She hopped down to the arena floor.

Ino looked uncertain, and Shikamaru confirmed it.

"Uh, Ino, you might wanna forfeit this match. That girls completely out of your league." He informed.

"Shut it sloth!" Ino said with a red face before taking the stairs to the stage.

Asuma had to wish all of his students luck, but he could tell from first glance that she wouldn't stand a chance against Temari.

Gohan was also curious as to what the sand village girl could do. Him being the warrior he was, and spending time around Ino, he could tell this was a mismatch. Temari even radiated confidence, albeit maybe too much, compared to Ino who looked like she was nervous about the bout.

Temari called out, "Any day now slowpoke. I'd like to not be here any longer than the five seconds it'll take to beat you." She was leaned lazily on her oversized fan.

'Geez. Does she have to be so harsh.' Gohan thought.

When Ino made it to the center of the arena, standing in front of Temari, Hayate held his arm up for a second to give them time to get ready, before he dropped it and hopped back.

Ino tried getting into her best fighting stance, a very sloppy fighting stance, but was threw for a loop when Temari held up three fingers.

She had her fan barely opened, "Three moons, you lose."

"What does that even mea-?" Ino was cut off as a heavy gust of wind threw her off her feet and hurled her into the ceiling. Ino fell and slammed into the ground knocked out cold. Temari's fan was wide open to reveal 3 medium sized purple circles.

Temari said smugly, "Thats, what it means."

There was a moment of silence before the remainder of the Konoha 12 (including Asuma), hopped off the balcony and surrounded Ino. The Yamanaka had lacerations on various parts of her body, and was lying facedown.

Hayate already had a medic team coming in with a stretcher, before lazily calling the match over. Temari smiled smugly before turning on her heel and started walking back to the balcony. She winked at Gohan as she passed him, making the saiyan color.

No one was surprised at the outcome, and a voice at that the back of Gohan's mind brought up, 'Well, she was right. The match was only five seconds.' Gohan shook the thought away.

After the medics took away Ino, the 'Match-maker', began to flash through names again.

When it stopped, Hinata gasped.

end of chapter 18

here is the next chapter in the installment of the Hybrids of the hidden leaf saga sorry it has taken me so long to update this story I have others that I need to work on plus my work and class schedule has been keeping me really busy but I will try to keep updating this story whenever I have the free time to do so


	19. Prelims (part two)

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 19

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

Hinata gasped at the scoreboard before turning to see her cousin sneering at her. Gohan noticed her discomfort, and put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look him in the eye.

"Hinata, don't be afraid. You can do this, this is what we've been training for."

The Hyuga still didn't look certain. Thats when Naruto's voice chimed in, "Yeah, don't be worried Hinata. You can take this bastard easy. I believe in you." The blonde gave her a thumbs up. Hinata gave a small smile to Gohan and Naruto.

"Thank you Gohan-Kun, Naruto-san, I-I'll do my best."

Naruto noticed that Hinata was no longer calling him with the -kun suffix and had replaced it with the -san one instead but being who he was he merly shrugged his sholders and figured that there was some personal stuff or whatever that made her decide to switch the suffix that she called him out with he just decided to turn and focus on the upcoming match

Hayate called everyone back to the balcony, leaving Hinata and Neji on the battle floor. The spectators gazed at the two Hyuga. Kurenai couldn't help but give her student a worried glance. Would the help that Gohan gave her be enough to handle the Hyuga's prodigy. Kiba looked worriedly at the Hyuga princess, he knew that Neji was a tough bastard, and he honestly didn't have enough faith in Hinata's ability to win. Shino watched with raised eyebrows, he had complete faith that Hinata would succeed. Naruto was giddy with anticipation. He wanted to see Hinata put this cocky prick on his ass.

Gohan couldn't lie, he was quite concerned with Hinata having to fight Neji. The hyuga princess had told him about the bad blood that ran in their family, and what happened to Neji's father during their childhood. Because of of the incident that had occured Neji blames Hinata for his father's death, it could mean Hinata was in grave danger right now.

Hinata had a doubtful look in her eyes. Waiting for Hayate to start the match felt like an eternity. Her heart was beating with adrenaline, only getting faster as she saw Hayate's hand fall in slow-motion.

"Begin!" Hayate called as he leaped back.

The spectators were expecting the two to snap into a fighting stance and start fighting, only, they didn't. Neji stood staring down his cousin. Hinata looked back, her eyes meeting his.

"Hinata," Neji spoke, "I am going to give you one chance to back down and resign from this match. You know it was never meant for you to be a shinobi, so why persist?" Neji's words were visibly cutting into Hinata. "You have no confidence, and you feel inferior to everyone here. You seek to comfort others, traits that are unfitting of a shinobi. You're goal was to prove you're worth to Hiashi, yet you fail to realize that people can't change, no matter how hard they try."

Hinata's lips were trembling, her eyes began watering. Gohan and Naruto were growling in anger, their hands squeezing the guardrail. Gohan's hands left a nice deep indentation in the metal. The two boys were brought out of their apparent anger as they heard Hinata whisper,

"No." Neji raised an eyebrow, everyone in the arena went silent. "No...no no no!" Hinata shook her head vigorously. "I wont let you cut me down anymore Neji. I've worked to make myself better, and I'll prove it to you." She activated her Byakugan, making everyone in the stands smile. Trunks respect for the girl rose.

Hiashi and the rest of the hyuga clan were sitting in the balcony watching this match get started off "watch carefully Hanabi your cousin Neji has unlocked the true power of the bakugan dispite coming from the branch clan" Hanabi looked at her father oddly she knew that Neji was more powerful than most of the people in the branch clan but that was because the main branch didn't allow them to get that powerful

she didn't let it show because of what her father and clan elders might do but she cared for her big sister a lot maybe a bit more than a sister should but she kept that even more to herself than the other thing which was she felt the same about the branch members as her sister did but unlike her sister didn't show it because she knew hoe to play things right

because of her kindness Hinata was in danger of losing her heiress position and having that seal placed on her forehead Hanabi knew that by acting like her father the could become the clan head and help the main and branch clans get closer together and the only way that she was going to be able to do that was to be in a position thankfully she had been studying her clan laws so that she could do the most help

"Yeah Hinata! Show that bastard what you're made of!" Naruto shouted from the sidelines.

Hanabi was glad that her sister had a friend in the kyuubi jinjuriki which she knew about because of one of the elders trying to convince her and her sister to stay away from him but her sister ignored it because of her crush and though she hadn't had a chance to personaly meet the boy she would of done the same because she had figured out who he was related to

it was hard to miss that Naruto was a carbon copy of a younger Minato when she had figured this out she had asked her father in privite and he conformed what she had figured out but made her swore to keep it a secret from everyone even Hinata which she reluctantly did as asked

Neji slowly shook his head in disapproval, "You little fool." He too activated his Byakugan. "I'll show you just how pointless you're little training session was." He charged at his cousin, prompting Hinata to meet him head on.

The two Hyuga were trading blows, expertly utilizing their Jyuken in a dance of palm strikes that the opposite person would have to parry or dodge. Neji threw a palm strike to Hinata's face, only for the princess to narrowly lean back and dodge it. The prodigy followed up with a kick to Hinata's stomach, sending her back, although Hinata regained her composure and hit a backflip, before snapping back into her fighting stance.

Neji rushed at her again. He threw forth his palm which Hinata mirrored with her own, both of theirs colliding in a chakra enhanced slap. Neji brought up his left knee into the princess ribs, making her cry out from a the pin of losing air. The prodigy then smacked her with a hard back-hand that sent her to the side, making her vision turn blurry.

She could sense Neji about to strike her while she was down so she swept her legs under his in an attempt to trip him up. The prodigy managed to place his forearm on the floor, and swiveled his legs to kick Hinata in the head, knocking her back into the ground.

As Neji flipped back to his feet and Hinata stood back up, the two got a good look at each other. They were both short on breath, not while Hinata was sporting a light bruise on her cheek.

"I must admit, you have gotten better." Neji huffed with a new found respect for his cousin. "But fate will not allow me to lose to the pampered princess of the main branch!"

Hinata slowly shook her head, keeping her stance, "Neji-kun, you really don't know a thing about me."

As if they could read each others minds, the cousins charged at each other again

Gai was practically leaning over the railing in observation of the fight, "Unbelievable, she's actually holding her own against Neji!"

"But is she good enough to win Gai-sensei?" Lee asked his master, not taking his eyes off the fight.

"I don't know, but I definitely think she has a chance." it wasn't like they didn't have faith in Hinata's abilities it was just they had seen just how strong that Neji was

Hinata went for a palm strike to Neji's face, only for it to be swatted aside by Neji. Neji went in for a palm to Hinata's stomach, only for it to get batted aside, leaving his torso wide open. All Neji could feel next was his insides begin to twist up. He looked down to see two fingers pressed into his stomach. Hinata's fingers.

"W-What!" Neji coughed out, tasting blood in his mouth.

Kurenai gaped wide eyed at her student, "Impossible, she actually drew first blood?!"

Even Kakashi and Asuma stood wide eyed mouth agape, though Kakashi's was covered.

Gohan grinned, 'Now you've got him.' He thought.

Naruto shouted, "Hell yeah Hinata, beat that creep down!"

A triumphant smile crossed Hinata's features. Gohan's voice rang in her head, advice from when they were training, 'When you've got an opponent on the ropes, hammer into him with all you've got. Don't give him the opportunity to strike back.' Hinata was gonna follow that advice, and hit Neji with a thirty two pressure point combo, and thrust both her palms into his chest to follow up, sending him back several feet through the air.

A look of shock was present on everyone's faces.

Neji was lying on his back unable to move, breathing heavily, obviously in pain. "Pitiful. How...could I let myself...be so careless. It would appear...as if fate has made me its favorite plaything." He slowly breathed out.

Hinata gave her cousin a look of sorrow, "Oh Neji-Kun, why won't you understand? You keep mentioning fate, as if things are set in stone. I would have thought, that by now, you would know that things can change if you desire them to. Three months ago, I thought I would never be able to stand up to you, but I showed I can."

Neji grimaced, but couldn't find himself able to get up. The arena was silent. Even Hayate found himself unabled to comprehend what happened. He slowly walked to the center of the battle floor before raising his hand, "It would appear that Hyuga Neji cannot continue. The victor...is Hinata Hyuga."

The balcony was silent before everyone from Konoha broke out into cheers. Naruto, Gohan, and Kiba hopped off the balcony, running over to the Hyuga and giving her a group hug. The girls face looked like she was ready to explode.

"Hinata that was amazing!" Naruto congratulated.

"Yeah Hinata, you did great!" Gohan praised.

"Th-Thanks guys." Hinata flushed. She looked to see a medic team come through to take away Neji. The prodigy gave her a side glance, but couldn't find himself able to say anything.

The Hokage looked over the Hyuga princess, and smiled, 'Well done Hinata-chan, well done.'

Even Hiashi, the elders, and Hanabi were all shocked to see who had come out the victor out of the two but secreatly Hanabi was very proud that Hinata had gotten powerful enough to defeat Neji the supposed prodigy of the clan now all that was standing in her was of the heiress title was her kindly attuide that the clan elders just saw as weak

but perhaps this could prevent her from being branded with the seal but only if she found some sort of person that could protect her or that the elders saw would benefit the whole clan in general so much that that atrocity of the seal would never be placed on her head in the first place it was time for her to start planing she knew that even with the crush her sister had on Naruto

that the boy wouldn't be able to protect her much until his heritage came out and even then that could actually put her in even more danger no she needed someone who was powerful enough who could protect not only themselves but Hinata as well finally they also had to be someone who could 'do the clan proud' and make Hinata strong and into the kunochi that she is ment to be

Tenten and Lee watched as Neji was taken away Tenten finally spoke, "I can't believe Neji lost. He never loses!"

Gai himself couldn't believe it, but he honestly couldn't say he was rooting for the prodigy. Inside he couldn't say Neji deserved to win. "Neither can I Tenten, but who else could be more fit to beat Neji than his own cousin."

A tear was almost brought to Kurenai's eyes. 'Hinata,' she smiled, 'I'm so proud of you.'

"Hm, wasn't expecting that." Sasuke said, he wouldn't voice it, but he was pretty disappointed. Neji was one of the people he wanted to test his skills against.

Kakashi looked to Sasuke, "Neither was I Sasuke. But as always, hard work beats natural talent."

The names began cycling through on the screen, catching everyone's attention. It stopped on,

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba

The three boys let go of Hinata. Kiba looked at the screen then gave a cocky smirk to Naruto. Naruto mirrored his actions.

Hayate approached the four, "Will all but the combatants proceed to the balcony please." He coughed a bit. Hinata and Gohan did as they were told.

Kiba scoffed before looking to the dog inside of his hoodie collar, "Well what do you know Akamaru, we hit the jackpot!" Akamaru yapped in agreement.

"Pssh, whatever. I'll beat you down and you're yapping dog!" Naruto challenged.

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Gohan chanted up on the balcony, Hinata giggled next to him. Kiba gave him a 'What the f-ck man?' look, earning him an embarrassed Son grin from Gohan. Naruto gave Gohan a thumbs up.

The result of the match ended with Naruto disrupting Kiba's sense of smell, and using it as a means of taking down both him and Akamaru. The match was another shocking outcome, especially to Kurenai who thought for certain that Kiba would win.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi

Sasuke looked up at the screen and smirked, "Looks like I'm up." He looked down at his opponent who was already on the arena floor.

Yoroi was a leaf who wore a mask that almost completely concealed his face. He also wore small black sunglasses that completely sealed his eyes. He looked up at the Uchiha, and although one couldn't see his face completely, it was obvious that he was smirking.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun, you can beat that creep." Sakura told the Uchiha. He nodded to her.

He walked up to meet Yoroi, Hayate had his arm raised. He waited a second, before dropping it. "Begin when ready!"

Sasuke dropped into a fighting stance, "Lets go!"

The result of the fight was Sasuke narrowly defeating Yoroi, the latter of whom possessed a chakra absorption technique. The Uchiha broke down Yoroi with a new combo he develope. Lions Barrage. The curse mark sprung to life during Sasuke's fight, leading to him being taken away by the medics. and shortly followed by Kakashi

Rock Lee vs Tsurugi Misumi

At seeing his name on the screen, Lee's eyes brightened before he whooped and started jumping up and down in excitement. "Woohoo! I finally get to show what I'm made of Gai-sensei!"

"Thats right Lee! Show these simpletons what a green beast of Konoha can do!" Gai shouted as he gave a thumbs up, Lee's eyes burning with a fire of intensity...literally.

Everyone sweatdropped, even the Hokage.

'This guy can't be serious.' Misumi thought, embarrassed that he would have to fight this idiot.

The glasses clad shinobi made his way to the floor, Lee did a frontflip over the balcony, landing squarely on his feet before meeting his opponent. The green beast cast-aside his goofy behavior, slipping into a fighting stance as he waited on Hayate's call. Misumi smirked under his mask, thinking that funny looking twerp wouldn't give him much of a challenge.

At Hayate's signal Misumis arms flung out at Lee, stretching like rubber in an attempt to ensnare the green clad nin. Lee sprung back in a series of backflips to gain distance from the arms.

"What the?" Lee started, obviously bothered at the sight of Misumi's arms, that retracted back to their normal length.

Misumi grinned, "Surprised? I'm able to disconnect my bones from their joints, and use my chakra to stretch my limbs. I'm gonna mangle you, kid."

Lee grinned back, "We shall see about that." The protege took took off towards Misumi in a burst of speed that was surprised the older teen and the spectators. Misumi put up his arms to shield his face as Lee moved to close the distance with a right hook, only to gasp when he saw the bowl cut teen phaze out from his vision. He was suddenly slammed forward by a hard heel to the back of his head.

The spy could feel his vision go blurry and his glasses shift. The next thing he felt was his bottom jaw get slammed up, locking it and throwing him up into the air. Lee was on the ground with his foot flat extending up.

Misumi was left light headed as he could see the ceiling of the arena coming closer and closer. He didn't expect Lee to suddenly pop into existence right in front of him, making his eyes go wide in alarm.

The taijutsu master wasted no time grabbing the other shinobi's collar and begin hammering Misumi with as many brutal punches as possible.

From the sidelines Gai shouted, "You go Lee, Lets the power of youth EXPLODE!"

'YES GAI-SENSEI!' Lee shouted in his head as he brought his balled fists up over his head, and slammed them into Misumi's gut, bending the spy over his fists before launching him into the arena floor with a shockwave. The teen smashed into the unforgivably hard floor creating a crater, sending small pieces of tile towards the spectators who had to shield their eyes.

As the dust settled and Hayate moved in closer to the small crater, he grimaced at the sight of Misumi's battered body, that of which was reduced to a bruise with arms and legs. The shinobi was sprawled out on the ground, glasses missing and eyes wide open in a mixture of pain and surprise.

Kankuro let out a long whistle, "Ouch, that had to hurt."

"Man, I sure am glad I didn't have to fight him." Naruto marveled as he looked back and forth between Lee and the battered genin. Even Lee winced as he overlooked his opponent.

even Gaara was looking at Lee with plenty of excitement writen all over his face 'he's strong would you like his blood mother'

"Perhaps I overdid it a little…" The green beast told himself.

Hayate raised his hand, "The victor is Rock Lee." 'As if it wasn't obvious.' The man thought to himself.

The teen's eyes widened as hopped around Misumi's crater in excitement, "Woo-Hoo! I won, I won, I won, I won," Lee chanted with tear filled eyes.

"That's my Lee!" Gai shouted, hopping from the balcony and sharing an embrace with his protege, tears streaming down their faces as the spectators sweatdropped.

'I lost to that guy!' Misumi thought in his head as he was dragged away on a stretcher.

"Wow," Hinata marveled, "I didn't know Lee was that strong."

"Yeah, I have to admit he had me fooled too." Gohan chuckled admittedly.

Lee and Gai trotted back to the sands where they were congratulated by Tenten.

Haruno Sakura vs Tenten

Tenten smiled at her name being shown, before hopping over the balcony with a cheer from Lee and Gai.

Sakura looked up worriedly, although she received a pat on the back from Naruto, "Don't worry Sakura, you can beat that chick easily." He said with a cheerful smile.

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Thanks Naruto." She looked to Kakashi who had just come back from sealing Sasuke's mark and gave her an eye smile and a nod, which comming from him meant 'good luck.'

Gohan gave the pinkette a thumbs up as she descended the flight of stairs, although, he knew in his mind that Sakura wouldn't win this match. Sakura was a lot like Ino, she wasn't much of a fighter. She had no special ninjutsu, genjutsu, and she only knew very basic taijutsu. Actually, Sakura was worse than Ino, because at least Ino had her mind-transfer jutsu to fall back on along with any other clan techniques that she happened to know. Tenten was like Temari and Hinata, she was a proud kunoichi who spent time training and honing her skills.

Tenten was probably one of the worst opponents Sakura could have in these exams if the latter wasn't the weakest person there.

"Begin." Hayate coughed out.

Tenten decided to give the pinkette a heads up, "Look, not to be rude, but if I were you I would drop this match. There's not a way you could beat me and I don't wanna look bad laying out someone who didn't stand a chance."

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "Shut up!" She charged at Tenten.

Tenten sighed, 'Can't say I didn't warn her.'

As the pinkette closed the distance Tenten stepped into her guard, crashing her elbow into Sakura's face, knocking her head back, before pivoting in behind her and slamming her oversized scroll into the back of her head, knocking the girl unconscious.

"Damn that was pathetic." Shikamaru deadpanned with his head in his hand, embarrassed after having watched that.

Most of the other spectators couldn't disagree.

As the remaining names cycled, Hinata counted who all was left.

"Shino."

"Kankuro."

"Gohan."

"...Gaara."

"FU."

A chill made it's way down the Hyuga princess' spine. If Kankuro didn't fight Gaara, then either of her teammates would have to. Fu could have been the one to fight but that was the person who got the free pass to the next round

The name's stopped, only making her pale in the realization of what was on the board.

Son Gohan vs Sabaku no Gaara

end of chapter 19

I know that this was kind of expected for some of you but I thought that this would fit the best out of all the fighters left the next chapter is the end of the prelims and the month long break where there will be several things you all have been waiting for and that you all have been asking for from me for several chapters now

a shout out to wweTheBeast2015 my most avaid reader so far not that any of the other people are not avaid readers but he has has wrote a review for every single chapter that I have wrote for this story so far thus making him or her my most avaid reader for this story


	20. Sandstorm

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 20

A cold silence drenched the arena as both Gohan and Gaara's names shined on the screen. The Demi-saiyan glanced at Gaara who turned to him with a wicked grin on his face. Gaara teleported to the battle floor in a swirl of sand, keeping his glare up at the saiyan.

As Gohan removed his cape and weights, Hinata cried out for him, "Gohan-Kun, please don't do this! You don't know what you're up against."

The saiyan gave her a warm smile, "Trust me Hinata, out of all the time you've known me, you still haven't learned what I'm capable of. I promise I'll be fine." The saiyan dropped his weights, letting them crash down on the floor, vibration echoing in the room.

"B-But-"

"I swear." He hugged her, he could feel the girl shivering out of concern for him, only for it to die down from his contact. Before Hinata could hug him back the saiyan released her and turned to make his way to the stairs.

Naruto clapped him on the back, "Good luck down there man. You better not lose to that guy, because I wanna get my round with you in the tournament."

Gohan grinned, "Deal."

As he made his way to the stairs, he saw Temari shaking her head at him worriedly, an obvious sign of her telling him to throw the match. He ignored her.

'Idiot!' She thought.

Trunks took a good look at the sand nin, before he turned to Anko, "Hey, isn't that the one you told me about?"

Anko nodded, "Yeah, that's him. He survived the forest for three days without getting a scratch on him. That's something your friend down there couldn't even accomplish."

"They ever find out how?"

The snake woman shook her head, "But I guess we're about to find out now."

Gohan stood a fair distance from Gaara, the two boys glaring into each others eyes. Gohan saw a cold, empty, blood-lusted soul that he only saw from the villains back in his own world. Gaara saw another victim he could feed his mother.

At the speed of a bullet, Gaara's cork flew at the saiyan who effortlessly snatched it out of the air.

"What's the hurry? He didn't even say start." Gohan dropped the cork to the ground. Gaara raised a questionable eyebrow. The saiyan slipped into his fighting stance.

'Gohan-Kun, please be careful.' Hinata thought from the stands.

'There's no way he can take on Gaara, why won't this fool listen to me!' Temari almost yelled in her head.

The remaining Konoha 12 were practically leaning over the balcony in angst over the fast approaching battle.

Silence once again consumed the arena for what seemed like an eternity, before Hayate lowered his hand,

"Begin!"

A wave of sand immediately rushed from Gaara's gourd and at the Demi-saiyan. Gohan's eyes widened at the attack, before performing a series of backflips to gain distance from the assault. The arc of sand smashed into each spot Gohan landed in, breaking the tile and barely missing the saiyan.

Gohan landed on his feet and snapped right back into a fighting stance,

'Sand!' Was the collective thought of the spectators.

Naruto stared mouth agape at the red haired nin, "No way! He can attack with sand!" What was also surprising was the fact that Gaara stood calm with his arms crossed and a remote gaze on his face.

"Is that even a jutsu? I didn't see any hand signs." Shikamaru asked out loud. No response from Asuma told the lazy genius that not even he knew.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at Gaara, "Sand huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but now it's my turn."

Sand exploded in front of Gaara, stopping cold a right hook that the saiyan attempted.

Onyx eyes once again widened in surprise as they stared at the wall of sand that protected its master, almost like it had a mind of it's own. The feel of the sand was extremely dense, almost like the saiyan punched granite, but was still soft at the forefront, like sand should be.

Kakashi's eye squinted with interest, 'So he can attack and defend with his sand.'

The saiyan quickly fazed out and attempted a roundhouse kick at Gaara's head, only to get the same result. He punched from the back, no luck.

A hand of sand sprung from the gourd and reached for the demi-saiyan who grunted before leaping back, the hand grabbing at the spot he once stood before pursuing him once more.

Gohan quickly snapped into a fighting stance and waited for the sand to barely close the distance, timing his strike. The saiyan gave a cry before snapping a hard kick up at the hand, causing the sand to burst apart in clumps. Admittedly, the blow hurt the top of the saiyans foot, making him lightly shake it, dusting some of the sand clear off his shoe.

More waves of sand came after the demi-saiyan who found himself having to punch and kick all around him. A stream of sand snatched the saiyans forearm, squeezing tight and making the demi saiyan let out a loud grunt in discomfort. Another stream of sand caught Gohan by his ankle, keeping the demi-saiyan steady as more sand seemed to rush forward, sent by Gaara who had a small satisfied smile on his face.

To avoid being overwhelmed, the saiyan used his free hand to give a hard chop to the loose end of sand restraining his arm, giving the effect of an axe on wood, bursting the sand and freeing his arm. The saiyan then used his free foot to stomp on the rope of sand restraining his leg, freeing it, before leaping back again before more sand could grab him.

The saiyan stood several yards away from the sand Jinchuriki, visibly panting with a bruise splashed in the edge of his right hand, the effect of chopping Gaara's chakra hardened sand.

Gaara, on the other hand, still stood with his arms crossed with a disapprove look on his face, not a mark on him.

"Hey Gohan," The saiyan looked up to see Trunks leaned on the rail, head resting on his hand with a bored expression on his face, "you plan on getting serious anytime soon?"

The son of Goku gave Trunks a grin before he looked back at Gaara, smirking before he crossed his arms, "Kyaaa!" the saiyan cried as brought his arms down to his sides and a blue flame exploded to life around him.

Gaara gaped at the saiyan out in front of him, noticing the saiyans look in his eyes. Still black they were, but they held a hardened glare in it that contained the spirit of a warrior.

Trunks smirked down at his friend. This was going to get a little more interesting.

The son of Goku crouched down to the ground, putting both his hands out in front of him. The boys weight was shifted back to his right leg, giving the saiyan teen the stance of a track runners sprinting position.

Naruto cheered from the sidelines, "Yeah Gohan, kick that bastard's ass!" Lee also gave a similar cheer, although less coarse.

Gohan nodded to the stands, before he focused his gaze on Gaara, shifted, and vanished.

The sand Jinchuriki grew startled, glancing all around him for a sign of the saiyan. Temari and Kabuto glanced around as well.

"Damn that kid's fast!" Kabuto cursed in awe, voicing Temari's similar opinion.

An invisible force caused Gaara's sand to explode right in front of his face, making him gasp in an uncharacteristic display of surprise. That was mere inches from him.

Another burst of sand splashed up near his back, making him turn around only to feel a presence right next to him. Whipping his head to the right he caught a flash of a smirking Gohan's face before he was blasted off of his feet, soaring for yards across the arena.

Temari gaped with wide eyes at the ebony haired teen on the arena floor, fist and arm extended all the way out. "No way, that kid just hit Gaara!"

Baki, the Suna Jonin, stood in disbelief. 'What is he?'

Gaara felt his teeth loosen and his jaw explode with white-hot pain. As he skidded along the ground his gourd desperately tried to release a layer of sand to absorb some of his impact with the floor.

As the sand jinchuriki felt his cheek he winced and felt something warm and sticky on his fingers.

Blood.

Shino's eyebrows rose from behind his glasses, 'It appears I was foolish to underestimate you, Gohan.'

Gohan's smirk sunk away as he and the spectators began to hear a rough clamor coming from Gaara as he slowly began to rise to his feet, head lowered and arms dangling out in front of him. The noise grew louder as Gaara's back jerked as he breathed. He was laughing.

Or chuckling. Either one, he shouldn't have been doing it.

Sand began to flow and cling itself to his skin and clothes, before he raised his head to Gohan, giving the saiyan one of the most disturbing looks he's seen on any person. Gaara's mouth was open in a demonic grin that showed off his teeth. The teens eyes were bulging open with veins highly visible in the whites. His diabolic facade was completed with the clumps of sand caking up around his face, covering the once noticeable bruise on Gaara's cheek.

"There goes that look in his eye." Kankuro said out loud.

Temari's grip on the guardrail tightened, "That only means one thing,"

"The demon inside of Gaara has awakened." Baki finished for his student.

Gohan set his brow before charging Gaara again in a blue flame, his feet skimming along the ground. He tried again to punch Gaara only for a wall of sand to spring up, ensnaring his fist upon impact. With a smirk Gaara made his sand sling Gohan off the ground and up into the roof of the arena, picking up dust and making debris fall to the floor.

"Gohan!" Hinata shouted.

The sand jinchuuriki proceeded to whip the saiyan from out of the ceiling and force him into the floor. With Gohan being unable to free himself from the grip Gaara's sand had on his arm, and the added whiplash, he was helplessly slammed into the hard tiled floor creating a crater and making the balconies rumble.

Gaara stood with his arms crossed as he retracted his sand back into his gourd.

Gohan slowly stumbled out of his crater, lightheaded and marked with scratches and bruises. Some blood drizzled down the side of his head and down his cheek. Outside of that, nothing serious.

A flurry of Ki blasts flew from Gohan's hands at the sand that was snaking over to him, turning them to glass that fell and shattered to the ground. As Gohan smirked, Gaara frowned and unleashed a large tidal wave of sand down over the son of Goku.

Gohan cursed and flew back and up into the air, placing his hands to his forehead, charging his Ki, "Masenkoooo," Yellow electricity sparked from the teens palm for a 'blink and miss it' second, "Haaaaa!" A yellow beam fired from Gohan and blasted straight for Gaara, whose face was more than surprised, to say the least.

He held up his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the flash and explosion that was sure to appear, his sand shield rising to protect him.

The flash and explosion once again rumbled the balcony, making those standing there grip the railing in caution. A haze of smoke and dust enveloped the arena floor, rendering it unviewable to spectators eyes; although Gohan was still floating up in the air, head nearly touching the ceiling.

Onyx eyes narrowed to see through the settling dust, revealing an egg shaped mound of sound surrounding the sand Jinchuuriki. Gaara was completely unharmed.

'Damn!' Gohan cursed in his head.

"Hey wait a minute," Naruto turned to Kakashi, "you mean to tell me that even after that blast, it still didn't break through that guy's sand?!"

The copy-nin didn't take his eyes off the egg of sand sitting in the middle of ruined floor. "It would appear so. The chakra that flows through Gaara's sand must be potent enough to block most of Gohan's Ki." Kakashi gave an eye smile to his student, "But Gohan still has this match in the bag."

Gohan's shoes lightly tapped the floor before he snapped into a fighting stance, taking notice of Gaara's egg crumbling apart with a faint voice echoing from the inside.

"kill….you…"

An eyebrow raised from the saiyan.

"Kill you…" The voice chanted, becoming more audible as more of the barrier crumbled. "I have to kill you!"

"Why? I never did anything to you. I hardly ever said anything to you. How could you possibly hate me enough to take my life?" Gohan asked, not letting his guard down.

"My mother desires you're blood, and if I can kill you... everyone know I exist!" A yellow star flashed in Gaara's right eye for a split moment.

Gohan shook his head, he heard enough. The teen also noticed the change in Gaara's eye, something no one else may have noticed. 'I better finish this guy fast, before he loses himself anymore than he already has.'

Two giant sand fists sprung up to both sides of Gaara, before slinging out at the Demi-saiyan who acted fast and flew at the Jinchuriki before the first fist smashed into the spot he once stood. The other fist made to swipe at him, but a medium sized Ki blast destroyed it.

As Gohan closed the distance, he pulled his right fist back before charging his Ki into it, letting out a battlecry, and throwing his fist so hard and so fast that it smashed through Gaara's sand shield and into the red heads face.

The blow easily disintegrated the sand armor and launched the Jinchuuriki for several yards. Pain erupted in Gohan's knuckles from having landed that punch. He may have busted a knuckle or something. But he bit back the pain and proceeded to skim after Gaara whose entire face was cracked and a layer of sand on his right cheek and nose was gone.

Two feet slammed into Gaara's back, launching him up in the air and forcing whatever wind was in his body out. His sand raced desperately to try to protect him, but the Son boy was too fast for it.

Gohan stood on the floor, watching as Gaara's form was about to hit the ceiling. When he noticed the sand stream out of his gourd,

'Now it's time.' He cupped his hands, brought them to the right side of his body, and chanted, "Kaaaaameeeehaaaaameeeeee" A blue star appeared in the boys hands, shining so bright that everyone except Trunks shielded their eyes. "HAAAAAAA" A blue beam fired from Gohans hands and up at Gaara, who only managed to turn his body enough to see the blue beam slam into him with a look of horror present on his face.

A flash filled the stadium, for the umpteenth time, making the spectators shield their eyes. Lowering his steaming hands, Gohan perceived a shape fall from the ceiling and hit the floor, landing inside an already made crater that exposed sand.

It was Gaara, frozen in time and encased in glass.

"Gaara!" Temari called out as she hopped over the balcony, followed hesitantly by Kankuro. Baki made to stop them, but understood completely of their worry. He leaped down after them.

This led to all of the jonin and the Hokage (the remaining genin as well), surrounding the crater to observe Gaara.

The teen was still in one piece, but the glass had completely smothered his body, leaving him inanimate and akin to a statue. The Jinchuriki's skin and face was still noticeable through the translucent compound, although, his face behind the glass of frozen in a state of pain and shock.

'Is he even still alive?' Shikamaru mumbled, voicing everyone's opinion.

Temari was sobbing over her brother's form, Kankuro's hand placed on her shoulder. "Gaara, please...no. You can't die here, you can't."

Baki's hand also found Temari's shoulder, knowing the need to comfort his mourning student. A part of him couldn't deny that Gaara was a monster, and for that reason he would only mourn the loss of his student, but shed no tears.

The fact that Gaara was fully intending to kill Gohan for the entirety of the match made Trunks not really give a damn about his condition, although, he could faintly feel a hint of energy coming from the boy even while inside his prison.

Everyone flinched in surprise when they noticed Gaara's open eye flicker. He was still alive.

"Gaara!" Temari put her hands over her brothers form, the glass still very warm, and noticed his eyes were flickering left and right from behind his encasement. She turned to the Jonin surrounding them, "He's still alive, you have to do something!"

"Unbelievable…" The Hokage mumbled as he took in the sight before him. He didn't want to believe that the boy was still alive, especially since he took a Ki wave point blank and his sand blocked something of that caliber, but now the complication of getting him out of his statuesque state seemed rather troublesome, as Shikamaru would say.

Hayate looked over the Jinchuuriki himself. "Seems like it was his sand armor that got crystallized. The fact that it's backed by chakra means that getting him out would be extremely time consuming, but if he's not out quick, he'll suffocate."

The hopelessness of the situation hit Temari, and she sobbed into her brother's shoulder, who in turn aimed to comfort his sister.

Gohan slowly walked to the crater, bending down on a knee next to Gaara. Temari stopped in confusion at the action, the others standing in curiosity at what the saiyan boy would do. The saiyan stuck out four fingers and pressed them to the chest area of Gaara, before bringing his fist in in a blur. The one inch punch caused the glass to crack from the area of impact, and spread around before it shattered apart of the Jinchuuriki. Gaara spasmed in a fit a coughs and heavy breathing, desperately trying to fill his lungs back with air, before fainting in unconsciousness. Gohan stood up and turned to leave from the arena, ignoring Hayate's call for a medic.

Hinata was about to follow after the saiyan, but Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. A silent shake of her head assured the Hyuuga to give the saiyan space. Naruto, for once, didn't really have anything to say.

'It appears Gohan just cut Gaara a huge break.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Hey Gohan, where you goin?!" Naruto called out. He was about to run after his friend, but Kakashi grabbed him before he could. "Hey, what gives Kakashi-Sensei?"

"It's pretty obvious that Gohan doesn't feel like talking. Maybe you should leave him be?" Kakashi told his student more than asked. Naruto gave him a look that showed he might defy him, but understood and settled back down while turning to the stadium where there was one more fight.

Realizing there were still three more genin left, the remaining spectators retreated to the balcony, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Shino waiting in earnest at who would be next. Although one could say Shikamaru wasn't too thrilled about his possible turn coming up, he just didn't really feel like fighting, maybe he would get lucky and,

Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro

The lazy genius smirked when he saw his name didn't come up, Asuma clapped him on the back, "Well what do you know, you just got a free pass into the finals."

"Hooray." Shikamaru mumbled with a half-assed attempt at excitement, prompting Asuma to shake his head in disappointment.

Hayate started "Would the participants please-"

"I quit." Kankuro said nonchalantly.

"You...quit?" Hayate repeated, confused.

Kankuro shrugged, "I quit, I'm just not in the mood to fight right now."

"Understood," Hayate nodded, he turned to the balcony, "Kankuro forfeits the match, leaving Aburame *cough* Shino is the winner by *cough cough* default."

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Well that's disappointing."

"But at least you and Shikamaru get a free spot in the finals." Hinata voiced to cheer him up.

"I suppose that's convenient." Although the bug user was glaring at Kankuro, who began walking out of the arena leaving his sister and Jonin behind.

He was going to get his match against that coward soon enough.

The winning candidates (Except Gohan) were all brought down from the balcony where they drew numbers from a box.

Hayate, Hiruzen, and the other jounin stood lined up in front of the genin. Hayate held a clipboard., "Now, *cough cough* I'm going to start from Temari and you will all tell me your numbers."

"1." Temari said, holding up her card.

"10." TenTen held hers.

"3." Lee said.

"5." Shikamaru moaned.

"9." Hinata showed her card.

"6." Shino spoke.

"7." Naruto smiled.

Hayate took a moment to write down the numbers on his clipboard, before mumbling how Gohan would be 2, Sasuke would be 8, and Kabuto would be 4.

"Alright, the matches will be as follows,"

Temari v Gohan

Lee v Kabuto

Shikamaru v Shino

Naruto v Sasuke

Hinata v TenTen

'Great, I'm up against Shino? What a drag.' Shikamaru dreaded.

Temari gasped, "I have to fight Gohan?"

Naruto was psyched, "Great! I finally get to show Sasuke-teme what I'm made of!"

Hayate cleared his throat the best he could before speaking, "I would like to commend you all on completing the preliminaries and advancing to the third exam. Even though a few of you aren't here, congratulations."

Hiruzen looked over the candidates, 'So, there are nine genin from the leaf and one from the sand.' He grinned in pride over what his village managed to produce. "Now I will begin the explanation of the final round."

'It's about time.' Naruto grunted.

"In the final rounds, each of you will showcase your battle skills in a tournament that will be viewed by citizens from all over the elemental nations. Accordingly, the final battles will commence one month from now."

"Wait, why can't we just do it right here and now?" Naruto called out.

"This is to ensure there's a suitable period of preparation."

"What do you mean by that? Most of us aren't even exhausted from the matches." Shikamaru asked.

"This following month gives us time to send out the summons for the final selection, and not to forget most of you are going to need time to prepare for something this important." The genin nodded in understanding. "Good. This concludes our second exam. Train and rest, you've all earned it. Dismissed."

Naruto ran up to Kakashi and began hitting him with a barrage of questions on if he was excited to see the blonde make it to the finals.

Hinata turned to walk back up the stairs to the balcony when Kurenai stopped her, "Hinata, the exams are over, what are you doing."

"Gohan forgot his weights, I need to bring them to him." Hinata continued up the stairs, up the balcony where his cape and weights were. Kurenai knew just how heavy those were, would Hinata be able to lift them?

The princess bent down, wrapped up the cape, and lifted it without too much effort, visibly shocking Kurenai. 'Just what did he put you through?'

Hinata calmly walked down the stairs and out the door.

She started sensing for Gohan's energy, something he managed to teach her as it didn't require Ki usage. She could feel he was outside the building and on the Hokage monument. Why were her senses able to spread that far? The princess wondered if it was because of all the meditation she had to do. No, it couldn't be. There wasn't enough time for her to perfect that. And now that she thought about it, the only person she was able to sense was Gohan, so could it be a bond of some sort? Could she have gotten that 'close' to him?

The girl found herself atop the Hokage monument, seeing Gohan sitting on a bench that overlooked the village. She walked up to the bench, where she got a side look at him. He looked, distracted. Like he had a million different things flooding his mind. The fact that she was five feet from him and he still didn't notice her didn't help matters either.

She cleared her throat to get his attention, which failed. "Gohan-Kun."

The saiyan shook himself back to reality. He turned to the girl next to him "Oh, Hinata, what are you- I guess the exams are over now?" He said bashfully.

Hinata nodded. She held up his cape and weights, "You forgot this when you left." She set it down on the bench next to him.

"Heh, thanks." He said with a scratch of his head.

The girl took a seat next to him. "Um, Gohan, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you leave after you beat Gaara?"

The saiyan looked down, all of the things that's been on his mind coming back to flood him.

"I shouldn't have spared him." He said darkly.

Hinata gave him a questionable look, which Gohan picked up on.

"I shouldn't have spared him Hinata, Gaara was a monster, you know that. Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to put him down."

"Gohan-kun, you shouldn-"

"Yeah I know, 'I shouldn't fault myself for being good', but I can't escape the feeling that him living is only going to come back to haunt me. It always does. It's happened to my father in almost every battle, and it happened to me when I fought Cell."

Hinata didn't know how to respond to that. The two of them sat in silence as they overlooked the village. The sun was setting so that made the scene rather relaxing to look at.

The princess turned to Gohan again, "You have already proved your superiority to him, why are scared?"

"I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you, and everyone else."

Hinata gave him a sullen look. "You don't have to worry about me. I know you can't help it but, I can take care of myself. Now please cheer up, I really hate seeing you like this."

The saiyan smiled. "Alright, I will." He changed the subject, "So what did I miss?"

" Shino won in his match adginst Kankaro who just forfited after your match adjinst his brother and A final tournament will be held in one month. You'll be fighting Temari in the first round."

He rolled his eyes, "Great." Gohan said sarcastically. "You?"

"I'll have to fight Tenten."

Gohan grinned, "That should be fun. I think Tenten's the only kunoichi who could stand a chance against you."

Hinata blushed bashfully. "I have you to thank for that."

'I have you and Naruto to thank for a lot of things." She thought.

Gohan stood up from the bench and put on his cape. "I need to go see a tailor, wanna come with me?" The saiyan referred to the holes and burn marks in his gi and cape, all taken from scuffles in the exams.

Hinata nodded, "I'd love too."

Hinata assumed they would walk, but the saiyan took her hand, and flew them back into the village.

XXxX

Trunks and Anko received a summons to the Hokage office, a possible mission most likely. Anko suggested the two of them take the long way into the village, her wanting to spend time with him. Trunks didn't mind at all.

The pair happened to witness a trio of shinobi, chunin, walking through the front gates, shaken up and spooked about something.

"What's up with them?" Anko asked Trunks rhetorically, not expecting him to know.

"I dunno, but I'm about to find out." The saiyan knew that something was wrong, it would take something BIG to spook a shinobi the way those guys were.

Trunks approached them, "Hey, you guys alright? What happened? "

One of them spoke up, his voice a slight stutter, "We just came back from Moka Town,"

"We were supposed to complete a bodyguard mission." Another one spoke out.

"But when we got there, the place was a damn ghost town." The third one finished.

"What?" Trunks and Anko gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, there wasn't a single living thing there. The only sign of life were clothes scattered all over the place and signs of a struggle. It's as if all 200 people just got sucked into thin air."

Trunks eyes narrowed, 'Clothes everywhere? No sign of life? That all sounds so familiar.'

Anko spoke up, "You guys need to report that immediately."

The chunin nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Anko turned to Trunks, "People leaving clothes everywhere, I guess it's not likely that they all went streaking."

Trunks shook his head, "Doubt it, but I get the feeling something really bad's about to happen."

end of chapter 20

if any of you don't know who is coming then you haven't seen dragon ball Z or it at least has been awhile sense you have seen it so yes he will be returning this was what archangel had already put in motion in fact this is the last chapter that he had place on fanfiction so from here on out this is now completely my story with my writing so be prepared cause the Kami of Kami getting this story under way


	21. Month break, explanations and a beatdown

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and trunks was there just nothing was said about it

I think that there was some confusion in the last chapter about who was fighting who in the here is the actual line up of combatants

Gohan v Temari

Lee v Kabuto

Shikamaru v Shino

Naruto v Sasuke

Hinata v Tenten

as it was a match that some of you really wanted to see Gohan will face off adginst Lee before the invasion of the leaf begins but that will all take place in the next chapter and don't forget that Gohan does have a tail but he keeps it hidden so he is not contantly asked about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did there would be big things happening in both worlds

Chapter 21 Month training, explanations and a beatdown

it was a week after the end of the preliminary matches and everyone had gone their separate ways in order to train for the upcoming finals and though some were more excited than others to fight their opponents but they all were training to fight

Sasuke Had been taken by Kakashi off somewhere to train in who knows what and seeing as the uchica was more compadable to his skills he chose to train him over Naruto who while upset understood that his sensei couldn't train them both because they were facing each other

Naruto was handed off to Ebisu who he ditched when he found a better trainer in Jirayia of the sunnin who turned out to be his godfather and after a well deserved beating for not being there took him in to train for the month

Temari had been taken by her father to be personally trained to try and at least contend somewhat with Gohan though the way that he had taken on Garra who was nearly undefeatable even to most jouins heck the kazekage could only still defeat him because of his gold release

Shikamaru thought it was all troblesome but his father took him aside and started expanding his resources and explaining why even troblesome as it was he couldn't back out of his match without good reason

Shino also got some training from his father to expand his hive and increase his own abilities but unlike Shikamaru he also went to his sensei Kunanai to get some training seeing she didn't have to help Hinata or Gohan at the moment only him really though she still trained Kiba when she could

Gohan was of course training Hinata and would still be doing so if not for the fact that his match against Hinata's father Hiashi had finally come up and he knew that he could not be late so instead he had arrived early just in case

and thank goodness that he did come so early he seemed to make a small impression on Hinata's family because he had done so but here he was facing Hiashi to figure out what the future held for Hinata to see if she would be able to continue hanging out and training with Gohan or not

for Hiashi this was as simple as him teaching this boy to respect him and his clan he knew that until Hinata became a chunin he couldn't really keep her from interacting with Gohan seeing that they were on the same team

for Gohan this was much more then just a simple match to decide on his manors or something like that he wasn't really sure what exactly Hiashi viewed this as but to Gohan this wasn't just a simple match anymore

oh no this was a decision on weither or not he could continue training and hanging out with who he has started to like as more than just a friend and training now he may have only been nine but all those hours studying allowed him to know what was going on

he was starting to fall in love with Hinata and it wasn't hard to see why though they hadn't gone over everything in their lives yet they knew a lot about each other plus they have spent about four or five months together

and that was the longest Gohan had ever spent with someone even close to his age because his mom refused to let him out of the house unless she really had to but because of it he knew how he felt about Hinata

though that would have to wait not only because he had to figure out if it was the same for Hinata as it was for him but also because he had to get through this fight first and while he knew he could win under normal circemstations Hiashi like Hinata could harm his internal organs

he shook his head as the Hokage was looking ready to referary the match they had asked the old man to do this because they knew that the man could keep a complete objective look on the match unlike Gohan's sensei or a fellow hyuga

"Remember you two I have the full agreement written here with both of your signatures on it signifying that you both have read and agreed to the terms that the two of you have set out when the two of you asked for this fight

but just in case anyone trys anything funny I shall read out the conditions once more before this fight begin" they all knew the conditions but they knew the man was doing this to make sure no one tried to back out of something by saying it was never agreed apon or that it was added after it was signed or something like that

Hinata was looking on with worry for Gohan she knew he was much stronger than practically anyone she has ever met before but she was calmed down not only by her sister who was sitting beside her but also her sensei who had come to cheer on her student

and if neccary cheer up her other student in the case that Gohan lost this match what none of them realized except for Hiruzen was that Gohan had this in the bag he knew that Hiashi was very strong but his formor student Orochimaru was most defiantly stronger

So he smiled as he read off the agreement "alright if Hiashi Hyuga wins this match Gohan will only be able to continue training Hinata for one more year at which point she will be tested on her skills by someone of Hiashi's choice but must be approved by the current Hokage

if she has improved in the eyes of the tester she can remain as Gohan's student if she has not however she will no longer be allowed to be trained by Gohan and if she is still a genin at this point will only have Kurenai as her sensei

if she is chunin then only a member of her clan may replace Gohan as her sensei also should Gohan lose he must resign from the ninja program for a period ranging from one to three years in which case once the time is up he may either rejoin the ninja core or remain in his civilian lifestyle

on the other side of the agreement if Gohan wins this match Hinata may remain Gohan's student for as long as the two wish he may train her all day and bring her back at midnight and no complaints may be made

they also have the choice in what and how this training is completed next Hinata will be reinstated as the heiress to the hyuga clan which cannot be taken away again unless she marrys outside the clan which must be her choice and can't be forced by anyone

if she does end up marrying a person from a clan outside of the Hyuga clan she will not be branded with the cage bird seal unless it is the wish of Hinata and her fiancee/husband to do so and finally both Hinata and Hanabi will be treated with more respect and less demands

this had been agreed on a blood contract which means there in no getting out of this agreement" both of them nodded to agree that those were the term that they had agreed on with the hokage and that nothing had been added to it without their knowledge

Hiruzen looked at both combatants and nodded himself and with that he rolled up the scroll and placed it in his pocket he knew that the real one which said the exact same was safe in a sealed compartment of his desk

he didn't believe that either of these two would be dishonorable enough to go back on their deal but the hyuga elders on the other hand were like the civilian council and the elders always willing to go behind the back of the leader to ensure what they want happened

he was lucky he had enough power after the attack to do what he could for Minato's and Kushina's children that he could unfourtanally he was only able to help one of the two and because Naruto was one of the kyuubi jinjuriki they didn't need to know about the second one

he put his focus on helping his sister which thankfully noone knew about unlike his parents he could have told Naruto about his sister at any time but he didn't want people to go after her so for her safety he decided to keep it a secret

but with her coming back into the village here pretty soon he should tell Naruto so that he would be prepared for it for when she arrived which according to the letters he had been receiving via summons should be about two or three days before the finals begin

after shaking himself from his thoughts he once again checked to see if both combatants were still ready or not and sense they were indeed still ready he began again "alright sense both combatants are ready let's get this match underway... Hajime"

and with that he backed out of the combantant area to allow the two fighter all the space that the two needed to fight the two was just stairing at each other trying to figure out how to begin this fight and how it was going to end

Hiashi decided to end this as quickly as possible so he activated his bakugan which had a few people gasping at how early he used it but to others they knew that he wanted to end this as fast as possible and felt a little bad for the kid

Gohan took a deep breath to keep himself focused he could not afford to lose here he decided that he wouldn't hurt Hinata's dad too much but he would still show him that he knew what he was doing even if this was his first time training someone

so as Hiashi rushed towards him he raised his ki levels to about half of his max in his base form and rushed at Hiashi at the same time they met in the middle in a flurry of blows each one canceling the other out

Gohan had trained enough with Hinata that he knew how the hyuga's taijitsu worked but Hiashi was much more skilled in it than Hinata was and so it was only his expirence in fighting that allowed him to keep from getting hit seeing he wasn't going all out

he decided to use the full power that he had used adginst Orochimaru in the forest of death he knew that this guy wasn't nearly as strong as that snake dude but he didn't want to make Hinata or his sensei worry too much by dragging this out

Hiashi was trying to stay as calm as he could but it was getting increasingly harder to do as time went on because no matter how much he tried he couldn't land a blow on the sayian boy he noticed that the boy was starting to power up even more so he needed to end this quick

prefferable before he activated that super sayian ability of his if he was this strong without it he didn't want to allow the boy to show him how strong he was when he had that ability activated also he knew he hadn't seen even a small portion of what the boy knew

as Gohan finished powering up Hiashi slipped into a stance well known to the hyuga clan but unknown to Gohan because Hinata had never used it in their training sessions but based on her gasp from the stands it wasn't good

"be proud my boy I normally save this move for enemies of the leaf but I will show my dominance here in the ring to you, you are in my field of division Eight trigrams one hundred twenty eight palms"

and with that he rushed forward shouting the numbers in a doubling fashion each one getting harder and harder for Gohan to dodge but thanks to his new speed he got from powering up he was able to dodge all of Hiashi's attackes

while said man and the rest of his clan looked on with shocked looks Gohan went for the finish "wow that was close heck if you focused on other thing other than just those eyes of yours I might not have been able to get away from all of those but it is now my turn to finish this

...Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

...Meeeeeeeeeee...

...Haaaaaaaaaaa...

...Meeeeeeeeee..."

Hiashi knew he was too tired to get out of the way because in his haste to try and take the boy out he put all he could into that last move heck he was low on charkra and based on what he had seen in the prelims this move was powerful so he used the last of his charkra to perform the technique that should protect him

"Kaiten" he started spinning as fast as he could before releasing what charkra he had left in the hopes that this ability could keep him from getting too hurt though unknown to him Gohan wasn't putting his full energy behind it just enough that the blast would knock him out

"...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

and with that Gohan's Kamehameha met Hiashi's Kaiten met and for an instinct all was still before a huge explosion rocketed throughout the area that created a huge dust cloud that blinded all the viewer seeing as none of them had their bloodlines activated

when the cloud of dust finally dissipated it showed an unconsious Hiashi lying on the ground with Gohan barely even breathing hard he looked really calm and collected but his thoughts were anything but

'well that really was a close one just like my battle with that crazy snake man and that kid who was a little bit older than me but was transforming into that demon thing man maybe I need to start getting into my own training a little bit more instead of focusing mostly on training Hinata-chan'

yep Gohan knew that he needed to get back into the hang of training his own power but he wanted to stay as Hinata's sensei for a while longer until she needed to go into a personal clan training session or something like that

"and the winner by knockout is Son Gohan!" Hiruzen said after checking Hiashi to make sure he really was just unconscious and not dead though he knew that Gohan was one to kill without reason or so he had been told

Hanabi up in the stand was having some thoughts of her own regaurding the match and the terms 'well this solves some of nee-sans problems but she still has quite a few more luckily that hot stud there Gohan I believe could solve both of our problems'

let it be known that even though Hanabi was only about seven years old she was not only very straight foward with the way that she talked or thought but she was also very knowable about sex and was a pervert though she hid it like her sister but for different reasons

Hinata hid her perverted side because she was shy and out side of the clan compound she was a studding mess just by being somewhere near her crush either one of them though she has gotten better thanks to the training that she had got but she was still not perfect

but on the other hand Hanabi hid her perverseness for two main reasons the first was because she knew that the elders would not approve so they had to be removed before she could truly come out and the second reason was because she didn't know much kind and Honorable people who would be willing to fuck her at her age

she wanted to have sex and lose her virginity before she turned twelve and became a kunochi and then she would be sent on missions outside of the leaf and being a virgin at that point of time was not a good idea so she wanted to lose it somewhere between her eighth and eleventh birthday

and she just might have found someone who was willing to do just that for her or at least she hoped that he would she first needed to get to know him a little better before she could ask something like this out of him plus he seemed a little clueless to the whole sex thing

she was broken out of her thoughts when the Hokage decided that everyone had, had enough time to fully comprehend what had just occurred "with the victory of Gohan that means that his terms of the agreement are to be honored furthermore if any of you and I do mean ANY

who decide that they are except from this and try to refuse any part of what this says will be burned from the inside out till they die as is custom for any who break a blood contract of this importance now with ll that said and done well done Gohan-kun but I must be on my way"

Gohan just nodded with his typical son grin on his face to the hokage as he dissipated in a swirl of leaves as Gohan was taking in his win he was hit with a speeding blur that grabbed onto his shirt and wouldn't let go

this blur turned out to be the crying form of one Hinata Hyuga who was using him for comfort "I thought that I was going to lose my sensei and my Lo...the person that I really care about a lot"she said trying to fix her mistake

but Gohan had caught her little stumble and despite what Hanabi though which was unknown to him he was in fact very familiar with how these things work you don't grow up with a education like his and not come across things like biology and romance novels and while he wasn't quite use to the socialization or sex part at all he knew that it would come in time

but any ways he decided to wait till they were alone to discuss what she had almost said and based an what he saw when he looked into the eyes of her sister Hanabi he needed to have a talk with her too because he grew up with someone like Vegeta he knew what it was like for someone to hide their true emotions behind a strong visage

His sensei walked up to him giving him a smile and a proud nod before leaving the compound knowing no word really needed to be said plus she wanted to give her other student time with her other sensei to take in what had just happened

she most defiantly did not want to ruin the moment that the two of them were having with each other and though she knew that sooner or later she would have to have the fear of the kami talk with Gohan concerning Hinata but that could wait till they got to that point which might be sooner then she thought

(with Hiruzen)

he had made it back to the office after a few minutes and he wanted nothing but to drown himself in paperwork for once and ignore what he had to do but instead he knew he owed the boy some answers so he toke a breath as he was getting ready to do what he needed to do

when he was interrupted by a poof in the middle of his office his anbu were on edge waiting for the smoke to clear and while Hiruzen was a little tense he was going to wait to see what came out though he was ready for anything or so he thought

when the smoke finally cleared there sat Aoda Anko's personal summons imeadently he was worried you see he had got a report from two chunin that there was a strange occurrence where several people dissapeared leaving nothing but their clothes lying around

Trunks said that he had a feeling he knew what was going on but he needed to get more detail to know for sure so he had sent him, Anko. Hana and two full teams of anbu in order to discover what was behind the strange occurrences

so to see Anko's personal summons here was a bit worrying she looked around the room till her eyes landed on Hiruzen and let out a sigh of relief at seeing a familiar face "thank goodnessss I was summoned to the right place"

"it is very nice to see you again Aoda-san but why are you here and where are anko and the others" Hiruzen asked the summons that was sitting right there in the middle of the room looking like she had seen better days

"yesss well I don't know the full detailsss I do know that those masked people your anbu ended up just like those citizens and Anko, Hana, and that Trunks fellow are all really hurt and those girls dog companions aren't fairing any better"

the hokage looked really worried at this whoever could take out two teams of anbu plus two very promising kunochi as well as one of the few ki users in all of the elemental nations was a very dangerous oppoinant for anyone to face

"bring them forth so that I may sent them to be cared for and so I may find out what happened" the snake nodded and brought all six out (Anko, Hana, Hana's three partners, and Trunks) Anko, Hana and her dogs looked hurt but relatively fine needing low to moderate healing

but Trunks looked like the worse of them all he was barely breathing he had blood all over his body and he deffiantly looked like he had seen better days he was in despite need of some healing as soon as possible

Hiruzen snapped his fingers and his four anbu body guards came into view from their hidding place and adressed each one of them "bour, monkey, hawk I want you three to take Anko, Hana, and Trunks to the hospital to get their wounds looked at

Neko I know you don't like dogs but please take the hanoau brother to the inuzuki compound to get healed and to let Tsume know of her daughters condition" they all nodded and pickedup their respective cargo and left to their destinations

Hiruzen leaned back signing about how this was all too much and he need to find a replacement because he was just getting too old for this job but figured it could at least wait till after the chunin exam before he retired expecially with Orochimaru running around somewhere nearby

he went to get beck to what he was doing before the interruption namely preparing to tell Naruto about his family when he realized that Aoda had yet to leave he figured she still had something to do before she could go

"is there something else I can help you with Aoda seeing that you are still here" she looked at him with as much seriousness as a snake could have even if you couldn't tell by her face that she was serious she had an air of seriousness around her

"that Trunksss fellow gave me a messsage for sssomeone here by the name of sssson Gohan I am suppose to tell him directly but I don't have a whole lot of time left ssso I will have to have you give him the messsage for me "

Hiruzen nodded knowing that there was only one Gohan in the village that he knew of that the message could be for he looked straight at Aoda and nodded at her to tell her to go ahead and tell him the message so that he could in turn give it to Gohan

"he told me 'I don't know how but he not only survived but somehow found a way to follow us from our world be careful Gohan he is more powerful than he was before and he is coming straight for you because of what you did to him. so in short CELL IS COMING' and then he passed out "

Hiruzen was curious as to who this cell person was and seeing that Trunks was going to be out of it for a while so he had to ask Gohan besides it sounded like Gohan knew first hand who this was cell person was so he would have to inform him about his power

he press a button on his desk in order to call his secretary "Serena would you please fetch me Gohan-kun and tell him to come to my office get Kurenai if you have too I want him here within the next two hours

she responded with a "yes hokage-sama" before she notified another staff member to temporaly take her place while she went out and did as the hokage ordered and went to find Gohan it took exactly two hour before Gohan arrived seeing Serena was a civilian and thus couldn't travel that far that fast without getting tired easily

flashback with Gohan one hour ago

Gohan was lightly sparing with Hinata at five times the gravity of earth which he could handle easily but Hinata had slight trouble with it but she kept going with the training because she saw just how much progress she made by training this way

but because of how they trained they were always left hot and bothered but the end of the training that they both needed a shower to not only refresh themselves but also to cool the heat they felt in their respective area let's explain

Gohan had Hinata paring in only her fishnet stocking and undergarments this ment that her balky jacket her under shirt and her pants as well as her shoes were taken off and laid off in a corner of the gravity chamber

this of course bothered Hinata at first where she had a hard time staying conscious when he first asked her to take pieces of her clothing off so that she could stand the increased gravity better without as much weighing her down

Gohan also blushed a lot during the first could of weeks of this training but that was because he was home schooled back home so he had next to no contact with any kid his age let alone a girl this also meant that he never saw a girl his own age or anywhere around it with quite so little clothing

because of Hinata's impressive bust as well as her shapely hips and pale but smooth skin, her blue hair, her green eyes, red lips, and the way her body moved when they spared left him needing a cold shower after training to calm down his erection

and while it wasn't as obvious though still plain to see if one looked closely enough it wasn't any different with Hinata she was always put on a difficult training schedule by Gohan and while it was quite a workout that wasn't what left her hot and bothered

sure she was a little self conscious when Gohan asked her to take off some of her clothes in order for her to stand the gravity increase in the chamber better and she admitted that he was right that she would have a harder time with her extra clothing on

but what left her bothered is that Gohan trained with her without wearing anything on his upper body witch left his impressive muscles in plain view for her sole viewing pleasure because only Trunks used it other then them and he was gone on missions on several occasions

also because she sometimes used her bakugan in the spars she got a good look at little Gohan witch wasn't so little despite being only nine years old Gohan-kun was actually bigger than Naruto-san and this left her panties soaked because of her arousel and so she was forced to release herself in the bathtub when she got home

and yes Naruto was now san no longer kun her crush on Naruto was slowly fading while her crush on Gohan was turning into love if all those romance and smut books she read was any indication yes Hinata was very shy but very perverted

as for Naruto she realized that her crush on him was only that of admiration and adoration not that of love but she still liked him for his determination and never give up attitude she knew that she didn't like him for the right reasons

they got shaken out of their thoughts by a knock on the chamber doors so they turned the gravity down till it was normal earth gravity then they put their cloths back on so that they would appear decent for their guest

they opened the door to find their sensei Kurenai with the hokage's assistance standing there in front of the door showing that they were the ones who knocked on the door they say as Kurenai turned to Serena and tell her that there he was so she needed to get back to training Shino and Serena thanked her

even though Kurenai spoke to her in a semi polite way because before she became the secretary to the hokage she picked on Naruto because of the fox and Hinata because of her known crush of him and because of that Kurenai never liked Serena even though she knew better now and treated them both with respect

she coughed to clear her throut and to make sure the kids attention was on her "Gohan I am here to inform you that Hokage-sama is asking for your presence in his office in the next forty five minutes or less"

Gohan nodded showing that he understood after his nod she turned and started walking back to the hokage tower to resume her job as his secretary Gohan and Hinata waited till she was out of sight and thus out of hearing range before they turned to each other

"well it seems I have to go and see the hokage Hinata-chan i'll be back as soon as I can while i'm gone you may continue training at five time the gravity or go up to six or seven times but don't go any further without me there to serpervise alright?"

Hinata nodded showing that she understood what it was that she was being told she knew not to go above what he told her to because if she did then she could either be squashed flat like a pancake or be unable to move until Gohan came to free her

as he left to take a shower and change so that he at least looked somewhat decent going through the village and when talking to the hokage she closed the door again and took the cloths that she had just put back on off again turned it back up to five time the gravity and started shadow sparing till Gohan-kun got back

flash back end

Gohan knocked on the hokage's door and waited till he heard that come in before he entered when he walked through that door he knew something was up because even though the hokage still had a grandfatherly look to him he was serious too

so he walked in wondering why he had been called but figured he would be told here in a few minutes so he sat down in the chair right across from the hokage waiting to hear what the man had on his mind and what it had to do with him

"Gohan-kun i'm about to share some information from a mission that you can't share with anyone without my say so do you understand me?" Gohan nodded knowing how these missions worked by now with his nod Hiruzen gave him a small smile before getting serious again

"a few days ago I sent Anko, Hana plus her dog companions, and Trunks along with two full teams of Anbu to check out the disappearances of several people now I normally would only send one team to check this out but all those that disappeared left their clothing, valuables, and such just lying around and Trunks seemed familiar with this foe"

Gohan was getting a little worried because this was starting to sound like a very familiar story that happened in his world not too long before he came to this one he only wished that he was wrong and that thing really died

"they came back with the anbu dead and all the others came back injured but none more than your friend Trunks who looked like he protected the others from the majority of the damage but thankfully they all came back all in one piece

before he fainted Trunks managed to leave a message with the summon of Anko you do know what a summons is don't you" Gohan nodded having seen a few people doing it and had it explained to him "good he left the message to you but the summons had to give it to me because it was running low on time

so I had it give me the message so that I could give it to you in return then perhaps after you hear it you can enlighten me on some things afterwards that was said in the message that was left for you that was given to me" (message here because I am not saying it again)

after Hiruzen told Gohan the message he got deadly serious and the old wizened hokage could tell by his eyes that this was no ordinary boy no this boy has seen death, destruction, and if he was right not only was he a warrior but he had killed as well

because looking him in the eyes was not the kid that was easy going, happy, and carefree no the person standing before him now was a vertian warrior that had seen his fair share of battle and was deadly serious when looking back at him in return Hiruzen got serious too

Gohan took a sigh he got up and looked out the window "I can't believe that not only is he alive and here but he is also stronger than before" Gohan turned to once again face the old hokage with the same look as before

"I guess you really do need to know about Cell and what he is capable of" he paused to take a short breath before continuing on with his story knowing that this conversation could very well decide some things in the future

"the story involving cell is a long one so prepare yourself and I ask that you don't interrupt me and wait till the end to ask me any questions that you may have involving anything that was in the story that i'm about to tell

it started with a villain named Raditz who you could say was my uncle he had come to convince my farther to follow in the rest of our kind path which is concurring and selling planets but my farther had hit his head when he was young and thus grew up to be a peace loving man

see we were part of this alien race called sayians who could do so much increadable things but my farther was one of a kind anyways Raditz kidnapped me and tried to use me adginst my dad but I was stronger than he expected and I helped defeat him but I lost my farther in the process

but we have these things called dragon balls I believe you've heard of them before for another of our stories they can grant a wish that is within their power which bringing someone back to life is but he had his communication raider on

this alerted the other sayians of the dragon balls and they made a beeline straight towards our world but it would take a year for them to get there so in that year we all trained to the best of our ability that is where I was trained by my first sensei Piccilo

who as I said threw me in a monster filled cannon and I was four at the time but we need all the fighters that we could get even someone as young as I was needed to fight in order to make a difference in the upcoming fight

well we started off fighting these sayiamen creatures that were about as strong as my uncle was and it took a bit but we defeated them with a few losses we then turned our attention to the sayians that had arrived

one was only interested in fighting my dad so we had to fight the weaker of the two that was still no pushover well my sensei had a perfect plan but at the time I was way too scared to properly fight and my sensei took a blow for me which when he died it made our dragon balls inert

well after that I decided to 'man up' and decided to make my own move but I just wasn't strong enough to defeat the guy luckily I did help buy enough time for my father to arrive from his own training in order to fight

because Nappa, that was the one we faced, was unable to kill us 'small fry the other guy whose name was Vegeta killed his own ally to prove a point and that was he was much stronger than the other guy was

well my dad faced off adginst him and was doing pretty well until he pulled off a transformation that we sayians can do you see these tails" at this Gohan reveled his own tail that he had hidden by using as a belt and let it wave behind him

"when we sayians see a moon, though full is best it dosen't have to be a full moon, we can transform into these things call giant apes which aren't that different in size than those tailed beast that I keep hearing about

when we transform into these apes our power is increased by ten regardless of any other factor but our moon had been destroyed during my training because I had turned into one and my teacher cut it off to turn me back and destroyed the moon to prevent this from happening again

but Vegeta was able to create his own orb of light that allowed him to transform into his ape form but thanks to Yacurobi who blinded and Krillin who cut his tail off he got turned back into regular form and thus easier to fight

well my tail had somehow grown back because when I looked into the orb I transformed into my ape form it took a while because it was only my second time but I managed to gain control thanks to my dad and now I can say that I have reasonable control over it

he managed to cut my tail off but I did critically injured him before I got turned back though thanks to my dad he managed to escape to heal again but we had other problems some friend had died and our dragon balls were useless

so we went to the home world of my teacher to see if they had some we could use they did but we weren't they only ones to think of it because not only was Vegeta there but his boss and his bodyguards were as well

and these guys made Vegeta look weak in comparison specifically the boss he made them all like like newborn kittens compared to everybody else but just like a lot of villians this guy whose name was Freza he had others do his work for him most of the time

after his bodyguards were taken out one at a time along with their scouters witch was their way of finding power levels unlike us who could sense power levels like your sensors can but for us it is easier if they have a large power level or are using their power

well Freza summoned more lackeys called the Ginnu Force and they were strong when they had nearly defeated us this included me, Krillin and Vegetta who was working with us for a while but not even all of us could defeat even two of them and there was five

that was when my dad showed up even more powerful than before while he fought the force while he defeated three while we had taken care of one of them the weakest but the strongest Ginnu himself faced off adginst my dad

he had this technique that allowed him to switch bodies with someone else and he did so with my dad it took a little time but we were able to tell quickly that he wasn't my dad who was able to get his body back in the nick of time

but it was hurt so he needed to heal but during that time we made two wishes from the dragon balls but before we could make the third Freza showed up and he really was unlike any foe we had ever faced he had three forms each more powerful than the last

well we held our own until my dad had healed and he faced off adginst Freza though Vegeta had been killed himself where we were failing my dad then used his ultimite attack to take out Freza and we had thought that we had won for good but we were wrong

he came back took out my teacher Piccilo who had come back thanks to the dragon balls and then killed Krillin right in front of us this allowed my dad to unlock super sayian for the first time but because of an attack by Freza the planet was going out

so we had to get out of there while my dad once again faced off adginst Freza and after a long fight he defeated him but he disappeared for a year while we waited for him we trained for a bit until he was to come back

that was when we first meet Trunks who defeated both Freza and his dad who had brought freza back from the brink of death to destory us but they got destroyed instead then he took us to where my dad was to show up in which he did

he then had a talk with him after a small spar which thanks to my teachers acute hearing he was able to hear it too my dad isn't the smarted of people but he is a very strong fighter in retrospect so he had no was to tell us what he was told without endangering Trunks life

thanks to my teacher though we were able to know what was said without endangering anyone we were informed about these androids who would endanger us in three years time and they would be even more powerful that Freeza

well he was right after three years we faced off adginst android 19 and 20 who we defeated with a bit of trouble but they weren't the trouble no it was when number 16, 17, and 18 were activated that was when the real trouble began

they truly were strong even stronger than the androids in Trunks time now this is where the biggest trouble off all started Cell now this is a little hard to explain in some places but if you believe everything else then this isn't that much of a stretch

you see Trunks had arrived to us via time travel machiene it is the same shipe he used to travel here but it could travel through time instead of dimentions like it did this time but Cell had in another time took over the machine and used it to come to our time

he took four years to mature and started absorbing people to build his power up like he is now they left their cloths behind just like now but as he was he posed no threat to us that was until he absorbed android 17 and 18

then he really became powerful and a threat he wanted a good fight just like we sayians do so we had ten days to get ready to face him we trained in this area called the hyabolic time chamber which warps time it takes one year and squeezes it into a single day

thanks to that we were able to fight on even grounds with Cell but he wasn't done yet my farther faced him first but had tired himself out he had me go next because my farther had gone first I got a great read on Cell's fighting ability

well when he found out I still had more power to be used he sponned these Cell jrs to go after my friends and they weren't fairing well I was forced to use more of my power to face him but my power got a hold of me and I got overconfident

well after my farther sacrificed himself we thought that he was gone for good but he came back strong enough to match me in my power up which we call super sayian 2 it is basically an upgrade to our super sayian transformation it doubles our already improved power

we threw our most powerful attacks at each other and though it was a hard fought battle I won though I was too tired to do much else well our combined power was so great and or opposing it opened up a black hole that pulled me through and landed me here in that crater

well that black hole made me stronger as well as the training that I've done for the past couple of months but if Trunks got hurt so easily and he's right about Cell being stronger then i'm going to need to step up my training much more in fact I feel like i'm this close to another transformation

but I need just a little bit more to reach it because it feels like no matter how close that I get to it the transformation is just out of reatch but to protect those that I care about I will train even harder in order to face Cell now do you have any Questions?"

they talked a little bit Hiruzen asked a few questions that he had and once he was satisfied he let Gohan go so the he could go back and train to take on Cell who Gohan said that he was the only one that could take Cell out because Cell was said to be strong enough to destroy a galixacy

and that was before he was powered up so Gohan left to continue training with Hinata in the gravity chamber and long after she left to go home and take a bath and go to bed he continued training even harder to face off adginst Cell in the future

(A/N yes I know I didn't go over the entire history but I purprously skipped over some of the story so as to not be here all day and I know I messed some things up but I did my best also though the time frame is wrong I am having this more powerful Cell in place of buu though he will be there in the dbz world so that I can get miss buu)

Hiruzen signed knowing there was still one more thing to do before he could relax or at least relax all he could with a enemy like paperwork sitting there staring him in the face he had one of his personal anbu who had just come back to retrieve Naruto

bour decided to do it because he knew that if Neko was the one to go she might hurt the kid just because of the man who was training him but then again maybe not she did have somewhat of a soft spot for his so she might not blame him for the actions of his teacher

this time it only took about twenty minutes of the one he asked for to arrive slamming open the door and greeting him with his patented "hey jiji" he couldn't help but smile every time he saw the boy cause he always had a upbeat attitude

"please sit down Naruto we have something important to discuss" Naruto sat down in the chair still as excited as ever and Hiruzen had to sign knowing that what he was going to discuss was something big and something Naruto wanted to know for years

and so he activated the privacy seals in his office after he told his anbu to leave after making sure they really were the only two people in the room and not even a bug or rat remained he took a deep breath and decided to get on with his tale

"Naruto I think that it's finally time to tell you about your family" at this Naruto sat completely still like a statue because he had been wanting to know about his family forever but the hokage had always said that he was not yet ready to know so he decided to wait till he was ready in his jiji's eyes and that time was now

( imagen every time Hiruzen had told Naruto 'your not yet ready to know' intead of the 'I don't know' answer that he always gave that I admit that I always hated knowing that he was doing it more for himself than Naruto)

"now you know that i've kept this from you for a reason and I would have told you sooner but I had to wait till you at least became a shinobi otherwise those civilian council members could have cohersed you into giving your parent's belongings up seeing that you fell under their jurisdiction till you became a shinobi"

Naruto nodded to show that he understood that reason if jiji had told him of his parents before he became a shinobi and the civilian council caught wind of it there was no telling what they would do to take those items away from him

"now don't think that I kept it from you because I was selfish or anything like that but I also wasn't sure if you could keep it a secret especially seeing who your dad is" Naruto was curious about just who his dad was and why he would have been important enough for Naruto to spill it

"I am not saying that you can't keep a secret but because you tend to get excited sometimes it might come out also this isn't like your container secret I know you've probably kept that to yourself because you were afraid of what your friends might think"

his jiji was right again Naruto was afraid of what his friend would think of the fox sure Gohan accepted him but neither him nor anyone that he cared for was here to be killed by the giant fox so Gohan had no reason to hate him but his other friends did have members of their families die that night so the hate could be there

he also knew that the subject of his family was another matter entirely if he had found out there was a chance that he might have told someone just because he was proud to have actual parents and because he had finally found out who they were

"now as I have stated your father was a bigger deal than your mother so I will start with her" at this he pulled out a red file from the top draw of his desk and handed it to Naruto who grabed it like it was a fragil animal and if he touched it wrong it would break

"her name was Uzumaki Kushina and as you might have guessed you have her last name she was the last living relitive of the royal family from the island of Uzuagakure yes more members escaped but when considering the royal line your mother was the sole serviver"

Naruto was amazed at this plus all it said about her in the file it said she was married but not to whom he guessed so that spies would have a harder time using that loved one adginst her it also said that she was a s-class kunochi known as the red death

because of her red hair and she brought death to anyone who stood in her way she was apparently a master swords user in the art of kinjitsu and she was master of fuinijitsu the art of sealing she had this kennki genki where she could manifest chains from her back to attack her enemies

"unfortunately she died protect her family to her dieing breath cause you see the fox was somehow controlled to attack that night by someone or at least that's what we believe and it tried to kill you to keep itself free even after it had regained control of its body"

Naruto took this time to take it all in what it said about her in the file and what his jiji had just told him about it "anything that was hers now belongs to you, you may collect it when the chuniun exams are over regardless of if you get promoted or not though if you do it will help you immensely by making sure your inheritance remains yours"

Naruto looked at Hiruzen with tear filled eyes and just nodded in acceptance he knew if he got it not he might not be able to focus on training for the rest of the month and he would have wanted to wait anyways thankfully though his jiji knew him so well

"now as for your father well there is no delicate way to put this so I will come straight out and say it your father was Minato Namikazi the fourth hokage the yellow flash and if i'm not mistaken your personal hero as well"

Naruto was shell shocked his hero was his father his father had placed this burden on him and while he was upset that he had to grow up the way he did it did teach him a lot of important facts about life even if he was only recently making any progress in getting stronger

"now your farther was not only very fast but really smart too in fact he could give a nara a run for their money but on the night of the attack he sacrificed himself to stop the nine tailed fox by sealing it inside of two vessels"

Hiruzen gave him a yellow file which Naruto once again took like it was an injered animal and opened it up to read all about what it said about his father and there was even more here about his dad at the same time there was less

it said that his dad was the first person in history to earn a double S-class threat in the bingo books and how he had decimated and entire army of iwa nin who would destroy anything related to the yellow flash especially his child

'so that's another reason why jiji kept this from me if it somehow leaked that I was the son of the yellow flash then Iwa would be head over heals in trying to kill me for what my father did another reason for me to punch him when I see him"

"thanks for all the information about my parents jij but what was that about my father sealing the fox into two host I thought that I was the only one" Hiruzen was wondering if Naruto would ask or if he would have to bring the subject up again himself luckily it was the first

"Naruto please wait till I have explained before you jump to conclusions about this" Naruto tilted his head in confusion about this but he knew his jij had a reason for telling him this so he nodded to show that he would wait for the full information before judging anything

"thanks now when you were born you was not born alone in fact you had a twin sister born five minutes after you were she is the other jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox your father used a special seal to split the nine tails into two and palced each half into his children

now knowing what could happen to a female jinjuriki if left unsupervised I asked Tsunada one of the sunnin to take care of her to make sure nothing happened to her I informed her of who the parents were and she agreed she has been training her ever sense

now Tsunanda has sent me constant updates of how your sister has been doing and how strong she is getting and in every one it mentions how your sister asked about you in every single one thus showing just how much she cares about you"

Naruto was even more teary eyed now that he knew that he had an actual family member alive and that they really cared for him he knew his parents cared based on what he read from their files but his sister cared even though she knew about his burden and probably knew that he wasn't as strong as her but she still cared more about him than herself

he was not mad that he never visited or that she didn't grow up with him his childhood was not one he would wish on anyone especially his sister plus with her being a girl there was that possibility of rape or being turned into breeding stock so he was glad to be safe

"now Naruto I am telling you all this not only because I felt that you were ready to know but I recently got a letter informing me that Tsunada and your sister Nanoha (meaning bright light) will be here for the finals of the exams to not only watch you compete but also make your sister in to a kunochi

Naruto beamed at the fact that he would meet his sister in about three weeks time which meant that he had to do some serious training to impress her when he voiced this to jij he chuckled and told him that he was done with what he was saying so he was free to go

"now Naruto remember you can't tell anyone about what we have discussed in here right?" Naruto nodded in agreement "then go ahead and get back to training you have a sister to impress" Naruto smiled in agreement but before he left

he decided to pull a prank on his jiji as payback for keeping this from him but because they were good reasons he wouldn't be too tough "hey jiji?" he looked up to see what Naruto wanted wondering why he was still here

"I have a question I have been wondering for a while now so I want to know" Hiruzen was curious as to what it was that Naruto wanted to know so he motioned for Naruto to continue "why don't you ever use shadow clones to help you out with your paperwork?"

and with that he was gone like the wind back to training leaving a stunned Hokage in his wake who one he broke out of his stupor hit his head on the desk multiple times saying stupid over and over again before creating the clones and relaxing for the first time in year swearing that he would pay Naruto back even more for this godsend he had been given

(three weeks later/one day till the finales)

Gohan had trained himself hard while still giving Hinata tips here and there but he was trying to make himself as strong as possible to face any upcoming threats including that of Cell but he was also looking beyond him and though he wished that the hyabolic time chamber existed here he made due without

he still spared with her and taught her as well but after that meeting he had focused more on his training then Hinata's when Hinata asked him why he told her that an old enemy from his past had found him as was coming so he needed to be ready for it

when that didn't seam like enough Gohan decided to tell her the story behind Cell and why he needed to get stronger to defeat him and while he could use a sparing partner there was only one other person that could handle the level of gravity training he was pulling off

and that was Trunks but not only was he still unconscious and hurt but he wasn't even sure if he could handle as much of an increase to gravity that Gohan was doing while he was wearing weights and weighted cloths both

see he had surpassed his father and was now training at two hundred and fifty times the gravity of earth this along with the fifty tons on each limb made for one heck of a workout that Hinata admitted that she was no where ready for

so she took this oppertunity to have her family teach her some of the hyuga oriented jitsu that only they could teach her so of course used the excuse that there might be a chance that she could face Gohan in the finals and wanted there to be some surprises for the fight

this of course wasn't fully believed but they had no choice but to take it at face value Hiashi decided to take this time to test his daughter to see how strong Gohan's training had made her and he was deeply impressed with the results

they weren't the only ones training hard or just getting ready for the finals everyone was training hard in order to beat their opponent except for Temari who was told to forfeit in order to save her strength for the invasion

plus they didn't need her out when the invasion was going on and while they were a little skeptical about continuing on with the invasion after they saw Gohan easily handle their weapon their kazekage aka Orochmaru assured them that they could still win and were going through with it so here they were just one step away from the finals

Chapter 21 end

so there you have it for all those who wanted Gohan's fight with Hiashi in the one month break well there you go and those who wanted Kiba to learn his lesson you are going to see that in the next chapter so look forward to that

also Naruto will face off adginst the transformed Garra just like he did in canon the fight will be different and the whole invasion will not stay with canon but they will face off adginst each other while at the same time Gohan will have his fight with Cell

because if he didn't then he could just wipe out the entire invasion force by himself and then we wouldn't have the prerequisites for any of the future arcs that is going to be part of this story though I will let you know that none of this is going to stick to canon after the invasion ends

someone mentioned that Gohan could't really train Hinata because she used the gentil fist taijitsu style well let me explain Hinata does use charka and Gohan can't train her in that which is why I included the part in this chapter where she trains with her family a little bit

but remember Gohan and all of the members of the z-fighters in dragon ball Z and master martial artist and thus not only could Gohan help her with her phyiscal areas but also her taijitsu at least in refining it he can't help her learn new moves because he doesn't know the fighting style himself

but if she over reaches or or footing is too lose or something like that, that a master martial artist can fix he is able to do but as you can see he is focused on her physical aspects of her body as well as her executions

with this training not only is she faster but she is also stronger and much more lean and muscular than in canon though her muscles are not bulky and her strength and speed my be on par with Lee when using the first gate

and just a reminder for me and all of you here is the people in each of the harems once again

Naruto:

Isaribi

Fem Haku

Gaia (fem Garra) will be made clear in a later chapter

Yuuito

Miss Buu

Gohan:

Hinata

Tamari

Nanoha (my name for Naruko aka fem-Naruto also I don't know it this really means what I said it did but please just go with it)

Hanabi (yes I know I made her very perverted but she had to have some sort of flaw with all of her increadable traits)

Fu (Taki nin)

Trunks:

Anko

Hana

Valdos

Mai

Yagao

I am thinking of giving Gohan someone from the DBZ universe now weither or not this person is added to his harem or takes someones place will be decied later I want your opinoins on who to put in now this can be an OC or someone who already exists I only have one rule no Videl I am tired of the Gohan x Videl pairing but that maybe because there aren't any other pairing that show up a lot when involving Gohan

so why don't you guys make some suggestions and then i'll decide between them all who gets put in a poll to see if the they replace someone or just be placed in the harem then who replaces who if it goes in that direction but only one or two people the other Harems will increase if the person(s) are added to it and they are not replacing someone

current possible line up

Heles (God of destruction of universe two)

Crona (supreme kai of time)

Cus (angel of universe ten)

Gohan will be godlike so I want him to have a godly partner so these three are my idea now I just need yours

also because people were upset about my placement as well as the fact that new powers have made themselves know here is the new power chart they will not have a power level behind it because there would be too much conclusion based on the earlier chart

Gohan:

normal

super sayian one

super sayian two

Gohan white (the white aura the old kai taught him to use to fight buu)

super sayian three

super sayian four

super sayian god

super sayian 5

super sayian blue

super sayian rose

Super sayian god super sayian 4

ultra instinst

there you go the new and improved list of Gohan's transformations I haope your happy with this list because that is how it is going to stay

note the voting won't start for another two chapters so that you have time to make some suggestions on who you want to be with Gohan from the DBZ world and remember no Videl otherwise see you all in the next chapter


	22. Finals, Invasion and Return

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and Trunks was there just nothing was said about it

before I get to anything else just about everyone has

current votes and line up for the dbz girl for Gohan

Cus x 4

Chronoa (currect spelling for the supreme kai of time's name) x 3

Arale x 3

Kale x 2

Caulifla x 1

Zangya x 1

Caway x 1

Maron x 1

Erasa x 1

Bulla/Bra x 1

no more will be added please pick from the ones listed I added Arale cause I thought that a Gohan x android would be funny and great to write considering his history with Cell but it looks like it is going to be between Chronoa the surpreme kai of time, Cus angel of universe 10. Arale 60 year old android of universe 7 or Kale sayian of universe 6

if Arale is picked I will have no one complaining about her age or looks because despite how she only looks like a six or so year old because she was built around the time that Goku was a kid and she is still aroud despite Goku being a sixty or so year old man so even with her appearences she is actually older than Gohan is

and while I don't like some of these people you are the ones who suggested them so I put them up for vote but let me tell you if someone like Erasa who is weak is the one who is picked they will get a serious upgrade in power because she reminds me of a chunin exam Ino if she wasn't givin one

I have a few things to say before I get to the next chapter the good things first

when I said super sayian god super sayian I had thought it was something else cause every time I surched it up it didn't come up as blue but it turns out that you are all right and it is the same thing so I replaced it with something else look at the new transformations yourselfs to see the new changes

namely a non conon transformation but I liked how it looked so I put it in I found another transformation when I was checking to see if super sayian god super sayian was the same as blue which again I admit it is and that I was wrong about it

the first transformation is super sayian five (for appearences think of of super sayian three and four combined into one look but with silver hair/fur) the second is super sayian god super sayian four (think super sayian five combined with blue with a white aura)

someone asked me if I could do a lime/lemon involving Gohan with Temari, Hinata, and Hanabi and my answer is yes I can do that but it will have to wait till next chapter because this one is going to focus on the invasion arc and Gohan's second battle with Cell

we will also have the introduction of Naruto's sister in this chapter so there will already be a lot going on in this chapter the addation of a lime or lemon will only make it worse to keep things in a believeable spectrum

now the bad things I have to discuss here

first Gohan only had trouble with Orouchimaru because of how slippery the guy is and he had trouble with Hiashi because he was not only surprised at his better techniques when using the gentle fist but also beacse he had been focusing on Hinata's training so much he had been neglecting his own thus he wasn't in his top shape

also you all keep mentining Gohan's age at this time he is ten but you all keep insisting he should be eleven or twelve remember this is a fanfic so even if I was wrong about his age this is not canon so if I said he was curently five you need to take it at face valus instead of trying to tell me how to keep the age of the chacters of my own story

one of you who is hinding under the guest title said that I was putting myself into the story and that it was unrealistic for Gohan to have a harem and that rose had no reasom to be in this story well I don't know who you are guest man but here is what I have to say to that

first off Gohan and Trunks are in the Naruto universe so the whole one person to one person relationship that goes on in the dragon ball universe doesn't realyy matter here and Gohan really wouldn't care if it did

second Gohan and Trunks are the first in the Naruto universe to have the super sayian 'bloodline' so the council would place them both in the cra in order to try and gain more ki users for the benefit of konoha

third even though they are not clans as of right now Gohan is going to be in the Naruto universe for the forsee able future so he is probaly going to start one with the fact that he has a could heiresses pining for him

fourth rose is indeed the combination of a god's ki and a super sayians body so it stands to reason that if enough god's ki is concentrated into a sayians body then they should be able to upgrade from blue to rose as long as the god ki is more alone the line of the life giving that kais generally have instead of the destrouction that their counter parts the destruction gods have which super sayian god is more akin to

and finally fifth this is a fanfic of an anime thus it is not real thus anything in theses strories can't be consisdered realistic but because they aren't realistic they make for increadable reading material thus causing us authors to write more stories

but you all know what I only care about what those people with fanfiction accounts have to say because even though what some of you guest have to say is actually helpful I can't thank you or critize you if I need to

speaking of which I also want to thank Limit-breaking for letting me know that the old writer of this story is writing another version of it and you are right when you say that I am not going to stop writing this story because he started up again with another version of this story

also I have reached over 100 reviews with this story so thank you all for your constant support if it wasn't for all of you my carrer as a writter would have been over by now so I have to thank you all for giving me what I need to keep writing th knowledge that people actually read my fanfics

some people may want to see Kiba learn his leason and not be such a douche myself included so I will include it in this chapter or the next through flash back and I hope you all like what I am going to do

while I an no longer going to be doing power comparisons like I did for earlier chapters here are the list of tranformations and their power increases now Gohan will do what his father did and absorb the power of super sayian god but super sayian god will remain where it is and here is my reasoning

when Goku absorbed the poer of super sayian god it became his base power but in dragon ball super Goku was able to transform into the super sayian god form which means that this new transformation makes him about 140 percent that of Beerus' power but I could be wrong

so here are the tranformations

normal/base post super sayian god fusion (what else am I going to call that) 10,000,000,000,000 ki speed is 35,000,000,000,000,000 ( that's 35 quadrillion) times the speed of light now this will not include any training post power fusion

super sayian one x 50 base

super sayian two x 2 of that of ssj

Gohan white (the white aura the old kai taught him to use to fight buu) x 3 of that of ssj 2

super sayian three x 4 of that of ssj 2

super sayian four x 10 of that of ssj 3

super sayian god x 100 of that of ssj 4

super sayian 5 x 250 of that of ssg

super sayian blue x 400 of that of ssj 5

super sayian rose x 800 of that of ssb

Super sayian god super sayian 4 x 2,000 of ssr

great ape x 10 of any previous form

ultra instinct x 5,000 of ssgssj 4

super sayian Titan x 25,000 of ultra instincts this will be Gohans final and most powerful form but it will be a long time till he gets this transformation

just search it up there should be several images of what a super sayian looks like but if you are still confused then I will try to post a picture of it or at least describe it so that you all will know what it I am planing to give to Gohan I swear it looks really cool and I just had to use it even if neither Goku nor Gohan actually achieved this form in any of the Dragon ball series so you may ask why I added it

well because I really liked the form and because this is my fanfic and I will do what ever the heck I want with in including giving Gohan a transformation that he normally doesn't have but don't worry I don't plan of giving it to him till he's at least around Goku's age at the very least simply because of the power boast that it provides him unless I can find a good way that makes sense as to how he got is sooner

now that all of that has been said and is over with let's get on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own either DBZ or Naruto because if I did my stories would be flawless

Chapter 22: Finals, Invasion and return

day of

it had been a month sense the second portion of the chunin exams had ended and everyone had arrived on time even Sasuke who had been taken by Kakashi to have some surprises adginst Naruto when they fought

and while Naruto wasn't completely happy about it he at least understood that Kakashi could only train one of his students for the finals though he knew that Kakashi gave Sakura some exersises to go through during the month he focused on Sasuke

that was ok though because of it he was able to meet his godfather Jirayia and while he was not happy and pulled a prank or two on him to show his displeasure they made up quick and got down to training

now some may think that Jiryia would slack off by giving Naruto remedial tasks and then focusing on peeping but no he got serious and trained Naruto with everything he had there was a reason Minato called him the drill sargent from hell and Naruto found that out first hand

the first thing that Jirayia did was fix his basics his knowledge his charkra control all that then he taught him both his personal summons and thr rasengan because Jirayia knew Kakashi would teach the Uchica his chidori because he had a lightning afinity and because the civilian council likely was pressuring him to do so

he told Naruto that the rasengan was an unfinished jitsu but was still classified as an a rank jitsu and that neither himself nor the forth before his death was able to figure out how to complete it so he was leaving that to Naruto

it took more charkra control to get Naruto the control he needed to summon Gamabunta on his own power and while Jirayia wanted to teach Naruto how to control the charkra of the fox he wanted to either be in a more secure training ground or out of the village when he did so

also he knew training for it would take time time they just did not have at the time so he focused on other matters that he could do within the time frame and Naruto's skills really skyrocketed when someone actually spent the time to train him

Naruto shook his head of the reminder of how his training went and instead focused on what was going on around him it was the finals and everyone was excited because it was the fights today in frount of the hokage and daimino

his fight was towards the end of the first round and his sister that held the other half of the fox that was in his gut is suppose to be somewhere in the crowd and he wanted to find her so that they could talk after all this was said and over with

he was interrupted from his thoughts by Genma appeaaring in the center of the arena right in front of all the ganin that were wanting to prove themselves chunin level he cleared his throut to gain eveyones attention

"welcome all to the first round of the chunin exam finals now will everyone except Gohan and Temari leave the arena" all the genin left but the two listed Naruto wished Gohan good luck before heading to the balcony like everyone else

he knew Gohan was more than strong enough to take this girl on so he looked around trying to find any sight of his sister so as to talk to her later but there was so many people it was so hard to pick out one girl amonst the sea of people

he had almost givin up hope when he finally found her sitting there beside a blond woman that looked to be in he twenties she stood at about five nine and she had blue eyes to go with her blond hair she had a dimond mark on her forhead and the largest pair of breast he had ever seen

though he only looked for a moment his eyes drifted over to the womon sitting to her right she had black hair and brown eyes and was holding a pig in her arms she was only five four in stature and had a small body structure but looked to be in her late twenties to early thirdies but still looked pritty he was idly wondering if she would be a good match for Kakashi-sensei

he shook those thoughts out of his head as he focused on the last and most important of the group in his opinion was the girl sitting on the womans left looking right back at him with the same searching look that he was giving her

she stood about four nine which was tall for her age of twelve she had red hair just like their mother did she also had violet eyes like their mother she had wisker marks on her cheeks much like he did but her facial stuctial took after their dad unlike him who took after their mother

he would have looked more but he was snapped out of his compairison when his name was called to fight he must of really been into it if he had not noticed three fights go by in the time he was looking for his sister and getting to kinda know her at least appearence wise

Gohan wished him luck much like he did Naruto nodded back at him with his signure grin placed on his face as he walked down to face off adginst the biggest pain in the butt from the acadamy but most of all this was the culination of the riviliary that the two had for the longest time

(back in the stands with Nanoha)

Nanoha was excited she was finally in Konoha after all of this time Tsunada finally deemed her strong enough to protect herself from anybody who would wish to do her harm though tecniclly she was strong enough to protect herself awhile ago

but she took Tsunade's teaching like a fish to water so the ledendary medic taught her everything she knew even her legendary super strength and strength of a hundred seals even though she should not have that charkra control to be able to preferm even the basic of medical charkra

she was on relativly good terms with the kyuubi to at least the point where they were not only speaking regulary to each other but they were on name statis as well to where every time that they talked to each other they always called each other by their names

exept for when she was being an idiot or airheaded or when the fox was being a pervert or a sensei yea she learned a few things from the fox itself and while she wouldn't call the fox the perfect sensei she wouldn't trade her for anything

that was right her half the yin part of the fox was female and was joyius most of the time but that mad sense that even seprate the yin and yang would still have parts of the other in order to make them balenced so depite her half being the 'dark' half is was the more joyius and optimistic of the two halfs

so that would mean that her brother Naruto had the half that was more grumpy and was most likely male in order to help with the balence heck the whole gender thing was probally a result of the two halfs trying to keep what ever balence that they could

the fox it self said that it didn't usally have a gender unless it transformed into something that had one and even then it was usually male because it had yet to find anyone who was worthy to take it's female verginity and get it to have kits

yes the fox like all the biju could have kids but they all chose not too because they haven't found anyone worthy yet except for son goku who happened to be the desinated player of the nine because of how he usually went out to 'find a piece of ass'

but even then he was still picky on who he was going to be with showing that they all even him had standerds and certain rules that they take into consideration whenever they look for companions slash partners and even more so when they look for mates

the only person that the fox had ever found anywhere close to perfect was Hirashima but it would have broke several rules in order to be with with him first he was a married man second he had a family (meaning a wife and kid) and third his wife meaning his mate his partner for life was adginst the idea of sharing

so unless the fox broke some of the rules that it helped place down in the first place then Hirashima no matter how close he was to being her perfect partner as anyone but it stuck to the rules no matter how much it hurt

she was shaken out of her thoughts when the proctor guy announced the first fight some guy named Gohan verses a chick named Temari she took a look at the two that had headed into the arena in order to fight

Temari was a sand nin based on the head band that she wore on her head and she looked like at this moment that she would rather be anywhere else but here she had blond hair much like her mentor and brown eyes like Shizune she had high c-cup breast which were pretty big for their age even bigger than hers but she didn't care about that

no it was the other person that caught her attention the only words that came to mind were hot and ripped even when you considered shinobi standereds it made even her blush and she had never blush just by looking at someone before

unfortunally Shizune saw this and was planing to tease her little sister figure endlessly for this one little detail she took a look at what had captured her little sister's attention and had to fight off a blush herself which she only manged to do because of the difference in age between the two

(normal point of fiew for now)

they were both snapped out of their personal fanticies when the proctor shouted for the two in the arena to start their fight neither one moved at first but Temari sighed and decided to get it all over with she knew that with this guy being strong enough to take out Garra that she was no match for him

she took out her fan and instantly opened it to the third moon because nothing else would be effective adginst this guy but that was the wrong move because apon seeing the fan Gohan remembered what the girl did to that Tenten chick

and while he was not usually a vindictive kind of person he hated when someone caused someone else unnessary pain alot of villians from his world did that and a lot of people ended up dieing as a result and while he knew this wasn't his world he couldn't help think like that

but that made him think about something he knew about alternitive universes especially after his trip between the two he knew that with his trip and then latter Trunks travel that the gate between the two universes was now open and other people from his universe or another like it could find their way to this world

he shook those thoughts out of his head because mid battle was not the time to be thinking about that but his distraction allowed Temari to channel plenty of charkra into her battle fan to make the wind much more powerful than before she still held back because of what they had planned for later

not that it really would have mattered either way as soon as Gohan snapped out of his thoughts he moved and nobody even the hokage could follow his movements but they all could now see him standing behind Temari with all of them wondering how he moved so fast

Kankaro tried to worn his sister but he was too late Gohan landed a weak (for him) punch to the back of her head forcing her to fly to the oppisite wall and become embeded in it Genma came down and checked her fitals she was alive but she probally had a couple things broken

"winner of the first match semi finial match is son Gohan" though he had won there was next to no cheres because people were still trying to figure out what had happened also it was a really fast fight the only ones cherring for him were his team Gohan expected Naruto to be congradulating him too but he seemed really lost in thought so he didn't complain

(in the kage booth)

Haruzen smiled as he watch young Gohan take an enemy down without letting his personal feelings get in his way the Kazekage sitting right there beside him seemed to be intreagued with Gohan's perfermance but he also seemed to be slightly angry but his daughter had just lost without properly getting to show what she could do

he confered this not a moment later "while I'm quite dissapointed with the performence that my daughter has just shown expecially seeing that she hasn't shown enough to recieve a promotion that son Gohan shows promice he deffinantly shows the creativity, mindset and ability you would expect from a chunin he carefully anilized his opponant and stopped her from starting her technique"

Harusen nodded in agreement and even though they all wern't close by the rest of the judges seemed to be in agreement with the two kages they also thought that Gohan had plenty of talent to make it as a chunin though they were going to wait till they saw more till they made a final judgement

(back with Nanoha)

She just couldn't stop blushing every time she was close she took a look over to that Gohan person and her blush came back to her tenfold she glanced back over to see her brother still looking at her with that same look so he was lost in thought

she gave him a smile and turned back to looking at the arena the next fight was adginst this Kabuto and this Lee person but she had no idea what to expect from either of these two that Lee person looked similar to that Gai fellow

and she knew him to be a taijitsu expert so she could expect something similar from this Lee fellow and now that she took a closer look at that Kabuto fellow he too seemed like a specialist as well though she could't tell what he specialized in yet

the procter shouted to start after had gotten out of their wayLee started off blasting off from his position and engadged both appeared to be as fast as chunins or low jouins she couldn't tell the difference seeing she didn;t have the expirence to do so

yes she has faced chunin and jouin level oppoinants before but each were different they had different speeds different attacks so it was hard for her to get a good reading from the few fights she had but she would say that they were probally closer to jouins though

they fought back and fourth it was when Kabuto activated his charkra skaples that she finally figured out that he was a medical specialist mostly because that technique took a lot of training in order to acomplish

but though as he tried Lee was just to fast for him to land anything more than glancing blows which mad Lee stumble here or there but he was otherwise fine enough to finish Kabuto off and be declaired the winner of that round

from what she could tell from the two kages and the other judges they were impressed with both of the perfermences but they did not believe that either were ready yet for a prmotion because neither showed the proper thinking processes of a chunin though Lee had more chances to show them that their wrong

the next fight was adginst Shino Aburane and Shikamaru Nara she knew what she could expect from this fight Aburanes were know to be calucutive and monotone attitude but they fought ruthlessly with their bug partners while Naras were super lazy and hard to motivate

they are super genius that fight hard when they get into it though it looked like he was thinking about quiting it was thanks to this blond haired chick who she guessed was the nara's teammate and thus a Yakamaka had went and pushed him into the stadium to try and force him to fight

he seemed to grumble to himself about something but got ready anyways and when the proctor said start they both rushed into battle their own the Nara's shadow rushed out at the same time the Aburane's bugs started coming out of his body

well the Nara seemed to notice something because he pulled his shadow bwck she was wondering what could have caused him to do this as did several others but as she took a closer look she figured it out

Shino had kept his bugs near him insted of fanning them out toward Shikamaru thus expanding his shadow it also kept him from being able to distinquish Shino's shadow from that of his bugs so if Shikamaru had kept going he would have probally captured the shadow of a few bugs but Shino would have exscaped untouched

the nara would have expended alot of energy to tr to find the real shadow to no avail thus giving Shino time to pull off a technique that would have given him an advantige and quite possible the win so it showed in his smarts that he figured all of this out in moment and pulled back

the two fought back and forth neither one gaining a true advantage over the other Shikamaru had some sort of pesticide surrounding him that kept the bugs from getting too close but they seemed to be getting slowly used to it while every time it seemed like Shikamaru had captured Shino

he replaced himself with a bug clone this went on for about four minutes till Shikamaru raised his hands "proctor I would like to forfit I'm running low on charkra and Shino still has quite a bit left as well as it looks like his bugs seem to be getting used to the pesticide and thus it's only a matter of time till they get to me and drain the rest of my charkra

and at this rate that will happen sooner then I will be able to find a way to capture him in this match I am facing the wrong type of opponant" the proctor nodded and the two kages and the judges were impressed with the match and seemed to be considering both of them for promotion and so after Shino was proclaimed the winner of the match the guy nodded shook hands with Shikamaru and headed back towards the stands

just in time for a rush of leaves in the center of the arena to show up witch drew the attention and curiosity of everyone in the room and when the leaves fell away it showed Kakashi and Sasuke standing there in the center of the leaves looking at the proctor

"we're not late are we?" Kakashi asked looking right at the proctor who shook his head in the negitive "no in fact you made it right on time" Kakashi gave a sigh of releaf "thank good ness we tried to be here soonerbut we ran into a missing nin and had to defeat him and turn in his bounty before we were able to make it on our way here of course we also had to rest to make sure that Sasuke here would be in top condition to face Naruto"

Some of the jouin raised their eyebrows at Kakashi's excuse but he didn't have his usually flair this time around showing that what he said was entirely true and they had in fact tried their best to get here on time but faced the problems that he mentioned

Kakashi leaned in and said something in Sasuke's ears and then rushed to his place in the stands where he nodded to the other Jouin and then started up a conversation with Gai most likely to find out what he had missed while he was gone

"will Naruto Uzumaki make his way to the center of the arena" with that Nanoha looked up it seemed like her brother had snapped out of whatever funk he was in and made his way to the center of the arena where he was facing off adginst Sasuke uchica

(normal point of view)

Genma looked at both combatants these two deffiant seemed stronger then they were before and he smiled at the two of them "are you two ready for battle" when he got two nods from the genin he lowered his had "then begin"and he got the heck out of there

"well it's finnally time hey Sasuke-teme we get to see if our rivilary has pushed us to our absolute limits" Sasuke actually seemed to smile not smirk but smile at that "indeed dobe to be honest I din't think we would ever be fighting on equil ground and I still have a hard time believing it so prove me wrong Naruto"

Naruto smiled at that and got serious just moments later as did Sasuke they stared at each other for a coulple of minutes and they finally saw what ever signle that they were waiting for and the two of them clashed with an explosion of wind

the two of them clashed with their individual taijitsu styles Sasuke with his improved Uchica intercepter fist and Naruto with his frog kata Sasuke was a little bit faster and more agile but Naruto was more phyiscally strong and study then Sasuke so it would all come down to who had the better skills and abilities

next up was their fight with genjitsu Naruto only knew how to dispell ginjitsus not place them heck acording to ero-sennin he could only place the really high level genjitsu s-rank or even demonic genjitsus and he has yet to learn either of those type of genjitsu

Sasuke was of coursevery strong in genjitsu not as strong as he is in ninjitsu but that was also Naruto's strong point so here was Sasuke's best chance to do some serious damage to Naruto and by defactor giving him and edge and a better chance at possibly winning this match

so he activated his shirigan and looked at Naruto but what he saw shocked him now he expected for Naruto to be staring into his eyes like the idoit he was he was even expecting Naruto to be watching his feet as that was a well known way to fight an uchica

but nope he was doing neither of the two instead he was standing there facing him in a fighting stance but the kicker was the fact that he was doing theses with his eyes closed when Sasuke moved so did Naruto or at least his head did

Naruto seemed to be able to follow the sounds he made when he ran on the ground and Sasuke doughted that even if he were to go at his most silent he wouldn't be able to sneek up on Naruto he wanted to make sure just in case

so he cast one of the few genjitsu he could use without his shiringan the false surrounding technique as it sounds this jitsu surrounds the target with the wrong type of signles like an area that is different then the one that they wer usually fighting in thus confusing the enemy

but it also made the sound come from a random direction that is not the real one thus keeping the person from putting up a proper defence oh they could try but any defence has it's own sets of weaknesses that this technique could exploit except perhaps that defence created by that Garra kid there may have been other defences that he didn't know of that could counter this attack

but as of this moment he didn't believe that Naruto could use any of them the biggest deffence that Naruto had was the fox but Sasuke knew he wouldn't use it unless he absolutly had to so he felt safe that Naruto wouldn't use something dangerous to defent himself

what he didn't expect was for Naruto to not only block his attack but he pushed adginst them in a way that left him open and Naruto hit him righ in the solar plexis thus sending him back quite the distance Sasuke stopped himself quite the distance away from Naruto he looked up and smirked like he was having a blast

Sasuke wanted to know how Naruto was doing this but he would wait till later to ask right now he felt the moment that the genjitsu faded away he chuckled knowing that Naruto could have done that at any time but he had allowed it to go on because it gave him an opening to hurt Sasuke

and even though it wasn't very serious it was still somethinf as well as being the first serious punch that either of them have landed on the other the entire time so far in this fight which ment that the first point went to Naruto

Naruto smirked so what ero-sennin taught him actually worked not only can he use his other senses besides his eyesight to fight in a battle but he can gain a basic outline of what was going on by using his wind charkra

now ero-sennin told him that it was similar to sage charkra after he had created it when he asked he had said that he was or more like his body was not yet ready to use sage mode but it was genually him taking in the energy of nature to boost his abilities and allow him to sense his surroundings

his technique worked something like that but it was less powerful in the fact that it didn't give him any sort of boost but within a certain field he could sense everything even something as small as an ant crawling or someone activating or deactivating a technique as well as a general idea of what it was going to do

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other both smiling at the chalenge that the other gave them and so they switched to Ninjitsu Naruto opened his eyes merely moments after Sasuke deactavated his shiringan in order to provide the best test of ninjitsu adginst each other because both of their abilities used a lot of charkra

Sasuke started off "fire style fire ball no jitsu" Sasuke created a fireball about three times the size he was bust Naruto didn't look concerned in fact he looked almost gleefull and Sasuke soon found out why "wind style great breakthrough"

because Naruto's wind style jitsu was more powerful then his fire style it not only turned it back on him but made it much more powerful then before Sasuke had no choise but to dodge the attack though he missed the several air bullets hinding be hind that

he knew he didn't have the time to dodge all of them so he danced around those he could and braced himself adainst those that he couldn't he only got hit by one or two of them and while they stung they didn't cause too much damage

Sasuke knew that he couldn't keep this up for too much longer unlike Naruto who was a jinjuriki and an uzumaki thus he had increadable charkra reserves and wasn't going to tire out any time soon not from charkra loss anyways

Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto and made some secret that very few saw but none other than Naruto understood to which he gave a very small nod and started on the plan that had just been concocted up

now some may be wondering a few things like why were the two of them more friendly then they are supposed to be and why do the two of them seem to know more about each other then they should well heres your answer to them

Naruto and Sasuke were much closer then they let anybody believe now they were nothing but rivels at first but after Itachi killed off all of the clan except for Sasuke they became really close as Naruto was one of the only people to treat him like a normal kid

he didn't care that he was the last Uchica or thathe had money or influence like most of the other kids and practically all of the adults did no they treated each other like family to which they shared their secrets with each other

Sasuke shared his feelings about his brother and Naruto shared to him his thoughts about the village and the fox when he had finally learned about it himself they were both hitting their heads at the complete stupidity that the villigers showed

now they kept some secrets from each other and they were okay with that they knew that there were somethings theat they wern't ready to reveil to each other they knew however that sooner or later that they would be ready

now a benefit from all thime time living together allowed them to creat their own way to comunicate with each other in a similar way that anbu do but with diffent signles and their own dialect that would sound like jibbersh to anyone who found a way to decifer their signles

and that was exactly what Sasuke had done he had sent Naruto some signles that told him something in particular and Naruto agreed with it because here he was getting ready to procced with the plan that Sasuke had just come up with

they both attacked with a few more jitsus and with some taijitsu mixed in before they begain the plan that Sasuke put into the open the plan started with some smak talk as if they were trying to rile up their opponant but neither rose up to the bait

but this part was more for show then anything else Sasuke then created a fireball about three times bigger then the one that he did eariler showing that he knew that unless Naruto had a really powerful wind technique that was above a certain level that the technique would just feed his

thankfully the plan involved something else now Jiryia taught him a lot butthere was only so much they could do in the span of one month but one of the things that he learned was what affinities he had and he was quite surprised with what he learned

(flashback no jitsu)

"alright Naruto I need to check something out so please sit down and channel your charkra through this piece of paper" Naruto looked at the pervy sage funny but shrugged and decided to do as told so that he could figure out what was going on

he took the paper and after one last look at ero-sennin who gave him a non he channeled his charkra through the paper to find out what it would do and it shocked him it split into seven pieces and he figured out that this paper was showing his affinities

the first piece crumbled into a ball thus showing a strong lightning affinity

the second shreded it self showing a wind affinity that was also very strong

the third turned into sand showing a powerful earth affinity

the forth got so soaked that it was leaking water showing a high water affinity

the fidth was lit like a bone fire though this piece was much smaller then the rest showing a weak fire affinity that he contributed to the fox

the sidth shone like the sun thus showing a very strong affinity for yang something he also contributed to the fox that he held inside

the sevemth and final piece morphed itself into the kangi for seal but he had no ide what that ment

he looked up at ero-sennin to find out what happened now and the man looked like he was going to pass out at any given moment it took him over an hour to snap the man out of his daze and explain everything

and though he had pritty much guessed everything it was nice to have it all confired meaning that all the training he had completed in the last week worked and he was getting smarter after he asked what they were going to do ero-sennin otherwise known as Jirayia decided to teach him some jitsu inorder to fight adginst Sasuke

though even he had no idea what the last one ment unless it was saying that he was some sort of unnatural prodigy when it cam to fuinijitsu other wise known as the art of seals though they would have to wait for that seeing as their scedual was full for the next three weeks though before they could get started Neko arivved and he went to see jiji

(flashback no jitsu kai)

Sasuke had signed that he wished to create a smoke screen but had no jitsu that would directly create smoke and fireing a powerful jitsu into the ground might not make a lot of sense to most people but fireing one at him would make people think that he was tring to force his hand to show more

so Naruto saw this as the perfect oppertunity he unsealed some water and quickly went through the handseals to create a wall of water thus creating the large smoke screen that Sasuke had wanted it was so large that it covered the whole arena

and it was so thick that no one could look through it even with the bakugan or shirigan because there was so much charkra in the smoke that they would not be able to see very far into the smoke thus nobody dared to do either

(within the smoke)

Naruto met up with Sasuke in the middle of the area witch was still covered in smoke they stared at each other before Sasuke smilled which Naruto was wondering about because Sasuke had always smirked nevered smiled

before Naruto could ask anything Sasuke held up a hand and started talking himself "Naruto we have been friends and rivels sense well sense I lost my entire clan and you had to beat the avenger out of me

after that I had to get to know what made you tick what made you get out of bed in the morning so we talked hung out and were generally around each other in order to find out what ever we could and I found out about you life

and what you went through every single day you even told me about the fox just a few days after you learned about it you have never seen me as the 'last uchica' or anything other then another person just tring to get through life and become a Ninja"

he signed and gave Naruto a look of love which was wierd until he started to glow "there have been few things that I kept from you because I was not ready to reveal them this is my biggest one you onced asked why I keep my hair looking as it does instead of growing it out this is why"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he started to glow more and moreto the point to where it almost blinded Naruto but it died down before it to bee too much and when it finnally did Naruto was at a lost at what had just happened to Sasuke

there standing in front of him was a girl about five two with long black hair and shining black eyes and while she was about three inches shorter then she used to be thus two inches shorter then he is she had the perfect body for her specialities

she had c-cup breast (not that he knew how to measure them) and a fit and lithe form so that it was fit but not overly muscular it was truly ment for speed and flexability with some strength mixed in but this explained why he was stronger then she was

she was now wearing a more kunoichi like outfit that still fit her style she wore black shorts that came down to mid thigh on her top she wore a black over shirt with red highlight and a red belt it of course had the uchica symbol on it on the sleeves and the back

he could see a liitle bit of the mesh that all kunoichi wear just barly peaking out from under her shirt but not by much and last but not least she had a red hair band keeping her hair from getting in her way her headband was still arond her head thus keeping her bands from getting in her eyes

"this is why my real name is Satsuki and yes as you can see my real gender is that of a girl but I had to disquise myself as a guy for my own protection but this has inmissly helped me in another way" she said with a beautiful smile with her rosy red lips the entire time

Naruto was shocked but once he fully though about it things made complete sense he knew about the CRA because ero-senin told him about it once he learned that Naruto now knew about his parentage of course he ended up being pervy about it but the point got across

males had it easier with it then the females did males could choose multiple girls to be with if they didn't by their sixteenth birthday the girls would be choosen for them now they could choose to be with only be with one girl but they had to have plenty of children to properly restart their particular clan

but females only had till they were fourteen till they had to pick at least one suitor now they didn't have to produce their first child till they were sixteen if they didn't choose one by that time then several boys would be chosen for her then she would become a glorified baby factory

so this explained why Satsuki was telling him this now because in just half a year her fourteenth birthday would occur and if the council ever found out that Sasuke was actually Satsuki and that she hadn't choosen a partner then she could be in some serious trouble

so much so that she could actually be forced to give up quite a lot of items from the uchica librara which was larger then both the Hyugga and the regular shinobi libraries put together but then again the hyuuga libray wasn't that big and only included things that invloved their clan

the uchica library was only matched by the uzumaki library held on the island that previous held uzushiogakure and was still there after the large battle protected by seals though according to Jirayia his sister should have all of them seeing that she didn't have a scroll large enough to hold all those scrolls

so she likely went to the sinju compound with Tsunada and placed it in a secret compartment seeing as only the three of them now could get in Jirayia and Hiruzen might also be able allowed into the compound in case something ever happened but he didn't know for sure

but getting back to topic if Satsuki was telling him this then it was likely the he was the one that she had chosen to be with this also made sense as he was one of the only ones who didn't treat her like the last loyal Uchica but like a friend that he could talk to

though he now thought of something she said "what do you mean that it had another benefit?" she smiled and lowered her shirt and mesh just enough to show off her left shoulder and where there use to be a curse mark was nothing but bare smooth milky white skin

he was curious about it but then it came to him her 'transformation' wasn't just a simple henge or even a complacated one like the one Tsunada was suppose to be wearing no hers was something like a true transformation or perhaps a very powerful genjitsu that actually tricked the body into believing what you want it to believe like your a boy not a girl

she shen recast what ever it was that she released and turned her self back into her boy personality Sasuke but right before she did he noticed a seal he reconized it as a charkra seal ment to seal a certain percentage of a persons charkra apon activation

so this ment that the female part had more charkra then the male half because it would only show up when active and Sasuke must have activated it right before releasing her transformation thus not blasting away their cover with the release of her higher level of charkra

it must be naturally sealed in her male form to keep it from showing up 'Sasuke' nodded showing that he was finished and was ready for the cover to go away now they didn't want to take a chance of standing there and not making noise

so Naruto created two shadow clones where one took the form of Sasuke and the two continued battling but they kept to low level jitsu or if they used high level ones the were oppisites like fire and water though he wasn't that good at katon Sasuke had taught him a few katon jitsu

if he used wind it was aimed at the ground all of this not only in the attempt to keep the noise level up and to increase the amount of cover that the two of them had to prevent anyone fom seeing in they also were the ones releasing so much charkra in the air to prevent anyone from seeing into the smoke

right before he released the wind jitsu that would remove the smokescreen that was covering them he took notice that Sasuke was breathing hared meaning that it took some energy to recast the jitsu that was now covering him once again

so Naruto knew that this battle was almost over so he nodded at Sasuke showing that as soon as this was lifted that they should finish this as soon as they could after it was done and that they should do it in a way that created a show for the people watching

'he' smirked at this and nodded in acceptence that 'he' was going to go with this because 'he'was thinking the same thing that Naruto had just said "wind release great air bullets" Naruto released several air bullets that Sasuke was thankfully able to dodge and these allowed the smoke to blow

itself away showing the two combatants to the rest of the viewers once again both of them not looking in the best of conditions but Naruto thanks to his higher amount of charkra and healing factor he looked to be in better condition

Sasuke went through a series of hand seals and held his arm when he was finished and Naruto heard somethinf that sounded like a thousand birds chirping at the same time and when he looked the was vissible lightning charkra concentrated in Sasuke's hand

(in the stands)

Kakashi was worried not only for Sasuke's state of mind but for Naruto's safty when that smokescreen went up the fighting stopped for about ten seconds before it picked up again both Hinata and Neji both activated their bakugans but deactivated moments later

and shook their heads in the negitive showing that their dojitsu could not see through the smoke meaning that there was a lot of charkra in that smoke when Kakashi focused he felt Naruto's charkra permable inside the smoke

he couldn't help but be proud Naruto was showing a lot more tatical planing because if the bakugan couldn't see through the smoke neither could the shiringan but because so much of this was Naruto's charkra then Sasuke would stick out like a sore thumb

he heard contant fighting with a jitsu and it seemed like every time the smokescreen was getting ready to disapate Naruto would do something to thicken it right back up to make sure that Sasuke would not be ale to properly fight adginst him

this lasted for about ten minuted before he heard Naruto call out a wind technique probally in the hopes of finishing Sasuke off but he must of dodged because instead the smokescreen that was covering the two of them instead was blasted away showing two of his students coming out from their battle

and while he was glad that neither one of them were seriously hurt he did notice that Sasuke was more injered and more exasted then Naruto was which was to be expected seeing that you couldn't win in a stamina battle with a jinjuriki

but he got worried when Sasuke ran through a series of hand sighs a very familiar set of hand sighs that Kakashi had taught him in case of an emergency and because the council kept bothering him to do so

and there it was the tell tale sign that Sasuke was going to use the chidoi on Naruto and there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to get Naruto disqualified he almost didn't care and was about to jump in anyways when he took a closer look at Sasuke's eyes

and in them he saw that Sasuke was not aiming for Naruto's death but merly for the end of the battle he was most likely going to use the electricty from the move to either parilize or knock out Naruto so that way the battle would be his he knew that this was his last chance to win

(regular point of view)

Sasuke rushed at Naruto with his chdori activated aiming for a leg or arm so as to not kill Naruto accidently though to everyone else it looked like Sasuke was going to hit Naruto in the chest killing him Genma was about to interfere when he saw the smirk that was on Naruto's face

When Sasuke was close enough and was about to shift his aim he got hit in the back increasung his momentum and running his hand through Naruto but before anyone had a chance to even gasp Naruto smiled wide and puffed away showing that it was the shadow clone that had taken the hit

with Sasuke's hand now stuck in a wall it was simple of Naruto to appear behind him and place a kunai to his neck "forfit" and instead of scoling like most people would expect him to Sasuke actually smirked at him "hn. you win this time dobe"

Sasuke looked over at the proctor "hey you I can't get my hand out and the dobe currently has me outmanurvered can you get me out of here so I can go home"while Genma wqs afrounted by the boys lack of respect it was expected

and he decided that that was uchica for I forfit because I cannot continue and decided to announce it "uchica Sasuke can't continue Uzumaki Naruto is the winner" after he made his announcement he went and helped Sasuke out of the wall

he was just about to annoince the final two combatance when he noticed feathers floating down in the stand he was glad that plenty of people was able to get themselves out of it though the perpitrator was quickly apprehended (seeing that this is not Kabuto who is currently in the hosbital recieving treatment from his fight with Lee)

The kazekage and his guards took the Saidaime to the oppisite roof and they went to activate a barrier but right before it was placed a blur made it's way into the barrier right before it was placed fully thus preventing anyone else from getting in

as an unfourtinate member of the ANBU soon found out then the fighting between the Sand and Sound adginst the Leaf started in a full out brall the only ones not taking part in the battle was team baki who after having two members defeated by the same person refesed to fight and insted decided to remain in the hosbital to be with Temari

the tree of them decided to protect the hosbital from anyone including people from their own village if they needed to and thanks to the fact that Gurra was 'still crazy' in their eyes they could get away with it though he was actually much better and kinder after his defeat by Gohan

(in the barrior)

Orochimaru was guddy he finally got his old sensei alone in order to kill him and nobody would be able to get in now that the barrior was closed thus turning anyone into dust whenever they ever tried to get in

he was grinning at his sensei "well here we wre sensei" he said taking off his entire garb showing that it was Orochimaru standing there infront of Hiruzen who took off his hokage robes to show that he was wearing his armor undernithe the robes

Orochimaru knew that even in his old age the Hiruzen could probally still kick his butt which is why he came prepared for just this event he went through a series of handsigns and slamed them into the ground

two coffens rose out of the ground one saying first the other saying second a third started to rise that said fourth on it but by this time Hiruzen figured out what was going on and used several shirikin to prevent it from fully forming

the other two however opened to show the first and second hokages who stepped out of their respective coffins they looked around at their surrounding to find out what was going on Orochimaru took advantage of this and rushed to place the two tags that he could use to control them in their heads

or at least he tried when he was just abot there his instants screamed at am to dodge and he did so by jumping the other direction and it was a good thing he did because right where he was just moments ago was a large crator he took a look and frowned

there standing in the middle of the crator was his former teammate Tsunada looking absolutly furious about the fact that her relatives being brought back by him in such a way and because he wasn't able to place the tags the two other hokages

easily broke out of his control thanks to their more powerful charkra that the tags would have repressed they had talked with Hiruzen the last few minutes but they were now finished they all turned toward Orochimaru and all he could think was 'well fuck"

(back at the arena)

Gohan saw the hokage being taken by the Kazekage but thanks to his sensing abilities he could tell that it was actually Orochimaru in disquise now and normally he would have went to help the man fight off that snake if it was needed nope he sensed another signiture comeing his way and fast

he looked around Naruto and Sasuke were thankfully saved from a surprise attack from five sound jouin by a leaf anbu who somehow wielded the ice element (guess who) and they took the five jouin out with practiced ease and were now facing a few squads of sand and sound nins

the other genin were off fighting their own battles or doing their best to keep the important dignitaries alive and trying to get them and other civilians alive while the jouin and chunins did their best to fend off the attackers the best they could

Shikamaru had been pretending to fall under the gengitsu so that way he didn't have to do anything but he was eventually forced to move and he was now fighting in a typical nara way completly laid back but having a twenty step lead ahead of his enemies

Shino had his bugs flowing out in swarms and was drainin the charkra from anyone who got anywhere close to him that was not an ally he was also draining the carkra from the sound and sand nins who were facing off adginst his allys in order to make their jobs easier

Lee was right beside his teacher Gai and the two of them were taking out people left and right while constantly saying youth left and right and were making it some sort of compitition adginst Kakashi and Sakura who was there to watch the exams but now was helping kakashi defend the village

Kiba and Arkamaru were fighting along side his mom and sister who moved from one enemy tearing them up like paper Kiba knew that he was going to get quite to talking to when this was over because of his behavior but right now he was really enjoying himself

Choji was playing roly poly with the sound and sand ninjas meaning that he was running them over while they were trying to get away from the giant bowling ball that was Choji and when he wasn't running them over he just squashed them with his arm or leg that were much bigger

Ino's body was lying down unconsisious while Kurenai and Asuma kept anyone from getting close while Ino herself was taking the body of a sound jouin and wad forcing him to take out his comrads left and right

the previous members of the ino-shika-cho where fighting their own battles throughout the village and they were kicking butts and taking names meaning that they were completely dominating the battles that they were in but it was only to be expected

as for Nanoha she had headed to the hosbital so as to get ready for the influx of injered people but she ran into a very large group of sound and sand jouin who were headed to the acadamy and then the hosbital inorder to weaken konoha as much as possible and when one made a very lexerious comment well they found out exactly what Tsunada had taught her

that Jirayia fellow was off defending the gate from several snake summons that had appeared and started to create distruction in the village as soon as they arrived thankfully he happened to be running late prepairing a gift for Naruto in case he won his match he was just walking out of the store when the snake summons broke through the walls

Gohan was getting ready to take off to meet this foe when Hinata his apprentice appeared next to him not even breathing hard thanks to his training she looked at him very seriously meaning she knew something was up and she wanted to come with this was confirmed moments later

"Gohan-kun please allow me to fight alongside you adginst whatever foe your about to face" she said giving a small smile but the most determined faced that she could unfourtnially Gohan had no choice but to break it to her gently else she die

"Hinata-chan this is my fight I am about to face a foe that you are just not yet ready for if even if you were I need you here keeping our classmates safe and to make sure this invasion fails if you want to help you place is here"

Hinata sighed but knew that he had a point while she really wanted to come and help if Gohan thought that she wasn't ready for this foe then she wasn't ready and the way he said it implied that he would have loved to rely on her but in this fight she would be out matched

heck she would have trouble matching her father or even a member of the sannin yet Gohan did both but yet neither of the foes even came close to making Gohan this worried so she nodded to show that she accepted and she left to do her duty

Gohan gave a small smile in her direction then took off in order to face his mortal enemy that just would not seem to die but something told hime that this would be the last time they faught after this a winner would finnaly be anounced and Gohan hoped it would be him

he was about fifteen minutes out when he finally saw him in a large clearing grinning at him just waiting for him to show up and by the fact that he wan't hiding his signigiture he was expecting a fight just like Gohan was

"hello olf friend long tim no see yeas as you cand see I am indeed still alive thanks to pure luck" he said and Gohan couldn't help but deeply frown "how are you still alive Cell? I thought I got rid of you for good the last time that we faught"

Cell laught and grinned even widder "funny story about that See my main cell was dying after our little bout and in despiration it attacted itself to you little cloak in order to survive so I came with you through that black hole nasty thing that

but the force threw me off so there I was dying once again untill I was found by this bigh white snake who helped me create a new body he allowed me to do as I wished as long as I listened to what he had to say from time to time

I though what the heck he reminded me of dr Gero and he did help me survive so I shall be a good little android and do as told for now he never asked for much a death here a death there and a test of my skills of course and when he saw what I could do well he just had to keep me

well one day about a month back he came back to the base all weak and tired and I thought that it would have been a perfect oppertunity to take him out like I had been wanting to that was until he reminded me about you why go for small fry when I can once again test my strength adginst the big fish in the pond

so I asked to take you on and well here we are face to face in our final battle where the winner shall walk away finnaly free from the other because I know I will not be able to come back another time without the help of those dragon balls that don't exsist here"

Gohan narrowed his eyes but took a deep breath to calm him self so Cell had help from Orochimaru to come back after he hitched a ride on my cape well Gohan knew that this fight was going to be his toughest one yet but to be honest he was looking foward to it

so much so that it took a lot of energy just to keep his tail from coming out and swishing back and forth in excitement they both took their stances focusing on their respective opponant they stood there for a few moments before they rocketed towards each other

both being master martial artist they of course matched each other blow for blow but neither one were taking this fight seriously just yet but despite that their blows still had enough force to blow away several trees that happened to be in the vicinity

even with all of the damage that the two of them were doing to the landscape neither of them stopped Gohan knew that he was a few hundred miles from any populated area so as long as he didn't try to distroy the planet then they would be fine

"hahaha this is fun but I say that we both have spent enough time working out our kinks and stretching our lembs what do you say that we start to get serious"as soon as Cell finished he started to power up he didn't want to mess around this time around

and Gohan completely agreed he went straight to his super sayian two form and this was a lot more powerful then it used to be because Gohan trained his body hard in order to get his power as high as possible now he knew that he could still go farther but he needed a fight like this to do it

they stared at each other for a few moments before they blasted towards each other they fired ki blast here or there and fought fist to fist neither one earger to let off a high powered blast for their own particular reasons that were completely different from the other

Gohan of course didn't want to do it because a blast with a high enough power behind it could cause a lot of damage or could hit a populated area thus it could end up killing a lot of people who wouldn't be able to come back again

Cell didn't want to do it because he had a very bad expirence with several high level blast the first was when he blew himself up but didn't take out the people he wanted to the second was when the z-fights blew up his past body while it was still in stage and third Gohan's kamehameha

they both pushed threw it however knowing that neither og them would be able to get anywhere with the other unless they did indeed go for the large scale level blast so they both started to float into the air and kept going till they were several hundred feet into the air and once again they were at it

"maaashinnngooo-haaaaaaaa!"Gohan decided to start things of with his masingo blast that he had sense he was little "sepicial-beam cannnon!" but Cell of course meet it with his version of Piccolo's spicial-beam cannon where they meet in the middle and created a huge explosion

they stared at each other neither one grinning now that the fight was starting to get serious they once again blasted off towards each other and were locked in combact setting off one high level blast after another as they both slowly powered up to full power

after fighting for half an hour the large amount of dust that had been created from their fight started to slowly dissipate to show that both combatants had heavy injeries but none life threatening they knew that they would have to end this soon otherwise neither of them would have the power to finish the other one off no matter how tired the other one was

they looked at each other and knew this was it they gave each other a nod of respect because dispite their differences dispite all that they had been through the other had in some way earned the respect of the other and thus would treat them with repect even after death

"Kaaaaaaa-meeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaa-meeeeeee" both of the combants said at the same time both prepairing their own respectibe kameameah wave to face off adginst each other seeing as this was each of theirs most powerful move

seeing that both of them had the utmost respect for the other now that they fought alone with no disdractions no hostiges no jrs just mono y mono or one verses one they decided to put all of their power into one final attack and while they could keep going for awhile they wanted to finish this as soon as they possible could they both backed up their hands and finished their attacks

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" they each let go of their respective attackes and they launched at each other and in moments they meet each other and started battling each other for dominence

the strain was heavy on both of their bodies because they were forcing so much power out inorder to meet and hopefully overpower the others Kamehameha now both of them could with stand the stress but Gohan's body unknown to him was using the stress to push him past that barrior that

he could not get past on his own his body grew just slightly larger his muscles got a little bulkier but not by a large margens and his hair grew so long that it almost touched the ground this gave his ki blast a sustancial boost in power to where it easily over powered Cells blast in seconds

as Cell was getting dissintragrated cell by cell he reflected on every thing that happened from him killing future Trunks and stealing the time machine to go back in time to the time where he faced all of the z-fighters in the arena battle to where he was now

his last toughts being 'well done Gohan give them all hell for me and keep growing stronger you're gonna need it' and with this Cell finally faded from the living realm hopefully for good this time leaving absolutly no trace of the android

Gohan floated in his transformation completly exsausted he started to gradually fall as his transformation faded seeing that it had taken a lot out of him he had enough power for one last move the instant transmission

thankfully his dad had taught him this during the three years that they were training to fight adginst the androids and while he was not the best at it he at least knew it now it didn't work as well with charkra as it did with ki but he knew one person well enough to be able to teleport to them

so with all the power that he had left and falling to the ground faster and faster with every moment he focused on Hinata's signigture back in konoha and saw that she currently wasn't fighting so he focused on her signiture and teleporting to her location leaving an empty field

(with Hinata)

Hinata looked back once after Gohan left before focusing on her own balltles but unlike Gohan there were no battles that stood out in her mind she went from a sand nin to a sound nin and so on and so forth

the only battle that stood out in her mind was the one where she faced off adginst sand ninja that used combination jitsu to make his jitsu but he didn't have that much charkra so he tired out quickly and she was able to take him out quickly

other wise the rest were blurs she was just moving to the next ara to make sure that all of the civilians made it out safely but her kunoichi instinsts cried out to her just moments later and she dodged just in time to advoid a tower of crystals that would have killed or trapped her had she not dodged

she looked up to see a middle aged women in shinobi terms meaning that she seemed to be about eighteen or so she stood about five six had blue hair that was ligher then her own black eyes and wore a pink battle komono

neither shared a word other then their name with her saying that her name was Hinata and her oppoinant saying that her name was Guren they went straight into battle them fighting in a stalemate for quite some time

they smiled at each other and fought vicially neither one willing to give in to the other neither one wishing to disapoint the one that had taken them in and trained them but that was where the difference between them lyied Gohan may not have been as good as a teacher as Orochimaru was

probally because she was the first person that he had taught but he had been under several teachers as well as the fact that he was much stronger then Orochimaru was which was proven in his fight in the forest of death

and thanks to that he was able to push Hinata just a little more then Orochimaru was able to push Guren in such a short amount of time and it was enough for Hinata to come out the victor between the two using her jukin to knock her opponant out

she was just picking Guren up in order to have her possibly healed then interagated when a small flash appearing in the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she got ready to drop Guren and get into another fight but relaxed a bit when she saw Gohan

she still had her gaurd up until she checked by using her bakugan and saw that it was truly him standing there she was about to go and converse with him when she noticed his current state just in time to create a shadow clone which Naruto had taught her in case she needed a ace to catch him before he fell

the two Hinatas carried their passengers to the hosbital where the original took Gohan to the medical wing where Garra was and layied him down to get a look at and the clone took guren to the prisioner wing where Guren would also get a look at but under charkra seals and binds

after she was done and had made sure that Guren was not only secure but a nurse was there to check up on her as well as keep an eye on her she then poffed to make sure Hinata had as much charkra as possible so that she could fight if anyone gave the hossbital staff any problems

which didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon not only was Garra defending the hosbital but both Nanoha and Shizune showed anyone who attacked the place why you should respect the hosbital and take the fight elsewhere except the acadamy as one unfourtate group learned when they made the mistake of saying that in frount of Nanoha

(inside the barrior)

no matter what he tried Orochimaru just could not get away but he was being attacked on four fronts his personal gaurd had no choice but to drop the barrior and come to his aid in order to even take attention of of himself for a moment

normally he would have chastened them for this and rather hostile like but this once he was willing to let it slide expecially because only one out of all the anbu that had been avaible to help only one was still active and they were busy helping a bunch of genin stay alive

their ability to summon and control ice intreaged him because this must be a surviving member of the yuki clan and becaude they reminded him of Guren one of his most loyal subjects and he would have loved to find out how their ability worked

but right now he was tring to keep himself alive from the onslot that he was taking Tobiroma and Tsunada took on his body gaurds who were using every trick in their books in order to stay alive adginst the clearly supirior oppoinants

expecially seeing that anything fatial they tried to through was taken by Tobiroma who ended up healing in seconds and continued on with the fight he was glad that Kirrimaru had been nearby and had come to help because he was the only reason why they were still alive right now

as for Orochimar himself well he was facing off adginst both Hiruzen and Hirashima and was loosing badly he wasn't sure if he could handel Hiruzen alone let alone Hirashima and they never gave him the time he needed to cancel the technique or call a retreat

heck it was only his slippery nature that had allowed him to survive up to this point but no more he didn't care about destroying Konoha or even Hiruzen anymore he merly wanted to get out of there alive so taking a very small window in their attack he swipped his summoning tatoo

and summoned two very large snakes that rapped around him like a shield giving him time to not only go through the motions to dispel the edo tensin but also go through the nessary handseals that he needed to reverse summon himself back to his base just in time for Hiruzen to dispell the snakes to see nothing

the five that were the body guards to Orochimaru however wern't so lucky Tsunada and Tobiroma were able to knock them out before Orochimaru disspelled the technique heck the two of them were heading over to help went they saw Hiruzen break though the snake wall to find nothing but a bunch of smoke

after that both Tobiroma and Hirashima said their good byes to their student and their family and peacefully faded back to the pure world leaving two sound genin who unfourtanally weren't able to be saved but when they opened the third casket that they hadn't allowed to open

the found the Sound genin inside that one still alive and thanfully without any problems Hiruzen surmised that because the kunochi was never fully used in the technique she survived to fight another day if she was allowed to

so it was this day that the sound and sand invasion of konoha was stopped thanks to the great power that was the hidden leaf village who still lost some people but their losses were low thanks to the quick thinking and power of her people

it took a couple of days for every thing to settle down and Hiruzen made a speach in frount of the intire village after which contruction begain with help from their friend from wave Hiruzen decided that he was going to step down in one to two months once the perfect replacement had been found

not to mention that they needed to figure out what to do with Suna who wasn't able to do much in the repentment department untill they had replaced their kage which was going to take some time it self so Hiruzen decided to leave that buisness to the next hokage in charge

as he sat there shadow clones taking up the work while he was in a council meeting to begin talks on who the next hokage should be he couldn't help but think on the next generation and how their power was going to be needed to reach a new era in the shinobi world possible even one of peace

End ch 22

sorry it took so long there was just so much I wanted to put in this chapter I also had trouble finding the time to write this but I believe that it all worked out in the end I just hope that you like where I went with the story and the current events

because I got to over one hundred reviews I wish to do something special but I don't know what I want to do, however one of you wanted a large lemon and I said that I was thinking about placing it in the next chapter well I shall make it oficial

for my celebration of getting to over one hundred review the lemon involving Gohan with Temari, Hinata, and Hanabi and maybe even a surprise girl will take place in the next chapter it might not be imeadiate but it will take place and I don't want to hear one thing about ages

also I will start cutting the girls for the last spot in Gohan's harem starting next chapter so if there is anyone that you really want Gohan to be with from the list please do so before I go and decide to get rid of them because they did not have enough votes

(small rant here)

now I'm not one to complain when someone say's something mean to me heck as i'm writitng every word for this story I expect someone to complain about something or another weither it's because I wrote something wrong or because they want to make their own opinions known

heck some of you want to critize every part of a story because you feel as if it is your job to do so and to that I say go right ahead everybody needs come constructive critism every now and again in order to make their storys that much more enjoyable for all those who decide to read them

as long as you don't go too far with your critizing then everything will be fine but even those who make it their job to screwtinize every aspect of a story know that there is a line that should not be crossed whenever they go and make their opinions known

well I had someone cross that line while I was writing this and while I did not let it get to me it did stop me from properly writing this for awhile as it kicked me out of my confort zone thus I was not able to write this well for awhile but I bet most of you are wondering what this guy said

Divine above question which is his fanfiction name decided that he did not like my story so much he would make a comment on it now normally I would take any comment in strife and just continue with my writing but it was his exact words that delayed my update

he said and I quote "terrible story. I advise deleting your stories and jumping off a cliff" end quote now this was completly uncalled for I know that I am not the best writier out there but this came out of nowhere and really set me off the writing path for awhile

thankfully I remembered all of you that love this story and are just waiting for my update thus I pushed through it and made it to where I was able to update this story for all those who actally like what I am putting out in a story

but allow me to say this just like every other writer I am not forcing any of you to read or comment on any of my stories if you do not wish to read this story then go to the finfiction list and find a different one that you do wish to read and let those who like the story have an author who wishes to keep updating

I don't believe that I am standing in any of your houses holding a gun to your face forcing you to read my stories telling you that if you didn't read them then thing would get bad and if I am doing so let me know so that I can come over and kick my own ass

(end rant)

sorry abot that but I had to get that out there it bugged me even more than the constant replies of Gohan's age and I kept getting some heck even to this day I still get someone who comments on Gohan's age trying to set me straight

and I tell you all what i prefer having one hundred of those comments then even a single like this one but by now you already know how I feel about that so I'm going to let it go now that I've said something about it and got it out of the way

now the whole turning Sasuke female was not in my plan at first but when I was making that list for who Gohan should be with from his own universe I started thinking of who I am going to give Naruto and Trunks to equile things out

I decided to give Trunks the runner up for Gohan's list as a reward for the girl getting so many votes I could have done the same with Naruto and given the theird placed girl or vica versa given Naruto the second and Trunks the third but I figured that giving both Naruto and Trunks someone from the list wasn't very original

so I decided to give Naruto someone else from his own universe now I was thinking on turning Sasuke female in order to make a interesting plot twist and I could have left it at that but I thought that it would make a great pairing thus I decided to put them together

now Gohan's and Trunks last girl in this story, because they already have alot as it is, will be decided when the poll is finished and the poll will end when the three year traing arc begins right after the next hokage is chosen seeing as neither the Sasuke retreval or the Tsunada retreval arks are going to take place in this fic

now you all may be wondering why I said in this story above like I was plaining something and you would be right I am plaing something for Gohan not Trunks he will not be part of what I am going to do with Gohan

which will not be revealed until after the fight of the universes which he will be a part of in order to give him more power and more transfromations like the ultra instint (not saying if he would have gained it by that time or if he will gain it like Goku did by battleing a strong aversary as he is pushed to the limit fighting foes much stronger than Cell has ever been like Jiren)

just to let you know the fight of the universes will not occur till sometime after the fourth great shinobi war maybe like five to ten years give or take the exacts will be decided when that point has come around I hope you all are excited for what is to come

I will see you all in the next chapter bye now


	23. The place we call home

Hybrids of the Hidden Leaf remastered

After the Kamehameha battle with Cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies, and learns that some enemies from his world are there too. GohanxHinata TrunksxAnko WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON! Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Gohan, M. Trunks - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: July 28, 2016 - Published: Sep 11, 2012 - id: 8518044

I was given permission by the ex-owner Archangel to redo this fanfic my way so I am writing this fanfic with permission

seeing as it wasn't decided I chose the pairing for Gohan that I liked the best and Trunks was there just nothing was said about it

the transformations are final so nothing that any of you have to say will matter to me one bit so I don't want any of you to try to change my mind because it just won't work now here are the girls that are still available for Gohan to possible get if your favorite is gone then you should have voted for her more

you know what the top four people were tied to be in Gohan's harem so I am just going to include all of them into his pairing and to make it more equal I am going to take two or three of the DBZ girls that didn't make the cut and add them to Naruto's harem

I was going to wait until next chapter to lock them in but these four are so close that I would feel bad choosing one and leaving the others out just because one of them got just one more vote then the other three got making a winner if only just barely

now one of you wished for Trunks to get Heles (god of distruction from universe 2) I think that I will add this girl to Trunk's harem to try and even out his partners however I am not going to give him any more people this is it the harems are set and will not be changed and they are with their current ages

Naruto 13:

Isaribi 13

Fem Haku 15

Gaia (fem Garra) will be made clear in a later chapter 13

Yuuito 18

Miss Buu not yet 'born'

Caulifla (universe six sayian proidy) 10

Zangya (one of Bojack's henchmen) 17 was just released from her prison which she shared with Bojack

Bulla/Bra for the sake of pairings she is 8 five years older then young Trunks who was born second in this fic

Gohan 10:

Hinata 13

Tamari 13

Nanoha (my name for Naruko aka fem-Naruto also I don't know it this really means what I said it did but please just go with it) 13

Hanabi (yes I know I made her very perverted but she had to have some sort of flaw with all of her increadable traits) 8

Fu (Taki nin) 12

Cus (universe ten angel) unknown

Chrona (supreme kai of time) unknown

Arale (sixty plus year old android that looks like a child) 65

Kale (female Broly) 8

(AN: now he does get both the Nanabi and the half of the Kyubi with these girls as part of his group just as Naruto would get the Nibi but not the ichibi or his verson of the fox as they are male they are just not part of the harem because they are grouped with the people who contain them)

Trunks 17:

Anko 19

Hana 16

Valdos unknown

Mai 25

Yagao 18

Heles unknown

Warning there will be a lemon in this chapter if you don't like lemons or just don't want to read it then skip over it otherwise I hope that you enjoy the lemon that I have placed in this chapter and like this I will try to let you know if I include a lemon in a chapter so that you could skip if you wanted to

once every few chapters I will repost the pairings just to remind both you my viewers and myself so that none of use forget just who is with who because if I didn't add them every view chapters I or any of you could forget and I don't want that

also one of you mentioned that Trunks hasn't shown up all that much but that was because Cell did a lot of damage to him and almost killed him but decided to let him live in order to send a message to Gohan so he has been in the hosbital this entire time you should see more of him during this chapter along with Haku as well

One last thing Divine Above Question if you don't like me, my stories or my writing style then you are more then welcome to go to another fic that you do like and read that instead of bothering an author that you don't like just so that you can get on their nerves

so please either write something that might actually be productive towards my story or go to someone else who writes a story that you do like and stay there don't bother authors of stories that you don't like just for the fun of it. it is a good way to make enemies after this I am just going to ignore any and everything that you say no matter what it is

thank you to some of my reviewers it is because of you that I want to keep writing this story I do apologize for my grammar issues and for a couple of you it makes reading this harder then it should be but grammar or fight sceans have never been my strong suit

you are right shamelessred a character can be interpreted any way that a person wants plus this is a fanfic if I wanted to I could make Gohan evil that wouldn't happen in the show (under normal circumstances and is not going to happen in this story) but I could still do it

anyways I can't think of anything else that needs to be said so I shall get right to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or Naruto if I did I would be rich and famous

Chapter 23: The place we call home

Gohan woke up to the beeping of a hosbital machine he was confused about what happened when the memories rushed through his mind the invasion, the second battle with Cell, awakening some strange power, and then finally transporting to Hinata where he passed out

he tried to sit up unlike his friend Naruto or even his dad he had no plans of leaving before the doctor said he was okay to leave he did figure that it was fine to sit up although when he tried he noticed something just in time

there was a weight on his chest that was not his weighted gi or any other of his weighted clothing so he glanced down to see a sleeping Hinata resting on his chest most likely waiting for him to wake up making him wonder how long he had been out

so he needed to wake her up to let her know that he was awake so he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook "Hinata could you please get up and get the doctor" he asked as gently as as he could she just seemed to shift to a different position

"don't wanna let's sleep in today and train later" she mumbled to herself seeing as she was still mostly asleep Gohan just decided to wait till the realization came to her however she seemed to deep in her sleep to notice he was awake

thankfully he didn't have to wait to long though he was more then patient enough to do so the nurse Shizune according to the name tag walked in not ten minutes later most likely to check up on his condition though she seemed shocked after she saw him awake

he just gave her the patented son grin and waved at her though he also placed a finger to his lips to ask her if she could be silent she looked over at Hinata and seemed like she was barely keeping a squeal from breaking out

as it was she just nodded and quietly gave him a check up without disturbing Hinata after all she was a jouin level ninja while also being a medic so so was quite skilled at this she finished and left with barely any sound most likely to tell her teacher the news

about fifteen minutes later Hinata finally seemed to fully wake up from her sleep she greated Gohan like she did every morning but what she didn't expect was for him to speak back so for just a moment she was just standing there staring at him before launching herself at him

for the next two hours they talked he got checked out by Tsunada the sunnin and the teacher of that nurse that checked him over earlier but there was a lot of people that were injured from the attack so she must have her hands full

he was given the clear to leave but was asked to lay off the training for a little while Gohan knew that he could just eat a sensu bean to recover all of his strength or that of Trunks the problem was that they no longer had any

thankfully though the eight months that the time machine needed to recharge had passed which meant that it could be used to send them back to their dimension but the question was that would he be willing to leave all that he gained here to go back home he had a decision to make

he had to make the decidion himself but the problem was even though he was super duper smart he didn't know how to operate the time machine now turned dimension traveler the only ones who did know were Trunks and most likely Bulma

Trunks was in a ki deprived coma that nobody here could help him with and Bulma was in another dimension so it was left to him to at least try to get them back home so they could give Trunks a sensu bean because Cell had practically drained him of every last drop making him as weak as a normal human if what he sensed was correct

Gohan finally found a problem that he didn't know the answer to he could leave with Trunks to get him back home but he would be leaving Hinata his student (and then some) plus Naruto and the rest of his friends that he made here in this world

on the other had if he stayed here there was no garentee that he would be able to make it back home even if he sent people with him there was still no garentee that he would be able to make it to the correct world although there was also no garentee that they would make it even if he went along to take him home

while Gohan was having this inner conflict with himself about what it is that he was going to do Hinata was looking at him worried because she could tell that he was thinking of something and that it was something that was huge

she wanted to say something but knew that whatever it was that he was thinking about probably didn't involve her (if only she knew) so she was going to let him think on it himself and if he needed her opinion then he would surely ask

unknown to her he was thinking of doing just that to see what someone else had to say about what his problem and so he did just that he lead her to their training ground and after they went into the gravity room he told her what he was trying to figure out

"so if I go then there is a higher chance that I could possibly get him home to where we have something that could heal him back to full health however there is a chance my family won't allow me to come back especially my mother

on the other hand if I don't go then I can stay here with all my friends and teammates and especially with you but that would mean that someone else would have to go with him to get him home to heal because this place isn't meant for helping ki users cause their meant to be exstint"

Hinata could now see what Gohan's problem was he basically had to choose between her and his friends and his family back home she wanted to immediately tell him to choose her and this world but she knew that it was being selfish

"ano why don't we go and ask the hokage I believe that I am too bias here to proberly help you make a decision also I could never choose between my friends or my family so perhaps he could give you the insight that you need to make this decision"

Gohan though that this was a good idea he really didn't want to leave all of his new friends behind he even had a few people who were like younger/older siblings to him but he also knew that his mom would be heartbroken if he didn't come back though she had his dad

on his way to the hokage tower he had a thought that practically made up his mind for him what if someone like Cell showed up here again that monster somehow managed to make his way here whats to say another monster like Frezia made it here

yes Frezia was dead but his world had the dragon which could easily change that at any moment and then they could find a way for him to get him here and as weak as he was compared to Gohan at the moment it would still be really tough for a lot of people here

but before he could finalize his decision they arrived at the hokage tower and soon after they found themselves right in front of the door that led the the office of the Hokage his assistance said that at the moment he wasn't busy so he had time to see them

Hiruzen saw them with a smile on his face and was about to ask them how they were and what they wanted when he saw the serious face that the two of them were wearing and so guessed that the matter they came here to discuss was a serious matter and thus adopted a serious face

(one explanation later because I really don't feel like repeating it)

he hummed in thought because what the boy brought forward now as a kage it was his job to try and keep this boy in the village because it made the village stronger on the other he knew that the arrangement was temporary after Trunks had arrived

but perhaps he had a solution to the problem this young boy had he recently recieved reports from a few people that Trunks had 'gotten cozy' with a few women and not one came from the man himself of course who was very modest and bashful

first there was Yugao who seemed to hit it off with the hybrid after he joined the anbu thankfully she and Hayate broke it off after he got too sick thankfully he did as he died during the invasion when he sacrificed himself to defend the academy which still had some stragglers in the form of a chunin and a few children

then there was the snake mistress Anko who all but admitted that she nearly raped the guy because he was one of the few she actually liked and who didn't hold her former apprenticeship with Oroichimaru over her head seeing it wasn't her fault about what he did

and then there was Hana who apparently picked the hybrid as her mate and they well had sex this was not Hana's first time but from what her mother the current clan head said she was sure that this one was her true mate and were a perfect pair from what she could tell

perhaps Trunks shared with them something he didn't have the chance to share with Gohan like how to use the dimension machine then all Gohan had to do was describe the world he was from and they should be able to get him there

this way all of them would be happy yes he would most likely lose three of his best kunoichi and one of the ki users permeniantely however in exchange he would gain a ki user loyal to his village permeniately which could evolve to a clan of ki users all loyal to Konoha

he told Gohan his idea and the boy seemed to think there although it was small there was a chance that Trunks could have shared it with one of the three especially Hana if the two mated and bonded like Hiruzen said they did (Gohan is very well educated so of course he knows about sex and the differences between a boy and a girl doesn't mean that he has had sex yet though)

so Hiruzen signed one of his anbu Tora and told him to gather up the three women that they had just been talking about they were not to be forced but he was to stress that there was a serious matter that he wished to speak to them about involving Trunks

Tora just gave a nod of understanding before he left in a shunsin the three sat there and waited for Tora to bring the three back so they could discuss what they were going to do ten minutes later Tora arrived with the three ladies in question before he gave a nod to Hiruzen and left

the three wanted to know why they were here and what this had to do with Trunk heck the hybrid was the only reason why Anko didn't turn Tora into a pincusion for interrupting her dango time but they held their tongues when they saw the serious face the sadaime currently had on

he explained why he had called them here saying that Trunks was in a coma that was caused by that Cell fellow Gohan took care of but they could not heal him here Tsunada had no experience healing ki users and while she could learn with Gohan here it could take too long and Trunks could be stuck in a coma for years while Tsunada and her students try to figure out how to heal a ki user

so they came up with a solution Gohan and Trunks had the technology to heal a ki user back in their dimension but somebody would have to go because Trunks was in no condition to fly the ship himself and Gohan could go he didn't want to leave his friends but more importantly he didn't know how the machine worked as he was never told

however they figured that there was a chance that perhaps that Trunks had told one of the three of them how it worked and they would be willing to take him home he was not going to force any of them to go even if they did know but he had to ask

Yugao didn't know how it worked but she was going to be dammed if she didn't go along to help the man who she was in love with even more then she had been with Hayate plus with his death there really wasn't much except her few friends that was keeping her here and all but one was most likely coming with her if she knew them well enough and of course she did

Hana also didn't kn worked yes Trunks said he was going to tell her about it them now being mates and what not but her mother kind of chased him away before he could get to explaining it and then the mission happened that led to his comatose state

Anko on the other hand "I know how it works" she said nonchalantly like it was no big deal they all looked at her wondering how she knew when she explained "I swiped the Manuel from the machine while he was drunk and have been passing the time reading it I finished it maybe two days ago"

most there just shook their heads as that was just the kind of think Anko would do in order to relieve her boredom Gohan would have complained about her doing something she shouldn't have but decided that it was actually a blessing in disguise

with Anko knowing how it worked then she could piolet them to his world where Trunks could get the healing he needed Yugao would seal his body in a preservation seal and go to make sure it stays safe while Hana would go not only because Trunks was her mate but because she was a medic and she had to keep an eye on Trunk's status till they got to where he could be healed

yes when he had heard about what had happened to Trunks he had looked for some sort of Manuel so that he could help Trunks even if it possibly ment leaving his friends behind he would do it for Trunks but he didn't find anything so he thought that perhaps there wasn't one

now he of course knew differently but he honestly couldn't fault the lady she liked Trunks and was curious about the device he had come here in and if she hadn't then he would have to make a decision he didn't want to make

so they made a plan they would leave tomorrow today they were to pack up everything they couldn't live without Hiruzen told them to pack as if they were never coming back because there was a chance that they wouldn't

they also had the next twenty four hours to say goodbye to anyone that they were going to miss alive and dead respectively if there was someone that they wanted to say goodbye to but was out of the village and wouldn't return in time then he would pass the message off to them himself

Yugao had to give up her Anbu items well mostly her mask she could keep the clothing and the weapon seeing she was a swords women and they could always have more cloths made as they always did when they gained a new member but the mask was always passed from one person to the next

neither Anko or Hana had much they needed to give up Anko was going to leave the snake summon scroll behind so perhaps another person could sign it if the snakes found them worthy if she found anyone over there that was worthy she could try and summon it to her

as for Hana she was a medic nin who worked with animals all she had was her knowledge and her three partners thankfully Kiba was made the heir to the clan seeing as she wasn't aggressive enough and that was how the clan worked in finding the next clan head

and whatever secret any of the three knew would really be useless seeing as they were going to another world with a low chance of them ever coming back so there wasn't much chance that the secrets they knew could be used adginst the village

on that note the saidame dismissed the three girls to allow them to go and prepare and before he dismissed Gohan and Hinata he decided to tell them something "listen you two one week from today I want you and everybody else who participated in the chunin exams regardless of wither or not they made it to the finals of not here in my office

I will be promoting some of you to chunin but you will have to wait till then to find out if you are promoted ot not also one week after that the new hokage will be crowned as I am stepping down I am just getting to old for this job you'll see who it is then until that time you tow can leave and have some free time

oh also Suna feels really bad about attacking us after they were tricked by Orochimaru and while we are not being too hard on them being our allies and what not they still decided to send over a couple kunochi to act as peace offerings and ambassadors

now by all means they will becoming leaf ninja and any children will be konoha shinobi but they asked if they could be used as ambassadors so that they could see their original home anytime that they need as it could be passed off as a mission and I agreed

One will be assigned to Naruto for marriage given who is was and the circumstances he agreed when I talked to him a few days ago about this now the other girl has asked to be your wife and I was going to talk to you about it tomorrow seeing you just got released from the hospital today

but your arivel today gave me the chance to do it now do you remember Shibiki no Temari?" Gohan knew her he had faced off adginst her in the finals she used wind as her primary weapon if she had faced off adginst someone like Tenten she would have dominated

"well she is the one who asked to be marred off to you you shower her sister mercy when you could have simply let her die seeing as no one else could get her free so she said if she had to be married off to anyone in this village she would like it to be you

she would understand if you were hesitant or didn't want to do it considering her actions during the exams but she would like you to consider it and to tell you the truth so would I because if you said no then she would be assigned to Shikamaru or Kiba maybe even Shino none are a good match to Temari like you are"

Gohan had to think about this and he had to talk with some others before he could decided what he was going to do but something clicked about something Hiruzen had said "I am going to need some time to think on this as it is a matter I should take very seriously

but something you said has me back trailing" Hiruzen was wondering what it was that he said that was causing the sayian to have trouble "you said that Temari was gratefull that I showed mercy to her sister but I was sure she only had two brothers which I only faced Garra out of the two

does that mean that Garra..." Hiruzen smiled and nodded "yes apparently Garra is actually a girl whose name is Gaia and there was a seal that was hiding her gender not unlike a certain uchica which came undone after her battle with Naruto in the forrest

he can tell you about that latter if you want and just to let you know she was the other girl assigned as an ambassador and has been paired paired with Naruto to be married when ever the two of them feel ready which might be a few years away

finally I released Haku from her probationary services in the anbu and she is now free to pursue her own line of work she could rejoin the anbu or go into another line of work she is at the hospital trying to talk with Tsunada last I heard from her so she might still be there if either of you two would like to talk with her"

with that he finally dismissed the two of them to go and do what they wanted they talked for a few minutes outside the tower before they went their separate ways one to the hospital to have some girl talk with a certain ice user and the other went home to figure out what was next for him

(the next day)

after Gohan described what he could of his world so that they recognized it and he gave them a letter to give to his family they all said goodbye to the three kunochi who left in the dimension machine to take Trunks to be healed

Gohan kept the capsel box with some of the capsels as Trunks could always get more from Bulma and with the capsels he had the gravety chamber, some food if he nneded it, plus a capsel corp house so that he could live anywhere he needed to

as they fully left Gohan couldn't help but wonder if his family and teachers would be proud of him for the choice that he made and he hoped that his mother wouldn't be too upset about him deciding not to come home and stay here though he knew she would understand

he still had a few days he had to go before he could get back to training so he decided to go to the hot springs to relax in the hot water seeing as he couldn't even train Hinata seeing as she had a clan meeting today and afterwards she was going to meet with a few friends to hang out today

so as he went into the hot springs not noticing a sigh saying mix bathing today he went into the locker room and started getting undressed 'well I guess I could go and see if Naruto is free or perhaps I could see if that Nanoha would like to hang out hm'

with that in mind he wrapped a towel around his naked waist and he stepped out into the bathing area again not noticing the wall between the female side and the male side was removed today and there were four girls fully naked with their towels on their head already in the water

now unlike Gohan who was still obvious at this point they noticed someone come out from the male side of the bath normally they would have threatened the man that if he even looked at them they would castrate him after beating to near death

a certain pervert who was thing about going to the mixed bathing at the hot springs suddenly decided that it was better for his health if he stayied away from it today as he didn't want to lost his little buddy and his only chance to have any real pleasure

they stopped however for two reasons one it seemed like the guy wasn't even aware that he was currently in the hot springs with four girls looking at him two all four of theses girls knew who he was and they all had a crush on this guy

Gohan finally took off his towel as he laid in the hot water giving the girls a good but brief look at his penis which made them blush he opened up his eyes to have a look around to see if there was anyone else here to hold a conversation with

he noticed four people sitting in the corner and after focusing he noticed who it was and he blushed after he realized that they were all girls and they had probably saw his penis when he took his towel off now he did noticed that all of them were just as naked as he was but the water hid their bodies

he saw Hinata who was madly blushing and doing her best not to faint but at the moment she was staring at him and shyly waving after she noticed that he could tell that she had saw so so didn't dare to look away for she might start to feel guilty

he saw Hinata's little sister Hanabi sitting on Hinata's lap looking at him unflinchingly like she didn't care that she had just seen his penis even though it was most likely the first one she has ever seen altough her cheecks were a little red

then he noticed Temari his wife to be if he said yes which he probably was as he wasn't one to hold an incident like that battle over someone's head Piccalo and Vegita would probably say he was soft or something like that but he didn't care she was drooling a bit with a small blush on her face

finally he looked over to the last person to see to his surprise Nahona who like Hinata was heavily blushing but thanks to her medic training and her being raised under Tsunada she was more confident and was also looking straight at him

(lemon scene- somebody asked for this so here it is)

they seemed to talk amongst themselves for a bit while glancing over to him once and awhile they all now looked ready to faint from blushing so much they seemed to shake it off after a moment after it seemed like whatever they were planing to do had set in their minds

they stood up each showing off their breast except Hanabi who had no breast to speak of right now he could see her nipples because they were standing straight out as were the nipples on all of the girls breast now while Hanabi was the only one short enough for her crotch to still be covered in the two and a half three foot water

that didn't mean that he had a clear view of the crotches of the other three girls not that he was paying much attention to that area anyways at the moment his gaze was stuck on their upper bodies their faces and their breast

Nanoha had the biggest breast out of the four of them high C maybe low D-cup however he may have knowledge on bilogy and thus knew how female bodies worked but that didn't make him an expert on cup sizes for their breast he was just guessing

Hinata was just behind Nanoha in the size department she had mid to high C-cups deffiantly abnormal for her age the only reason Nanoha's big breast could be explained was the fox inside her excess charkra expanded her breast

Temari had the smallest breast other then Hanabi she had a low to mid B-cup sized breast that were small for her age but they seemed perfect for a wind mistress like Temari who made the wind her ally and thus needed to be more lithe to be a better wind mistress

all of their nipples were standing at attention he was sure he noticed it before but seeing four naked girls slowly advancing onto your still and aroused form and no matter how much you tried you couldn't take your eyes off their naked forms

however though most of his body was frozen his tail unwrapped from his waist and stood straight up at attention not unlike a certain part was about to however it didn't stay still for long soon it started to sway back and forth waiting till the time is right

before he knew it he was locking lips with Hinata who seemed to gain the right to have his first kiss while Temari and Nanoha started pumping his length with one of their hands and roamed his body with the other Hanabi decided that she would go last so she was using her bakugan to keep an eye out for any perverts or more visitors

it took only a few seconds for him to get fully hard under the ministrations of the two girls his length stood tall at fourteen inches long and three inches wide making all of their eyes widen at just how big that Gohan's member was

Hinata who had finally broken off the kiss with Gohan looked down and she to was surprised at how big he was Gohan just smiled as he took this chance to get out of the water and sit on the edge allowing the girls greater acess to his member

while his tail just swayed behind him he knew he could use it to help pleasure the girls during this bought of sex he also knew that his tail was way to sensitive to be used in soming as rough as sex so he allowed it to just relax as the girls continued their ministrations

Hinata must have also been chosen to have the first go at him because Temari and Nanoha broke off to pleasure themselves to get them selves ready for their turns while Hinata sat oh his chest facing his legs giving Gohan a great view of her soft and round ass

she took his cock and started licking the upper part while she used her hands to pump the rest Gohan decided to return the favor and palmed her ass and after fondling it for a few moments he brought her pussy up to his face

he took a moment to admire the view of Hinata's pussy right in his face before he dug right in causing Hinata to gasp at the sudden pleasure that she just recieved before she went back to tonguing it before long she placed it in her mouth before she started going down

she was only able to take about eight inches before she started gagging but she didn't try to force it she started to go up and down those eight inches stopping right before her gage reflex kicked in and she pumped the rest of the length she couldn't take withe one hand and fondled his balls with the other

Hinata could tell that he was getting close she was too but none of them wanted to durty the bath by getting his cum all over the place so she reluctantly stopped and moved away forcing Gohan to stop what he was doing to

he was about to ask what the matter was and why did she stop when he saw her turn around to where she was now facing him and she placed her pussy over his cock which was standing straight up pointing right at her special spot

"are you sure you want to do this Hinata-chun once we start there is no going back" Hinata smiled a large smile at how much Gohan cared and was still looking after her even though she was the one who inatated this in the first place

"of course Gohan-kun while I did have a crush on Naruto at one point of time I know without a doute that it is you that I love and want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with" she said without stuttering one she had gotten much more confident thanks to the training she recieved from the sayian but once and a while she still stuttered around him

Gohan smiled at her and grabbed her hips and helped slowly lower her body till his cock was resting at the entrence to her pussy he gave her one last look to see if she had any doubt and seeing none he helped her take the plunge

she still had her hymen seeing as the clan had thrown her away as a weakling and Hanabi made sure to stay away from that area whenever their father made them spar plus she hadn't gotten too rough in her training with Gohan

he tore through her hymen coming at a stop at her cervix the entrance to her womb they waited there while she got use to the pain which was slightly better then she though it would be after hearing about girls first time from Kurenai who was like a mother to her

while they waited Gohan looked around to the other girls Temari and Nanoha were siccoring each other while watching him and Hinata go at it and Hanabi was fingering herself while she kept watch on the surrounding while still seeing their actions thanks to her bakugan

after two minutes Hinata was finally ready after she shifted and felt little pain she told Gohan that she was ready py pumping up and down slowly Gohan turned to face her and they slowly started to thrust at each other slowly and slowly going faster

soon they were going fast and hard making them each gasp at the pleasure this caused and each time Gohan hit her cervex she would have a huge jolt of pleasure that brought her closer and closer to her orgasm and Gohan got closer to his if his slight twitching was any indication

they went in for one large big thrust and Gohan managed to break through a second barrier Hanabi seemed to gasp but it was nearly drowned out by Hinata's scream as she came from having her womb penetrated her scream was thankfully dulled thanks to Gohan thinking quick wand kissing her lips causing her scream to go into his mouth

he was moaning too because thanks to Hinata's large orgasm and being located in Hinata's womb caused him to lose control and release inside of her practically flooding her womb with his fertile sperm thanks to his cock plugging up her cervix the sperm had no where to go

to it just kept expanding her womb and thus started stretching her stomach till he was finally done and when he was Hinata looked down and saw that she looked to be at least two or three months pregnant just from his sperm alone

Gohan slowly pulled out of her womb and then her pussy because of this slow maneuver her cervix quickly closed after his cock left only allowing a little bit to flow out now Hinata knew that if she pressed into her stomach even a little it would start flowing out like a flood

but she liked the full feeling so she decided not too and dragged herself over to the wall so that she could watch the next person go at it which was Temari who after seeing Hinata finish and her and Nanoha finishing making each other cum as well headed to Gohan walked to Gohan to take her turn

at first Gohan was hesitant with Temari because they barely knew each other yet they were about to have sex like she could read his mind Temari spoke "don't worry Gohan-kun we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other after this right now though I really want it"

Gohan being the polite gentleman he was couldn't refuse a girl in need so he gave in and allowed he to place herself over his still hard cock she like Hinata was sitting on top of him but unlike the Hyuga she was facing away from the sayian as she speared herself on his cock

unlike Hinata she had no hymen as she had lost it in a particularly brutal training from her father however it still hurt a little as this was the first cock that she had ever taken in she only need a minute before she was ready to start moving

it took longer for Gohan to reach his climax having just released inside of Hinata moments before even Temari had cummed twice without Gohan cumming once but she could tell that as she was getting close to her fourth orgasm of the day he was getting close to his second

so like Hinata she wanted him in her womb when he released so she gave a particularly hard thrust forcing him through her cervix and into her womb as the two of them cummed at the same time Temari had a larger orgasm then any of the others that she had that day

while Gohan cummed enough to make her look two to three months pregnant just like Hinata and it didn't look like he was going to calm down any time soon she slowly pulled off him so that just like Hinata she could keep as much as the sperm inside her as possible

as Temari went over to sit beside Hinata to wait till she had more energy to continue Nanoha went over for her turn she laid on Gohan as she gave him a kiss pressing their two bodies together as they Kissed Gohan flipped them over so that he was on top this time

he didn't know all that much about Nanoha either all he really knew was that she was Naruto's younger sister if only by a few minutes but Temari had a point they all had plenty of time to get to know each other after this so he didn't stop to ask

the action of flipping their positions made Nanoha break off from the kiss and blush but she didn't try and change the positions back Gohan rubbed his cock on her lips and then entered the third girl in the group what surprised him though was that she still had her hymen like Hinata did

he was sure that with her harsh training with Tsunada she was sure to lost it as if to answer his wuestion "me being a jinjuriki makes my whole body tougher including my hymen so even though I had trained hard with Tsunada-shishou I still kept my Hymen"

Gohan nodded at her answer and he pulled back and thrust right in and broke her innocence barrier but he kept going right on through her cervix straight into her womb she softly bit her hand to keep herself from screaming from the orgasm she just had despite it also hurting a lot

he waited a while to allow the pain to stop as well as her orgasm to end it only took thirty seconds for her to start thrusting as the fox most likely ended her pain quickly and like the rest they started humping hard just like rabbits though unlike the other every time he thrust in he went straight into her womb

with this pleasure it didn't take much longer for him to get close and after Nanoha cummed a few times he halted in her womb just like he did with Hinata and Temari and he released inside making her look just as pregnant as the other two did

she told the fox not to do anything withe either her body or Gohan's sperm she knew she could get pregnant but she wanted to leave that up to chance if she got pregnant then so be it if she didn't then it just wasn't time the fox shrugged and complied

it was finally Hanabi's turn as she went over to have her time she was replaced as sentry by Hinata who had recovered enough to activate her Bakugan and act as the look out so that Hanabi would focus on her first time with Gohan

Hanabi knew that unlike the other three she didn't have much of a bust to look at and something told her that even in the future that it wouldn't change so she knew her ass was her greatest assent so she went over beside him turned around and got on all fours wiggling her ass at him

Gohan just grinned as he grabbed her ass which was somehow even more bubbly and soft then any of the others and squeezed a few times after a moment of admiring Hanabi's ass he rubbed his cock on her ass to get it hard again as it had gotten soft while he was playing with her ass

Gohan hotdogged his cock between Hanabi's ass cheeks for a bit enjoying the feeling this gave off this did give him the benefit of pleasuring Hanabi while also giving himself a few moments rest even if he really didn't need it

once it was hard again and he felt he was done hotdogging her he placed it at the entence to her pussy and slowly thrust in it came to no surprise that she still had her hymen being much younger then any of the other girl and only being two years younger them himself

he backed out before he thrust in hard to break through her barrier because of he smaller status he broke through her cervix straight into her womb just like he did with Nanoha unlike any of the others though despite him hitting the back of her womb he still had about four or five inches outside

he didn't let it bother him though as he thrust insider her while keeping his hands on her ass the entire time never leaving it once seeing as he already cummed three times already it took ten minutes before he started getting close to his release despite how much tighter Hanabi was compared to the other three girls

but just like all the other he eventually reached his limit and released inside her filling up her womb just like he did with the other thee but unlike them because Hanabi was so small when Gohan was finished she actually looked to be five or six months pregnant

Gohan knew that despite his large stamina he could probably only go one or two more times so he used multi form to create three other copies of himself who went to the other three girls with rock hard cocks and at the same time the four of them

thrust in the ass of all the girls there causing them to do what they could to keep from screaming thankfully they were all lubed to it didn't hurt as much as it could but none of them had, had anything up their asses either so it still hurt a little

three minutes later they all were close to the final orgasm of the day they looked at each other grinned and as one they all released their loads in to the ass of all four girls sitting there when they all finished they all merged back into the original Gohan who finally fell back tired

(end lemon scene and yes I know that this was a long one)

after one hour they were finally energized enough to was themselves off thanking the steam the entire time that kept the area from smelling like nothing but sex they made sure to wash the floor with a very low powered suton jitsu

another hour latter they all left the hot springs just in time for other guest to start heading into the establishment to take their own turns seeing that it was after lunch time and things weren't as busy as they were in the mourning seeing as they had to get things ready

other people like Kurenai and Kakashi and the like were too busy watching the borders to relax in the hot springs though they all swore that when their shift was over they were going to take a long relaxing bath in the hot springs where the kunochi hoped a certain pervert left them alone to their alone time

Gohan and the other four girls went out to eat lunch at the barbecue place team ten is always eating at as they wanted to give it a try they were still a little bloated from Gohan's cum in their wombs but they were hungry and ate anyways

after they were done and ate all their food they paied and walked out just roaming around as they talked and got to know each other better Gohan got to know how Temari and Nanoha grew up as well as learn some things from the hyuga sisters he didn't know before

and they got to know a few things about him that they didn't know before like his appenage was a real tail and not a belt Gohan had decided to wear through the bath and sex they wanted to tough it but Gohan said he didn't want it shown in public as he was trying to keep it secret

also if they did touch it later they needed to be extra careful because it was sensitive which was why he didn't use it eariler he was going to tell them how it made him weaker if it was grabbed but like them he kept some of his secrets to himself till they got somewhere a little more privite

as Gohan and the girls talked he couldn't help but wonder just how the girls with Trunks were doing and he hoped they made it back safely and Trunks had gotten himself healed and was back on his feet training to get stronger

(with Anko and the others several hours ago)

as they started floating up as they were leaving they still couldn't believe that they were leaving so much behind for one guy but he gave them all a reason to go on and fight so they would do whatever they could for him

they all had a few hundred shiriken and kunai each but they knew that they wouldn't last forever they knew they might only be here for about eight months but they could be here much longer then that for all they knew and they had to be prepared

Hana also had her three dog companions because they were her partners and she really couldn't leave without them but they were sealed in a status scrool much like Trunck simply cause there was no extra room inside the machine for the dogs to fit

they snapped to attention when they reached the dimension window Trunks had when he used this machine just over eight months ago they looked at their world to see that the main focus seemed to be on a certain loud mouth orange wearing Uzumaki

the girls couldn't help but grin and shake their heads at this that boy is far more important then they gave him credit for but now wasn't the time to be thinking about this they took a look aroun and saw that there were thousands of window plates

each one showing off a different world with a different person that seemed to be the focus in each and every one of the they looked around and saw one that was pretty close to teirs that actually might be it Anko got closer so that they could have a better look

inside the glass they saw someone who looked a lot like an older Gohan who was fighting a certain blue skinned person they couldn't help but sit and watch as the guy idiotically got himself wrapped up in wire the girls giggled at how right Gohan was when he said his dad was an idiot

they stopped their giggles when they noticed that the same blue dude was threating to kill one of his comrads and not just any of his comrads no he was threating to kill his only female comrade as he was chocking the life right out of her

they weren't going to stand for this so Anko steared them straight into the mirror so as to get them there in time like when they exited their world they experienced a small twisting in their stomachs and a bit of dizziness but after a few moments they arrived at the area where that same guy was still chocking the girl out

Yugao acted quick she kumararied with the girl gave the guy a huge grin and then switched with a piece of rubble before he could do much more Hana seemed to do the same with Goku freeing him from the strings and leaving a piece of rubble in his place

Anko was getting the dimension machine back into it's capsel form but Bojack had enough these strange girls appear out of nowhere not only freeing his enemy but also saving the life of that worthless girl Zaynga who was sympathizing with the enemy instead of him her boss

he readied a blast and aimed it at the dimension machine and thus Anko Goku was still recovering to he couldn't move fast enough to stop the blast from firing thankfully Anko's kunochi training warned her of the blast and she switched with another piece of rubble in time to avoid the beam

unfortunately the dimension machine was not so lucky and it got hit with Bojacks full power destroying it in one go thankfully nothing important was destroyed but this did mean that they were going to be here much longer then eight months

Goku was wondering who these people were and how they got here by Trunk's machine when he didn't sense him or Gohan but he could ask them later right now he had to finish Bojack off as well as the rest of his followers

not one of them noticed at the time that when the dimension machine was destroyed it opened a small rift dragging Zangya through it closing right after her leaving no trace that she had been there in the first place not even a mark on the ground

Bojack noticed that one of his followers were gone but he figured that the girl finally died from his earlier actions Goku noticed that a ki marker disappeared but he didn't recognize who it was that disappeared and it didn't feel as they they died just that they disappeared

so Goku decided not to worry about it he focused on this fight he powered up to super sayian two which he gained about three months after Gohan disappeared into the black hole and he used that power to quickly take out Bojack's minions leaving only Bojack himself

said alien huffed at the uselessness that his companions had but he had no time to do anything about it now because as soon as Goku was done with them he went straight for Bojack and the two of them fought harshly for several more minates

however Goku was just a little too powerful for Bojack to handle and he was eventually defeated and killed much like Frezia and Cell were Goku signed at defeating another enemy who was threatening the earth and he turned to the three girls that arrived in Trunk's machine earlier

they were surprised at the intensity that this fight had Goku went to ask a few questions when the clearing of a throught caught his attention he blinked and looked over to see Hercule standing there giving him a sheepish look

Goku was wondering what the fake champ wanted so he floated down to talk he knew he could get answers from those girls anytime as they didn't seem to go any so they must want to talk to him as well what for he had no clue

"ah thanks for taking care of those aliens for me Goku my boy and you are no doubt the winner the audience however might not see it that way but I have an idea but i'm going to need the full cooperation of those three lovely ladies over their as well as for you to let me do all the talking"

Goku looked over and the three girls shrugged as long as they could talk with Goku latter about Trunks and his son Gohan then they didn't mind helping him to get some civilians under control after all they were more then use to that back home so why not here

half an hour later Hercule was standing there getting the crowd on his side first he said that Goku was the winner of the tournament when asked how he was beat he said "hahaha I never went in to fight I went to observe the final fights for myself to see if there was anyone worthy of my skills"

the crowd seemed to understand that while the three girls just rolled their eyes at the stupidity that these people had that they actually believed every word that was coming out of this guys mouth however this made everything easier so none of them said a word

Hercule was then asked what was with the three girls behind him and he said that these were the true forms of three of the aliens he had hired for the tournament and were his personal student and someone in the crowd asked where the fourth one one he answered

"unfortunately there was an accident during the tournament and he got buried under some rubble dieing instantly but he was always a fighter so he would have wanted to go down fight just like he did so lets all celebrate that someone died a warriors death"

and of course the crowd cheered for 'their fallen warrior' because that's what the champ asked them to they also cheared for Goku for winning this tournament finally they cheared for the great performance that the champ's 'students' gave them

the champ brought all attention on himself by signing autographs and the like allowing Goku and the three girls to slip away while the people were focused on Hercule they joined up with the other z-fighters who wondered about the three girls with Goku but decided to wait till later to ask

(two hours later)

they were finally alone and they got down to asking some questions first were the introductions then they asked other questions like were they hurt and if Bojack got to them and such after hearing they they were all fine they all got serious and got down to the niddy gritty

"okay now that you have introduced yourselves and we have established that all of you are okay we need to know where our children are and how the heck you arrived in my sons time machine that I turned into a dimension traveler"

they all looked at each other before Yugao spook up "wait so that" she said pointing at Chichi "is the mother of Gohan while you" she said pointing at Bulma "are the mother of Trunks am I correct in what you are saying" they both nodded at her telling her that she was correct

"please tell me what happened to my baby why isn't he here" Yugao tried to calm her down as best she could but it was the gentle hand of Bulma that did the trick after Chichi was safely calmed down Bulma turned towards Yugao and nodded asking her to continue

"Gohan is fine Chichi he decided to stay in our world you see a being by the name of Cell or something showed up" everybody there visibly tensed at the name "Gohan made it out just fine but he was worried that others could show up so he decided to stay he only asked that we hand this to his mother so that she didn't worry about him"

Hana handed Chichi the letter Gohan had given them and as she was reading it with Goku over her shoulder lying a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as he was reading it too as to see what it was his son had to say Yugao smiled before she faced Bulma once again

"as for Trunks i'm afraid that I don't have good news you see Cell got to him and was too strong and drained him of pretty much all his power heck I believe the only reason he's still alive is because Cell wanted him to send a message to Gohan

we aren't used to ki users where we come from so we couldn't heal hi ourselves and according they were out of those sensu bean things that could have helped them there in our world to we used an ability in our world called sealing to place him in status until we could get here

we were told that here you do have the technology to heal ki users as they are much more abundant here and even if you didn't there were things like the sensu beans or theses things called dragon balls that could help him if nothing else"

Bulma nodded that was some good thinking on Gohan's part they had no way to heal Trunks in that world so he sent him here so that he could heal but he didn't want to leave their world defenseless adginst people like Cell

they did indeed have ways to heal ki users like Trunks and Goku, Vegeta had shared with her what info he could remember about the haling taking the sayians and Freza had and she and her farther worked their hardest and managed to create a few that worked

Goku decided to go to Koren's place to see if the cat had any sensu beans they could use while Vegeta would take Trunks from the kunochi would hand Trunks over to his father who would quickly get him to the tanks to heal

if Koren had any sensu beans then Goku would grab what Koren had and would instant transmission straight to Vegeta who would feed one to Trunks and then they would place him in one of the tanks to allow it to heal him the rest of the way

if Koren didn't have any sensu beans then Goku would teleport to Vegeta to let him know they would then place him in one of the tanks to try and heal him using that and on the off chance he did die then they could collect the dragon balls to bring him back to life

as that was being taken care of Bulma sat down with the three of the girls who saved her sons life by bringing it back home and started to talk with them while Krillin took Chichi home to give her time to calm down while holding her second son Goten

(back with Gohan in the Naruto universe)

it's been a weak sense Anko, Yugao, and Hana left with Trunks to try and get him some help he was standing there along with all the other genin participators including Hinata and Temari both seemed to be sick but attended the briefing anyways

they were going to Tsunada later to get checked out along with Hanabi and Nanoha as well as Haku the first four were sick so were going to find out what was wrong the second two were there as he was standing here in this meeting

Nanoha was a medic nin and a pretty accomplished one at that even better then Tsunada and she would only get better but this sickness seamed to mess with her control so she needed her teacher's opinion as to what was wrong with her

Haku was getting herself checked over to make sure she was as fit as a fiddle before she started her carrier as a medic nin she wanted to raise a family with Naruto but she didn't feel like she was ready to be a mother so she used the anti-pregnancy jitsu to keep from being a mother

now the anti-pregnancy jitsu wasn't guaranteed to keep you from getting pregnant it just severely lowered the chance of getting pregnant to the point that unless you were on your period then there was a very low chance of you having a child

all the genin stood at attention as the hokage finally looked up from the report he had been looking at the performances for everybody standing here and he smiled at all of them because he was proud of each and every one of them but now he had some work to do

"I am proud of how each and and everyone of you performed during the exams and then the invasion afterward now while some of you didn't give a great performance during the chunin exams you did give a good performance during the invasion

not not all of you are being promoted to chunin while some may actually be promoted farther then chunin I am just going one by one and let you know how each of you stand i'll go alphabetically so that some order is kept while doing this

Shino Aburane you showed excellent deduction skill during your matches in the exams you knew the proper way to attack each and every one of your opponents you even knew when it was best to back away and not endanger your comrades

and you kept your bugs from danger they are your partners and your comrades and you knew when it was best not to risk them then during the invasion you battled the puppet user Kankaro to allow your comrades to go ahead to stop the release of the one tailed biju for these reasons I am proud to promote you to the rank of chunin"

Shino gave no visible reaction as he grabbed the chunnin vest and held onto it most likely waiting until he gets home to relace his jacket with a high colared shirt so that he could wear the vest but as of right now he just stepped back while giving the hokage a nod

Akamachi Choji there just isn't much you say about you there is still a long road ahead of you before your ready to be a chunin while you did quite a bit to help out during the invasion you are more concerned with food then getting stronger you did not make a promotion"

Choji just shrugged he didn't care if he got promoted or not food was just too important at this point of time and this showed by the fact that he just kept on munching on the same bag of chips that he had walked in with

Haruno Sakura you showed absolutely no skill in anything in fact your match in the prelims was the worst match we have ever seen preformed by any ninja ever you faced off adginst a kunochi who was clearly better trained then you

then if that wasn't enough you had the audacity to try and order some of your superior shinobi around all to try and help your precious Sasuke around instead of allowing them to do their jobs keeping the invaders out"

here he signed he hated doing things like this but it was for the best "it has been made clear that the only thing that allowed you to pass the academy was your brains which you don't even seam to use all the much unless it concerns book knowledge

furthermore you have hardly any charkra and while you have great charkra control that is only because you have so little chakra you don't have much you need to control you needless put your fellow ninja in danger just to try and get closer to your crush I have no choice to to ask you to hand your shinobi licence over and pursue a civilian lifestyle because your simply not cut out

now if there is a shinobi willing to train you to get better then they can take you on as their apprentice also there is nothing stopping you from reapplying back into the program but I took a look into the academy and have increased the difficulty of the graduation exam"

Sakura was shocked that the hokage was telling her this but he made a point she didn't have much skills other then her charkra control and her books smart and those did her no good adginst anyone she has faced so far Tenten was the weakest in terms of strength and she clearly outmatched her

making trying to replace her mother on the civilian council would be her best bet seeing as right now that was the best course of action that she could take as there were no major shinobi that could train her so she did as told and handled her shinobi licences over bowed and stepped back waiting to get dismissed

"Higashi Tenten unlike your opponent you showed exceptional skills you statistically attacked your opponents leading them to where you want them to go and your skills as a weapons mistress are incredible something I have never seen before

furthermore during the invasion you helped protect your fellow genin allowing others to break them out of the genjitsu to get them into the fight or to get them out to safety you never let anything happen to any of your comrades

unfortunately you are too specialized in weaponry you have nothing to fall back on if you faced a wind user like miss Temari over there that would prevent any of your weapons from reaching them making all your abilities useless it is for this reason I can only promote you to tsabuki Chunin

my suggestion is to range yourself out find other abilities other then just weaponry you could be good in maybe genjitsu maybe wind or lightning charkra and add them to your arsenal and that would give you what you need to get promoted further"

Tenten nodded she had never missed her mark with her weaponry until she faced off adginst some suna ninja who used wind jitsu to stop her weapons oh she managed to hit them with others after they got distracted but she knew without them getting distracted she would have lost

"Hyuga Hinata you managed to defeat someone during the chunin exams that no one thought that you could as he was seen as a prodigy from your clan that had not been seen for a long time but you managed to pull through for the win

then during the invasion you faced of adginst a jouin level kunochi who happened to use a bloodline that is suppose to be extinct yet you found a way to beat her and delver her to the T&I department and it is for these reasons I am proud to promote you to elite chunin congratulation"

Hinata was glad to be promoted it would mean less chance for her clan to get on her back about not being useless or something like that like they usually did after all she was just short of becoming a jouin soon and then becoming a clan head

"Hyuga Neji you are a very powerful genin and a prodigy in your clan for figuring out how to use two of the most powerful techniques your clan has without a single person to help you you recreated the techniques with nothing to go on and for that I got to command you

also during the invasion you helped defeat several ninja preventing the distraction of home that several people can now go home to thanks to you keeping them safe from people who wanted nothing more then to cause destruction

however your obsession with fate gives you a less then satisfactory mindset that is most definitely not is to be expected from a chunin plus there is the fact that you can't just stop in the middle of a battle to talk about your life it could get other people other then just yourself killed"

Neji nodded he agreed while Hinata managed to snap him out of the whole fate craze he knew he wasn't ready to be a chunin maybe if he was given another year he would be ready to retake the exams and this time he would be worthy of becoming a chunin

"Inuzuka Kiba you are too set in your alpha minded ways you nearly got yourself killed adginst your opponent because you thought your self invincible to your opponents merely because you are an alpha which makes you impossible to defeat

you were too injured to help out in the invasion but from what I hear you did a pretty good job of defending the people in the hospital from people who wanted nothing more then to blow the building and everybody inside up to kingdom con

however you have a very poor judgement of the meaning of allies from what I hear you treat one of your own teammates like they are nothing more then weight you can throw away at any time just because you want the girl who pays attention to him instead of an alpha like you

while you have never directly placed your teammates or allies in direct danger like miss Haruno did you completely ignored the needs of your teammate when he went to help another genin team adginst Orochimaru and while you didn't have any obligation to help team seven you should have backed Gohan up

you are the heir to your family and with you sister gone for now I cannot kick you out as I did with Sakura however you will not be allowed to be sighed up for the next two chunin exams and your mother has ordered that you take retraining to relearn what teamwork's all about"

Kiba visibly flinched when he heard that his mom was sending him through retraining because of how he treated an ally and a teammate he also couldn't believe that he had no chance to be promoted all because of his own actions now he had to apologize

"Nara Shikamaru for your brilliant mind and your actions both during the chunin exam where you out smarted each of your opponents and then later during the invasion you defeated several shinobi with your brains and shadow abilities is is for this that I am proud to promote you to chunin"

Shikamaru couldn't help but mumble troublesome to the fact he was being promoted but he took the vest anyways and accepted his promotion regardless because one his father would be really proud and two his mother wouldn't nag him about not accepting it

"Rock Lee you have shown what hard work and dedication can do when your determined to overcome an illness that would cripple anybody else as well as tear their resolve away but you have pushed through to adversary to overcome your odds

in the finals you faced off adginst someone we believed to be a spy and you kept him from quitting too quickly then what we wanted him too and you impressed a lot of people with your power and determination to keep going despite your disability

and then during the invasion you helped stop the summons and prevent any more shinobi form the enemy side from getting into our walls and causing much more damage to our village and the people the reside in it so it is with pleasure I promote you to Chunin"

Lee was really happy that he got the promotion to chunin so he happily accepted the chunin vest and he decided to go ahead and put it on both Neji and Tenten smiled at him while congratulating him on his promotion he really deserved it

"Shibiki no Temari while you are more then strong enough to be a chunin and if you were still in Suna you most likely would have been promoted but the thing is you haven't much much for this village to prove your abilities and you are now part of this village so i'm sorry to say that I can't promote you"

Temari shrugged she expected this she just became a Konoha ninja she didn't expect to be promoted right away though she could get a field promotion or get into the next chunin exams when thy came around so she could get promoted later

"Son Gohan you are by far the most powerful person in this room currently myself included you not only single-handedly took on and then defeated Orochimaru all by yourself which is a feat not many could could ever say they could do at your age

you also defeated Hiashi in a one on one fight without activating any of your transformations which from my understanding would have been allowed and would have made the fight between the two of you a cake walk for you

but let's talk about more recent events during the prelims you faced off adginst a unstable jinchuriki and again you beat your foe without transforming into one of your stronger forms that would have made it a breeze and then you spared your foe not characteristically for a shinobi but a good characteristic to have regardless

you refused to allow any of your friends or allies to fall adginst a foe you knew that they could not face on their own you even tried your best to work with teammates that sometimes tried their hardest to get on your nerves and disrupt your team

there wasn't much in the final you did other then your match with Temari there and while it wasn't as impressive as your match with Garra in the prelim it still impressed a lot of people how even though you had only a small idea how she fought you still defeated her

during the invasion you didn't fight adginst suna or even sound ninja instead you faced off once again adginst cell an enemy few here could ever hope to match even a little bit because from what I understand you had to force yourself to use a new third transformation to defeat him

and seeing you have defeated pretty much all your opponents without transforming once this opponent must really have been strong but regardless of how strong Cell was the only that matters right now is you

if we were was going on just your performances from the finals to the end of the invasion then you would easily make chunin but we have all talked and decided to include your other exploits as well and I am proud to say that for the first time ever I am promoting a genin straight to jonin"

Gohan's eyes widened from what he remembered Jonin were the highest form on ninja in the village other then the hokage of course he must have gotten a field promotion with the regular exam promotion added on to it not one to deny people he accepted and put the jonin vest on

"Uchica Sasuke while I say that you seem to be doing much better in terms of your obsession towards your brother it has not been completely resolved but you don't seem to get into a fit of rage from someone merely mentioning the guy

your actions during the chunin exams were most exemplary even though you did not win your fight with Uzumaki Naruto you gave him one heck of a fight that everybody was talking about you didn't let any taunts get to you

you also didn't allow your usual thought process about your clan blind you and get a hold of you which would have led to your defeat but you didn't you also had plenty of chances of using a more leathal move adginst but you didn't so I congratulate you on that

furthermore during the invasion you didn't run off to see more fame and glory you instead asked for permission to take a group to prevent them from releasing the one tailed biju in the village which would very likely have caused a lot of destruction if it had been completed

so while it is a bit risky we have all decided that with every thing that you have accomplished that we will take a chance with you and hope that we are making the right decision congratulations Sasuke uchica you are here by promoted to chunin"

Sasuke couldn't believe that she was actually being promoted to chunin he thought for sure they were going to think that she was not ready for the responsibilities of being a chunin so they were going to keep her as a genin for now she was glad that she was wrong and so she took her vest

"Uzumaki Naruto it is no secret how I feel about you but right now I am not just talking to you right now as your grandfather figure but also as your commander and chief and it is as your hokage that I am talking to you right now

during the chunin exams you faced off adginst an opponent you were not ready for yet you also knew that Orochimaru had only been focusing on one person and that was your teammate but you refused to leave him there alone even though you could have probaly escaped with Sakura

but your took your sensei's words to heart and not only did you try your hardest to not be a burden to your teammates but you refused to leave a comrade behind to a fate such as that thankfully you did help buy enough time for Gohan to get there and take over

during the finals you faced off adginst Sasuke and you gave one of the best matches I believe have ever been shown in a match of the chunin finals as I said to Sasuke there were a lot of people impressed with both of your performances

then during the invasion you took on the one tailed jinchuriki Garra and with the help of your summons Gamabunta you managed to defeat your opponent you also managed to change his point of view and how he acts around people it is for these reasons I am promoting you to chunin congratulation"

Naruto couldn't believe it he actually got promoted he knew that the civilians would not be happy but he also knew that there was nothing they could do about it he took a look around the room to see all the faces of his classmates showed only pride so he took the vest

"and finally Yakamaki Ino while you haven't done anything as impressive as some as your classmates have you still impressed quite a few people with your actions during the chunin exams and during the invasion even though you weren't a huge part in either

during the first part of the chunin exams in the forest of death you helped keep your teammates alive and you also helped several of your allies by keeping them out of trouble that could have looked really bad on us Konoha ninja

during the prelims you lost quite badly adginst Temari there and thus you had no chance to fight in the finals which could be looked at as a blessing in disguise because it allowed your father to finally get through your head and start to really train you

and that new training came in handy when the invasion rolled around you used those new skills to wake up your classmates that had fallen under the effect of the mass gengitsu and you helped get the civilians to safety which allowed them to live

unfortunately while you are doing better in terms of fangirlism and skill wise you are not where you need to be to be a chunin work harder and keep focused and I am sure that sooner or later you will be capable of getting that chunin promotion"

Ino signed but didn't complain she knew he was right up until just after her defeat in the prelims she was a hard Susuke fangirl her father and her defeat helped to break her out of that but she knew that she still had a long way to go

"Neji, Kiba and Temari you will be placed on the same team under Gai while Ino and Choji will be switched to be under Kurenai because Asuma just doesn't seem to be the proper teacher to bring out what is best in the both of you however he will still assist in training"

He looked around and saw that all of them were resolute in their new positions "now I would like Gohan to stay and every else you are dismissed" Gohan was wondering what this was about but he stayed and waited to see what was going on

Hinata was a little worried as she wondered what the Hokage wanted with Gohan but she couldn't stay or even wait for him she had an appointment at the hospital in thirty minutes to get checked out so she and Temari walked there together

once the door closed Hiruzen acted the seals making sure that what was going to be said stayied between the two of them "now there are a couple of things I need to talk to you about Gohan so please take a seat and get confy this will take a while

first off now that you are a jouin you are qualified to take on a team of your own I do suggest doing that especially seeing how well you've done with Hinata so far however the next graduates that would be open for selection aren't due to graduate for another three years

so you've got time until then right now you are probably going to be placed in the CRA because you are one of the few of your kind that are left in the world now because you don't have a clan and are not part of one you can't be forced into it

but if what I saw was correct with the interaction between you and those two girls plus the fact that two other girls that were hanging around you went to the hospital today and the other two are heading there now then you will most defiantly want to have it"

Gohan was wondering what Hiruzen was talking about but then he remembered the actions between him and the girls about one week ago he was a really smart guy so it was easy to figure out that none of the girls used protection he didn't have any plus he was surprised thus had no time to grab any if he had some in the first place

so he decided to start his own clan and those four girls were the first four members of his group he told this to Hiruzen who just smiled "I figured you were going to do that so as soon as it was confirmed you were going to be a jouin I got the papers ready

so all I need is your signature also because you are part of a new upcoming clan nobody can deny you a person from their family regardless of if their part of a clan or not however nothing stops them from doing anything during the transition phase

for instince you want two girls from the Hyuga clan now you probally know about the seal that is place on the forhead of some of the members and it is quite possible that they could place that seal on them before they become part of your clan

the good news about that is that even if they have the seal placed on one they become part of your clan you can have it removed if you or another member of the clan have the ability or capacity to do it and have it done safely

there is also the fact that according to their own ruls that unless it was by rape or unwilling actions they can't perform the sealing while the girls are pregnant as it could harm the unborn child and by the time the children are born they could be married and part of your clan

but this all depends on you and the hyuga clan and how the two of you handle the actions between you two I do got to say keep a close eye on your girls and your children Danzo would do anything to get a ki user in root for his uses

now onto other news there was another case similar to yours we found a ki user lying in a crater about a mile east of your previous entry she was fully clothed and in nowhere near as bad of shape as you were but we would like you to take her under your wing

you have not only proven yourself loyal to the village but ready and willing to defend everybody in the village Tsunada is watching her so Danzo or Orochimaru can't try and get to her while she is unable to defend herself she is suppose to wake up sometime tomorrow so go and see her then

finally the main thing I wished to see you about I am getting old and as you know I have decided to step down as hokage and appoint a new person to become hokage in my stead there are a few candidates but none meets my full standard except you now allow me to explain

Jirayia would work however not only is he a massive pervert that the kunochi wouldn't respect and would refuse to follow but he also has a spy network he needs to lead so he cannot become hokage he's not interested in the position anyways

Tsunada would have been the next person that I would have chose but she is a famous drinker and gambler and while she has gotten better because she had looked after Nanoha she heads the medical team in the hospital and has her hands full trying to get it up to her standards

Kakashi would be a good choice if he is given another few years as it is he still is hung over the death of his teammates and sensei and he reads porn all over the place so he is not yet ready for the position of hokage

I don't even need to say why others such as Gai, Danzo or Orochimaru would be a bad choice to become hokage even if the third was still part of the village now while members of the shinobi council like Hiashi or Tsume could become hokage there are a very reasons why they aren't being considered

neither Hiashi nor Tsume have anybody that could replace them as head of their respective clans so that their clans could still be represented while they become hokage Inochi helps out in T&I while Shikaku is already our head strategist

now if you truly don't feel yourself ready or you don't want the job I would understand and I would go with my backup that being Tsunada who would step in until you do feel ready or until Naruto is ready to become hokage if you didn't want it

take some time to think about this you have five days to decide pleas let me know by the end of the fifth day you may tell some of your friends to help you decide but this must remain as down low as possible until it is announced I will see you in five days when you tell me your decision. dismissed"

Gohan nodded and left to think on what he would do he not only got promoted straight to jouin but he was also being offered the position of hokage all in the same day it was a lot to take in the he and the girls were going to meet up tomorrow to discuss what was wrong with them and at that time Gohan could ask them what he was going to do"

(one week later)

as they thought all four girls turned out to be pregnant though it was too early to tell if it was going to be twins or not for any of them and especially wither or not they were going to have boys or girls and that was if they wanted to know in the first place

Gohan told them he decided to start a new clan here in the village and he wanted the four of them to be a part of it and they all said yes and so they were all under way to becoming part of his clan which they were calling the new Senju clan (I will explain in a minute)

Hiashi and the elder were defiantly not happy that they were losing two of their clan members to another newer clan by they had to follow thw laws of the village just like everybody else they especially had to follow their own laws which meant no placing the caged bird seal or even the sleeping bird seal on either of the girls

now were they upset at losing potential clan heads no they could always turn Neji into the next clan head but they were losing the bakugan to a new clan and there was nothing they could do about it though Hiashi was secretly happy because this meant that neither of his daughters would have the seal placed on them

Tsunada who had brought up Nanoha saw her as a daughter to the point where she brought out the latent Senju blood in her body she made her her heir to the Senju clan seeing as her brother was the heir to the Uzumaki clan

she did threaten Gohan for getting her pregnant and the regular motherly threat of if he didn't take care of her then she was going to castrate him plus hurting him with bodily harm even though it was quite possible he could shake her blows off

Gohan knew how big the Senju clan was according to the history book and he didn't want the clan to die so seeing as he didn't want to call the clan the son clan and two of the girls were just leaving theirs and Temari wanted nothing to do with her clan now that she had an oppertunity to leave it

they decided to use Nanoha's clan as their new family they knew that it ment that Nanoha would have to be the head female in the group but while Hinata was a little bit ubset wit it they allowed it especcially seeing that Nanoha said that head female or not she didn't want to have any sway over the others and that they were all equal

this made them all happy they all hoped that any other girl that joined would fall right in to the family this being a new clan and all Gohan had to have at least six to eight girls while he could have more that was the minimum range that he need to have

in other news he told them about the offer and to say they were surprised to hear that he had been offered to become hokage was an understatement but after talking it through they decided that he should take it and they would support him however they could

Hanabi would quite shinobi work to stay home and look after the kids however she would still train to become stronger to help protect them while Temari had her ambassador work to do but would also do her best to get stronger to help protect the family

Hinata would do missions to help provide money for the family in addition to the funds already in the Senju clan vaults she was also going to do her best to become supper strong in order to help protect her family and Nanoha would train to become super powerful and to be the best Senju clan head that she could possible be one she became qualified

Nanoha was also going to stay home while she trained in order to help Hanabi look after the kids as she could make shadow clones to help her train while staying home to keep a watch for Danzo as Gohan also warned them about the old man

their plan was to move into the senju clan compound where they would clean it up and move in Gohan would take the gravity chamber and everything Trunks left behind and take it with him to the compound which was actually super close to the hokage tower

then they would all train for the next seven months while taking missions here or there with the exception of Hanabi who couldn't do missions but would stay behind at the compound to watch it while training full time there

then after the seven months they would take a break for maternity leave so that they could safety have their babies they would nurse them for three or four months before doing what they could to provide for them while they grew up

Nanoha invited Naruto to stay with them until he could take up the mantle of the Uzumaki clan head to which he happily agreed he would help with security when he could and he would allow Nanoha to go over any of the family scrolls she wanted

he said "just because your taking granny Tsunade's clan name and not our own does not mean you should not beable to learn what you want from our clan and our parents" she was thankful and accepted even if she didn't fully need to

you see she set Kyumi (the half of the fox that is inside her the half inside Naruto is still named Kurama) free of her own violation some years ago and while the version of their dad had tried to stop her she had made up her mind and did it

at the same time Kyumi was willing to fully cooperate with Nanoha so her version of their parents had nothing to do so they decided to help their daughter out in another way they transferred all their memories including their abilities and such straight into their daughter's mind

so she was a seal master beyond Jirayia's level and she had unlocked her own version of her mom's charkra chains she promised not to use them on Kyumi unless she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do

also thanks to Tsunada's efforts in bringing out her Senju blood it somehow unlocked the wood release bloodline thought they have no idea how so she was going to train with someone named Yamato to help perfect that

there was plenty more but there was no use mentioning it all right now though Gohan was getting ready to be announced as the fifth hokage the godaime and the youngest kage ever seeing as he was only ten years old

the Sand were following suit by electing their next kazekage which was a person called Pakura the hero of Suna and she was the second female kage right after Mei she was also the last user of the scorch release making her quite the deadly kage despite being only sixteen

now she almost died at the hands of iwa who ambushed her on a diplomatic mission in kiri if it wasn'r for Tsunada who was still wondering and had happened across the sceen she would have died cursing her village as it was she was thankful to Tsunada and now Konoha in general

Kiri was also thanking Konoha because Hiruzen sent some ninja to help the resistance stop the bloodline purges in thanks the village was not only considering coming into an alliance with Konoha but allowed them to keep Haku as a member of their village

they did however want Zabuza's blade back so that they could train another member of the swordsmen to use it and with Haku's permission they agreed she couldn't use it all that well so it was best to send it back home where someone else could

when Gohan walked up to the podium after hearing Hiruzen announce his life and his accomplishments he expected to hear some people complaining as he wasn't as well known to everybody as someone like Tsunada is

but he heard only positive things as he may not be well know but he was well liked Naruto was upset that Gohan was picked to become hokage instead of him but he knew that Gohan was a better choice at this time as he was really strong

Gohan made a speech as was expected of him even though he wasn't one for speeches but it must have been good for as soon as he finished speaking he received a lot of applause he stepped down and walked down to start this new chapter in his life

end chapter 23

Okay I am finally done with this chapter sorry for making you all wait this long for an update I had trouble figuring what was going to happen and wither or not the things that I did do were what I wanted it to be and I hope most of you are happy with what I did

I made quite a long lemon for this chapter and I hoped you all liked it it was requested of me that I do a lemon between Gohan, Temari, Hinata and Hanabi I added Nanoha for my own benefit and I do hope it works out

please no complaining about ages and such Hanabi is only about a year younger then Gohan while pretty much everybody else is older them him by at least three years and in some cases much more then that so please let it be

other then that I think this chapter came along really well everything is going along the way that I want and remember if you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it so please no flames I do not want to deal with those at the sme time I am trying to come up with a new chapter

now some of you may be wondering about Nanoha have the wood release but that is entirely possible as it is speculated that Minato is a Senju particularly Tsunada's child and while this has never been proven I like this idea and am rolling with it

even if I wasn't going with that and did not increase the Senju blood in Nanoha this is a fanfic that I am writing I can do whatever I want as this world does not fully reflect either the Naruto or the dragon ball Z worlds

now as I said I was going to wait until next chapter to finalize the pairings for all of them but the poll was just to close so I made the call to just add all of the top four I added some of the runner ups to Naruto's harem to make it a bit more even

yea I made Gohan Hokage but I think he would fit the roll quite nicely he beleves in the same thing Hiruzen and Naruto does at the same time he is probably the most powerful person in the entire Naruto world as he is around Majin Buu's (chubby version) level at this point and he will only get stronger

as for making the girls pregnant and having kids I am giving Gohan all of Goku's transformations and this includes super sayian god which can only be achieved by five other sayians combining their energies to a sixth sayian and this creates a super sayian god

but to do this I need more sayians in order for Gohan to gain this transformation now I am sure I could come up with another way but this is the best and easiest way to get that done so I apologize if this isn't you cup of tea but I need to do this for it to work in the way that I want

next is a three year timeskip which is the training trip Naruto takes with Jirayia others train too and get stronger including Gohan also this is a Gohan centric fic while I may include Trunks here or there this revolves around Gohan the most

by the way Gohan is now a full blooded sayian I may have said this already or you may have figured that out but the black hole that he was dragged in to forced his body to push his sayian cells out in order to allow him to survive thus he also got his tail back

that is all I can think of that I needed to talk about I guess that I will see you all next chapter


End file.
